The Unexpected
by brightDian
Summary: In life you don't always get what you want. And that's a lesson that Edward Cullen has to learn the hard way. He's determined to pay every prize to win Bella Swan's heart. Does that means he'll be able to change who he truly is? ALL HUMAN
1. Prologue

**AN: Hey everyone! This is my first FanFiction story! I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

**(I own anything but the plot)**

* * *

**Prologue**

The moment I walked into the so fmiliar place, I realized how this grey, boring, stupid day could be more interesting. Those familiar warm, brown eyes would make the difference. At last something interesting in this town. After all these years I've been away I couldn't believe that this little town would have something able to fill me with enthusiasm. That girl over there had something that caught my attention as soon as I entered the room. She drew me like a magnet.

Her long brown hair and tose deep chocolate eyes weren't something that could be unnoticed. She was laughing with her friends and she looked like an angel.

At that exact moment she turned her head towards me and her eyes locked into mine. And the realization hit me! No way!

Damn! How was that possible?


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"NO! NO! NO! I have definitely nothing to wear! Alice, this is hopeless!"

I was standing in front of my wardrobe trying to find something suitable to wear. "Come on now, Bella stop panicking and put these on!" she handed me a pair of skinny jeans and a lacy blue top."You will look great, I promise. Oh and these silver ballet flats are the perfect mach!" Alice was sitting there calm and perfect in her new dress. Of course she was always perfect! All I could find were jeans, sweaters and t-shirts. None of them was suitable.

It was Christmas Eve and her family and mine will be having dinner together as always. I knew them as long as I lived. Our families were really close friends for years. We live in the most boring town in Washington DC. In Forks. Her father Carlisle's an excellent doctor and her mother Esme an architect. Esme and Renee, my mother, used to be best friends at high school and they are still close like me and Alice now. She has an older brother Emmett who's 16 and a twin brother Edward.

She was really beautiful with her long black silky hair and emerald eyes. Edward used to call her pixie because of her tiny little figure. And indeed she looked like she had run out of a fairytale.

I, on the other hand, wasn't that attractive. My body's really skinny and my hair is long brown and curly. My features aren't so bad either. I have something I like on me: my eyes. They are big chocolate brown and covered with thick eyelashes. Unfortunately I am well known for my two left feet and my sloppiness. I have a record of accidents and falls that my older cocky brother never let me forget. Ian.

Tall, gorgeous with black short hair and icy blue eyes. Of course every girl who ever wanted, he could have it. And to top of it all was Emmett's best friend! Always I was their favorite source of jokes! Damn!

Speaking of the devil… the devil himself was standing on my door frame dressed in jeans and a black shirt. He was watching us with his arrogant – I'm just perfect- look on his face.

"What's with the mess sis? You've never had that kind of problems. Does that mean that there is a boy now? Spicy huh? My little sis starts dating! Who is he? Do I know him?"

Hell he noticed! Of course there was a boy. He was the most handsome guy I've ever seen. Tall, messy hair, green eyes, best soccer player, popular with a lot of girlfriends ect...

And the best of all…my best friend's twin. Edward! Yes I've known him since always, we have grown up together but we had never been really close. But something changed a couple of months ago when I fell for him. He had been my first and last thought. No one knew, not even Alice until now that my older brother decided to draw some attention to me!

"Shut up Ian! Go worship yourself in the mirror a little more and leave as alone!" I yelled at him. He was getting on my nerves because he knew me so well to understand that I had a secret. A big one! I was sure that he was now determined to find out what was it about only for pissing me off!

God damn him! I was screwed up! He didn't even move… still looking at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Woah! There is someone! I don't believe it! Tell me everything! Is he a good kisser? Tell your lovely bro, who stole my little sister's heart!" Ian continued eager to know my secret.

That was it! I threw him the fist thing I found! Alice's new bag!

Fuck! I was dead! Thank god the zeaper was closed but it hit him on the head! Now I was dead twice.

They both opened their mouths but just in time- "Ian, Bella, Alice come on we're leaving. We're gonna be late." Renée shouted from downstairs. I heard Emma singing Christmas carols and I wished I could be carefree like her. Emma was my 3 years old sister with light brown hair and blue eyes. Only me from my siblings had inheritted Charlie 's brown eyes.

On the way to their home my heart was beating so fast that I was impressed no one heard it. We were close now…I was going to see him. I was sure that he didn't feel for me the same way I felt for him but that couldn't stop me from thinking about him the way I wanted. These mesmerizing green eyes and his crooked smile were always on my mind. I was daydreaming all the way to their home and I suddenly came back to reality…I will, as always, be invisible to him.

As we entered the glorious house, he was standing at the bottom of the staircase like a Greek God exactly as I'd been imagining him. He was wearing a deep blue button down shirt and a pair of jeans. We mach! Right… only he was looking like was ready for an Armani jeans photo shoot!

"Emmett! You are not gonna believe it! Our little Bella just had her first crush!" I heard Ian shouting and now I was gonna faint! What the hell was he thinking? How dare him, saying these thing in front of all of them and especially Edward!

Emmett didn't say anything but he winked at me and had a glow in his eyes that I knew so well. Oh God he wouldn't forget about that, but for now he let it go. I was thankful for that.

Edward was just looking at us without interest. He already had a girlfriend of course. Tanya. A strawberry blond cheerleader. The soccer player and the beautiful cheerleader. The perfect couple.

I didn't say a thing in front of hm. I was just standing there, blushing like crazy. Alice noticed my discomfort and dragged me out of the room. I owe her.

This would definitely be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Dinner couldn't have been worst. Ian and Emmett didn't stop bothering me with all their ridiculous jokes. Edward was talkingg all the time with Alice about what present should buy to Tanya for Christmas. I knew that Alice wanted to make it easier for me by not giving so much attention to these two jerks and their stupid jokes but hearing them talking about Edward's perfect relationship was harder than anything.

After dinner, happened what I have been expecting since Ian had opened his big moth. Alice had been waiting patiently for two hours and that was-believe me- something impossible for her to do. She dragged me to her room and settled me on her bed. Now I had screwed up! I couldn't escape this.

" Spit it out now! Who is he? And no lies to me I'm not Ian and you are such a bad liar! I know you like the back of my hand! How didn't I notic before! You are in love! Ian was right and that's why I'm so pissed! He found out before me?" Alice was passing up and down, deep in her thoughts trying to figure it out.

"Alice! Alice stop! Wait, I 'll explain everything just calm down, you're losing it!" I had to come up with an excuse soon enough otherwise she was determined to find out by herself and that was something I was trying to avoid by all means. When Alice had something in her mind she did everything she could to achive it!

"Okay then I'm listening, who is he?" Alice commanded.

"Er…he…er…is…you know…er…someone!" please think Bella focus! I have to find someone. No I don't want her to know the trut.. not now…it is not the right time.

"Someone? Please Bella how stupid do I look? Is he tall? Blond? Black hair? Older? Our age? Do we know him?" Alice continued without accepting no as an answer.

Wait, tall, black hair, we know him…Jake! That's it! Jake! I was going to inform him about my actions later this week but for now all that mattered was to calm Alice down.

" Soccer player? Nerd? Our class? I cant think of-

" Jake! Alice!" I caught her of guard.

"Wait what?" Alice was stunned.

"It's Jake, Alice…you know…our friend from La Push…"

"What?" she just couldn't believe made two of us. Definitely a messed up situation! Jake was the first guy who came to my mind and he was my best friend, surelye he would understand. The sooner I talked to him the better.

"When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Does he know?" she started again as he first shock was over. Now the difficult part was coming.

"No Alice he doesn't know and please keep your voice down!" I was whispering and she was shouting! Oh my God Ian and Emmett were in the other side of the wall and they're terribly curious! I placed my hands in hers and made her sit down on the bed near me.

"Okay, but... Jake? I can't-

"Hey pixie what about- oh sorry I didn't know you were talking!" Edward had just entered the room! I was horrified! Had he heard our little 'conversation' ? No probably not, seeing his calm expression. Not that he cared...

"Sorry for interrupting. I will come back later, pixie. I want your opinion for something. Bye Bella." And with that he left the room. I was positive that he wanted to talk about this stupid present but I tried hard not to think about it.

As soon as the door was closed Alice was ready to bombard me with new questions when suddenly Ian burst through the door.

" Hey can you knock? It's a girl's room!" Alice screamed and sat up.

"So what? Do you think I'll see something that it'll sock me? No don't worry about it, darling I am used to have naked woman in front of me." Always so cocky. Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"Ian what do you want from my life?" Alice said.

"Everything, but it's not time for that conversation, honey." He winked at her and turned to me "Bella come on we're leaving."

Thank God I was saved. I hurried out of the room without a second thought. That was the opportunity for me to escape from Alice.

I had almost reached the bottom of the stairs when thanks to my two left feet I tripped, lost my balance and I was ready to land on my face. That would definitely hurt. A lot. I closed my eyes and I was ready to feel the pain when I felt someone's arms rapping around my waist and preventing me from falling and breaking my neck.

I looked up, expecting to see Ian, but instead I saw his gorgeous eyes inches from mine. I could smell his skin and feel his warm breath on my face.

"Are you okay?" He gave me one of those crooked smiles that I loved. I was lost for words. His hands were still there in my waist although I had regained my balance and I could feel them warm and strong burning my skin.

"Yeah, thanks I'm fine." That was all I could say with him standing so close to me. He gave me a last smile and left. I couldn't move. Thank God no one noticed, or that was what I thought.

"Lol, Bella Edward just ruined your moment of the night! Your big fall. Not something unusual indeed but, it was a boring night after all." Emmett said with his usual huge grin on his face, every time I was about to give him some food for jokes. We finally made it home and I laid down on my bed and fell asleep with the thought of his hands around my waste.

At last! I was going to see Jake! He and Billy were coming over for lunch. A week had passed since I had come up with that damn idea to "fall for" my best friend and I hadn't had the chance to tell him yet.

We were on my room and that was the perfect moment to spit it out. He was lying on my bed, as always comfortably and I was passing up and down the room. It wasn't that easy to admit that I was actually in love with Edward and that I have used him as an excuse.

**IPOV**

"Who do you think might be? I haven't seen her around anyone, but I will find him. I am the big brother! I have to make some things clear to the guy who sticks his tongue on my little sis mouth." It wasn't the first time that me and Emmett had this conversation about the mystery guy who had stolen Bella's heart. It wasn't something so important but we were on Christmas holidays and there was nothing interesting going on. Today we were chilling out in my room while Bells was on her room with Jake…

"And what about the guys who aren't from our school? You haven't thought about that, have you?" Emmett started saying but I had already found out…

"And of course- I cut him off.

"It's Jake! Yes of course, Jake! They spend all their time together! How I didn't think about him earlier! OMG! Emmett they are in there now locked in her room!"

We looked at each other and the same thought crossed our minds! We stormed out of the room and placed our ears on my little monster's door.

BPOV

"What is it Bella? Just tell me!" Jake always knew when something was wrong.

I sat down and took a deep breath. Okay I had to tell him. It was now or never. He was my best friend, he had always been there for me and he would understand. Jake sat up and went to stand by the window. He wasn't pushing, he was giving me my time.

"IaminlovewithEdwardCullen!' I said without taking a breath.

"Sorry I didn't catch that? Hey Bells calm down and tell me what is it." I took another breath. Okay one more breath.. After all, he was my best friend, he had to understand.I kept repeating that to myself.

"I am in love with Edward Cullen." I said again slowly this time. I closed my eyes and waited for his reaction. Suddenly instead of screaming Jake burst out laughing! I opened my eyes and looked at him like he had two heads. Was he kidding me?

"Jake I'm serious!" he was rolling on my bed unable to stop laughing. "Can you please stop laughing and let me explain?" I was stunned!

He made a visible effort to restrain his laughter and keep a straight face. "It was about time to admit it Bella, I was waiting for so long. But I have to say that I had a great time watching you pretending nothing was happening! I am your best friend since always how could you even think you can hide it from me? LOL Bells you're hurting my feelings!" he finished his long speech with a huge proud smile on his face!

"OMG is that so obvious?" I exclaimed terrified!

"Come on Bells calm down. No it's not obvious at all I just now you so good. It suprises me that Alice has no clue yet! I noticed the way you look at him like he is your personal god, or talk to him with an expression on your face which shows that you are ready to do everything he asks for or little things like that.. but don't worry!" he kept smiling and I knew that now he was joking. We had barely been in the same room with Edward for over five minutes in the last two months.

Now the hard part was coming…I had to tell Jacob that I had used him as an excuse to Alice and that we would have to pretend the lovebirds for a while. I started panicking again and sat up from the bed.

I walked on the window and looked outside…the winter was really hard this year and everything was white and beautiful. It looked like a dream as long as you're watching it from inside the house. Snow was my nightmare. A nightmare that was repeated every single winter in Forks.

I can recall only one moment in my entire life that I really enjoyed snow. Jake, Alice ,Edward and I were 9 and it was the first day of Christmas. We were on their garden playing and laughing. We made beautiful snow angels, mine and Edward were like holding hands.

Edward was still hanging out with us. He wasn't the snob popular guy, he is now. That happened when we attended junior high and became a badass soccer player and school president. What's wrong with boys in puberty?! I really miss that guy and I wish things were different. I felt someone stocking my cheek and realised that Jake was standing near me lookingworried. This huge grin was now gone and a frown covered his face. I then realised that I had been lost in my memories for a while.

"Bells now I'm worried, there is something else, right? Just tell me please. You know I won't judge you." I looked at his warm sincere eyes that I knew I could trust.

"Ok Jake… listen up…" and I started the story….

As soon as I stopped talking to him I felt better but not excactly relieved. I hated lies and that's why I was such a bad liar. My opinion about lies is that they never lend to a happy ending, they just make things more complicated.

At first Jake was furious and although he didn't say anything I could see it in his face. He didn't speak for a while and I knew he was thinking about all the things I had just said to him. In the end he looked into my eyes and a warm smile lit up his face.

"Okay Bells…I'm in!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, I am so sorry it took me so long to update!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

A month had passed since the day I'd talked to Jake. Christmas holidays were over and everything was back to normal… almost. Alice couldn't stop talking about my first relationship ever and I was making great efforts to stay calm and protect my big secret.

That could have been an ordinary day at school but no I wasn't that lucky. It was a rainy day at Forks-what a big surprise- and the wind was icy cold. I walked through the main school entrance and headed to the class where I knew Alice was waiting for me, like every morning. As I was walking down the hallway I caught a movement with the corner of my eye, it was Edward and his all perfect girlfriend kissing passionately near his locket. The good time just keep coming over here!

I frowned and kept walking to the classroom. Of course Alice was there sitting at our table looking at the rain out of the window. She looked so beautiful and calm. I always felt relaxed when I was with her because I knew she had always the right thing to say to me. I sat near her, fortunately I wasn't late and the lesson hadn't started yet.

"Hey, Good morning! What's with that face?" Alice could read me so easily.

"Morning Alice…nothing I didn't get much sleep, that's all." I lied but I couldn't tell her the real reason of course. For a moment I wished she knew so I could spill my heart out to her and give me the right advice as she always did. But still something inside me was holding me back.

She raised her eyebrow but she didn't say anything. I just shrugged and opened my book. I hated keeping things from her and especially things that important but I wasn;t in the mood for explanations today.

* * *

The next three hours passed in a blur and I didn't even understand how lunch time had come. I took only a coke and I sat in our table. I lost my appetite when I saw the two lovebirds almost making out in their table just few meters away from ours. Alice near me was telling me something about an upcoming concert but I didn't pay so much attention to her, I was lost in my own thoughts. Rosalie and Angela came to join us so fortunately Alice didn't notice my lack of enthusiasm.

Rose was a beautiful, arrogant and really dynamic person. She had come to Forks three years ago and we had been close friends since the day he came and sat near me and Alice in the school yard. She had long deep brown hair and a smile that every guy in our class couldn't resist to. But Rose wasn't interested, she was always fond of older guys. Angela on the other hand she was the exact opposite. Quiet and shy but beautiful on her own way. Alice, Angela and me had been friends since kindergarten. We are really different personalities but that's the reason we are so close. In a way we complete each other.

I remained in silence during the rest of the lunch and my thoughts were all about him. He and his gang of jocks were sharing the same table with the gang of the cheerleaders. Tanya was sitting at his lap giggling stupidly with some silly joke. Edward was playing with a strand of her hair looking so proud with his new shinny toy.

I tried so hard not to look at them so I focused at the rain outside. I was watching the drops hitting the cafeteria windows and forcing my self to think about the upcoming big maths test. Not a very good idea given the fact that I was terrible at maths and that thought gave one more thing to stress myself about.

After a while Alice stood up. We were gonna be late for biology class. I hurried up and right then I felt something hot spreading on my left shoulder. Thit time it wasn't my fault! Someone had stumbled on_ me_! But damn it! That someone was holding a cup with hot coffee which had all fell on my snowy white sweater! HELL!

I looked at the "someone" and anger and range started flow in me! _Tanya!_

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" she said with a fake sad smile on his face. I wanted to punch her but I tried to remain calm…we were now the centre of attention. A lot of students had stopped walking and starring at us. But she continued making it worse for me to stay under control.

"On the other hand this was a terrible sweater and you probably have to thank me for that. Now you can get rid of it, this colour looks awful on you sweety!" she said with a grin and turned around so quickly that her hair could slap me in the face, and walked away proudly. That was it! She was dead now! I couldn't stop myself! I grabbed her hair with that force that if it wasn't a pair of strong arms pulling me away from her I would have ripped her head off!

I turned around and saw a really pissed off Edward inches away from my face! "What the hell are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Damn it Bella!" he was looking at me so angrily that I was lost from words for a moment. Was he insane? He was there and saw everything that happened! _Tanya _was the one to blame not _me!_

"What the hell Edward! She was the one who dropped a whole cup of coffee on me! Did you hear the way she talked to me? It wasn't an accident Edward, she did it on purpose!" I couldn't believe that! He was defending her! How could he? That stupid bitch!

"Bella drop it, she was kidding about the sweater but it was an accident! Why do you hate her so much? Never mind forget it, it isn't worth it!" and with that he turned around and walked away. Now I noticed that the gang of plastics had gone and all the cafeteria was looking at me who was stunned, rooted on the floor unable to move. I couldn't believe he'd told all these things to me.

"Come on Bella lets go" thank god Alice remained calm and dragged me out of the caffetiria and into the ladies room.

"Bella calm down it's not such a big deal, forget that stupid bitch,and give me your on take this." She gave me the jacket she was wearing on top of her red Casmir blouse. I was still petrified. I couldn't move, I was looking on the mirror but I was lost in my thoughts. Edward's angry face, Tanya's mocking face and all the strange looks I'd earnd from the rest of the spectators in the caffeteria.

"Bella focus please! Change quickly, we'll be late for class!" Alice's voice came from distance but the words were enough to bring me to my senses. I took the jacket and wore it mechanicaly. It looked nice on me but not as perfect as it was on Alice. That was the least of my problems though.

* * *

We were sitting at Alice's bed in Cullens though I tried my best to look calm and resteianed Alice could sense that I wasn't calm enough to stay home alone. So she insisted it was a good idea to spent the rest of the day at her place. I was really shocked by Edward's behavior and actually I was more surprised by my reaction. Tanya had really pissed me off but that was something I've never imagined I was capable for.

All the way to Alice's home I was trying hard not to cry because she would ask for further explanation and I couldn't tell her about Edward. As soon as we entered I heard a deep familiar voice. Jake had heard us and was aproaching us with a huge smile on his face. Billy wanted to see Carlisle so Jake came with him to see Alice but now I was there too. It felt really nice to have him here after all that mess but I had to play my-all happy girlfriend role- and I wasn't really in the mood for that.

I was buried in Jake's warm embrace and I felt calm and relaxed there. Alice was babbling about something with Jake and thankfully it wasn't necessary for me to participate. I suspected that he had already understood that something was wrong with me today and did his best to distract Alice as well. Jake was my best friend, my brother actually and the only person who knew about Edward-except Ian of course! (I'll explain that later.) I felt very comfortable sitting there in his arms, nothing complicated or strange. I though that maybe this afternoon could be an ordinary one, without any drama or anything _unexpected_ when Alice turned around and looked at us with a wickted smile on her face.

"Hey! Are you two a real couple?" what she just said? I couldn't believe in my ears! Had she notice anything?

"What? Alice what are you talking about of course we are a real couple! Why?" I was trying to keep a straight face while I was saying that.

"Because, you are always like that. Always hug or teasing each other like you always used to be. There is any difference, just like there is no relationship only a strong friendship." She said that and shrugged her shoulders.

Oh crap now we had to prove that we are in love! Great! We had to do something…something small but that will prove that we are a cute lovely dovey couple. Right! A kiss!

I have never thought Jake like that. Ever! And now I had to kiss him! Kiss him! I looked at him and saw that he was thinking the same thing. Words were useless, we knew each other so well. We started leaning to each other like we were about to be kissed. Alice was putting some clothes in her closet so she wasn't looking,giving us some privacy. It was the perfect moment because it would be like a peck on the lips when we thought no one was watching. Of course we wanted her to see us! Alice notices everything and that is something that could never slip her attention.

But suddenly when we were about to kiss the door opened and a furious Edward brushed into the room! HELL! I was stunned!

"Edward can you knock? Why all the guys just bust in here without bothering to knock? Anyway what do you want?" Alice was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips but Edward had focused on me,with the same angry look on his face, just like he had done at the cafeteria. He was still blaming me for that damn fight that his girlfriend had actually caused and started! That had done it!

I grabbed Jake from the collar of his shirt and locked mine lips with his fiercely. I kissed him passionately! At first he was shocked but then he got it! He played my game and his lips moved in sync with mine. I broke the kiss after a while and gasped for some air. I saw Alice staring with wide eyes and a huge smile and then I turned to look at Edward.

I was expecting to see that furious face again but no… his expression confused me. On the one hand he looked shocked… but on the other hand he was surprised like he couldn't believe to his own eyes!

"What are you looking at jock? Haven't you seen a couple kissing again?" I said shrugging my shoulders.

His eyes flew open and his jaw fell to the floor. Metaphorically speaking of course, not that his expression was less shocked. He couldn't believe that I would ever be able to talk to him like that! See Edward! I was really angry now… bloody hypocrite. Alice and Jake burst out laughing and he just turned around and slummed the door behind him!

My mood changed a bit after that and I cheered up a little. Alice dropped the subject about me and Jake after the show we had pulled through, and the afternoon rolled quited pleseantly with us chilling on Alice's room.

* * *

Billy offered to drive me home on their way back to reservation. Thank God the little bitch was too embarrassed to talk to the headmistress about the _incident _at the cafeteria so I wouldn't have any serious explanations to do. Ian of course knew every detail about it and he reached me at the top of the stairs as soon as the dinner was over.

"Nice catfight sis! I heard you kicked that cheerleader's pretty butt! I am so proud of you Bells! Seriously now, what happened to my quiet indie sister? Are you sure you're feeling okay?" he didn't say that to upset me he was just teasing me but I;ve had enough for one day!

"Ian get the HELL out of here!" I passed through him, entered my room and locked the door behind me. I leaned against the door and fell on the floor. I sat there crying for a while. I didn't know how much time had passed when I sat up and went to my bed. I lied down on the top of the sheets fully dressed. The dark was really soothing and helped me clear my head. As I was lying there on my bed I remembered the last serious conversation I had with Ian.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a month ago, the same day I had confessed to Jake my love for Edward and explained my plan. After Jake and Emmett left Ian had come to my room. It was late at night and I thought that it must have been something serious. And was I right!

"I heard everything. I know the truth… your secret love and let me say, your stupid plan." Ian said and looked down. Ian was embarrassed? That was new but not my problem right now. He just told me that he knows everything? How was that even possible? Is there anything I could hide from him? I couldn't move. No way! What was I supposed to do now?

"What did you just say?" I was trying to buy some time and come up with a satisfying excuse.

"You heard me. I overheard everything when you told Jake a couple of hours ago. To be honest I _and _Emmett heard everything." Now I was definitely screwed. My brother and his badass best friend knew my biggest secret and my deep thoughts! Just perfect!

If I wasn't scared to death that Edward probably already knew I would have punched Ian as hard as I could! I almost fainted and fell on my bed. Ian was there lying beside me.

"Look I am really sorry for that Bella I promise. We were talking about your secret lover when I thought it could have been Jake. You were here all alone, talking…it was tempting. We were bored to death so at first we only wanted to hear what you two were talking about and to find out if it was really Jake. As soon as we reached the door you said you had a secret that you wanted to tell him so it was very difficult for us to resist…and then it was when you told him the whole story. I have to admit that Emmett's face was worth it all!" I gave him a death glare so he cut it off.

"Go on!" I growled.

"So don't worry he promised, actually I made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone, and of course Edward. I am really sorry sis, you know I like to tease you more than anything but to hurt you is the last thing I wanna do. Honestly." He was looking me in the eyes and I could tell that he was sorry indeed and that he hadn't do it on purpose. What he had done had hurt him because he risked hurting me. I turned to my side and buried my face to his chest. I was so relieved lying there… he closed his arms around me locking me in a tight hug.

"Ian I love you…" it was the first time I had told him that.

"Love you too sis…but don't tell anyone I am so sweetheart tonight 'kay?" the old Ian was back, he was trying to make me forget what he had done and feel better. I kind of appreciated that.

"Okay don't worry…but are you sure Emmett will keep his word?" I was still feeling anxious.

"Of course he will…unless he has a death wish!" he reassured me and winked. I laughed but there was one more thing.

"Please Ian keep my secret… and that's why you have to pretend about Jake too. You know the truth now but you have to do it for me. No one must find out."

"Okay but I have to say it again Bells… your plan…sucks! You have to tell him the truth! Don't play games Bella, all these lies will do no good! You make the things more complicated…that's my advice…and I am the old brother!"

"I can't do this Ian… I wish I could…not yet. But thanks anyway, I appreciate it."

He sat up kissed my forehead and headed to the door.

"Goodnight sis." he closed the doond he left me alone with my thoughts.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The next day at school I tried so hard not to look at all these clusters and gossips around me. The rumors had been spread and the whole school knew about yesterdays "catfight" between the popular cheerleader and the loser. I didn't pay so much attention to them and I wasn't interested about all the was like any other gossip, they will talk about it today and it will be forgoten tomorrow.

Alice apologized for her brother's behavior but it wasn't her fault anyway. She was in a very difficult situation, torn between her brother and sister friend. Edward didn't even look at me at lunch and Tanya gave me just a killing look. I bet she was afraid that the next time I'll rip her head off instead of her hair.

The rest of the week passed in the same way without any remarkable change. It was a Saturday evening and me and Jake were chilling out in my room. I hadn't told him about that conversation with my brother because I thought that would make him feel uncomfortable. I had locked the door because Emma kept bothering me with her questions about everything and now I wanted some privacy with my friend. I needed to just sit there talking about everything without thinking about Edward or pretending that I'm in love with Jake.

While Jake was telling me some new gossips from the reservation I heard someone hitting the door with all the power they had! And then I heard him!

"BELLA OPEN THE DOOR NOW! WHY DID YOU LOCK? WHAT YOU TWO ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" Ian was yelling from outside! What the hell?

I went to unlock it to face a furious Ian in front of me!

"What the hell Ian! You'll bring my door down!" now I was yelling. What he was up to?

"You still didn't answer my question. What are you two doing locked up in here? I think maybe it is time to talk to you about sex sis. Hey Jake do you use protection?" I couldn't believe in my own ears! What the hell was he trying to do? I told him to pretend that he didn't know the truth but I didn't mean to make fun of Jake!

"Huh? What?" Jake was looking…scared! Poor Jake it was not easy facing your _girlfriend's_ older brother! I should have told him about Ian… now he was petrified.

"You know…protection…condoms…! Oh Good Lord! You-

"Ian what condoms mean?" oh boy…Emma! Ian had left the door open and no one had noticed Emma. Now my three years old sister asking about condoms! I burst out laughing looking at Ian! Jake was now even more uncomfortable! That was hilarious!

"Er…Emma you don't have to worry about those things yet. That is things that older people talk about. Go to play now and forget about it because if you start to worry about these things from that age I will have a heart attack!" Ian had kneeled down in front of her stroking Emma's locks trying to hide his shock and laughter at the same time.

"Okay Ian but you promise you will tell me tomorrow?" she gave him a bright smile that she knew really well Ian couldn't resist.

"Ok sweety I promise! Go to play now." He told her and kissed her pink cheek.

"I want to know what you are gonna tell her when she'll ask you again tomorrow. You know her, she is not going to forget it." I told him mockingly.

"Don't worry about it she will." He responded. "You have other things to worry about such as informing Jake about birth controls!" I couldn't believe him! He winked at us and left us alone.

**IPOV**

It was an unusually sunny day at Forks and I and Emmett had grabbed the opportunity to sit outside under a tall tree. We were still in the school grounds but we could have some privacy. Suddenly Emmett brought up the subject that I was determined to forget for my sister's shake.

"So is Bella thinking about telling Edward the truth?" he asked politely because he knew really well that I wasn't going to make fun of this situation.

"As far as I'm concerned no…unfortunately she is too chicken to do it. And to tell you the truth it is a big deal to confess to an ashole like Edward that she's in love with him. Edward's been a jerk lately… no offence mate he is."Even I had to admit that.

"Don't worry I know…that's true." He agreed.

Suddenly we heard a noise from behind the tree. Someone was sitting on the opposite side! Crap! Whoever that someone was, had heard everything we'd said! We sat up immediately and walked around the thick trunk, only to see...

* * *

**OH GOD! Who do you think would be?ALright we have some more chapters with early teenagers Bella and Edward before we get more serious!Ihope you enjoyed the joker Ian!See you soon with the next chapter!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**IPOV**

"FUCK" I yelled. No way! I couldn't believe that! My damn luck! Edward was sitting on the grass leaning against the tree trank obviously in shock! He looked at us with wide eyes…I heard Emmett swear loudly kicking the tree. It was the first time after so long that we'd brought that conversation up and Edward were the last person who should find out and he happened to sit only centimeters away.! I knew Emmett was blaming himself for that but he was unaware of who was listening. That was a really bad timing!

"What did you just say? That cannot be true…" Edward was still trying to elaborate with what he'd just heard.

"Er…" okay, for the first time I was speachless…what I was supposed to do now? Tell him the truth or come up with more lies?

"But that's impossible, she is with Jake…I saw them kissing and oh what a kiss it was! She can't be in love with me! What now? Does she have a double personality?" he was still trying to figure it out but what did he just say?

"Wait you just said you saw them kissing? Were Bella and Jake kissing? Are you sure?" that was unbelievable she told me it was totally fake! She and Jake weren't together…

"Ian drop it this isn't our problem right now…we have some explanations to do." I heard Emmett saying and I admitt he was right.

"So… Eddie listen to me boy… we will tell you the truth but if you hurt her I'll rip your head off with my own hands! Got the picture?" I had kneeled down inches away from his face just to make myself clear.

"Okay okay I got it, sit down now and explain yourselves!"

Emmett who was calmer than me told the whole story and when he finished Edward's jaw had dropped to the floor. I didn't blame him for that.I t was the same reaction we had when we fist found out.

"No, that's impossible! That nerd is in love with me?Haha how did she even imagin that I would ever lay an eye on her? I am with Tanya and I wouldn't leave her for anything! She is all I ever wanted!"he said laughing arrogantly and he continued the insulting my sister in front of me. "Come on guys the girl has a really vivid imagination! Dream on loser!" Before I could even move I saw Emmett swooping and grabbing Edward from the collar of his t-shirt and putting him on his feet.

Emmett had pushed Edward hardly on the tree and growled in front of his face!

"Listen to me _brother_! I have noticed in what bastard you've turned into but I was hoping that you'll come to your senses soon! Now pay attention to what I'll tell you because I won't say it again! If you tell _anyone_ about that then you better forget me as your brother! And to make it clear by anyone I mean especially your _precious _girlfriend. I see Bella like a little sister and I won't allow you to hurt her this way! Imagine someone doing that to Alice! Or the big football player is too busy to care about his family too now? Do I have to remind you that Bella, you and Alice used to be best friends? You grew up together you idiot! And because you are blind and you can't see what is in front of your eyes Bella _is_ beautiful in a very single way! She is real contrary to the dolls you've been dating lately! Got it now bro?" Emmett was shouting all this time and he was trying to catch a breath now.

He let Edward and took a step back. I was surprised with his reaction but he had told everything I would have said. Edward was leaning with his back against the tree but he looked really embarrassed. At least someone had made him took some things seriously. He was looking at his feet and said in a low voice "No I haven't forgotten." Breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Emmett and I said at the same time.

"I still remember the time we used to be like that." He was still embarrassed enough not to look at us. Good for him.

"So I think we made ourselves clear. If you say anything or hurt her in any way you'll deal with us. Let's go Ian we'll be late for class." Emmett said and walked determined towards the school building and away from his brother.

I gave Edward a last warning look and I followed Emmett back to school.

After school I and Emmett went to the local café to chill out because none of us wanted to see Edward after what had happened. Emmett told me that there was something he wanted to talk about. We picked a quiet table in the corner and gave our orders to the cute waitress. Emmett was looking…nervous? Emmett was never nervous! He was always calm cool and funny. Maybe that last _conversation_ with his brother had given him some extra food for thought. We sat in silence for a while when suddenly Emmett said "We are leaving."

"What? Where are we going?We just came." I was really confused.

"Me and my family…we are leaving tomorrow afternoon." He was looking down on his plate. Now I noticed that he hadn't touched his food.

"Huh? Are you going on vacation? In the middle of the semester?" what was he talking about? Sure the Cullens were travelling a lot but rarely on school was strict about that.

"No, no on vacation. We are moving to California. Carlisle accepted a very good job there in one of the best hospitals in the country." I was speechless for the second time today! What the hell was he talking about? That couldn't be possible.

"What? No! You have only two years left since graduation! Come stay with us you don't have to leave!You know you're welcome to my house and mum and dad won't have a problem with that!" I tried to find a possible way for him to stay here in Forks.

"No Ian I can't. Think about Esme. There is no possibility to let me stay here hundreds of miles away from her. But don't worry it is just two years and then college! Since we were three used to say that we will go to MIT together! Think about it that way! We will talk everyday! If it was in my hand I wouldn't leave…you know that right? But we have to swallow it and do the best we can." he said trying to make me and himself believe that everything was going to be okay.

He was right. We grew up together and it was really hard now. Our dreams for college will remain the same of course but two years….we had to stay away from each other for two years.

"Hey you will visit for summer of course! We will have a huge house for our own! Imagine Ian…summer…California…sexy tan girls in bikinis! All these girls ready to fall for us in any second!" he was smiling and had the familiar glow in his eyes. He had said the magic word…girls!

"Okay! I'm in!" that was Emmett, he could tell you the right thing to make you feel better and lighten the mood instantly.

**EPOV**

It was after that unbelievable conversation with Emmett and Ian and I was sitting alone in my piano. I was alone in the living room trying to make myself concentrate and relax. I played a couple of notes but I couldn't focus on the mind wasn't there tonight.

My parents and my siblings were upstairs packing. We were leaving tomorrow afternoon. I had already broken up with Tanya and said goodbye to James, Mike and Adrian. I knew Emmett was with Ian right now but I was sure that Alice hadn't talked to Bella yet.

Bella.

Once the boys had told me about her true feelings I hadn't stop thinking about it. I was supposed to pretend that I didn't know anything but it wasn't possible. I have never seen her that way and I'd never imagined that she would feel for me that way. I had already packed the most of my stuff and I felt miserable in an almost empty house.I played it cool and not much affected by our departure but that wasn't whole life was about to change but it wouldn't made any difference if paniced or make a scene about it. The decision was made and I would suck it up, like it or not.

It was an impulse decision but I sat up and left the house. It wasn't that far so I walked down to Bella's house. I wasn't sure about what I was gonna say to her but I had to do it before we leave. I took a deep breath and knocked the door. The cruiser wasn't there so Charlie hadn't returned home yet and Ian was out with door opened and Emma appeared on the doorway in pink long nightgown holding her teddy.

"Hey pumpkin,you know you have to ask before you open the door!" I smiled and kneeled down in front of her.

"I am not a pumpkin I am a princess don't you see the tiara?" said and gave me a gorgeous smile pointing at her head.

"Oh I see, I am so sorry princess! Is Bella home you majesty?"

"Yup she is upstairs. Hey Eddie can I ask you something? Do you know what condoms is?" my jaw fell on the floor!

I was ready to ask her where the hell did she hear about condoms when Bella appeared.

"Emma how many times should I tell you not to- oh! Hi Edward!" her face betrayed how shocked she was to see me in her doorway.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. She looked confused and her cheecks had now a red sweet colour but she agreed.

"Emma, sweetie can you go upstairs for a while?" she turned to her little sister who was still standing between us.

"But you didn't answer my question!" Emma complaint making me a puppy face.

"No honey you are too young to find out. Ask me again in a decade,or maybe more!" I was trying really hard not to laugh and then Emma turned and walked up the stairs saying "why is everyone say I am too young? I am NOT! I am three!" hearing that, me and Bella burst out laughing!

"So what brings you here?" she asked me really curious. She closed the door and sat down to the sofa. I sat on the other side of it. I took a deep breath and started.

"I know everything Bella." I wasn't able to think of something else.

"What do you mean? What everything?"she was blashing like crazy.

"I know the truth…how you feel about me. That you and Jake you aren't really together." Realization hit her and I saw the panic on her face. She looked desperate and kind of embarrassed.

"How?" it was the only think she said. Now she had blushed so much and she didn't even dare to look straight at me.

"I heard Emmett and Ian talking about it this morning. Please don't be mad at them they didn't know I was sitting near enough to hear them, they thought they were alone." I was trying to explain everything but she looked so shocked.

"Please don't tell Alice…I don't want her to find out that way. I'll explain to her tomorrow at school. And I have to admit that now that you know everything, I am really in love with you." I could she the truth of her words but I couldn't feel the same way.

"Bella…sorry but I can't see you like that. You've been always a good friend, we grew up together but you are not my type to be honest. I like girls like Tanya… I mean…you know not so quiet…"I didn't know what to say or how to say it without hurting her more. I couldn't do that to her but I couldn't pretend that I liked her either. We were leaving tomorrow why did I even bother to come here?I would have forgoten all about her and all the mess she'd created, the moment our plane land in California.

"Oh…I have already noticed that but we could just try…"she started saying but her voice broke.. no please don't cry! I wouldn't know what to do in that case. I hate the girls that love all the drama and cry their hearts out to make you want them!

"Bella I am not just into you! Please try to understand. And anyway…we are leaving tomorrow afternoon. I know Alice hadn't told you yet but we are moving to California." That made it. After all I had said to her that was the hardest of all! Not only was she losing the one who loved but her best friend too. She stood up trying to hold her tears back.

"Edward please leave I want to be alone." She said and headed to the stairs. I didn't really know what I was thinking but I grabbed her arm and pull her in a tight hug. That hug had nothing erotic in it but I felt that I owned it to her.I shouldn't have told her about us moving away...it was a wrong disision from the beginning. She was my friend for as long as I lived and now she had to face the hardest time of her life. She was crying and I run my fingers through her soft hair. She suddenly stepped back and I saw what a big damage I had caused.

"Goodbye Edward." said flatly and turned to leave but not before I was able to see the devastated look on her face.

**BPOV**

I was lying on my bed, hours after Edward's visit. He had made it clear that he had any feelings for me. And on the top of it all they were leaving…moving away…tomorrow! I hadn't even had the opportunity to talk to Alice properly. I didn't want to find out that way a couple of hours before she leave. I had to tell her everything, there wasn't another way. We are like sisters and she deserved only the truth. I didn't want to be away from Alice. I couldn't even imagine my life without her. And of course without Edward. But he had hurt me so much tonight that I could feel only relieved that he was leaving.

I stayed there for too long watching the moon from the window. It was an unusual cold night without any clouds on the sky. It was almost dawn when I felt my eyes heavy. A moment before I drifted into unconsciousness I made my decision. I would talk to Alice this morning.

I had an uneasy sleep with strange dreams and I woke up really early despite the fact that I'd slept almost at sunrise. I had dark shadows under my eyes and I felt really exhausted. It was Saturday so Ian was still sleeping and Charlie had left for work. Renee had probably gone grocery shopping with Emma. I called Alice and she agreed to meet me in an hour at the woods near my house. We would have some privacy there and there were so many tings I had to say to her. I didn't want anyone to interrupt us.

I was sitting on a bench made from a fallen tree deeply in my thoughts. I suddenly felt someone sitting near me. I hadn't heard her coming. She hugged me and we sat there for a long time not really saying anything. She knew that in a strange way it was Edward who had told me about them leaving. I looked up at her and I saw that she was crying. Her eyes were red and her hair a sloppy ponytail.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but it wasn't an easy thing for me to appart from that if I had told you I would have made it I wan't ready to face the fact either. I don't want to leave you here…you are like my sister and I can't imagine myself without you. We'll try to make it work Bella we will have each other all this time. I promise we won't lose each other and Rose and Angela will always be near you even when I'm not..." She made an effort to hear happy and cheerful but failed and her voice cracked in the end.

"Alice there is something I need to tell you." I finally said.

"What is it Bella? You know you can tell me everything!" she told me really concerned.

I swallowed and took a deep breath. "I am in love with Edward and my relationship with Jake was big lie…" I continued and explained everything to her and she gasped when I told her about the conversation I had with Edward last night. I stopped talking and looked at my feet. We sat in silence for a while, letting Alice to elaborate with all these information.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella?" she said confused. I could see that she wasn't angry or anything but surely she was confused.

"I couldn't Alice I'm sorry. He is your brother and I felt really strange. I was scared at first I didn't want to admit it even to myself. It was my fault to make it even more complicated by making up that stupid _relationship _with Jake. I am so sorry Alice please forgive me." I was crying too now. She hugged me again and stoked my hair.

"Bella I'm not mad, don't worry. But you could have told me so I could have help you. It doesn't matter now…we are leaving in a couple of hours."

"I don't want to be alone here. Alice find a way to stay here. How would I survive in that school when evrybody hates me?They'll eat me alive.. I won't have anyone to help me!" panic started to fill me now that the full realisation of the situation hit me hardly.

"No, no Bella calm down please. I don't want to leave either but I have to. And you are not alone you have Rose and Angela and Jake! They are your friends; they'll be with you through this. We will talk everyday! I promise-look at me Bella- I promise we will stay friends for ever no matter what!" she hugged me really tight and we stayed there crying until Ian came to tell us that Carlisle had come to pick up Alice. We walked out of the woods and said our goodbyes. She promised to call me as soon as they landed to California.

**IPOV**

They had left hours ago. When Alice left I had taken Bella into the house and she'd run up to her room. She had been locked there all these hours and hadn't opened to anyone not even Charlie who had been pleading her to open and eat something. Her best friend had left as well as her first big crush. I could sympathise with her. Me and Emmett were tough enough to think of the positive side but not her.

I waited until everyone went to bed and made her a cup of hot chocolate and knocked her door. We hadn't talked since she found out that me and Emmett had told Edward the truth. She had been avoiding me since yesterday but now I knew that she needed me. I would be there for her now and tommorow I'd call Jake. I knocked her door but I didn't receive an answer.

"Bella I know that you hear me so if you don't answer the door I stay here all nigh or if I get bored I'll break it down." She knew me well so she opened the door without looking at me or aying anything and fell back to her bed pulling the covers all the way up to her head.

She was a mess! I sat near her and left the cup on her nightstand. I pulled her to my chest and waited until she was ready to talk. I would wait all night if it was necessary. The only thing I knew was that I would do everything not to see my sister in that condition ever again. After a while she looked up and I saw that she had stopped crying her beautiful eyes were red and puffy.

"Do you want to talk about it? To be honest this is your only one option because I am not leaving if we don't talk!" I smiled down at her.

"What do you want me to tell you Ian?" she looked exhausted but we needed to have that talk.

"You know that you made the right thing Bells…you told him and Alice the truth. That was the right thing to do even if it hurts now. I don't know what you and Edward talked about but I can guess seeing your face."

"He told me that he could never see me the way I see him. I am not his type. He always saw me like his friend. But what hurts the most is that he had that arrogant look on his face. That look that doesn't remind me of the old Edward. He couldn't actually believe that I had laid my eyes on him!Like he was insulted or something. He told me that he is just not into me!" and she burst into tears again. That bloody bastard!

"Bells you have to forget him. He doesn't deserve your love you know that right? Please stop crying over him there are so many other guys out there that can love you and make you happy. Don't waste more tears for that jerk. Just think about it rationaly and you will understand how worthless he is! Be strong Bella! Don't let people like him to humiliate you and disappoint you, don 't let him get you down! See yourself clear sweetheart, see how beautiful you are! Stand up and be confident! Only then you will realize who is right for you! Stay in touch with Alice, she'll help you through this. But please do me a favor and stay away from him!"

"You are right Ian…I have to be strong. I owe it to myself." She told me and a new sparkle had appeared in her warm eyes.

"Go have a shower Bells it will help you relax. I'll make you a sandwich you haven't eat a bite all day." She headed to the bathroom and I went downstairs. I made her a sandwich with penutbutter I knew she liked. Once I entered the room I saw her sitting on the bed, dressed in fuzzy pijamas, drinking her chocolate.

"Ian that's delicious thanks…it really makes me feel better." She looked relaxed and slightly happy I could say.

"Any time sis." I sat on the bed near her. I wrapped my arms around her and hold her there.

"Thanks for everything Ian. Please stay with me tonight."

"I will…don't worry I'm here for you." I kissed her hair and she fall asleep immediately.

**BPOV**

I was lying there on my bed warm on Ian's chest, thinking about everything he'd said to me. He was right. I had to be strong and forget Edward once and for all. He didn't deserve my love or admiration and I didn't deserve the pain he had caused me. From now on I would try really hard to be self confident and never let anyone to hurt me again. I will forget him no matter what. Surely Alice would be by me side even from so far away.

Tomorrow is another day! And I will move on!

* * *

**So that's it!Arogant Edward, strong Alice and funny Emmett are leaving!Let's see how a slightly grown up and almost adult Bella will face her problems in the next chapters!I hope you liked this chapter!Show me some love and Edward will come to it's senses soon! Please review! **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update but I was snowed under a lot of studying! I also want to say sorry for the mistakes I probably make. I am trying not to and I check the chapters again and again. Try not to be too strict with me :( **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**APOV**

**3 years later**

Finally the day had come! We were going back to Forks after three years in California! I would come back to my old school and graduate with my best friends. I am not complaining thank god I hadn't had a hard time here but I love the place I grew up. It feels so good returning home after so long.

Carlisle, of course, was satisfied by his job in California but Esme couldn't stand that lifestyle for long so did I. At the beginning I was really exited with all these parties,fashion and glamorous schools but now I was sick and tired of all these. I'd really missed Bella and Jake and my old life in Forks. It sounds really weird but it's true.

So we packed everything in two weeks and here we were sitting in our seats waiting for the plane to take off. It was a sunny hot afternoon in California. In a few hours will be landing in a rainy and cold Seattle. I was sitting in the back row with my i-pod unable to sleep or do anything. I was just waiting. Esme and Carlisle were talking somewhere in the front and Edward was sleeping in the next seat.

Emmett and Ian had surprisingly been accepted in MIT and they had been studying here for two years now. They visited often and I have to say I really miss them and their funny jokes a lot. They had remained their old selves only a bit more mature and grown ups.

I hadn't told Bella we were going back. I wanted it to be a surprise for her. I called her yesterday morning to tell her that we will come back to visit soon but I didn't tell her when or why. I believe she is expecting us in a week or so. It would be a huge shock for her tomorrow when she'll find more people sitting in her lunch table.

The last time I saw her was a month ago when I'd gone to visit her. I spend one whole month in Forks with her during the summer. Charlie had bought especially for Bella a blue Mini Cooper when she got her driving license. It's the cutest car I've ever seen! Just perfect for her.

I spent the last three summers there with her and Jake and all my old friends and now finally I was going back to be with them every day! Oh God…we are seniors at last! Next year we will be at the university too. The past three years had passed really fast. So many things had happened, so many things had changed. And one of them was Bella herself. I knew for sure that Edward belonged to the past for her but it wasn't the same as the beginning. I still remember how devastated she'd been when we left. She had tried to hide it from me but I knew her too damn well and of course Ian had told me everything.

**FLASHBACK**

It was a couple of weeks after we had landed in California and I was decorating my new room. My phone started ringing and I saw a familiar number on the screen.

"Ian? How are you? What happened?"I was happy to hear from him but worried at the same time. why was he calling me?

"Hi Alice, I'm okay…you? How is everyone?" he said all cheerfully. I wasn't that stupid! If he wanted to know about us or needed someone to gossip he had Emmett.

"Ian get to the point. I know there is something you want to talk about. Spit it out."

"Okay guilty! It's just Bella…Alice she is a walking corpse! She doesn't speak or eat and I know that she doesn't sleep well. She is pretending that everything is fine but she can't cope with it. I am trying to understand, her best friend, her sister actually is miles away and her first big crush just turned her down. But that's too much Alice…she promised that she'll do her best to get over it and I knew she ment it but I can't see any change..I'm afraid she's not strong enough for this.. " he sounded desperate.

"Oh Ian I kind of expecting that…you have to be near her and help her, please… I talk to her every day but you know her, she is trying to make it easier for me and she is hiding all her emotions." I didn't know what to do. I was miles away!

"I am trying Alice but she is avoiding me!" he was yelling now.

"Hey Ian stop yelling at me I'm trying to help, remember?"

"Sorry but I want to see her smile again." He was sad now. Poor Ian…

"Okay Okay, I am giving you my word I will help her! I'll call her tomorrow and I'll force her to talk to me. She just needs to have all these out of her. I know she needs ME but she is so stubborn." She definitely needs to get over Edward but I didn't mention that.

"Okay thanks Alice…you're the best. I really hope she'll listen to you."

"I'll do my best I promise. Just don't push her 'kay?"

"Sure…bye Alice you're the best."

"Right…bye Ian."

I hang up the phone and I started writing an e-mail to Bella. I was telling her that I wanting to speak to her as soon as possible.

The next day I received a call for her similar to the last one. She was still trying to sound all happy and perfect. I wouldn't play her game for long.

"Bella just stop with the babbling okay? I am not interested about the weather and you know that. Tell me…how are you? How are you feeling? I know you are going through a tough time and it hurts me that you don't trust me. Just tell me the truth for once. I am here for you!" I was on verge of crying now. I was letting out all the depression I was trying to block all these days.

"Alice it's horrible please come back…I can't do this anymore I need you. Everything has changed… Angela and Rose and of course Jake are here for me but it's not the same.I can't open up to them..I talk to them everyday but I don't talk at the same time..do you understand?.. I love them too much but you are like my sister. And Edward…" her voice broke and I could hear her strong sobs. Of course she was missing Edward as well.

"I know…what makes you believe that it's easier for me Bella? I've already made some friends here but they can't compare to you. You must never forget that I am always here for you. You can tell me everything." We were crying together now.

"Oh Alice I'm so sorry I didn't tell you all those things earlier…I just wanted to make it easier for you there. I didn't want you to worry about me."she apologised and after a long pause she asked hesitantly "Is he alright? Has he already found a new girlfriend? I just want to know…I am curious."

"Oh Bella…please stop thinking about him. It's not easy,I know, but at least try! Please do it for me. I am not saying to hate him or forget him, he is your friend since so many years after all, but move on! Get over him! There are so many guys out there and you can find the one for you! Edward was just a crash not the only love of your life!We're barely in high school, those crushes come and go and in many years we'll laugh talking about them,you'll see."

"I know Alice but I can't…he is always on my mind. I close my eyes and I see his face. I think that I see him wherever I look..and then all the words he said before you leave come to my mind.. It is really hard. But I promise to you that I will try! Seriously Alice I owe it to myself and to you and to Ian. I know he is worried and I hate that. I have to think about him, his best friend is away too." She sounded better now. More reasonable I can say.

"Wow that's a strong new Bella! Are you sure you are feeling alright?" a minute ago we were crying with sobs and now I was making jokes and I could here her sweet laugh on the other side of the phone!

"Ha ha yes I'm fine! I can see clear now. I should have talk to you earlier. I'm sorry. I feel much better Alice. I will move on!" I could hear her more relieved and happy! And I was happy too.

**END OF THE FLASHBACK**

That day was the first and the last that I heard her like that. She had been definitely sad but I didn't expect her to be all cheery from one day to an other, she needed time. We were talking everyday on the phone for hours or we were sending e-mails on a daily basis. She was filling me in with all the attest news and gossips about Forks High and I was telling her about the life in California. I really missed her face and all the hours that we were spending together talking and laughing but at least I had her, she was still my best friend.

The first summer came and I went to visit her. Ian came to spend the holidays here with Emmett. They really had the best time of their lives with all these girls in bikinis walking everywhere. Edward of course stayed here as well. He had found a new girlfriend named Natalie and he was school president…again. He got used to the life here instantly!

I stayed three weeks at Forks and I could see that Bella was all happy and carefree. But there were times that I could tell she was still thinking of him. Edward was on her mind but it didn't hurt her as much as it did some months ago. She was working on it and I was happy for her.

The day she found out about Edward's new relationship I was scared that she would be hurt again. Fortunately she is stronger than I thought. A sign of sadness crossed her face and some tears filled her brown eyes. That lasted for seconds and then her face flashed with strong determination! All the tears were gone and she changed the subject by making jokes again.

The next winter passed more or less as the first one. And next summer arrived! What a big surprise was for all of us! Bella had a boyfriend! I couldn't believe it when she told me! I was screaming and dancing all over the place! Finally I thought Edward was past!

As soon as I arrived at Forks that summer I met him. David. He was a year older than us, tall blonde with blue eyes and sweet smile. It was obvious that he cared a lot for her but I couldn't say the same for her. They looked like friends except from a couple of hugs and pecks. I really wished that her behavior had nothing to do with Edward.

Unfortunately she broke up with him a month after I left. I never really understood why but I didn't force her for more information. After David Bella had other occasional boyfriends who didn't last long. She wasn't into long term relationships. While Bella was having her silent life in Forks Edward was having his crazy life in California. Every week he appeared with a different girlfriend not to mention he had turned into a party animal!And he was only sixteen! Esme was worried enough but she couldn't forbid him going out. Deep inside I believe that this was one of the reasons we left California.

The big surprise came a couple of days before I visit Forks for the third and last summer. Bella called and announced that she had a new boyfriend…again! Not even a month had passed since she broke up with the last one. She sounded like she was dancing up and down! That was a really big change! With all her last boyfriends she was sounding uninterested not to say bored. Now she was all excited!

When they came together to take me from the airport my jaw fell to the floor! Her new boyfriend was Adrian Crawford! Edward's best friend? Was she crazy? I thought she wanted to get over him not to crush on his best friend! After that big shock another one was there for me! Bella had changed so much! She had been a completely different person and I mean on the inside as well as on the outside!

Nothing was wrong with her of course but she was different. Her hair was longer, darker and she made them nicely curly. Moreover, she had put a natural make up on that made her eyes look bigger and her lips fuller! The Bella I used to know never cared enough about her appearance. She was beautiful of course but she didn't pay so much attention to her hair and make up and stuff like that. In addition to all these, her sense of fashion had been improved so much since the last time I saw her! She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a dark green sweater with a crème scarf around her neck! And on top of it all he was holding a brown big leather bag with matching shoes!

No Way! For years I'd been trying to make her dress like that and now all of a sudden she was dressed like a model! That outfit really fits her so I didn't question that change, something really unusual for me. Furthermore, her behavior was different. I mean she was the clumsy happy Bella I loved but she was glowing with confidence as she was walking holding hands with Adrian. She was more outgoing and social!

As soon as I got used to this new Bella I realized that I wouldn't changed her for anything! When I left for California she was deeply in love with Adrian, on cloud nine. And now I was returning home and I would be near her like I will always be.

While I was lost in my thoughts we finally made it to Seattle. Raindrops were hitting the plane windows as I had expected. I nudged Edward to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up, we're here. The flight is over Edward wake up!" I almost dropped him to the floor to make him wake up.

"Alright, alright I'm up!" told me while he was rubbing his eyes. He sat up, stretched his arms and we walked off the plane.

**EPOV**

Damn we had made it to Seattle. I really hated that awful weather, I want back the sunny days. All my family was extremely happy for the comeback, except me. Alice couldn't stop babbling about our school and old habits and of course Bella.

All these things I hated so much and trying to avoid. I already missed my friends and the parties I was leaving behind to get back my old boring life here in Forks. I was sitting on the back seat of our car unable to see outside because of the dark forest and the heavy rain. I closed my eyes and then it hit me! How I didn't think about it earlier? My old gang was still here of course! We were talking to the phone once in a while but I hadn't told them that I was returning today. The truth was that I wanted to see only one of them tonight. Adrian. I took my phone out and dialed his number. He didn't respond immediately.

"Hello?" I heard his familiar voice.

"Hey man! I'm back and I'm going home right now! What about you to come over and drive back to Seattle only the two of us? I will be bored to death here!" thankfully we hadn't sold our home here since Esme loved was a good think to know I was having my old huge room back.

"Really are you home man? Cool! But I can't now sorry I am home with my girlfriend and I'm kind…err…busy if you get me. But I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" and he hang up to me! What a jerk! A girlfriend? Who was she? He'd never mentioned of a girlfriend. Never mind I was going to find out soon. And as I was laying back on the car seat I heard Alice screaming…

"Oh my God we are home!"

Oh nice…

* * *

**This is the end of chapter 5 please review and tell me your ideas! In the next chepter there would be more Edward I promise! What do you think it might happen?**

**Leave me some love!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

I woke up early this morning. I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't so I got up and start getting ready for school. A new week was lying ahead of me and what a week would it be! The Cullens are coming back! Alice is coming back! I've missed her so much the last month. I spend a whole month with her last summer and I've used to be every single day with her. I couldn't wait for her to be back!

It was a rainy day, of course, but after so many years I was used to it. While I was standing in front of my wardrobe the thought I've trying so hard to block out rushed through my mind. Edward! All these years I had stayed away from him as it was the only way to move on.

The last time I saw him was when he came to ee me the day before they left town. Alice had told me about his new life in California with all the parties and beautiful girls. That wasn't the Edward I knew and loved. Not the Edward who had been my friend once. The thought of that last day I'd seen him made me sick so I decided to forget about him. I was going to avoid him in every way possible and fortunately I had Adrian and Alice to help me through this.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts and picked a pair of light blue jeans and a turquoise Casmir blouse. I focused on my hair and make up to keep my mind busy. I had plenty of time ahead of me but I grabbed my bag and wore my grey ballet flats and went downstairs. I couldn't stay in my room doing nothing.

Charlie had already left for work and Renee was trying to get Emma and herself ready. Emma was now six years old and had turned to a beautiful smart little girl. But now she was giving Renee a hard time. She didn't want to wear her boots and she was running all around the house screaming. Emma always wanted to play games but Renee was in a hurry and she was about to loose her patience. I had to take it from her.

"Hey Hey Emma came here we will play a game okay?" we are doing this her way. She came to an abrupt halt and gave me a big smile.

"What game?"

"We will play hide and seek, if I found you then you'll wear your shoes and eat your breakfast without complaining. If you find me then you won't go to school at all. Are you in?" of course I wouldn't play fair so there wasn't any chance of her staying at home.

"I am in! I am in! I will stay at home! You won't find me!" she was jumping up and down. Perfect. Renee gave me a grateful look and went upstairs to get ready for work.

"Okay Emma let's do this." Only ten minutes had passed and she was sitting on the table fully dressed eating her breakfast quietly/

"That wasn't fair. I was supposed to win." she said with a frown on her pretty face. I couldn't resist her but that was out of negotiation.

"Maybe next time" I winked at her and smiled.

Five minutes later Renee and Emma had left and I was waiting for Adrian to come and pick me up for school.

Adrian.

We'd started dating few months ago. At first the only thing I had on my mind was Edward. That lasted for almost two years when I finally made the decision to move on. I left Edward on the past once and for all. The year that passed I'd made a great effort to change myself and leave my past behind me. With Alice's precious advices I'd became totally aware of fashion and well-known I even read the _VOGUE_!Who me? That didn't mean that I was dressed only in labels, on the contrary!But I had found my own personal stile and what lokked good in me and what addittion I'd became more open and confident. And after my big change was when Adrian came to my life.

When we started coming closer the fact that it was Edward's best friend couldn't leave my mind. I liked him, I have to admit that. We had a really great time together and he didn't hide the fact that he liked me too and wanted something more than a simple friendship.

I knew him many many years since he was the son of Carlisle's colleague so I had seen him many times on Edward's house and of course we were going on the same school. Adrian was tall and well shaped with light brown hair and warm blue eyes. Really sexy and handsome. But it is not only his appearance that made me crash on him. He is really kind, considerate and has a great sense of humor. He is very protective and cares a lot about me too. I am grateful I have him. He really helped me a lot. He is my first long term relationship and he is aware of that, so we are taking this slow.

Only five minutes had passed when the doorbell rang. I run and opened the door and there he was beautiful as everyday. He was wearing an icy blue polo shirt that matched his eyes and a pair of jeans. He was smiling down at me.

"Goodmorning beautiful." He said kissing me softly. The truth is that he was a really good kisser and in that moment I though of skipping school today but I behaved myself.

"Goodmorning to you, too." I smiled at him and closed the door behind me. His black BMW was there asit dii every day.

He was giving me a ride to school everyday no matter what. Today was going to be another typical rainy day at Forks high school.

**EPOV**

I woke up this morning from the sound of the rain hitting on the roof above me. No that was a nightmare and I was going to wake up in the sunny warm California. The minutes were passing and I wasn't waking up. DAMN! I abruptly came back to reality. I was back in that boring grey town. Forks.

I stepped out of bed and headed to the shower. It was the only way to wake up. I got back to my room and I chose a black warm shirt and my favorite pair of expensive jeans. My hair was messy as always but that was the way it should be. I went downstairs to find all my family taking their breakfast. Alice was smiling and talking non stop. I sat there drinking my coffee in silence trying not to think about that boring upcoming day. The only think that made me cheer up a little was that I would see my old friends again and specially Adrian.

"Edward please, enough with that face. It won't be that bad!" how the hell could Alice be always so optimistic?

"Whatever." It was the only think I said. After a while she jumped up grabbed one of her too oversized bags and run to the door.

"Come on Edward we're gonna be late for our first day in Forks High school!"

Okay I had to take a deep breath and do it. How bad could it be anyway? I grabbed my jacket and my car keys and closed the door behind me. My new Volvo was there and that was one of the only things it could make me fell better.

I drove again the familiar wet streets with an all exited Alice on the passenger seat.

"Please Alice can you stop? I am driving I can't have you jumping all over!" I was kind of pissed. She only stung her tongue out on me. What a kid!

I parked in the schools parking lot and I walked to the main entrance unable to recognize any familiar faces! All these years my fellow students had been through all the strange faces of adolescence and now they were new different persons.

It was like I was in a completely different place with completely different people. A scream coming from Alice brought me back to reality. I turned my head and saw a really changed Angela running towards us. She looked more mature and confident and she had her hair made in a different way, but she was still the same girl I used to know.

When she escaped from Alice's tight hug she saw me. Maybe it was my imagination but I think she was looking worried and a frown crossed her face but she came round quickly becoming her old self.

"Hello Edward. How are you?" she asked politely.

"Hi, Angela. I' m alright, I think. You?" I wasn't really fond of the small talk. Rain was coming down harder now and I was freezing. I missed the sun with every moment that passed by.

"I'm good." she replied in a nutral tone looking a bit uneasy.

"I'll see you later then." I left them there talking and I entered the building to find my old friends. I headed to the cafeteria as I knew that they used to gather there talking before the lesson started. I was right. I found them outside. James and Mike were there with some other guys I used to know from the soccer welcomed me back the moment they saw me of course and everything was going to be as it had been three years ago, maybe even better.. But where was Adrian? Actually it was the only one who I wanted to see especially after his strange reaction on the phone last night.

"Hey, where's Adrian? Isn't he here yet?" I asked the rest of them as we entered the cafeteria.

"Ohhhh you don't know right? He sits with his new girlfriend every morning! No, actually he is with his new girlfriend all the time! But I think that he isn't here right now, only his "sweetheart" is." James said mockingly looking around at the caffeteria, trying to spot Adrian.

But I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying because with the corner of my eye I saw the most beautiful face I've ever seen.

The moment I walked into the so fmiliar place, I realized how this grey, boring, stupid day could be more interesting. Those familiar warm, brown eyes would make the difference. At last something interesting in this town. After all these years I've been away I couldn't believe that this little town would have something able to fill me with enthusiasm. That girl over there had something that caught my attention as soon as I entered the room. She drew me like a magnet.

Her long brown hair and tose deep chocolate eyes weren't something that could be unnoticed. She was laughing with her friends and she looked like an angel.

At that exact moment she turned her head towards me and her eyes locked into mine. And the realization hit me! No way!

Damn! How was that possible?

It was possible though. Alice burst through the door and went straight to her.

"Bella!" she was screaming her name. How on earth could that girl over there be Bella? The little shy, clumsy girl who had a crush on meom jumior high? The girl I'd known since forever?She was so different, so gorgeous that I couldn't believe in myown eyes!

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my table with Ben and Rosalie as every other morning when I heard a really familiar voice calling my name. I lifted my head up and I had barely time to notice who was it, before Alice's arms wrapped around me!

"Alice?" what was she doing here? She'd told me they were coming next week! I wasn't expecting them until then. What had happened?

"I'm here Bella! We are back! Surprise!" she had a huge smile on her face, she was glowing!

Then I understood what she was saying! They had came back earlier, she had lied to me to be a surprise! Oh my God SHE was here! I was speechless. If we weren't standing in the middle of the cafeteria I would have been screaming! I had been waiting for this moment three whole years since the day they left! And that day had finally arrived! As we were standing there still holding each other I looked at the entrance... If I thought that Alice had surprised me I was completely wrong. The big surprise had just come! There at the door, petrified but more beautiful than ever was standing…

**EPOV**

Bella. She was still on Alice's tight embrace when she looked up at me. Her eyes grew bigger with surprise unable to believe what she was seeing. Why she was so shocked actually? She must have been waiting me since Alice had told her that we were coming back. How was it possible not to think about me arriving too?

I couldn't take my eyes off of her neither could she. Our eyes locked together for an endless moment. Then she abruptly turned her head like someone had called her name.

With big effort I took my eyes off of her and I realized that someone had indeed called her. That someone took her from Alice's embrace and hold her face in his hands. What the hell was he doing? He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Suddenly I wanted to go there and punched that bastard on his pretty face but I came to a halt when I realized who that bastard actually was.

Adrian.

My best friend!

I swallowed my anger and headed to them. They were still busy when I reached them and Alice was talking excitedly with the others. I cleared my throat loudly to make my presence known.

"Edward! Hey man! At last you're here!I think you know my girlfriend Bella right?" He looked really happy to see me in comparison with me that I wanted to hurt him seriously. He had a hand around her waste and was looking proud. Was he seriously asking me if I'd known Bella? Was he serious? Bella? She was my friend since always! How dare he!

"Yeah man I'm back. Bella is my friend a long before she met you, you know. We grew up together!" I was trying really hard to behave myself and not start a fight in the middle of the cafeteria without an obvious reason but he wasn't helping me at all.

"Right. Sorry, it slipped my mind. Hey calm down it's not a big deal." He looked uncomfortable. Anyway I didn't care about him only her mattered now. I turned to her and gave her a big smile.

"Hi, Bells!"

**BPOV**

The worst of my nightmares was standing in front of me and actually smiling casually at me! What the hell was going on? Did I miss something? When I saw him standing there on the door I had to admit that he had become one of the most handsome men I've ever seen. But that didn't occur anything to me. Maybe he had changed on the outside but I was pretty sure that he was the same on the inside. And damn was I right!

"Hi, Edward how are you?" I remained on Adrian's hug but I offered him my hand. I had to be polite he used to be my friend.

And then he did the most outrageous thing he could have done! He took my hand and dragged me to his chest!Was he fucking kidding me!

"Wouldn't you give a hug to your old friend? Bells you haven't seen me for three years or so! That's how you're welcoming back?" he just called me Bells? Only Jake or Ian used this nickname. How the hell he came up with that? I was totally lost!

He was the one who had humiliated me when I told him how I felt about him. He was the same person who used to be, the biggest asshole and now he was acting like we were the best buddies or something! I got out of his tight hug and stand near Adrian unable to say a word. Thank God Alice joined the game for my shake.

"Okay let's give Bella a break she had enough for one morning. Bella we have History together now! We have to go unless you want to ditch school today!" she joked and winked. I just love her so much! She was definitely in shock too but she could handle it easier than me.

"Let's leave it for another day Okay? You don't want to miss your first day here, aren't you? Come on! Adrian I'll see you at lunch." I gave Adrian a quick peck on the lips and dragged Alice out of the cafeteria without giving Edward a single glance.

Now that Alice was with me, history and Biology classes past really fast. We talked about everything and I hadn't thought about HIM at all since I entered English class. Damn! We had this lesson together, and I was hoping I would be lucky. I didn't pay any attention to him who was talking and laughing with Mike and I sat on my desk.

It was only when everyone hat sit down and Mr. Berty had entered the class, when I realized that it was the only class I had a desk on my one. And Edward couldn't sit anywhere else. Just my luck! He seemed to notice that and he headed to me with a smirk on his face. That would be a long year.

I didn't say anything to him I just opened my book and pretend to be reading. In reality I hadn't even noticed which book was it. Fortunately Mr. Berty started with the lesson so he hadn't any chance to talk to me.

"Today we are going to read on of the best masterpieces of English literature. It is the most treasured and enduring of all love stories. It is debut in the Tudor London of the 1590s and is Shakespeare's first tragedy. Of course all of you must have already understood for what I'm talking about. Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Berty said. No way what an irony! Out of all books he could choose he chose that! The most extraordinary love story! And Mr. Berty continued.

"We are going to do something different today, though. I am not going to read it out loud for you but I will chose two of you-one boy and one girl- to recite a part of this masterpiece." Every girl on the class raised their hands willingly to play Juliet, apart from me.

I loved that book but that day I wasn't on the mood for love stories and tragic deaths. I just had to wait till the lesson's over to get away from him. I looked Edward beside me trying to look calm and interested for the lesson but I could tell that something serious was in his mind. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Mr. Berty calling my name and Edward's.

"Mr. Cullen welcome back. Would you please be our Romeo for today? And you will have a great Juliet as well. Could you please be our Juliet Ms. Swan?" WHAT? Was he kidding me? Me playing Juliet with Edward as my Romeo? How worse the day could be?

Unfortunately I didn't have any other option so reluctantly I opened my book on the right page and waited for Edward to start with his lines. Mr. Berty had told us to recipe only the scene on the balcony. Edward started with the Romeo's so well known monologue.

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun?" his voice was so soft and he said that line looking me straight in the eyes. He continued with his lines still with his eyes on me. God damn him! It was my turn now so I had to focus on my lines. I took my eyes off of him unable to think straight. What was wrong with me?

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father, and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll not be a Capulate." And that's how we continued till the scene was over.

We were still looking on each other eyes. All the memories I had from him and all the thoughts I was trying to block out all day came back to me. I was so mad at myself! How the hell I act so stupidly! I shouldn't have accepted to play that stupid role with him! I was in love with Adrian. Focus Bella!

Like I was waking up from a dream I heard Mr. Berty calling our names and telling us to pay attention to the rest of the lesson! Oh my God I had lost my self control! I turned my head and looked straight ahead waiting for the bell. Fortunately only five minutes later the bell saved me and I was instantly on my feet getting out of the classroom.

But Edward was very fast and caught up with me easily. He touched my arm and I came to a halt. I turned to face him and I saw that he was smiling. Only I was finally aware of what was truly hiden behind this kind smile. I knew how to protect my mind feom his charms.

"I want to talk to you so please stop avoiding me for a minute, 'kay? Can we please go somewhere to talk? It won't take long." I couldn't believe in my own ears! He wanted to talk now? About what? I knew it was wrong and I knew it wouldn't help me at all but…

"Okay let's go somewhere we can talk." I said and I let him to lead the way.

* * *

**So that was it! Edward is finally back and a lot of surprises waited for him! What is Edward going to say to Bella? You will find out soon ;-) **

**Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update! I really hope that this chapter will made up for you!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

He led me to the parking lot that was quiet since it was lunch time and everyone was on the caffeteria. I was really confused. What was so important that couldn't wait and most importantly made him wanna talk to me!

"Okay shoot. What is it?" I was not as friendly as he expected me to be, I can tell. I was tired of his games and wanted to tell me whatever he wanted to and get it over with. I was hungry and cold out there, and most of all I wanted to find Adrian.

"I am back Bella! You can stop pretending now! Stop hiding your true feelings for me! You don't have to be with someone you don't really like only to make me jealous-

"Hey!Stop! What are you talking about? Are you insane? I am with whom I like to be and I am not hiding anything!" I was struggling not to punch him in his pretty face right now!More than shocked and irritated I was confuse to say the least. He was gone for almost four years and now he returns and wants me to break up with my boyfriend and be with him? That was what he was trying to tell me?I waited patiently to let him speak..maybe he had just a very bad sense of humor.

"Oh come on now Bells, I know you. You never got over me, I am your first love and you know it, you can admitted to yourself now that I'm back!" he was smiling proudly like he had made the biggest revelation! The thing that made me watching red was that he believed every word he said ! He couldn't believe that I was over him and happy with someone else, especially when that someone was his best friend.

"Edward, I will say it only once and I want to you to listen to me carefully alright? I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE. WITH. YOU. ANYMORE! If you don't remember our last conversation let me refresh your memory. I confessed you my love and you turn me down humiliating me, saying that you're just not into me! That I wasn't the right girl for you and some other bullshits! Do you remember now?" I was screaming, I knew I couldn't keep my self control!

"Bells listen I-

"No YOU listen Edward!I was just a little girl having a very big crush on her best friend!And I had found the courage to actually tell you the truth when I knew all to well that you didn't feel the same way!And what did you do?You came crashed all my innocent dreams and hopes and disapeared for years!When was the last time you actually cared about me? I had a hard time when you left and I made a great effort to get over you and leave my past behind! I am with Adrian now you like it or not!I am happy with him!And stop calling me Bells!It's just Bella for you!" I stopped trying to gain some of my self-control. I took deep calming breath and continued.

"Look, I am not saying that I don't want to be your friend… we grew up together after all. But, please try to behave yourself. I am in love with HIM and the sooner you realize it, the better." I didn't spare a look at him as I turned around and headed back to the building.

I entered the cafeteria, spotted the table where Alice, Adrian and the rest of my friends were sitting and walked straight to them needing to be near people were really my friends. I sat near Adrian as always and he hugged me around the shoulders. Inside me an inner battle had started. What the hell had just happened? Edward had implied, actually had demand to break up with my boyfriend and be with him. Three years ago that would be the best day of my life. Today I was more upset and confused than ever before. And I was angry as hell.

"Bella! I am talking to you! Are you listening?" I shook my head and came back to reality. Alice was trying to catch my attention but I was lost in space for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry Alice I spaced out for a minute. You were saying..?"

"I was asking what do you want to do tonight. We have to celebrate!" she was all excited and ready to throw a party for no reason at all. The last thing I wanted now was a girl's night out or even worse a mini party!

"Er… Alice to be honest it's a school night and I have a huge homework to do for English. Maybe we plan something for the weekend okay?" in my words her smile faded. I hated to make Alice sad but right now I needed time and space to clear my head and not being around Edward, something that would make the situation even worse.

"What's wrong beautiful? Did something happen? You were fine a couple of hours ago." concern crossed Adrian's face.

I forced a sweet smile on my face and pretended that nothing had happened. "Don't worry everything's fine I am just little baffled."

While I was lost in my thoughts Edward came and sat to our table. Nice, their first day here and it seemed to be endless! On the one hand I was delighted that I had Alice here but on the other hand Edward was getting on my nerves already. I wished he had stayed behind passed out in a beach bar or something.

"So, Adie what do you say if we have a quick drive to Port Angeles and hang out a little this evening? Just the two of us, we'll grab a beer and catch up!Forks's just a dead town… I really miss LA." I heard Edward saying and I rolled my eyes to Alice. How could he be so shallow?

"Er…you know Edward I was thinking about staying with Bella tonight, hang out, do some homework or something. I want to spend some time with her alone. Maybe another night." he said hesitantly. I didn't see that coming!I had just refused Alice her girly night to spend sometime alone..

"No, you can go if you want! I am really tired and I was thinking about finishing that english project and going straight to bed,I have this splitting headache that's killing me." I had been improved on telling lies the last looked at me worried and I knew he was thinking on staying with me, and I proved right.

"Do you feel sick? Do you want me to stay with you?" No, no, no the last thing I wanted was that!

"No baby you can go! Have some fun, I will just take a painkiller and get some rest!I didn't get much sleep last night that's all." I gave him a bright smile and saw him instantly relaxing. I played my role perfectly!

"Okay then I'm in!" I heard him saying to Edward. Then I realized that Edward was giving me sidelong glances. His eyes were smiling. Damn, he thought that he had made me upset. And damn me, he was right!

After lunch I walked to spanish class with Alice. We had this class together,too. She sat on the empty seat beside me all cheerful!

"Adrian likes you a lot you know. I can see it on his face. He looks at you and his face lits up. I'm jealous I want one like him." She said laughing. I knew she was joking about the last part but the rest she'd said didn't help me at all. Unfortunately she was into a girls talk, and she'd chosen the only subject that I was trying so desperately to avoid.I knew she was right about Adrian too and I was happy to hear that coming from her but I was more than confused nad upset to talk about it right now.

"Yeah, I know. I like him a lot. Come on Alice, you'll find your prince charming soon. You're gorgeous you just have to find the one, the perfect match for you." I was playing it cool but I wasn't.

"You like him? Is that alla? No butterfiels on the stomach? No foot trembling?What's going on? Is everything alright?" why she had to know me so damn well?

"No! I mean yes! Everything is just fine! So tell me now, have you seen anyone interesting around here? No one who catches your fancy?" I teased her making an effort to change the subject. She gave me a suspicious glance but she dropped it.

"Nope, no one who'll worth it." She made a silly sad face and we both laughed only to realize that everyone was looking at us! Hell we were in class! Thank God, Mr. Banner turned a blind eye to us! We remained in silence for the rest of the time, but I have to say that I was in a better mood. Alice always cheers me up one way or another.

Adrian was waiting for me outside the class, and unfortunately Edward was with him. I had to get used to it. We headed to Adrian's car and he opened the door for me.

"Bella I'll see you tomorrow." Alice came and hugged me. "I'll call you later." She whispered to my ear when Adrian wasn't listening. I looked at her questionably but she winked and went to Edward's car.  
As Adrian was driving me home, he was holding my hand but he didn't said much. I felt comfortable in that silence since that headache wasn't a complete lie after all. He stopped outside my house but he didn't let go of my hand. He came closer and looked me in the eyes.

"What's wrong baby? Did I do something wrong? You've been acting strange today. You know you can tell me anything." Oh God, why he had to be so sweet? But what was wrong with me really? I should've been happy that my boyfriend cared for me, not to be bothered byt his interest!

"It's just that stupid headache, don't worry, really. Go out with your friend, have fun! I am going to be fine, I promise." I smiled and leaned forward to meet his lips. It felt nice to kiss him but there was still something that bothered me. I got out of the car and entered the house, to find Emma in front of the television.

I loved my little sister but right now I wasn't in the mood on playing games with her. I went upstairs to the bathroom; filled the bathtub with hot steaming water and sank in. I closed m eyes and Edward's face appeared to my mind. Fuck! If I kept up that way I would lose it. It's time to do some serious thinking and make some decisions.I stepped out of the bathtub, dried my hair and wore my comfortable sweater and a pair of yoga pants.

Everyone was home by now. Renee was preparing dinner and Charlie was playing with Emma in the living room. I knew I had to pass this test if I wanted them to leave me alone for the rest of the night, so I put on my happy face and went to help Renee.

"You're really happy, huh? Now that Cullens are back. I knew they were coming yesterday but Alice told me she wanted to be a surprise." Told me a smiley Charlie. "I love to see you smile, kid."  
To be honest I was foecing a smile on my face while I'd been setting the table.

Fortunately, Emma was talking only about her day and her friends and her school during the dinner and I happily let her to be the centre of attention so the Cullens subject was over. After dinner I said really convincing, may I say, that I had a lot of homework to do and I would spend the night studying.

Once in my room, I had to face my problems.

We have and say:

Firstly, Edward's back and he wants to be with me after all these years.

Secondly, I have a relationship with his best friend, who really likes me and takes care of me.

Thirdly, I don't know what's happening in my head. Do I still love Edward?

I had to admit that I felt a bit satisfied; I can say triumphantly, I was now Edward's big crush. He turned me down three years ago and now he likes me a lot enough to ask me broke up with my boyfriend. I remembered his face and his expression this morning though. He behaved like I belonged to him because I had a crush on him years ago.A stupid childish crush when we were on our early teens for crying out loud!

It was like he had me for granted! God, he was so full of himself! He liked me, yes I could see that, but he couldn't believe that I was over him! Who the hell does he thinks he is? Surely not the love of my life anymore! I saw red now! How could I, even for a moment, think that maybe we could have a chance together?

I had Adrian who loves and cares for me and am I thinking that way? Wake up Bella, open your eyes! Edward's a spoiled jerk who thinks he can have everything he wants!And when he has problems on getting it he becomes more stubborn than a mule! No I won't be his next toy!I would be twice as stubborn and this time I had the upper hand!

Maybe I am not deeply in love with Adrian but I really like him, I feel nice when I'm with him. He's kind and caring and he knows me well. There's no chance I broke up with him only because Edward all of a sudden remembered my existence. If I can't avoid Edward at all I am going to just ignore him. I don't want him not even as my friend any more at least not until he change this attitude and become the sweet funny guy I used to know.

When he stops being a total arrogant jert maybe he earns my friendship again.

* * *

**Go Girl!Don't let him shake you!Soo someone has to teach our darling Edward a lesson..and who will be better than our Bella?!Pleaseeeee Review! I wanna know what do you think! xx**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter guys! Edward's dealing with his issues and realizes a couple of thigs!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**EPOV**

How was that possible? I was on Bella's mind I was sure about that. The last time I saw her she was crying because of me leaving the town and saying how much she loved me.

_"Yes, Edward the last time you saw and actually spoke to her was three years ago… a lot has changed since then. You were both young, kids actually. No one really knew the true meaning of love."_ A small voice echoed in my head. Perfect now I had to be reasonable! I was in a desperate need of a solution. Bella had to be mine!

_"Hey! Hold on a sec buddy! What do you mean she HAS to be yours? Why? What have you done for her so she HAS to be with you? Do you really believe that you deserve her? Think again then!"_ Uuuurg! Why that fucking voice in my head couldn't shut the fuck up?

I didn't need anyone, not even my common sense, to tell me what had or not had I done! Yes I deserved her. That was meant to be. Me and her together. The perfect couple of the school!

I was passing up and down in my room. I was surrounded by boxes and suitcases which I hadn't bother to open. There was a much more interesting subject torturing my mind. Calm down Edward.

I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes tight. Her face appeared in my mind. She had changed so much since the last time I saw her. At first I didn't recognize her. Not only the way she was dressed but even her posture and her expression were different. More elegant, may I say. It's like her face glows! I didn't know what was happening with me but the whole day I'd been waiting to see her. I felt so peaceful when she was around… when I could look into those deep brown eyes.

What the hell was wrong with me? It's the first and only time I feel that way. I could't believe that actually I'd been thinking that way about a woman!

I was Edward Cullen! Women chased me! I am not used to chasing women!

But there was something different about that woman. Maybe that was it, that Bella had actually looked like a woman already! You could see it in her face how mature and grown up she was 's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen. Oh my God Edward Cullen you are in love!

Not once in my life I had imagined that I would cry over a woman! (Alright I wasn't actually crying but I was baffled! Over one single woman! That was unheard of me!)

However, the thing that I was so hard trying to understand wasn't that I wanted her so badly and she didn't want me back but the real reason she rejected me. And of course there was Adrian too. That bloody bastard that calls me a friend and kissed the only woman I ever wanted. Why she preferred him instead of me?

_"Because he cares about her and he didn't actually demands from her to be with him! Come on Cullen you have to admit that you acted like a total jerk this morning. Prove her that you can be nice and kind!"_ Not that voice again! But I knew that was true.

The scene when I was asking her- correction- demanded from her to be with me, came to my mind. Bloody hell I'd acted like an asshole!

What I needed now was an advise… a clue of what to do. I was completely stunned because of the realization. I'd been so blind all these time… that girl is going to be mine but now I know that I had to earn her trust again.

Think Edward think! Who is the right person to talk to? Alice for sure… she knows Bella better than anyone else. The problem was that it didn't felt right talking to my sister about that. Who else was there… oh God…  
Jacob Black.

Of course. They talked about everything or they used to. I was only hoping that they were still best friends. I had to go and see Jake. Now!

But as soon as I reached for the door I heard my cell ringing. Damn Adrian! I had totally forgot about the 'boys night out' which I'd specially set up. I answered the phone still hoping I would come up with an excuse.

"Hey Ed, sorry but we should cancel it for tonight. Mike just came by to drop me some notes for the big history test tomorrow! I'd completely forgotten and if I fail, I'm dead. Maybe we could do it tomorrow evening?" I heard Adrian saying. It was true about the test, I'd heard Angela and Rose tlking about it at lunch but I couldn't be sure if he was using it as an excuse or not. The thing's that was too convenient for me anyways!

"Okay…maybe tomorrow then." As soon as he hanged up I ran out of my room and down the stairs. Carlisle wasn't home yet and Esme was talking on the phone. I waved to her just to be sure that she saw me leaving home.

I drove all the way down to La Push and it took me some time to find Jake's 's been a while since I'd come down here and I was sure I wasn't the one driving back then. I knocked on the door and after a couple of minutes Jake's face appeared. When he saw me many different expressions crossed his face. Shock. Surprise. Confusion. Anger. Oh God that's not gonna be easy. But it was my first last hope.

"Edward?" he asked not actually believing in his eyes.

"Hi, Jake. Can we talk?"I asked politely understanding the situation wasn't comfortable for both of us.

"Yeah… Okay…Come in." I hoped that he could be more helpful when the shock was over.

We went to his room. When I entered it so many memories came to my mind again. God, I used to spend so much time here with Jake when we were kids, so many years ago. More than seven years had passed since the last time I've been here. Growing up we didn't actually stop being good friends but it wasn't the same as when we were little. We had other friends as well. But I have to admit that I hadn't called him since we left three years ago. Maybe it was my fault after all.

"So, what do you want?" Shit he was angry.

"Can you at least be friendlier? I am not here to fight I just need your help Jake."

"YOU need MY help? And what makes you believe that I'll help you? You didn't bother to call or to even come and say goodbye! I thought we were friends but obviously I was wrong." He didn't shout at me but the cold in his voice was worse.

"You're right I was wrong but please can you listen for a minute?"I tried again.

"Why? You just remembered that I exist only because you needed me. Give me a good reason to offer you my help. To trust you again."

"It's about Bella Jake…I…" what was I going to tell him? That I wanted her? After all these things I did to her? No he was going to punch me and probably I'D eserve it.

"What about Bella? What did you do to her again?" Hell I didn't like the way he said 'again' maybe because he was right…again.

"Hey calm down I didn't do anything! Well…not something serious at least." I admitted that the way I talked to her today wasn't the best but we had to be together.

"Oh come on! I knew it! Please tell me you didn't hurt her…a lot…and maybe I'll let you live." Okay Jake was giving me a hard time but I'd been fool to expect something different.

"Can you listen to me? What I have to say?"

"Okay spit it out…what is so important that not even you Edward the Great cannot deal with it?" right I had to face his sarcasm. Calm down Edward you need his help.

"Look Jake the thing is that…er…I….." how on earth would I say to him that I want Bella now after three years, especially when I was the one I turned her down the last time?Not only that but I didn't hold any respect for my best friend feelings who happened to be her boyfriend.

"Come on I don't have the whole night! If you want to say something then do it!" couldn't he be more patient? I was the one with a suicide mission here. And I say that because I knew for sure that he was going to punch me the second he heard what I had to say. But there was no other easier choice Cullen, just do it.

"I want to be with Bella. I saw her again and have a huge crush on her but the problem is that she turned me down this time and there is Adrian of course." I said all these really fast and I waited eyes closed for Jacob to react. But he didn't… so I opened my eyes hesitantly. Jake was standing here in front of me, arms crossed in a defending position with a petrified expression on his face. Okay understandably that was a shock for him.

"Oh!Oh!You're serious, aren't you?" he said after several minutes, disbelief was written all over his face. He thought I was joking to buy some time for my real problem. And actually my problem was that now he realized that I wasn't joking or anything…and his face had turned red. Not a good sign. Definitely not a good sign.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? YOU ARE…YOU BLOODY…." God he was so furious that he couldn't find the words. Maybe I should leave him to say what he has to say and then relax and listen to me. He had his eyes closed and was taking deep breaths. I hadn't move at all I was just sitting there on the bed waiting for him to calm down. He opened his eyes and in an instant his face was inches away from mine.

"Explain!" he hissed. I guess that was the only thing he could say and probably he was making a big effort not to loose it again. I tried again…

"Jake I saw her and I realized that I have to be with that girl, that she has become so beautiful and we can be the perfect couple! She is losing her time with Adrian, he has nothing special really. He can't compare with me."

"Wait! What are you trying to say Edward? That you want to be with her only to complete your already perfect image? Not because you feel something strong for her?" he cut me off. What was he talking about? Was he listening?

"I told you! I want her! I like her! God she is really hot!" why on earth was he looking at me like that? What was I? An alien?

"Do you want to be with her only because of the desire you feel for her? Because of her appearance? Because you think that if you two are a couple you'll be the Mr. and Mrs. Popular? What the hell Edward?" why all these seemed so strange to him?

"Yes, for what else? She is beautiful, hot, popular, and yes I can say she's smart. The perfect mach for me, Jake." I started to feel that maybe I could make him help me after all.

"The rumours had it that you are a jerk, and I started to believe that were true after you just disappear, but now I can tell that they were wrong." He was calm, leaning casualty on his desk. Thank God he was thinking straight.

"I can tell for sure that you are a total asshole, Edward." He added, still calm. What the fuck? But before I could react he continued. "You humiliated her and turned her down as soon as you find out her crush on you. You leave and not even bother to contact with her or with was your friend, I was your friend!And you treated her like..like...I cannot even find the right words for your behaviour!And then, you come back after three years and you realize how gorgeous she is and you demand to break up with her boyfriend and run back to you. And of course you are so big headed that you didn't accept no as an answer and run down here-when you remembered that I exit-to ask for my help. What did you expect Edward? That I would be willing to ruin her happiness, now that she is over you and together with a guy that cares and loves her? I would never do that to Bells even if you swear up and down that you loved her. And that's the most absurd of all!

The fact that you want to be with her to complete your image and not that you feel something for her. What did you want me to believe? That you are a hurt angel? Stop judging people by their appearance Edward and maybe one day you understand what love is, because I'm absolutely positive that you are totally unaware of that feeling. There's only desire and success for you right now. You don't know how is to care about someone, to wanna say her name every second and see her face all day. How it is to have only her on your mind and do everything to see her smile. And the most amazing of all, how is to kiss her and feel that your heart is so light that you could fly! To wanna hold her there forever, close to you. Have you ever felt that way? Have you ever felt love?" While he was telling me all these things I felt something strange inside me.

Jacob, because of his anger, had perfectly described the meaning of passion and true love. He was still calm and looking straight at me believing that his words had made me understand that I actually lack of this feeling. When I came here and all the time I was talking with him and trying to persuade him to help me, I did feel that I want her for my reasons.

But all the while he was describing how love is I realized one more thing.

A vital one.

A thing that made my heart skip a beat.

Not only I wanted her, not only I had her every second in my mind but the most shocking of all was that I felt every single thing Jake'd just described.

And even a lot more.

I caught my breath as soon as I realized that…

I was deeply in love with Bella.

* * *

**That was it! Review guys! I need your opinoin! What is Edward going to do after that? Will Jacob help him? Wait to find out soon ;)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**EPOV**

"That's it!" now I totally understand!

"What's it?" Jake looked really confused but why? Wasn't it so obvious?

"That's it Jake! I'm in love with her!" why was he looking at me like that? "I'm serious!"

**JPOV**

"What the..!? Edward do I look stupid? How is it possible? A couple of minutes ago you didn't have a clue about what love is! And now you claim that you love her? Oh come on… drop it I'm not going to help you anyway." He came here asking my help to make Bella fall for him only to be the perfect couple and now he says he loves her! I swear that man is driving me crazy! And I'm not gonna let him hurt Bella..again.

"Jake I mean it!"

"Look Edward get over it, Bella's fine with Adrian so forget it and move on to the next Barbie you see and I'm sure you'll forget the matter immediately!" I know it sounded harsh but it wasn't. Edward's actually like this so that would be the normal thing for him to do.

"No, Jake you don't understand! I want her as I've ever wanted anyone else! I think of her everyday! It's not like a stupid crash it's serious this time!"

"Edward I know you, you feel like that because she is not available, because she is with someone else- who by the way is your best friend- and she decided to move on at last! I can see what you think of her and I assure you it's not love at all. You keep saying that you WANT her and this is where you making the mistake. I can tell that you see her in a different way now than you did three years ago but this way isn't love. Maybe it's simple lust or a big crush now that you saw how beautiful she really is but definitely not real love!" I told him all these very quickly and I was breathing heavily. I was sick and tired of him playing around with girls and someone had to tell him about the existence of true feelings. And that someone had to be me.

"And who the hell are you Jacob that you'll tell me how I feel? Do you really know about what you're talking about? Have you ever felt that way? Have you ever been in love? So stop with the preaching and help me okay?" he'd stand up and was yelling at me! How dare he!

"Shut up Edward! Shut the fuck up!" I was so mad now that I was literally screaming as hard as possible, right in front of his face! I was out of control but he made me lose it! "What the hell do you know about me? You dare coming here asking for my help and you don't even know what had happened all this time! What do you know about me? If I was in love? If I am still in love? Maybe some years ago I could understand you but now I can't. You have no right to judge me since you didn't even bother to call me." Only now that I had him before me I realized how much it had hurt to loose a good friend ,because he used to be one.

Anyway I had convinced myself that this friendship was over until an hour ago. He was standing here in front of me totally speechless. It was time for him to shut up andface reality. Maybe I had hurt him but that was the truth and he had to pick up some common sense one day. It took him several minutes to answer.

"Jake, you're right… I don't now anything. I made a big mistake but I thought you could help me. Never mind, sorry… I have to go." And with these words he stood up, walked through the door and out of the house! I was standing there unable to understand what on earth had happened in the last one hour…

**EPOV**

All the way back home I was unable to think straight but Jake's words had stuck on my mind for good. I was driving fast, very fast, trying to reach home as soon as possible. I hoped Alice was still awake. I didn't know exactly what was bothering me more, that my proud had been hurt or that Jake was actually right.

I didn't bother to park the car in the garage, I just left it there in the front door and ran inside. The house was dark so I assumed Esmee was fast asleep but it was too early for Alice being in bed. I rushed through the door without knocking and found her sitting on her bed doing her hair, her laptop on her lap.

"Edward! What are you doing? Can you knock that darn door for once?" she said irritated.

"Is Bella in love with Adrian?" okay I know I gave myself away but I didn't care, I had to organize my plan! And the first thing I should know was if she was really happy with him. If she was, then I would have to wait till he made one mistake, one small mistake so I could be there for her… ready to help her and of course… make her see how much she really loves me. I wanted her to remember the way she felt for me some years ago. Now we had the chance to be together and I wouldn't let this jerk to be on our way!

"Edward what the heck are you talking about? Do you know what time is it? And most importantly why do you even care?" she looked at me narrowing her eyes… come on Alice I thought you were smart…and yes! I saw it in her eyes, she got it!

"Oh, please! Please, don't tell me…" she was outraged now.

"Yes Alice! But please don't ask more and tell me only this. I swear I'll be good! I won't do anything wrong just tell me!"

"Well…yes I think she is…or at least, that's what's she tells me…sorry…" she frowned, avoiding looking at me. Okay I kind of expecting that so it wasn't so hard, but now I had to do the second question that mattered…

"Alice… am I a jerk?" people had been telling me that all the time the last two days and the time to face it had come…

"What?" was she uncomfortable with the question? Does that mean that she thinks I am? My own sister?

"Alice!" I was pretty speechless!

"No, no listen Edward, you are my brother and I love you but I have to be honest with you, there're times that you behave like a total jerk…like you're not thinking at all and I know that you are damn smart. I'm sorry I know that it's not the best thing to tell you…but…" poor Alice, she was on the verge of tears like that was her fault…

"It's okay Alice…thanks" before she was able to speak I turned around and walked out of the room.

I entered my dark room and locked the door. I didn't want anyone to bother me, I had serious thinking to do. I sat on the window seat, resting my head on the cold glass. I had a splitting headache and the cold was all I needed to clear my head off.

First and foremost there was Bella, who came as a complete surprise into my world and then there was me, the school president, the most famous and wanted guy not only in L.A but also here in the middle of nowhere. But according to everyone-including my sister- I am a total asshole. And this is the time to face reality and start from the beginning.

Three hours had passed and I was still there sitting by the window, fully dressed and having no intention to move. And it was then that her face appeared in my mind. Oh God, was she beautiful. Her pretty face, her smile, her warm eyes… But an old memory came to my mind too. And it was not beautiful at all.

First it was the last day I saw her before I left three years ago, the same day she confessed me her love for me…but now I was watching this from a whole different perspective. All the words I said to her, every insult, I could actually 'see' them in my mind. And that wasn't good. If I was her I would have definitely thrown me a punch! But she didn't do it, she was standing there facing me patiently, proudly, accepting every word I told her, all the humiliation because… because she loved me.

What a fool had I been! Damn me! Jake was right I don't deserve her, I've hurt her so much! That memory was followed by another, the scene between me and Bella this morning in the parking lot. I was feeling so sure for my self that I didn't bother to think if she still wanted to be with me.

Actually what made my behaviour even worse was that I'd already seen her with Adrian. I knew that they were together but not even that was enough to stop me. The truth was that I believed she was with him to make me jealous or to fill the gap my absence left! I couldn't think that for more so I closed my eyes tight and tried as hard as I could to empty my mind.

I was walking alone in a dark forest, I didn't know if it was day or night. I had no choice but to keep walking and find the way out of this wet, scary forest. Somewhere inside me I knew that must be the forest near my house here in Forks but I couldn't be completely sure so I kept going until I saw it.

It was my house indeed. But it was strange, it had an odd appearance and it was giving me the impression of an old empty shell, like nobody was living there. As I entered it I realized that my family wasn't there, I was alone. I searched the whole house but I found no sign of them, nothing that proved anyone else was living there, but me. Because all my personal stuff were there untouched. How strange.

As I was wandering around the house I walked in front of a gigantic mirror with sculptured frame, one Esmee had put in the big hall. I thought I saw someone in it, someone who wasn't me. I turned around quickly but nobody was there, I was alone. I looked again at the mirror and I was horrified by what I saw!

I didn't realized it at first but the person I saw earlier it was me! But it didn't look like me at all! My face was the scariest thing I've ever seen. It was full of deep scars and blood and my characteristics had been alienated! I couldn't recognize my one face! I was a beast! The person in the mirror smiled at me, a full wide smile that made my hurt stop and sent chills down my spine! I stepped back and fell on the floor something that made him laugh with a cold terrifying laugh.

"Don't run Edward. You can't get away from your own self…from your own soul…"

I was screaming and covering my eyes!

I opened my eyes and sat up so quickly that I lost my balance and I had to sit down again. I was breathing so heavily and my heart was pounding so loud I could hear it.

What a nightmare. I watched the damn movie of Dorian Gray last week on television. A really bad idea. I am not that bad of course but with all the things that happened yesterday I must've been influenced by that stupid movie. As soon as I started to calm down I noticed that it was early in the morning and I heard footsteps and noises around the house, so obviously the others had waken up too.

I got up and stretched, my whole body was in pain because I spent all night sleeping on the window seat. I was in dire need of coffee right now, but I wanted all the others to leave first, I wasn't on the mood for questions. I was ready to have a shower when I heard someone knocking on my door. I knew it was Alice but I didn't want to talk so I pretended I didn't hear. But she was as stubborn as I was so when she realized I was avoiding her she started knocking so hard that even a deaf man would have heard it.

"What?" I opened the door determined to end with the situation quickly. She was surprised but she kept a straight face.

"Good morning to you too, Edward. You're not ready yet? We'll be late for school."

"I'm not coming Alice, I'm ditching school today so don't wait for me." I was about to close the door but she put her hand on the frame preventing me for doing it.

"Listen Edward if it is about last night…what I said… I'm sorry." What was she talking about? She helped me understand many things.

"No, Alice there's no need from you to apologize, really. You where honest and I appreciate that so stop worrying about it. I just wanna stay home today okay? Go now if you don't wanna be late. See you later." She eyed me suspiciously but didn't say more.

I spent the rest of the day in my room drinking a big amount of coffee and thinking. The truth was I had tons of problems to solve and first I had to change my attitude. And that was the hardest of all.

I was about to see things on a different way. I would start being honest and down to earth, caring for others and most importantly, stop judging people by their good looks. If I wanted to be a better person and of course make Bella love me-ore even like me- again I had to work hard, to do my best.

Finally I was sure for one thing only. I was gonna make it, Jacob helping me or not.

* * *

**Hey guys this is the next chapter! We have to teenage boys fighting and and Edward determined to cheange and win Bella's friendship back!Back does people change?We'll see about that ;) Sorry it took me so long to update but I was out of town for the holidays! Sorry again! Oh don't forget to show me some love! xx**


	11. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter guys! Sorry it took me so long but my exams don't leave me time for anything! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**BPOV**

"Earth to Bella! Hey, Bella are you there?" I barely heard Alice telling me. It was already lunch time and I was daydreaming. I vaguely remember Alice talking about a party or something but I wasn't really into the conversation.  
"Huh? Sorry I wasn't listening. What's going on?"

"Yes I noticed." Alice rolled her eyes. "What about the deep thinking?" I couldn't tell her the truth about what I was thinking but fortunately as I opened my mouth to respond she cut me off. "Anyway I was telling Angela and Rose that I am throwing a party this weekend." Oh that's all the excitement for.

"A party? What for? I know that is no one's birthdays any time soon, so what are we celebrating?"

" it is your birthady in ten days have you forgoten?Anyway we're not celebrating your birthday, yet" She simply said. "Isn't it too obvious? I'm back in town and I want to have a party, that's all. Always it's a great time to have a party!" she gave me a huge smile before she added

"So that means girls, we are going for shopping tomorrow afternoon in Seattle! We need new dresses for the party and anyway it seems like ages ago that we had a girls-time together!" she winked and they kept talking all excited about the party. I was ready to sink into my world again when I felt someone caressing my hair, and I saw Adrian sitting on the empty chair beside me.

"Hi baby, sorry I'm late but I had to discuss something with my English teacher." He said and pecked my lips softly. I felt relaxed and at ease when I was with Adrian but today something else was torturing my mind.

Actually I shouldn't be thinking about that but I couldn't help it. My mind was on Edward. He hadn't show up today but I didn't know if he was simply bored and ditching school or he was mad at me after what had happened between us yesterday. And even if he was mad I shouldn't have cared at all. But it did bother me.

For some reason I couldn't explain, I was thinking about that for the moment I realized his absence this morning. Of course I didn't dare to ask Alice or Adrian about it because God knows what they're going to think. Possibly, that I was interested on Edward again. And that was the last thing I wanted now. Because after all that wasn't even true.

The rest of the day passed really fast. Adrian drove me home as everyday and he promised to come by this afternoon. I kissed him and got out of the car. The door was unlocked, how strange for Renee to forget to lock it. Anyway, I didn't pay more attention to this fact and headed to my room. Emma was still at school; Renee and Charlie were at work. I had at least two more hours for myself until they'll return home, so I thought about having a warm, long bath and doing some girl stuff to help my mind escape from Edward.

But as soon as I entered my room I noticed someone else was sitting on my bed.

"Ian!" I run to my brother and hugged him tight.

"Hey! Surprise, surprise!" I was so happy to see him and I remained there in his embrace. Ian was my escape from Edward right now. I've missed him so much! He's been away for the last three months.

"I can't believe it I'm so glad you're here! I missed you so much!"

"See, I told you, you couldn't live without me! The house is so empty and quiet and you have a gap in your heart so deep that you fell in depression… I now it's hard but you have to try…" he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye and sighted heavily. I couldn't help but laugh with all my heart. He teased me as he always did and I rolled my eyes. I would never admit it to him but it was his jokes that I've missed the most, and the house was indeed very quiet without him. I loved my little sister but it was him with whom I've grown up and despite the fact that we were fighting a lot when we were children we became best friends as we grew up.

"Is Emmett back as well?" I managed to ask when I stopped laughing.

"Yeah, and Jasper came with us, too. He'll stay here with us like when we were children." Jasper was our cousin who was in the same college with Ian and Emmett. He used to live in Forks till the age of eight when my aunt and uncle took a divorce and he moved to Seattle with my aunt. Ian and Jasper were good friends and we used to visit them a lot in Seattle but he had years to come here.

"Really? That's great! Does mum know that you're here?" I bet she didn't.

"Nope!" he winked at me. Of course she didn't! "Anyway, what did I miss?" No! I knew this question was coming but that doesn't mean I have any purpose on telling him anything.

"Hmm, nothing special really." I played cool and started putting some clothes in the closet, trying to avoid his gaze. "Oh, come on I've been away for three months and nothing happened all this time? You're talking to me remember?" yes nothing special had happened till the Cullens came back, especially one of them.

"Yeah, I told you… nothing. We live in Forks, remember?" I was using his light tone, with the hope it'll works. What if I stopped playing on the safe side? What would happen if I was telling Ian about Edward? He was really mad at him after all the things he'd done, okay those were years ago but Edward was still the same person, unfortunately. So, no I was not telling a thing, at least for the time being.

"Duh, I'll just wait till you'll ready to tell me anyway, but please don't take too long because I'm staying only for a week." Oh gosh Ian would never change! I rolled my eyes to him when Alice's words came to my mind. "Hey so you guys you'll be there for the party! Did Alice know you were coming?" his huge smile gave me my answer.

"That's not fair you know! I'll be the one dragged to the stores and then for hairdos and nails and make up! Do you hate me that much? Stop laughing!"

"You know that deep inside, you're thrilled with all these stuff, you're a girl. And anyway how bad these things could be?" but he didn't left me any time to answer and continued to the next question. "So you're still with that guy? How was his name? Alex? Arnold? Adam?"

"Adrian, and yes." "Aren't you bored yet? I can't stay with someone for more than a month." He had a teddy bear that Adrian had given me and he was throwing it up to the air and catching it back again.

"I'm not you, Ian. I have feelings if you know what that is. And stop playing with that because if you break it down I'll break your head!"

"LOL. Since when did you start making jokes? I have feelings, if you're interested to know but I haven't found the one that'll worth them yet. I am getting bored easily. Is he so good at sex then?" and before he had finished his words and I was about to open my mouth to answer, the door opened and Emma was standing there, her jaw on the floor. Damn I was gonna kill him!

"Bella's having sex? What's sex? And why I don't have it?" of course she had heard! Emma was everywhere, hearing everything! Sometimes I felt like living on Big Brother's house! And then like it could be worse…

"What is Bella doing?" Charlie had heard Ian and come upstairs! Perfect timing dad! Charlie looked like his eyes would pop out of his head and he would be having a heart attack any time soon! "No! Dad that's no true! Calm down! Breath dad, please!"

"Dad why are you red? What's sex? Why's Bella have it and not me?" she had grabbed Charlie from his shirt and was trying to make him answer but he still hadn't recover from the shock. Thank God Ian decided was time for him to talk and make things straight. It was his fault anyway.

"Dad, really it was me just teasing her! It's no big deal okay? Relax! I'm home!" I never understood men. Only with these words and a smile from Ian, Charlie was instantly back to normal chatting with him about his exams! God men are driving me crazy! Maybe Ian had calmed dad down, but Emma hadn't forgotten about what had heard. She was jumping up and down screaming because no one was paying attention to her. She wasn't used being ignored.

"Emma STOP! Please stop!" I kneeled down in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "Look honey, you're too young to know about these stuff, I promise I'll tell you everything when you're a little bit older okay?" she frowned at me but when I used that tone with her she knew I wasn't kidding and there was no chance to take what she wanted. "Okay"

"Oh and don't worry, I'm not having it either." I winked at her and her face lightened up. No matter what that was what Emma hated, when I had something and she didn't. She walked downstairs to find Ian and at last I was alone in my bedroom. I had the precious silence I was longing for.

I took a bath and called Adrian. We had planed to come by tonight but with Ian around I wasn't fond of the idea anymore so we changed our plans and I was going to his place instead. His parents were going out and we could have some privacy there.

He was coming to pick me up around eight so I took my time, wandering around my room and relaxing. When the time passed I wore my hair down letting them fall in dark heavy locks and put on my dark, sort, denim skirt with a knitted light gray blouse with a v-neck, dark leggings with my dark gray ballerinas. I also took my black big Michael Kors bag Alice had given me for my birthday and my red coat. Nothing too dressy, I was even wearing these clothes to school, but I didn't want to give Charlie a reason for complaining and Ian a source for more jokes about my sex life.

I was wearing red underwear as well but none of them would know that. I saw Adrian from my bedroom window and headed for the door but unfortunately Charlie was sitting on the couch.

"Where are you going kiddo?" he eyed me from head to toe and raised an eyebrow. Oh damn perfect.

"Adrian came to pick me up we're going to his place. I told Renee, alright?" no of course was not alright to him.

"And you're going dressed like that?"

"What? Oh, come on dad I wear this skirt to school what's wrong for wearing it now?" no I wasn't going to have The Talk with Charlie! I wanted so badly to open the door and run outside but I knew very well that he had stuck with that damn joke of Ian's.

"Because now you'll be alone with him in his house. Go upstairs and put on a pair of jeans kid, unless you prefer to stay here for the rest of the night. I have no problem at all." Was he joking? Hell I wasn't going to change no matter what!

"Dad please I have to go. Don't worry nothing's gonna happen! Really, Adrian and I don't have this kind of relationship you know….." please, please let me go! Come on Charlie you don't want to talk about that more than I do. He starred at me for a few minutes and then waved me with his hand that I'm free to go. Thank God!

As we were lying on his bed, with him on top of me, and we were kissing each other passionately the things started to heat up in a dangerous level. My blouse was now on the floor as well as his black shirt, and his hands were on my tights. When he started placing soft kisses and bites on my neck and I was being carried away by these… his cell rung! Damn!

"Damn! Sorry baby I have to pick it up maybe my parents're returning home…" he was right we didn't want an unexpected visit from his parents while we were lying almost naked on his bed.

"Hi Ed, what's up?" Edward? That's just my luck! Wherever I would go or whatever I would do Edward will be getting always on my way! Oh please God or whoever is up there help me! I was having fun for the last three hours thanks to Ian and now to Adrian but as obvious it was enough. Now Edward had to come back and take the whole space on my mind! So fucking great!

"… No I can't, I have plans for tonight and to be honest I'm not even alone so you'd better call James, maybe he's sick and tired of Victoria's whims and want to hung out for a while." So that's what he wants, to go out and have fun with his friends. But, unfortunately for him, Adrian was mine for the night.

"Yes… with Bella. Why? ... Look, it's none of your business…. 'kay… bye." All this time I was sitting on the bed trying to understand what was Edward telling him because I was hearing only the one part of the conversation and I could tell that Adrian wasn't really comfortable with the situation. Why had he always had to ruin my moments? Adrian hung up and turned off his cell completely.

"Now baby, I'm all yours, no one will bother us from now on." He winked with a mischievous smile on his face and started kissing me, lying me down again. His hands were stroking my legs and he put my leggings off in a blink of an eye!

"Baby… do you want to…" he whispered, his lips to the hollow of my neck sending shivers down to my spine. I knew what he meant even without completing his phrase. He was asking me if I wanted us to have sex. Did I? He kissed my lips softly and at that moment I wanted it. He'd sent me off edge and my nails scratched his back, signs that made my attentions clear. Adrian willingly took my skirt off as well and I leaned my head back, eyes closed. Edward was kissing my neck, stroking my back and my legs telling me he wanted me… he loved me with all his heart… NO! Not only I thought the word but I screamed it as well!

I opened my eyes and sat up quickly leaving Adrian awestruck by my abrupt switch of mood. One second ago I was in his hands ready to have sex with him and now I was screaming 'no' like a maniac. Maybe I was crazy after all. "What's wrong? If you don't want, it's alright you know that… sorry if I misunderstood… I thought you were ready… did I do something wrong?" poor Adrian… no you didn't do anything wrong… I was wrong. I left Edward invade my mind and control me.

"I'm sorry I thought I was… but I'm not ready as obvious… I…" no don't cry Bella, don't! What the hell was happening to me? The tears were overflowing my eyes and I choked with my sobs!

"Hey, don't cry honey it's alright. There's no big deal, I can wait. Don't worry, please don't cry." He had me on his lap, my face buried in his chest and salty tears were running down my cheeks. I wasn't crying for these reasons! I was crying because Edward was haunting me, he was on my mind three days now. I made big efforts to shut my mind to him but what happened five minutes ago drove me off the edge!

When I finally calmed down I remained there in his embrace for the next hour. We didn't say much, because it wasn't really necessary. I was the one who ruined our night, no scratch that, Edward was!

As I was putting my clothes back on I saw my reflection on the mirror. I was a mess! Fuck! if Charlie was still awake I was definitely dead! My eyes were red and my lips swollen from the kisses but the worst part was on my neck! I had hickies all over it!

That meant I had to wear scarves at least for a week unless I wanted to be granted for the rest of the year! Thank God Charlie was fast asleep when I returned home but Ian wasn't. He was on the living room watching a splatter movie on the television. He looked at me but he didn't say anything, he only raised an eyebrow.

Maybe me, looking like a walking corpse, made him hold his comments back. I was completely exhausted firstly because of the heavy make out with Adrian and then with the whole thing with Edward and all the crying.

"Please! I don't wanna hear anything… I am just gonna sleep for the rest of the year…" I told him and headed to my room but I heard him saying "Whatever… when you wake up I'll be still here for you."

I went to bed and brought the covers all the way up to my head. I wish I could wake up and all these to be a really bad dream. A nightmare that sooner or later will be forgotten.

Unfortunately when I opened my eyes in the morning the nightmare wasn't gone. It was in my life again. It was Friday so I had to face Edward once again. As I was going to the shower I remembered that this afternoon I was going shopping with the girls! Tomorrow was Alice's big party. Me Adrian and Edward we're gonna have a great time…

I tried hard not to think about it as I was putting my skinny jeans and a black jumper on and I also remembered to wear a red scar to hide the hickies on my neck. My hair was a mess so I decided to wear them up in a sloppy ponytail.

"Oh my God, Bella what did you do last night? You stayed up all night?" Alice screamed when I sat beside her in class. I was too tired to answer, in a couple of hours she'd have forgoten all about it. "Wait until school's over, I am taking you to the best salons and shops, there's no chance for you to look like that tomorrow night!" or maybe not.

The good thing was that I saw Edward barely twice in the hallways and he barely looked at me because I was with Adrian. And Alice made us leave as soon as the last bell rang, to be on time for our nails and hair appointments. She had planed everything and as I was sitting on a comfortable chair of the beauty salon and a blondie was caressing my nails, I decided to relax and have fun with the girls and not to be miserable over Edward!We had our hair and nails done and we headed to the shops.

Everything was perfect until I tried a green strapless dress on, exposing my neck completely. I heard all of them gasp and instinctively put my hands to cover my neck but it was too late. I had to suffer their jokes and teasing but I didn't care, I was carefree for the first time in four days.

When I got home it was almost midnight but Renee was still awake waiting for me. I went to the couch and sat beside her, realizing that I've missed her so much these days.  
"Did you have fun tonight? Are you hungry, want something to eat?"

"No mom I'm fine I've already eaten."

"Show me what you bought, come on! Oh it's beautiful I like it so much and I love your hair!"

"Do you like it? I think I tried tones of different dresses until I found it!" that was true Alice made me wear the whole store before she decided she liked that one.

"I'm sure you'll be gorgeous, honey."

"Thanks mom. I am so tired so I'm going straight to bed!" but as I was going to stairs I heard Renee calling me. "One more thing sweetheart. Are you alright? I mean all these days you seem king of strange, you eat almost nothing, you're daydreaming and you spend most of the time in your room. Is everything okay? You know if there's anything you want to talk about I'm here." Gosh she looked so concerned. Damn me, she's right. I'd been indeed lost in space for the last week.

"No mom, don't worry everything's fine, I'm just tired, I had a lot of homework lately and the preparations for the party are really getting on me. I'm sure I'll be fine since I gain all the sleep I need." I knew I played it good, and fortunately I saw her relaxing considering that I was right and my bad mood lately was due to exhaustion.

I went straight to bed and I was asleep before my head touched the pillow. For the first night in the last few days I managed to sleep peacefully and dreamless and to wake up in a really good mood, almost thinking positive, welcoming the day. My day became even better when I went downstairs and found Jake sitting in the living room with Ian, or I thought so.

"Good morning sleepyhead, we were waiting for you for more than an hour." Jake had always that big smile of his that I loved so much.

"You were waiting for me? What for?"

"Jake came over to see me and we thought it will be nice to go to Cullen's all together like we used to. And you wanna see Alice don't you?" Ian told me casualty but I was pretty sure Jake had informed him about everything that happened between me and Edward these days. Damn you Jacob!

"You can go wherever you like, I spent my whole day with Alice yesterday and I am seeing her tonight at the party, so I'm staying here and you're free to go." I said and I was about to sit at the couch when Ian grabbed me from the legs and threw me over his shoulder! "Ian! What are you doing? Put me down!" I was yelling not that he could change his mind!

"Bells I don't buy it so you're coming want it or not. Jake, don't forget the car keys!" he said and got out of the house carrying me casually like a piece of meat!  
"Got them! Let's go." They were both dead! As we were on our way I remembered something!

"Hey Ian where's Jasper? I thought he was staying with us right?" yesterday I've completely forgotten about him with all that mess.

"Oh right I forgot. Yes he's staying with us but last night he stayed with some friends. He'll be at the party tonight, though."

Jake's Rabbit wasn't as fast as Adrian's but we were at the Cullen's house after fifteen minutes or so. I was sitting on the back seat with a big frown, I know I was acting childishly but I didn't give a shit. Deep breaths Bella you just have to ignore him and have fun with Alice like you did yesterday!

Carlisle wasn't home of course but I could tell Esme was so happy to see us. It was like the old times again, and only now I realized how much I missed them. It was like not a single day had passed since the day they left. Maybe I had to thank Ian and Jake after all. Someone that I've really missed appeared on top of the staircase…

"Emmett!" he ran down and lifted me from my feet in such a strong hug I lost my breath! "Emmett I can't breathe!"

"Sorry Bells I did miss you much! I didn't expecting you guys now I thought I'll see you at he party. Hey Jake!"

"Yeah we came because Bells wanted to see Alice, you know girl stuff, preparations for the party, trust me you don't wanna know!" I heard Ian telling and I rolled my eyes.  
"Is Alice in her room?"

"Yeah, you'd better go and help her. You know Alice wants everything to be just perfect." I nod and headed for her room, leaving them to gossip as I knew they would.

**JPOV**

"Ian I'm going to find Edward, I've some things to tell him."

"Okay, I'll come too, as soon as I fill Emmett in with the latest news." He winked but I could tell he was really pissed with Edward. He loved his sister and Edward was the only person that was still torturing her mind. We came here only to check out Ed's reactions when Bella's around.

Maybe something had changed in him. Who knows? But that was the only way to find out. I found Edward's room easily since it was the same room he had when they were living here. I knew that place like the back of my hand.

I knocked the door but no one answered it. I heard the loud music from inside so obviously Edward couldn't hear me knocking so I just entered the room. I found him lying on his bed looking the ceiling. He looked up as he noticed me entering looking confused; he turned the music off so we could speak.

"Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you. I think we need to talk."

* * *

**Well well all good old folks together!Let's see what will happen now!Review! I want to know your thoughts about the story especially now that we're getting on the good part! ;)**


	12. Chapter 11

**It's been over a month since the last update! Please guys don't be mad at me :( I promise the next update will be soon enough! Oh I also changed the story's rate from T to M because of the language! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

"Jake I don't wanna talk right now so please get out and leave me to my misery" I could see that Jake's on the mood for preaching but I honestly wasn't.

"But you have to listen to me! What are you doing here all day? When was the last time you left home?"

"When I went to school…"

"Two days ago! Have you even showered? Or slept?"

"Yeah sure, don't worry mum I'm fine." I had showered and I had slept but I was locked in here for two days. Alice had forced me to eat something yesterday but that was it.

"And what do you think are you achieving by staying locked in here, doing nothing? Do you believe that Bella is going to be impressed by that? I'm sure she doesn't even know."

"Come on Jake we have a party tonight! Don't be such a wet blanket. Let's have fun!" the truth was that I was pissed with him. What if he was right and Bella indeed hadn't a clue? Was it possible not to have noticed my absence?

"Are you drunk?"

"No… I think…just a little dizzy." And that's true I haven't drunk a single drop since yesterday.

"For a moment I thought it was worthy to help you but no, I was wrong." He got out and closed the door with so much force that for a moment thought it would break down. Okay I had pissed him off I knew that. Maybe an hour had passed, or two since Jake had left, when I decided it was time for me to get out of this room. Firstly I had to eat something and then find Alice, I had some questions about the whole party thing. As I was lost in my thoughts I didn't pay so much attention to where I was going until I bumped into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Fuck, from all the people in this house I had to walk into Bella! Just my damn luck!

"Err… sorry." Very smart Edward!

"It's okay… so I'll see you at the party… I got to go." Of course she was nervous you idiot! The last time she saw you, you demanded to break up with her boyfriend and be with you! I had seriously fucked up everything.

I had just finished my burger and I heard noises from the living room downstairs. The scene was hilarious! Bella was running away from Alice who was behind her with a pair of scissors in her hand! As soon as she saw me she ran and hide behind me!

"Please help me! She wants to make me bold!"

"No! I want to change your boring haircut a little! I'm trying to make it a little bit edgier! Come on let me do it I promise you'll love it!" was she serious? My sister was out of her mind!

"Alice you have never given a haircut to anyone before, don't you think it might be disastrous?" who was I to talk sense into her though?

"Yes I have! All my Barbie dolls had new haircuts as soon as I took them out of their boxes!" she was trying to pass through me and reach Bella, who had stuck behind my back!

"And that's why they kept buying you new ones, because all the others were looking like aliens!" that made it! She stopped dead in her tracks looking angry and she stomped her food down like a stubborn kid but at least she stopped threatening Bella with the scissors.

"Come on Alice I accepted to buy all these new clothes and let you buy me that absurdly expensive pair of shoes but that's enough! One step at a time, maybe I'll change my hair one day but we will go to an experienced hairstylist alright?" she was good on dealing with Alice after all.

"An expensive and a famous one?" Alice was always… Alice.

"Yeah… whatever. Look I have to go, unless you want me to be late for your party…" she was good. And to be honest she felt good touching my back that way, her warm hands were on my lower back and there was only a thin fabric between them and my skin. Instantly I thought her hands on me, touching my body and that thought made me hard. Focus Edward you have to calm down and think of something else, like hairs, that's it think about hairy legs! Okay I feel better now, thank God.

"Right, go then and please try not to be late. You're coming with Adrian, don't you?" Fuck, I've totally forgotten about him, of course they would be together here tonight.

"Yeah, he's coming to pick me up at eight sharp." Was she uncomfortable talking about him in front of me?

"Ian is waiting in the car? Come on let me help you with the bags." They went out and I went to the window by the door. Ian? Was Bella's brother visiting?Of course he was, I should have thought about it since Emmett was back. He'll probably come by tonight, too. Anyway I headed upstairs to get ready for the "big" party… if I was lucky enough the night will end before I even realize it.

**BPOV**

At exactly 8 o'clock I was putting on my high heels and I was ready to go. My blue strapless dress that Alice made me buy was leaving my whole neck exposed so I had to put on several covers of make up to hide the marks and thankfully my hair were long enough to do the job.

I heard Adrian's car stopping in front of my house and I walked out of the house to meet him. Ian and Jasper had left a couple of hours ago to go I don't know where and they said they probably come by sometime to see how's the party going. Not that I was excited to have Ian and Adrian at the same place because after that night I will have to suffer Ian's jokes. Adrian was looking rather hot tonight with his blue ceil shirt matching his eyes. I walked to him and he held me close to his body kissing me softly on the lips.

"You look absolutely stunning tonight." He said and I could feel his gaze all over my body.

"Thank you, and I can say the same for you, I love this colour on you." The night was abnormally warm and I was feeling actually happy, I had a good feeling for tonight. He kissed me one last time and opened the door for me as always.

While he was driving us to the Cullen's house he touched my hand and when he looked at me I thought I saw sadness cross his face or maybe it was my imagination because it was there only for a minute. Relax Bella you're going to a party what can go wrong? But his next words made me realize that something was going on, something that he was keeping a secret from me.

"Bells you know that if I could I would never leave you, don't you?"

"Adrian what's wrong? Are you trying to tell me something?" what was going on here?

"Nothing honey, really… just answer my question…" I knew him to well to be fooled that easy but since we were going to a party and of course it wasn't the right time to make that talk I answered his question and decided to give the time he needed.

"Yes, I know…don't worry." I forced a smile on my face while the good feeling I had ten minutes ago flew out of the window.

We didn't say anything else as we were close to the house now. He parked outside and I saw that we were the first to arrive, even better I would have time to help Alice. But as we went inside the house, I saw that there's anything I could do because Alice had already set all the things up perfectly! Of course she was the best when it comes to organization and parties.

The place was incredible! The interior of the Cullen's house had been transformed into a nightclub! There were huge speakers and piles of all kind of CDs everywhere. There was also a food table covering one side of the room, loaded with foods that will satisfy all the tastes.

I hadn't realized it but I was standing awestruck in the middle of the room looking around my mouth hanging, when I heard someone coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Edward coming out of the kitchen holding a beer and looking absolutely gorgeous to say the least.

Even I, after all the things he'd done to me, had to admit that the black shirt he was wearing along with a pair of undoubtedly really expensive jeans made him irresistible. Unfortunately no matter how handsome he was Edward was still the same person, so I wasn't impressed by his good looks. Okay I was at first. I shook my head and looked around the room again. "Unbelievable." It was the only thing I could say.

Edward shrugged his shoulders and with a crooked smile said "Alice will be Alice." He was right about that, how could I underestimate Alice to this. Maybe she should make a carrier in decoration after all… or in styling anyway. Alice was obsessed with fashion and she was always one step ahead of all the famous designers.

"You are gorgeous Bella. I don't know if Alice has something to do with the dress but let me tell you that you look magnificent." Okay that was something you didn't hear from Edward every day..he sounded almost..polite?

"Yes Alice helped me pick it up…" I didn't know what else to say, standing there blushing from head to toes!

As he was about to say something I felt a hand on my left shoulder and I saw Adrian had returned and now was standing behind me holding me close to him. Edward nodded to him without saying a word and they glared at each other for a moment. Weren't they friends two days ago? Was I missing something? Maybe he had heard what Edward had just told me because he was acting strange and what did next surprised me a lot.

The hand he was on my shoulder went to my neck and caressed it but that movement made my hair fall to my back exposing my neck to Edward! Adrian pretended like he hadn't noticed the marks now visible and bent down to kiss my shoulder without breaking eye contact with Edward. "Isn't my Bella beautiful? I really think I have the loveliest girl in town, don't you think Edward?" what the hell was going on here?

The way he looked Edward and the way he said 'my' was like making clear to whom I belonged. Hey I'm not a trophy! And-oh my goodness- the look on Edwards face was unforgettable! Did he look hurt? Surprised or angry? I couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling but he looked upset that's for sure. Without saying a word he turned around and disappeared in the back of the house.

I turned around so I could face Adrian. "What the hell was that?" I was beyond angry with him. Maybe I didn't like Edward but I didn't like the fact that they compete to each other like five year old kids either. And since when Adrian was competing Edward? I thought they were best friends.

"Nothing. What do you mean, sweety?" he asked wide eyed, looking surprised. Was he a good actor!

"Oh, please, honey! I'm not that stupid!" I said sarcastically. If he didn't know what he had done wrong then it wouldn't be me to enlighten him. I turned around and headed quickly to find Alice who was making the last preparations before the guests' arrival, but Adrian was faster than me and grabbed me by the arm.

"Okay you're right I did it on purpose." He admitted looking down to his feet.

"Look Adrian I'm not your property to show me around! If you want to have a girlfriend so you can show yourself then find an other one I'm not doing for the job!" why was I so pissed with him?

"No! Bells I'm sorry I didn't want to show myself, really."

"Then why did you do it?" I didn't understand.."Come on! Don't you see it?"

"See what Adrian?"

"The way Edward's looking at you! I know he likes you Bella it's so obvious I'm sure you have noticed." He was pissed now. What on earth was he talking about? I was standing there, my jaw on the floor unable to say a thing.

Of course I remembered the way Edward claimed that he wanted me and I should break up with Adrian to be with him but it couldn't be possible for Adrian to know that. I' m sure as hell Edward would never say that to Adrian and there was no one around that day in the parking lot.

"What are you talking about Adrian? We were just talking nothing more. Please, the last thing I need, is you to be jealous!" we were in the middle of the living room and a few friends were just arriving for god's shake! I didn't want to give Jessica Stanley more food for gossiping or the rest of them so I did my best to end it right there.

It was ridiculous anyway. I made a step forward and put my hands around his waste and bringing my body close to his. I looked him straight to the eyes

"Let's just forget about this alright? We're in a party I don't wanna fight for such a stupid reason baby." He was surprised by the quick change of my mood but he finally decided I was right. He gave me a big smile and leaned down to kiss me. That kiss was so passionate, so hard, it was like putting all his anger for Edward in that kiss.

Apart from the little scene with Adrian the party was quite pleasant, we danced a lot and I was having a great time so far. There was something though, I didn't like. All Edward's gang was there along with the whole cheerleaders team. Yes that includes Tanya, with her new boyfriend who was a soccer player of course. Old habits die hard.

"Hey, Alice!" I've hardly seen her alone all night, cause she was running up and down and dancing like crazy. I'm sure she tried to satisfy every single guest. That's Alice, a perfectionist.

"Having fun Bella? The party rocks!" she was having the time of her life, not even now she hadn't stop moving but I could tell she was beyond happy with this party.

"Yeah sure don't worry about me. But… what are they doing here?" I nodded with my head to their direction.

"Oh… I thought that you wouldn't mind since they've stop bothering you and all and they're Edward's friends… I couldn't…" pour Alice thought I was angry with her for inviting them at the party. She was biting her lip and looking down at her feet.

"Hey, I'm not mad Alice I was just asking, it's not that I enjoy having them around." I touched her shoulders and smiled.

"Really?" she was giving me puppy eyes knowing so well I couldn't resist to that. "Really." And I hugged her so tight she couldn't breath.

About midnight the party was getting wild, for Forks little town standards anyway. After two hours of dance with Adrian, Alice, Jake, Rose and so many others I ended up snuggled in a loveseat with Adrian in the back of the room making out. I haven't seen Alice for a while and I was sure Ian and Jasper had already arrived at the party an hour or so ago.

I wasn't actually drunk but I had a couple of beers and tequila shots so I was dizzy enough not to care about my older brother being around, probably doing the same- or worse- with a drunk cheerleader- eeewww- better banish that thought from my mind! I had a terrible headache and I definitely needed to use the bathroom so I managed to escape Adrian's strong embrace and walked to the kitchen to drink some really cold water and clear my mind. I was about to enter the kitchen when Jake came and hugged me from behind.

"Great party, huh?" he was not very drunk but he was absolutely not sober either.

"Yeah and I'm sure the cute blondie over there, with whom I unfortunately saw you making out with, has the same opinion, huh?" I teased him winking at him.

The good part was that I hadn't seen Edward since Adrian's show, four hours ago. Speaking of the devil… as we entered the huge Cullen's kitchen I saw something I wish I'd never seen. There on the kitchen counter was Edward…on top of Irina, Tanya's best friend.

Actually Irina was lying on the island in the middle of the kitchen and Edward was leaning above her kissing her neck. Holy crap! She was still wearing her underwear and thank God Edward was fully dressed, yet. Unfortunately we had to be the first who entered the room since they started making out or at least the most-almost- sober ones.

I couldn't help but gasp at the sight of two of them almost hooking up and of course they heard me. Edward looked up and straight into my eyes. He looked like seeing a ghost. And I'm sure as hell that my blush was giving my emotions away. I didn't know what else to do so instinctively turned around, walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Adrian.

The only thing that mattered was to get out of here right now!

**EPOV**

I opened my eyes… I've left the drapes opened last night so the daylight was hurting my eyes badly. I tried to stand up but that was not such an easy task to do because my head felt like hundred pounds heavy. Great… a hangover! As I was looking around I noticed that I hadn't even reached my bed last nigh, I was lying on the floor fully dressed.I sat up forcing my self to concentrate on last nights events.

What had happened?

Surely I remembered how beautiful she was and that bloody bastard kissing her neck showing the hickies he'd done to her and God knows what else he did to her… focus Edward… calm down, there are other more important things to think about right now. For example what happened after the show with Adrian? I remember crowd and loud music and chicks were dancing around and me consuming a big portion of alcohol.

Too much alcohol to be honest.

I wanted Bella so badly and I couldn't have her so vodka was my only escape. Come on Edward think! I looked around looking for something to give me a clue about what had happened. An empty bottle was lying on the floor next to me but it was a black piece of clothing that caught my eye. Only after I took it in my hands I realized what it was.

A lacy black bra.

* * *

**Has Edward made a big mistake? Why was Bella so pissed? Please leave me a review and I'll be good next time ;)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Happy Easter everyone! I know I promised an early update and I had finished this chapter four days ago but I was away from the holidays! So here it is the next chapter! It is smaller than the others but I think you'll find it interesting ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

* * *

**JPOV**

I took Bells home last night after the party, cause Adrian was completely wasted so I gave him a ride too. Adrian's home was close to Edward's so when we left him there and after Bella walked him inside the house to be sure that he was safely in, we headed to her house. She was unusually silent, especially after the fun she was having twenty minutes ago. She must have been tired, I thought, but there was something in her expression that caught my interest.

Her face was frowned and had wrinkles between her eyes, looking the road straight out of the front shield. It was obvious that she was fully concentrated on her thoughts. I was giving her slide glances and her expressions were varying from concentration, to annoyance and if I was right to anger!

"Bells, are you okay?" I started hesitantly.

"Huh?" she shook her head as she was trying to clean it. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a little dizzy I think." she gave me a stupid excuse, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Are you gonna be sick?" it was a road with many turns and she had a lot of drinks after all.

"Yeah... definitely." she said distracted, looking angry the dark fence of trees spreading along the road.

"Do you want me to pull over?" she was my best friend but I didn't want her to vomit inside my car.

"No, I'm fine just take me home, so that night would at last be over."

"I thought you had fun tonight, and if I remember correctly you and Adrian were having a great time… on the couch." I teased her with a chuckle.

"I can say the same for you and that sexy blond cheerleader, right? And to be honest I didn't see you around me and Adrian for a while, how do you know what I was doing?" she said with a smile and punched my arm teasingly.

"Yeah, you didn't see me because you were busy sucking his face! Ewwww!" I let out a loud laugh which sounded more like a bark. Bella stuck her tongue out to me like a five year old child.

"Now I'm thinking it again yeah you're right I did saw you around but it was after you've done kissing that blond girl and you were having your hands all over Gloria, you know that cute brunette from my English class." She had a mocking smile on her face, payback's a bitch.

"Oh that was her name? I can't recall having any kind of conversation with her! Verbal at least!" I told her and turned my head to face her and winked. She burst into a loud laughing, I was glad that I managed to cheer her up. I couldn't see Bella sad. I continued with the hottest gossiping of the night.

"Right, but you cannot even compare my make out to the scene of pure lust we saw in the kitchen! Irina wasn't even having any clothes on!" I was laughing but I noticed Bella instantly being back to sad? Not annoyed or angry, I couldn't put my finger on it. What did I say?

"Yeah, sure I noticed that…it's not like they were hiding or something." I heard her muttered. Meanwhile we'd reached her house and before I could say a thing she'd opened the door and walked out of the car.

"Goodnight Jake, thanks for the ride." She said and closed the door with so much force that the whole car moved! Easy with my baby!

"Goodnight." I trailed off but she had already reached the front porch, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up next "morning" with a hangover. My head was heavy and I had a stomachache. Not long after I had a cold shower and gulped down a huge sandwich my cell rang. I saw the familiar number on the screen. Not you again! I reluctantly answered it though.

Half an hour and a huge mug of black coffee later I was on my VW heading to the Cullen's house.

On the door a really sleepy Emmett welcomed me in and told me to find Edward in his room. I've must waken him up, I remember him and Ian leaving the party with a bunch of girls to go God knows where.

Edward's door was closed but I didn't bother to knock it, he was expecting me and I had no intention on being polite to him after all. He'd given me one more reason to think of him as an asshole last night.

I stepped in and what a mess that room was! Empty boodles of vodka and beer were scattered around the floor, along with thrown clothes. In the middle of the room was laying a half naked Edward. If I said I had a hangover this morning then he was totally wasted. He looked like he hadn't slept at all, with black shadows under his eyes and his hair a complete mess.

If I was right he had scratch marks and hickies on his neck! Well, Irina was a wild girl.

"Jake… I…" he sat up and started pulling his hair.

"What Edward? What do you want know?" I was so not going to be nice with him. He did it again, acted like a true asshole he was.

"Just let me explain…" he stuttered but I cut him off.

"Explain what Edward? No! I'm not going to hear more bullshit from you. a couple of days ago you swore Bella was the only girl for you, the only one that you want and then you go screw Irina in front of her! Your ex's best friend! For Gods shake Edward! No more lies, no more fucking excuses! I'm done with you! Why did I even bothered coming here? You're never gonna change! You called me to come because you needed my help, right? And I come here to find you with a terrible hangover and completely wasted from last nights events and- while I was yelling I was also passing up and down the room and had accidentally stepped into something, a black piece of clothing.

I bended down and took the piece in my hands only to realize it was a black bra! The one that I'm pretty positive Irina was wearing at the party yesterday. It wasn't difficult for me to recognize it, given that I had seen her wearing it laying on the counter. Don't get me wrong but I am a man and of course I was looking at her in her underwear.

"God she left her bra here? Or did you keep it for souvenir to remind you of the wonderful night you spent together? I'm wasting my time. I hope you have fun with your new pet and hopefully Bella stays happy with Adrian without you getting into her head."

All the time I was yelling, Edward was looking at his feet without speaking or reacting at all but at these words, the moment I said Bella's name he flinched, shot his head up and I saw a strange light on his eyes. I could tell he was mad. He sat up and walked slowly towards me, his hands clenched in fists on his sides. Bring it on Edward!

"Now you listen to me Jacob, it's my turn to speak so shut the fuck up." He was inches away from me, his face red, our noses almost touching. He was glaring at me with a way I had never seen before.

"You have no idea how I feel about Bella."

* * *

**So what's going on with Edward and why Bella was so annoyed by the scene? Did Edward really slept with Irina? Next chapter more of Edward's confessions ;) **

**There are also pics of the girls dresses from the party in my web!**

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here it is! The next chapter! Sorry for the late update! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

Ian entered the kitchen while I was sitting at the table, holding my throbbing head which was killing me since the moment I opened my eyes this morning. I didn't want to get out of bed but soon I realized that as long as I was laying there my mind was free to travel on yesterday night events. So I reluctantly got up and had a cold shower before coming downstairs.

The second cup off coffee was almost over but that had made no difference to my exhausted body and 'drunk' mind. How much caffeine should I give to my body to return to its normal functions? Maybe I've lost count on how many drinks I had after all, there was no way I had this hangover with two beers and a couple of shots. Or they weren't 'a couple'? They should've been a lot more! I was definitely not my self last night. I was completely off the track! Damn! Damn who actually? That's all my fault…it was just me and tequila. After this splitting headache, I'll think it twice to have a single sip of a drink next time. I've learned my lesson.

Ian put a mug for himself and joined me at the table. His hair was too messy and he was quite pale with dark shadows that matched mine. The truth is I had no clue about where he went after he disappeared from the party, or what time he came home, but it must have been before six when Charlie had returned from his night shift.

"Headache?" he asked me after a while. All I did was to nod since it was much easier than talking. In every attempt I made to talk, the words were hummering my brain! No more tequila for the next ten years, at least.

"That makes to of us, then." no one said anything else, we were both sitting in silence holding our heads. The fact that he wasn't in the mood for teasing me, specially after the party-including my almost public make out section with Adrian- made me realize that he was in a much worse condition than me. For now I was grateful for the hangover which was keeping his head busy, leaving me in peace.

"Where's the rest of the family? It's a Sunday morning, it's impossible for this house to be that quiet." He told me dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Renee took Emma to the playground and Charlie had a night shift so he's upstairs sleeping." It was his turn to nod. His question reminded me of one more person that was supposed to be living here these days, and whom I'd only seen for a couple of minutes yesterday!

"Hey, where's Jasper?" he opened his mouth but as he was about to answer, a very happy, smiley Jasper entered the room.

"I'm right here! Goodmorning!" his face was glowing! There was only a hint of black circles under his eyes but nothing else betrayed the few hours he had only slept. How on earth was he jumping up and down-not literally- while we were like living corpses? Jaz loved girls and parties as much as Ian did and that was one of the reasons they'd became such close friends through the years. He bent down, kissed my cheek and went to the coffee machine! A kiss? Seriously?

"Oh hot coffee! Lovely!" he didn't notice me looking at him, mouth gapping, Ian reflecting my awestruck expression.

"Dude, seriously how much weed did you smoke last night?" Ian asked. What the-? Did he just say weed? I looked carefully at his amused expression… no he was just kidding. The truth is that Jaz looked like he'd been high all night. He just rolled his eyes, the smile never leaving his face.

"Come on, I'm not high, at least not because of that kind of drugs! But I can admit that I found the best drug in the world, a very special one, last night. I became addicted to it since the very first moment. I totally recommend you to find yours, bro." he winked at Ian, walked to the door opened it and left!

Not a moment had passed and the door opened again and his head reappeared. "Do not wait for me, I'll probably won't make it to lunch." Said and disappeared again, leaving us there, looking at the closed door wondering what the on earth was wrong with Jasper. My brain couldn't proceed well right now, so I just shrugged my shoulders and concentrated on my problems instead.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take a couple of painkillers and then call Alice." I put my mug on the sink and went upstairs to my room, put a CD with relaxing music playing and dialed Alice's number. Surprisingly she didn't pick it up. That was really weird of Alice the only person I knew, who was holding her cell 24/7 no matter what. Maybe she was still sleeping.

I sat at the edge of my bed listening to the relaxing tune of the music and letting my mind free to wander at last night events. Not that I remembered everything since I started drinking. I didn't have lost my consciousness of course but some parts of the party were blurry in my mind.

I tried hard not to think about that ridiculous scene between Adrian and Edward. I had no intention of taking part into their game. There were some things that were more important than boys' whims.

First of all, what the heck was trying Adrian to tell me while we were driving to the Cullens. Was he thinking of leaving? That can't be true… his house is here, his parents have their jobs here, all his friends are here…I am here. He couldn't leave me, could he? No… I knew quite well that he wouldn't hurt me like that.

When Edward treated me like I was no one, like I was invisible or a person who wasn't worthy enough to spend his time talking to, his friend whose existence had forgotten about, I was a mess. He didn't bother to give me a better excuse or to make it easier for me, 'cause he didn't care. I know he still doesn't.

The worst part of it was that Alice had left with him. I didn't have my best friend, my sister to comfort me when I most needed her. In addition, I was trying to do it easier for her, so I was keeping my grief to myself. She was calling every day, I knew I hadn't fooled her with my awful acting skills, though. She was doing her best to cheer me up although I should have been the one on her side.

My sweet Alice. I had Ian at least, and I was thankful for that, he is the only person who could make me truly laugh, but still it wasn't the same.

I kept all the depression and suffering in me, and it took me almost a year to get over it, no matter the promises I'd given to Alice and Ian, no matter how hard I tried. There was one more person I could have trusted, but I didn't. Not completely at least. Jacob. My honest, always happy friend, my Jake.

It was him who helped me with Edward at first place and he was the first person I talked to about my feelings for Edward. Maybe I'd never talked to him straight about the conversation I had with Edward hours before they left or how much pain he'd caused me, but I knew he'd already known about it. He was there for me and even without talking I was feeling better, I was drawing power from him. Whenever I was with Jake I felt more relaxed and if not healed I was at peace.

The reason I never talked to him was that I am a very unselfish person and I had no intention on burden him with my problems, my personal pain. The truth is I hate moping around even if it's not about a whim of mine and it's a real problem I'm facing.

During all this time I made a couple of relationships just to pass my time and forget him. It is true all the boys I was with they liked me a lot, and that was the real reason I'd chosen to be with them. I didn't even paying to much attention to them 'cause I wasn't even interested in them and now I barely remember their names. I was in dire need of attention though, I wanted them to love me and to worship me. But unfortunately they weren't them that I wanted to be worshiped from.

There's a time in our lives that we have to put our own pain and sufferings aside and be on the side those who need us more that we do. That time came when I was ready to talk about my pain to him, Jacob. Jake's life changed in a night. Everything came upside down in his life and then it was the time that he needed me more.

It was when I came back from the state I had fallen in and realized that there are things in this life with great value. Only because of the loss of these things we should suffer or be sad. Any other small insignificant thing doesn't matter. And I was a person who was moping around about a fact like that, so worthless and insignificant. Life's so small to be wasted like that.

Jake's a person who'll maybe fall but has the strength to rise up again. I learned a lot from him, he helped even without knowing it, he showed me the right way to face my problems and keep going.

And that's what I did. I followed his example and found myself again. Or maybe I found a better version of my self. After this year and a half I changed a lot. I'd become stronger, determined and ready to face everything. I was still me but a better me at the same time.

Then it was when life brought me Adrian. When I'd changed and ready to accept another man in my life and be honest and right to him. For the first time in my life I was sure I was doing the right thing for me being with Adrian. The time for me to be happy and loved had finally come.

Because of that, the fact that Adrian cared for me and looked after me when I was still fragile, I don't want to lose him. And that was the reason Edward drove me mad when he demanded to leave him. He was insane if he thought even for a second that I'll leave the man who took care of me to be with the man that had destroyed me in the first place!

That is what I call madness. For an exhausted and almost drunk person I was thinking quite rationally. But all this thinking combined with the exhaustion led me to a heavy sleep without even realising it.

One moment I was sitting on my bed and the other a dark, wet and wild forest was all around me. I was alone and all I was able to see was a thick wall of tall ancient trees filled with moss and ivy. I looked up and the trees were closing like a ceiling above my head, keeping the moonlight out of my natural cage.

The fact that caught my attention was that I could see clearly even without the moonlight. Where that light was coming from? I turned to my right and there he was! Adrian was standing in the begging of a path leading through the forest and out of my prison. How hadn't I notice him immedeiately?

Something was strange about him though. Something in his expression caught my attention. He was sad…really sad. I could tell that his eyes were wet. I wanted to go there to hug him and hold him tight, to lead him out of this scary forest and comfort him.

He raised his hand like he wanted to touch me like he was waiting for me to take it and run together away. "Bella" his voice was just a whisper but was carrying so much emotion and sadness in it that hurt me. I did a step forward to his direction. Only a few more steps and I'll be near him, holding him in my arms. And I did one more step and then another but something really strange was happening.

With every step I made, Adrian was becoming more and more distant! It was like a strong force was taking him away from me, he was disappearing deep into the forest where I could no more see him. I hadn't realized it but I was running, running to his direction but the path was becoming longer and longer. I couldn't see neither Adrian nor anything else than the trees around me.

I was putting all my efforts to run as fast as I could but I was going nowhere. It seemed like the scenery around me was the same all the time. When it was hard for me to breath I stopped and fell to my knees there in the middle of the path with the huge forest surrounding me. My heart was beating fast and my chest was killing me. I took several deep breaths and when I calmed down I looked around me.

In truth wasn't expecting to see anything different but deep inside me wishing that I'll look up and see him there and be able to reach him this time. There was a change in the scenery indeed, but Adrian was nowhere to be seen. The forest wasn't as dark as it had been a minute ago and I could tell that the sun was high up in the sky shining brightly. Birds were singing and the weather had changed, too. The cold and the chill the dark forest was making me feel were now gone. It was a nice warm day in Forks. In Forks? Miracles could happen I guess. I stand up and took a few steps in the completely new, welcoming forest.

Only then I realized that the place was familiar. I had come here countless times in the past. As I child I was playing hide and seek with the Cullens and Jake in this part of the forest. This place had always been one of my favorites, especially when I was younger. My feet like from their owns were taking me to the right direction. I could now see the turn in the path and there it was, the old massive tree, in his trunk we had curved our names so many years ago, marking this place as ours. I had forgotten its existence completely. I hadn't come in this place for so many years… why I was here now?

Impatience and excitement filled me. I knew where I was! I've reached the tree and I was ready to take that turn in the path and really soon I would be in a familiar place surrounded by people I knew and loved. I wouldn't be alone and scared in that dark forest anymore. Behind that turn I was a hundred percent sure that the Cullens house was located. Relieved and with a huge smile plastered on my face I turned right, leaving the loneliness and darkness behind me.

Only that there was no house anywhere around! In the place, where the house should have been, there was only one person. The vegetation wasn't so thick in that spot and the sunlight was falling upon that person, making him literally glow. He seemed like he was a source of light all by himself. I was standing there mesmerized looking at his beauty. In the meantime he'd turned around to face me and his gaze locked to mine, the most beautiful bright smile forming to his lips. He was looking like a greek God. My feet grew roots on the ground, holding me there, not that I had o intention on going anywhere. My eyes and my whole self were given to him. All of me was given to Edward.

Abruptly I sat up, in a sitting position on my bed. It took me several moment to adjust in reality. My heart was beating like crazy and I was soaking with sweat. Someone was knocking on my door, that must've been what had waken me up, saving me at the same time from that horrible dream. With heavy steps I went to the door and opened it while I was making my tangled hair a sloppy ponytail.

"At last. I thought you've run out of the window or something." Ian was back on his old self but his expression turned into worried when he saw my face. I felt and I definitely looked like crap. "What happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream." I was still wandering what that dream might had meant. Was it bad, or it was just me worrying to much about everything?

He was eyeing me carefully but he didn't say anything. "Anyway, mum says food's ready, was your face and come downstairs."

"Sure. Be right there." I closed the door and went to check my phone. I had no calls or text messages. I kind of expecting Alice to have called me back or at least Adrian to see what I was doing. My mind was on him all the time during lunch and I barely toughed my food. Along with Adrian this weird dream was torturing my tired mind as well.

When I was young I remember Billy always giving an interpretation to our dreams. We were sitting with Jake on their little living room and Billy was asking about our dreams. They were childish, silly dreams but he was pretending to be serious and explaining them to us. I'm sure he was just teasing us because he was giving us hilarious interpretations, only to make us laugh.

I remember clearly a rainy afternoon when Edward and Alice were with us. Carlisle had brought them by to play with us at the beach. But we had all ended up at the Black's living room because of the bad weather. Billy was in a good mood and made us hot chocolate. It is quite difficult to keep four, seven years old full of energy kids inside the house, so he found the way to entertain us by asking about our dreams. He was listening to our dreams pretending to be utterly focused on them. He was never saying anything bad or scary of course it was just a game.

We were having a lot of fun especially when Edward told Billy about a dream he had where a scary vampire with red glowing eyes was chasing him in the forest. Suddenly he became Superman with the pants outside of his clothes and all, and kicked the vampires butt! We were all hanging from Billy's lips to hear the meaning of this fascinating dream. Billy took a very concentrated expression and after a while said "I think you should stop eating too much food before you go to bed, its messing up with your imagination." We were all crying from laughter and Edward was red from head to toes! Poor Edward. What a great years they were. Too bad all these had changed.I really missed that carefree time of my life.

"Bella are you still with us?" I heard Renee saying and I focused on reality again she was waving her hand in front of my eyes trying to snap me out of my world. I realized I had been daydreaming for a long time and everyone had finished lunch.

"Sorry, yeah I was just thinking about something." They were nice memories and I had almost forgotten about them. The truth is that I believed in the interpretation of the dreams. Maybe Billy was making fun of us back then but I knew that Quileutes had their own real meanings for dreams. What was mine trying to show me?

The rest of my day went through like that. Nothing special happened apart from that weird conversation I had with Alice. I had called Adrian too because I wanted to see him, I didn't want to stay home thinking about the dream, but he couldn't make it. Unfortunately he was still recovering from his hangover and he had to do a really important history project.

After that I called Alice several times till she picked it up! Fortunately she answered the phone before I was worried enough to call the Cullens.

"Alice thank God! You know I was trying to talk to you all day?"

"Oh I'm sorry Bella is everything okay? Did anything happen?" she sounded worried.

"No it's not that. Everything it's fine. Where were you? You can't have been sleeping till now, right?"

"No I hadn't been sleeping silly, I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, but I was studying all day and I'd left my phone in my room." What the hell? She couldn't have found a stupider excuse! Alice was already perfectly prepared for every lesson we were having. And if that was the case she goes nowhere without her cell, she has it with her even when she's studying.

"You were studying…yeah right." Who was she trying to fool?

"Yeah, I mean, I had to do a serious studying at history…" she paused for a minute… "So about the party! Tell me did you have fun?" she was all cheerful again, bubbling about the party the guests, the clothes… typical Alice. She thought I will forget about the studying part if she change the subject. No way. Something was going on here and she was hiding it for me, but I was going to find out really soon.

"It was great Alice, don't worry everything was perfect as always. But that's not what I waned to talk to you about. I was thinking about going to Port Angeles tomorrow after school… do some window shopping, talk about the party and have dinner there? You and me. I want some quiet girly time with you." I knew her so damn well. Alice couldn't resist to that. I was smiling alone in my room.

"Er… yeah sure, but we can tell Rose and Angela to join us! It would be great right?" she was definitely trying to avoid spending some alone time with me. I'll play her game then.

"Sure great! But you're coming to sleep over! We'll have a great time Alice I promise! I got to go now see you tomorrow." I hang up before she was able to find another excuse.

I went for a shower thinking about tomorrow with a smile on my face.

* * *

**That was it! Sorry for the clifhanger guys but I think it was a good time to see Bella's part of the story after Edward left! Next time I promise the chapter will be about Edward! Review and I will be nice to him ;) **


	15. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter guys! Another late update! I know I'm sorry but this is a really big chapter and I want to make up to you for the delay! **

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**APOV**

I spotted him since the moment he set his foot on the house. His piercing green eyes were making their way all around the place and the dancing crowd but they didn't seem to find any interest in it. I was standing at the top of the staircase having a great view of the party.

So far everything had been perfect and now with him here the night made it to the top ten. He didn't see me at first giving me the chance to stare at him for as long as I liked without being noticed. His hair were brown I think but I couldn't be absolutely sure and they were messy with some cute locks falling to his face. He was tall and lean but not skinny and I could definitely see the strong muscles of his arms and back through his shirt. He was standing straight, confident and he was looking like a lion!

I had a strange feeling that I knew him from somewhere. He was older that me that's for sure but his face looked familiar. He wasn't from Forks I would have known him from somewhere in such a small town. And what if he had moved here while we were in California? That's a pretty good option. But I had definitely seen these eyes before… they were unforgettable…where had I met him before? When?

Then he turned his head and talked to someone who had just arrived. That someone was no other than Ian! So that meant only one thing, that this beautiful stranger was a friend of Ian's probably from college and that Emmett would known him too.

Then again when I looked into his face that strange feeling that I knew him from somewhere came back to me. I hadn't much time to think about it because at exactly that moment he turned his head and looked straight into my eyes!

Shit! He'd caught me starring! I made an effort to look indifferent but I completely failed because his eyes had brought the butterflies in my stomach.

His experienced eyes didn't miss my reaction and he just smiled, a smile that made my heart skip a beat, and winked at me! Before I had time to recover he disappeared with Ian into the crowd and I stayed there rooted to my spot unable to make my feet move.

I sat down at the top of the stairs trying to calm myself down. It was the first time a guy made me feel like this. The weirdest part was that I knew nothing about him, I didn't even know his name, I'd never spoken to him. How is my heart so sure that he is the one? Why is this happening?

I don't know how long I'd been sitting there because I was completely lost in my thoughts about this guy. He was here in my house, in my party, why was I such a big coward?

I didn't even notice Rosalie when she came and dragged me in the bathroom yelling about something. We'd been sitting there for a while with Rosalie talking but the truth is I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. I hadn't listened to a single word she said…and she'd said a lot. I couldn't stop thinking about him. Those eyes-ouch!

"Hey! What's wrong with you Rose? Did you just pinch me? What are you like five?" she'd noticed that I was spaced out but that was not a nice way to snap me out of it! It hurt!

"Really? What's wrong with me? A good question is what's the matter with you? Have you even heard what I've been telling you? " she wasn't mad but confused. She was trying to understand why I was acting so strange the last fifteen minutes or so. Yeah, what'd happened to me?

That was indeed, a good question.

"I'm sorry Rose I was just thinking about some stuff about the party, really it's nothing." nice Alice you couldn't have found a more ridiculous excuse! She raised one eyebrow to me but fortunately she didn't say anything.

"Okay, tell me again I'm all ears. What happened? Did you say something about Emmett?"

"Yeah I did. That jerk you have for a brother came while I was dancing with Angela and hugged me from behind! He dragged me away and pinned me against the wall, Alice! God what a barbarian! I swear I tried to remain calm and not beat the hell out of him but he crossed the line when he squeezed my ass! Can you believe it? He was kissing my neck and his hands were on my ass! For the love of God I'm not a slut and he is your brother!" she was furious. My jaw was on my hands!

"What happened next?" I couldn't believe it! Emmett and Rose? As in my friend Rose?

"Sorry Alice, but I'm the one to blame for his black eye." She had a guilty look on her face. That was Rose, she wasn't known for her patience.

It was hard for me to believe it but on the other hand it was so hilarious that I burst into a loud laughter that I couldn't stop! Damn I missed the whole scene! My brother Emmett who looked like a baby grizzly bear being brought down by Rose!

"And then? What happened after that?"

"He was lucky. When I was ready to kick his balls Ian came to the rescue! He dragged him away from me and they disappeared into the living room. God they were out of their fucking minds! Wait! Are you still laughing? Do you think this is funny? Seriously?" Oops! She was pissed again!

"I'm sorry Rose but what am I supposed to say? He was drunk and you definitely smoke tonight! That dress does miracles with your butt." It was true she looked really sexy with that tight red dress. Maybe it was too short but she had great legs anyway.

"You think?" she asked smiling.

"Absolutely!"

"Do you think I look like a slut?"

"No, of course not! Listen, I believe Emmett was so wasted that he didn't even realize who you were." She seemed to relax a bit but something else crossed my mind. "Wait, did you just say that Ian came to find him? Was he alone?"

"No I think Jasper was with him, but he looked sober in comparison with the two of them. Why? Does that make any difference to you?"

"Jasper?" Oh my God! I realized why he looked so familiar! Crap!

"Yeah, Bella's cousin. He used to live here remember?"

"Oh yeah right, I know." Of course I did. He moved to Seattle many years ago when he was still a child, but now he'd turned into a beautiful man. Focus Alice!

"Come on lets go downstairs I have a party to host!" and we that we left the bathroom and returned to party. Actually the party wasn't so wild anymore and lot of people had already left. Were was Bella? I hadn't seen her for a while.

"R have you seen Bella?"

"Not for a while. The last time I checked she was quite busy sucking Adrian's face. Not something I'd like to see again." She said sarcastically.

Right on time my eye caught the tall figure of Adrian heading to the door along with Bella and Jake. They were in a big hurry and they didn't even say goodnight! That was strange!

"Alice I think I got to go, too. Angela and Ben will give me a ride home. Thanks for everything Al the party was great." She hugged me tight and promised to call tomorrow for the gossip part.

"Goodnight. Thank you for coming guys." I stayed a lot near the door thanking and talking to my guests. I'm Alice Cullen I had to be a perfect host. When the last one left I was so exhausted I could barely move but I had to do some of the clean up after the party.

The living room and the kitchen looked like a bomb had exploded in there. I did the easy part picking up and throwing the plastic cups and the leftovers away, leaving the hard work for tomorrow. After that the place looked tones better than it did before and it didn't take me too long to do it.

At last, I headed upstairs ready to fall asleep within seconds but damn I wasn't that lucky! I was outside of Edward's room when I heard screams and noises from in there. What on-?

"Edward?" I called him and knocked the door but no one seemed to hear because of all that noise. I knocked again but the battle didn't stop so I just opened the door and entered the room.

What I saw the moment I went into the room, I will never forget. Irina was yelling and crying and at the same time throwing everything she could found to Edward! He was running around trying to avoid the flying objects but he was so drunk he could barely stand!

"Hey! What's going on in here? STOP! For God's shake stop, you'll hurt him!" I grabbed her hand and stop her for throwing him a heavy dictionary straight to the head. Edward relaxed and tried to sit on the bed but tripped and fell to the floor instead, but he remained there making no attempt to stand up again.

Irina was sobbing silently and I realized she was half naked! I couldn't found her clothes in that mess so I grabbed an old T-shirt and put it on her.

"Come on now stop crying everything's okay." I tried to calm her down but she was so upset and drunk at the same time. I took her downstairs and called a cub for her. She had almost passed out by the time the taxi came and I gave to the driver the directions to her house. I hoped that she made it to her house safely.

I was so tired I could hardly move. I went straight to my room not even checking up on Edward. He would be fast asleep by now. It was really unusual for me not to wear one of my silk nightgowns but I do it when I prefer to be comfortable. And tonight was one of these nights. I put on a huge black T-shirt which once belonged to Emmett.

I climbed to my bed and fall asleep the second my head touched the pillow.

I was standing in front of my huge mirror in my bedroom, marveling my reflection. I was wearing a dress that I've never seen in my life but it was obviously made especially for me. It was tailormade and fitted my body perfectly. It was in the colour of blood and looked like an aristocratic night gown that belonged in a different era. Definitely what I'd been wearing if I'd be living back in the 19th century.

It was sleeveless and had a v-neck adorned with delicate frills. It was hugging nicely my upper body and there was a bow in my waste, making it look even smaller. From the waste down the skirt was light and breezy reaching down the floor. The whole dress was made from the finest exquisite fabric and softest tulle. It slipped like water between my fingers. Sheer, light and unique.

I had no idea why I was standing there, wearing this beautiful dress but it had to be a good reason for it. Suddenly I heard the door open and then close and footsteps moving around living room. I wasn't alone, someone had just entered the house. Unwillingly I took my eyes off of my image in the mirror and exited my room.

"Edward? Is that you?" I called but I received no answer. "Hello? Is anybody here?" I'd reached the top of the stairs by then and peeked down at the living room.

What I saw took my breath away. It was him. Jasper. He was standing at the middle of the living room near Edward's piano, facing me. When he saw me, a breathtaking smile lit his face. The black suit he was wearing was making him look like a god to me.

I started my way down feeling the dress floating around me making me look like I was flying. I knew there was a really good reason I was wearing that dress particularly. Instantly he was there at the bottom of the staircase, offering me his hand. I willingly took it and a warm feeling spread all over my body. He put one hand on my lower back pulling me closer to him.

I looked into his eyes and I saw only admiration and love there. He lowered his head and I closed my eyes knowing he was going to kiss me. I was ready for the kiss, my whole body longing for it when- the doorbell rang! What? That was my dream and I had to be kissed and loved without anyone to interrupt!

Jasper had a disappointed and at the same time confused expression on his face.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asked still holding me close to him.

"No, but- I was cut off again by the bell. The world around me started to fade away and so did Jasper! What was happening? I hadn't much time to think about it when that damn bell rang again. I blinked a couple of times and when I opened my eyes again. I was lying on my bed wide awake.

Unfortunately it was just a dream. I sat up trying to remember the details of the dream but I was too tired and my brain was still asleep.

DING DONG!

Hell! I opened the door and walked out my eyes were hearting because of the sunlight that was coming through the windows. Sunlight? A sunny day in Forks? Maybe I was still dreaming.

DING DONG!

No, I wasn't! And I had a persistent jerk on my front door. "I'm coming!" I screamed and hurried down the stairs noticing at the same time that I'd been the only one woken up by the bell.

I unlocked and opened the door only to find a smiley Jasper standing there! I blinked a couple of times pushing my brain to wake up.

"Goodmorning!" he told me and then it hit me! That wasn't a dream, he was there flesh and blood! Oh my God I was wearing a buggy t-shirt, my hair was a tangled mess and I had black circles under my eyes! Shit! And before he could say another word I closed the door to his face!

"Shit!" I said out loud this time and run to the mirror we had in the hall. I tried to tame my hair but it was hopeless.

"Alice? It's me Jasper. Are you okay? I'm sorry if I scared you. Could you open the door please?" I heard him saying behind the closed door. God he must be thinking I'm crazy. I had no other choice but to open the door and face him with messy hair or not. I opened it and hesitantly peered outside. He was still there looking confused and concerned. But he was more handsome than I remembered him to be.

"Hi… um good morning. Come on in. I suppose you came to see Emmett but he's sleeping and I'm afraid he won't be up for at least three hours." I was rambling. Great Alice.

"No, no I didn't come to see Emmett. I came to see you. We didn't have the chance to talk yesterday and I was hoping we could spend some time together today, if you don't have other plans of course. I really want to know you better Alice."

I was listening to him stunned by what he was saying. Had he just said that he wants to spend the day with me? To know me better? That is definitely a dream and I'm going to wake up soon. That cannot be happening! I realized he was waiting for my response so I closed my mouth that'd been hanging all this time and answered.

"Oh, sure, I mean I don't have other plans. I mean… yeah I would love to." I managed to say and gave him one of my charming smiles.

"Perfect. I'll wait for you to get ready so we can go." He said and sat down on the couch, the smile never leaving his face.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes! No do that a half an hour!" I ran to the stairs but I had one more question. "Oh Jasper where are we going?" I had to know so I could dress properly.

"Hmm, I prefer that to be a surprise. But it would be better if you didn't wear high heels." He winked and gave me a mischievous smile which made my heart stop. How on earth he knew me so well?

"I love surprises! I'll be right back! Don't go anywhere!" I squealed and disappeared into the second floor.

I had a quick shower and wore my hair down leaving them fall over my shoulders in heavy locks. I put refreshing face cream and some make up on achieving a beautiful natural look. He'd let the destination to be a secret so I chose to wear my favorite pair of jeans. Jeans are always a safe choice. I added a white T-shirt with a Juicy couture logo on it and a gray blazer on top. It was a sunny day but we live in Forks where the weather changes within minutes. Of course I did as he said and I left the high heels aside, wearing my comfortable pair of oxford shoes. I was ready!

I took one last look at the mirror and exited the room. I'd also written a note to Emmett telling him to clean up the rest of the house as soon as he'd be up and before our parents are back. They'd gone to Seattle for the weekend to spend some alone time together and leave us the house for the party. I really appreciated that, they were great parents.

He was sitting on the same spot and he sat up the right moment he saw me. He came toward me and took my hand in his. His hand was warm and soft and sent an electric wave though my body.

"You're beautiful" he told me and my knees felt so weak. I had a quick deja vous when he looked me in the eyes but this Jasper, the real one made no move to kiss me. He just took me by the hand and move to the door.

"Come on, let's go princess."

When we stepped out, I was expecting Jasper to lead me to his car, but instead of that I came to an abrupt halt when I saw a huge bike or motorbike or whatever they call it. NO! Mary Alice Cullen will NEVER ride in that thing. No, never, jamais, there was absolutely no way-

"So Alice, are you ready to go?" Jasper asked me. I turned my head to tell him that he was nuts to believe that I would go anywhere with that bike but when I looked into that beautiful eyes of his, I couldn't even speak. I was lost in their green…so deep so mesmerizing. So I just nodded. Wait a minute; did I just agree to ride a bike? OH MY GOD Alice what is wrong with you? What were you thinking? A bike Alice, really? As I was deeply in my thoughts, we made our way to our mode of transportation, if you can call it that.

"Hey Alice before I forgot. Here take this" Jasper said and gave a hamlet. You have got to be kidding me! Oh, that's it! I can't take that anymore!

"Err…Jasper can you look at me for a second. .Not. Going to wear that in my head, no-no way. That thing will ruin my hair. I know I agreed to ride that bike, but a hamlet no-I can't take that. There is no way." as I finished my speech, I realize that he was laughing. I couldn't believe him. He was making me sit on a bite and wear that awful heavy thing on my head and now he was laughing at me. Yeah, thanks a lot. I glared at him and I was ready to get back in the house. His laughter stopped immediately and grasped my arm stopping me from going inside.

"Oh don't be like this Alice. It's just that you are really cute when you are upset. I didn't make fun of you. So are we cool?" he was pleading me with his eyes, his beautiful, deep eyes.

"Okay." That was the only thing I could say at that moment.

He smiled at me, took my hand gently in his and looked me deeply in my eyes before he spoke again. That's the moment I completely lost it.

"Alright, first of all it's a motorcycle and more specifically it is a Harley Davidson v-rod and secondly you need the hamlet because I don't want anything happening to your beautiful head. So could you please put that on? For me, please?"

For the love of God, how much can a person take in a day? Was he completely unaware about the effect he had on me? When he was looking me like that with his magnificent eyes and his gorgeous smile… And now he had to say those things to me too? And there was I standing in front of that dangerous, huge motor-something, starring at him with my mouth wide open.

"Sooo are you ready to go Alice?" he asked me again and I just nodded. What's happening to me? Did I lose my voice? I was a person who could never stop talking.

Jasper helped me wear the hamlet and climbed up to the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waste and suddenly I changed my mind about this creepy motorcycle! He brought the engine to life and pulled over to the road. I really enjoyed the ride, because I was so close to his warm body and I felt so safe with him. I didn't give a damn about my hair or my clothes anymore. It was just him and I, just the two of us. His presence made me lose my mind completely that I didn't even realized that we'd stopped until he started chuckling.

"Alice, you can let go now. We're here." That's when I realized that I was still holding him tight. I could feel the heat spreading on my face. Good way to go Alice. I unwrapped my arms and he helped me to the ground.

"I'm sorry." I muttered because I was so embarrassed.

"It's okay. I don't mind having you so close." He teased me but his eyes were shining when he was looking at me. I could tell that was a good sign.

I just smiled and looked down to my feet. He put his finger under my chin and brought my head up so I was facing him again.

"So what do you think?" he asked me.

That's when I looked around for the first time and I couldn't believe in my eyes. We were in the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

We had stopped on the side of a huge lake surrounded by tall mountains covered with green forests. The lake seemed endless and at some point it was disappearing in the horizon. The sun was reflecting on the lakes surface making it glow. It was amazing. It was such a romantic place, perfect for our little date, if you could call it that. I took my eyes away from the scenery and starred back at him. He was smiling waiting for my response.

"Where are we?"

"In the Crescent Lake. Do you like it? I used to come here once in a while and I thought you might like it here. It's so peaceful."

"You're right! I love it here." Indeed. I wasn't lying even though I was fond of big cities. Maybe Jasper had a way of making me see things differently.

Jasper had brought with him a small picnic basket and a blanket. We made our way down to the wooden pier near the water. Jasper placed the blanket down and knelt so that he could open it. In the basket, there were pancakes, sandwiches, croissants, cake, scones, orange juice and of course coffee. Jasper noticed me starring at the food in front of me.

"I…thought…err…you know…we could have breakfast…here. If is that okay with you?"

It was the first time that I saw him so nervous and a little bit ashamed I think.

"Shit! That was a bad idea! I don't know what I was thinking. I am so sorry Alice, it's okay, if you don't like it I mean. We can go somewhere else. Anything you want."

He must have misunderstood my silence and thought I didn't like it. I stopped him from getting up.

"No, Jasper, wait! I don't wanna go anywhere else. I really like it here. Actually I love it. I really, really love it. Thank you for bringing me here and for preparing all these."

When he heard that he immediately looked relieved and gave one of his breathtaking smiles.

"Really?" he asked and his expression was priceless. He had the face of a child in a Christmas day, when his parents told him that he finally could open his presents or what Bella would said, like me in a shopping spree. I couldn't help but to giggle with that cute face.

"Really, now can we please sit down and eat. I am starving" I said with a huge smile on my face. That was true I hadn't eaten a bit since yesterday early in the evening. I was too stressed about the party.

"At your services Miss. Shall we start?" he offered me his arm with the most perfect and cute smile and helped me sit down.

Everything was spectacular. We sat there and spoke about everything. It was so easy to talk with him, so natural. He was the sweetest and most caring guy I had ever met.

All the time that we were there, he made sure that I was comfortable, that I ate enough and I was no logger hungry. He even gave me his jacket when the weather changed and clouds covered the sun for a while. Of course it was huge and I had to pick up the sleeves so I could use my hands but it was so warm and I was lost in his scent.

"So, are you thinking about college? What are your plans after leaving high school?" he suddenly asked me.

"No, not really, I don't know about college yet. I don't really know what I am capable of, you know…everyone has a dream and tries to follow it no matter what. Some people want to become doctors like my dad saving lives and others have an artist hidden inside of them. I know you can understand, you had a dream and you went after it, like Ian or like my brother. I just haven't found the right thing for me." Even I could hear the disappointment in my voice.

I saw his hand moving and then stroking my cheek then tucked one lock behind my ear.

"Don't worry when the time comes you'll know. If you want we can find out together. I can help you with your choice." He was so kind and caring. I felt the butterflies in my stomach and a huge smile spread on my face.

"Really? Would you do that for – and I was cut off by my cell that was buzzing in my bag.

I didn't need to look to know who was calling me. It was Bella. She'd been calling all day, but I couldn't talk to her right now. Not because I was outside, on a sort of a date, but because of who my date was. It was difficult and strange for me to tell Bella that I was having picnic in a beautiful lake with her cousin.

So I did the same thing I did the other ten times she called. I didn't answer the phone and this time I turned off. I felt so guilty for doing that, but I had no choice. It's better talk to her about that in person.

When I lifted my eyes from my phone, I saw Jasper looked at me curiously.

"Is everything okay?" he asked with his voice full of concern.

"Yeah, sure everything is fine." I said and looked down on my hands. Unexpectedly, he took my face in his hands and looked deeply in my eyes. It was like that he could look past them and see in my soul. When I looked in his I felt the same thing and made my heart beat faster and faster.

"Whatever makes these beautiful, bright eyes lose their shine and this gorgeous, happy face sad, it is definitely not fine." I couldn't believe in my own ears. I couldn't speak or move. I was just standing there and looking at him. He started to lean his face closer and then I felt his lips pressed gently against mine. It was just a little brush on my lips, soft like a breeze.

The kiss was so perfect. I was feeling like I was flying up in the sky. I thought that my heart would burst in my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his moving to my lower back. Abruptly, the kiss became more passionate, more urgent and his lips were harder against mine, I felt his tongue licking my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to give him access.

Then he laid me down on the blanket and I locked my angles around his waste and my hands went to his hair. The time had stopped the moment his lips met mine. I don't know for how long we were kissing and to be honest I didn't even care. The only thing that mattered was his lips and his hands making their way up to my tights. My entirely body was on fire.

His lips left mine and I was gasping for air. He started placing gentle kisses down on my neck and collarbone. We didn't move for while and then he spoke on my neck.

"I think we got carried away." He said and I could hear the pleasure in his voice.

"Only a little." I know we had, but I didn't give a damn, because the feeling of him so close to me was incredible. The warmth of his body hovering over mine.

"I'm sorry. It's supposed to be more gently and sweet but- I cut him off.

"No, it's perfect the way it it. I wouldn't have it no other way." I said and turned my head so I could look at him.

"So I didn't screw this up, because I want our first date to be perfect. Actually I want all our dates to be perfect. You deserve this, and more." The green of his eyes was full of sincerity and affection.

"And it was. I promised you did just fine." I could feel his breath in my face, we were so close and all I wanted was to kiss him again.

"It's getting late I think we should get going." He looked up to the sky and I did the same. He was right it was pretty late and my parents would be home soon.

"Yeah, you're right, I think it's gonna rain soon." But I couldn't move and neither could he. No one wanted for this to end but unfortunately we had to. All good things come to an end.

"Mmm…yeah sure but I have other things in mind." He had a mischievous smile on his face as he leaned and kissed me again. For a strange reason I was feeling so happy and secure in his arms, and it was the fist time in my life that someone made me feel that way. I definitely had no intention to move.

After we stopped kissing, he helped me back on my feet, we gathered our things and we made our way to the motorcycle. Before I had the chance to climb up, he stopped me and made me look at him.

"Could you please tell me what made you so upset earlier." He asked with his voice full of concern.

"It was nothing, don't worry about it." I told him and look away for his eyes I hated lies but what else could I do?

"Please tell me. You know when you're in a relationship, you should share with your boyfriend anything that troubles you.

"Err…what?" no absolutely not, I must have heard wrong.

"Your boyfriend…I mean… of course… if you want, too." Was he asking me if I wanted to be in a relationship with him? If I wanted him to be my boyfriend? Wasn't that obvious?

"I want to. Of course I want you!" I said immediately. He laughed and then he kissed my lips softly.

"It's just that I don't know how to tell Bella about us."

"Bella? Why is that a problem?" he looked confused.

"Because she is your cousin and that might be really awkward and I'm afraid of her reaction when she found out and she is my best friend and I don't- he cut me off thankfully because I was nervous and I was rambling non stop again,

"Yeah, sweetheart, take a break and breathe okay? I;m sure Bella will be fine with that because she loves you and she wants you to be happy. And to make you feel better you have to tell Bella but I have to tell Emmett if you know what I mean." Oh crap, Emmett I had totally forgotten about him. Jasper saw my expression and pulled me for a hug.

"Hey, it's okay, everything is gonna be fine and besides I have Ian on my side." He said laughing. I looked at him and smiled, he was right and I've been overreacting.

"Okay, let's take you back home."

**EPOV**

I took several deep breaths and tried to calm myself down and at the same time moved a couple of steps away from Jake. I had lost control but in the mention of Bella being happy with that bloody bastard and not with me I saw red!

When I woke up this morning it was impossible for me to remember anything after that unforgettable moment in the kitchen. My memory had stopped the moment a really shocked Bella left the room.

That memory loss was probably caused by the alcohol consume. But the moment he said Bella's name something clicked inside my head and all the moments of last night came back rushing through my mind.

Jake was still angry, his face furious but he kept sanding there in silent waiting for me to explain myself. Not an easy task if you ask me.

Probably that would be my one and only chance and I wasn't going to lose it.

"First of all, I didn't sleep with her." I mumbled, and sat down on the edge of my bed running my hands through my disheveled hair.

"Yeah, sure. Now I believe you." he sneered folding his arms to his chest defensively.

"It's true, I didn't have sex with Irina." Now I had my memory back and I was sure as hell that something like that never happened.

"So what are you trying to tell me? That she came up in here, stripped off her underwear and left untouched? I didn't have you for a gentleman Edward." He said sarcastically. That was true, if it was a couple of weeks ago while I was still in LA and a beautiful girl had done something like that I would have never let her go. But now the situation was different, the only girl that had a place in my mind is Bella.

"I didn't say that! Listen, when you left, no I have to explain that from the beginning.

When Bella arrived, before the party started, I saw her and she was the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. She looked like a dream. For the first time I felt that weird thing in my stomach, these stupid butterflies, I was sweating and my feet were trembling. For the first time in my life I was nervous in front of a girl. We talked casually, almost normally for a couple of minutes. We managed to have a simple conversation like friends… and that's when he came.

That bastard was playing with her hair, touching her neck exposing the marks she had there. The marks he'd done to her and God knows what else he'd done with her. He was showing her around like she was one of her soccer trophies!

I know that I've done countless mistakes and that I don't deserve her but seeing them together I can't stand it, it hurts too much. I have never experienced something like that Jake, it's all knew to me. And there was only one way to destruct myself for the rest of the night. I started drinking only to numb the pain.

At the beginning I had only had a couple of beers and some shots and I was still quit sober. That lasted until I walked in on them, making out in a deserted corner in the living room. He had her pinned on the wall and she had rapped one leg around his waste. His fucking hands were all over her body and she was moaning. I couldn't stand it, it tore me apart.

Since that moment I hadn't realized how much I needed her. I don't want anyone touching her, she's so innocent so fragile, my little Bella. So after that I reached for something stronger than a simple beer and I discovered a bottle of vodka. It wasn't long after when Irina came and threw herself on me. My mind was still on Bella but there was only one way to forget her.

In addition I was a bit drunk and tipsy by that time so I didn't give it much thought. I grabbed her by the hand and we went to party in the kitchen. The voice of reason in my head kept repeating me that making out with a random girl wasn't the answer to my problems but I shut her out thinking about Adrian and Bella in the other room.

I was in dire need of a good destruction so I kept drinking and kissing Irina. The next part you know it well. It was when you and Bella entered the kitchen. I was caught red handed, like a kid with the hand in the cookie jar. I felt so embarrassed, like a completely moron I was. Her face was a mask of shock and disgust. I was looking straight in her eyes unable to speak and then she abruptly turned around and disappeared.

Thinking about it now I believe it's a good thing I hadn't had the chance to talk to her last night given the fact that I was really drunk and upset. I'm sure I had said things to her that I would have regret today. It would have been the alcohol talking and not me. I wanted me to be sober and absolutely myself when I have the chance to talk to her, if she comes anywhere near me again."

Jake was still there, his anger had faded away giving his place to suspicion. He had every right not to believe me yet.

"I still don't get it though. How on earth didn't you have sex with her? We saw you there ready to fuck her in the kitchen Edward! You were out of your fucking mind! Fortunately we left after that but how am I supposed to know that you're telling me the truth?" he was still holding the damn bra between his fingers. If I was wearing his shoes I wouldn't believe me either.

"I know but let me finish first and then you can judge me all you want. When I saw Bella leaving, again, I instantly knew that I was making a huge mistake…well…again!

This wasn't the right way, I was making the wrong choice one more time! Damn it was making it more difficult for me to win her trust and friendship back. Things I lost so many years ago.

Without saying a word I took my wasted ass upstairs and came into my room leaving her lying on the counter. Not a very nice thing to do but believe me I don't give a damn about her, she can hate me as much as she wants.

The thing is that she misunderstood me and took that as an invitation to continue our party up in here! I had already laid down on my bed when she came in here and started a strip-tease!

Fortunately she had only taken her bra off when I stopped her. She gone crazy because of the rejection and she started yelling and throwing things at me!

Irina was completely drunk and out of her mind. Thank God Alice burst through the door and calmed her down. I wasn't as drunk as she was but I wasn't sober either. I could barely find my feet so I assume that I just passed out on the floor where you found me."

I felt relieved after explaining all these to Jake. It's his choice now if he'd believe me or not. It didn't quite matter as long as a weight had lifted of my chest. I looked up at him and saw that he'd sat on my desk chair across from me, his hands though his hair and his elbows on his knees. He looked really tired.

"Oh boy." That was the only thing he could say.

"You know you've fucked things up, right?"

"Absolutely. I just wanted you to know the truth." One the one hand replaying all these on my mind made me fell desperate but on the other hand I felt numb. I had told the truth to someone and I knew I couldn't turn back time.

"The only thing that matters to me now is to find a way to win her trust and her friendship back. I know it's hard-or even impossible- but I'll have to do my best."I felt defeated, brought down by my one self. It was me and only me who have made the wrong choices, I was the only one responsible for that mess.

"Did you say her trust and friendship? You lost me now dude." he looked confused. "Last time I checked you wanted her to be your girlfriend or your sex partner or I don't know what else, but now you want her to be just your friend?"

"Jake I've learned my lesson. If I can't have her in any other way- and by no means as my sex partner I've never said that - I'll be satisfied to have her in my life as my friend. I won't lose her again Jake.I'll fight with everything I have to earn her trust back.

There's one I think I completely understood last night and it kills me to know that she hates me. It hurts so much. It's causing me so much pain to think about all the things I said or done to her back then or even a week ago."

I trailed off and realized my eyes were wet. I was on the verge of tears! I had almost forgotten about this feeling, the last time I'd cried must had been ten years or so ago. Lately I had been so selfish that I it was me that made others cry. And especially Bella.

"You really have feelings for her, aren't you?" he said and the surprise was written all over his face. I just nodded.

"I can see that she has a great effect on you… she changed you in a way or another. That girl can work miracles."

"Yeah, sure she does. She changed me from a heartless moron to a person with feelings." I laughed humorlessly.

"It's a good thing you recognize your mistakes, it's a start. There's nothing you can do to turn back time but you can make a new start. It's the least you can do. Be a better person for you and for her."

"Since when you'd become so wise huh?" I was feeling much better now, good enough to tease him. At least he was not mad at me anymore.

"You're not the only one who's been hurt by love." He murmured bitterly.

"Oh fuck, I know hat tone. Who is it?"

"Never mind forget I said that."

"No Jake you helped me and now I wanna help you. I said I'd become a better person and that I'll be there for my friends. And I consider you as my friend Jake." that was true I wanted to be friends with him again.

"Thanks man but I prefer not to talk about it. Maybe another time." He looked really sad and hurt. We were at the same side after all. Women can drive you crazy that's for sure.

His mouth turned up in a smile.

"What about coming with me down to La Push? You can stay a couple of days if you want. You can start that transformation by changing your gang. Come meet with the wolves." He wined at me.

Did he just say the wolves? What the hell? Wait a minute, I'd made a promise to my self not to judge people by their appearance, bank accounts or gangs. That's how I ended up like this.

Jake's right, I hadn't been always a jerk. I'd had turned into a total asshole after I started hanging out with that jerks from my soccer team. The time had come for me to realize a lot of essential things.

I had to admit that only Adrian was different. He was a better person that I was. That's the reason why Bella had chosen him over me. And she'd made the right choice. Adrian deserved her more than I did.

I felt the corners of my mouth turned up into a smile and I knew deep inside that for the first time in my life I was doing the right thing.

"Fine, I'm in."

* * *

**Sooo! What do you think? I really had to write about Alice and Jasper and I know you had already guessed but I enjoyed writting it was so sweet! And Edward made the confension we'd been waiting for so long! He didn't sleep with Irina ;) **

**First of all**** REVIEW and I'll sent you a teaser from the next chapter ;)**

**Secondly, there are pictures on the web! **

**And last but no least next update: Sunday 10th of July! **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I hope you all had a nice weekend! So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

After all this mess on Saturday night and the exhaustion with the hangover on Sunday I was quite happy and relieved that Monday had come. Monday was just a 'safe' ordinary school day.

I'd woken up without the splitting headache it been torturing me all day yesterday, so I took that as a good sign.

Adrian came and picked me up like every morning and I could tell that something was bothering him but when I asked him about it he reassured me that everything was fine so I dropped it.

School passed in a blur without anything special to happen. After school Alice, Rosalie, Angela and I headed to Port Angeles for a little quality girly time. We did a little shopping and I bought a really cute black dress to wear on my birthday next week. It took me a lot of time to persuade Alice not to throw another party for my birthday. I preferred something quiet with all my close friends. We had enough of partying these past few days.

"But you're turning eighteen this year! Come on Bella let me organize your party! Please!" she'd practically begged me.

"No Alice we just had a party two days ago and it was more than enough! I want something small for my birthday." I tried to reason with her. Rose and Angela knew that this was something between me and Alice and they stayed out of it. Damn, it was actually my decision to make, it was my birthday after all!

"Bella that was just a welcome back party for us and it has nothing to do with your birthday! This party must be epic! We're gonna have a three storied birthday cake and-

"Whoa Alice slow down! We're not having another party! At least not the one you're thinking about. It's my birthday and I'm telling you that I want something small with all my closest friends but we can still have a deal if you want. I'll let you organize it but I'm having the guest list." I cut her off. It was the best compromise I could think of right now.

"Fine but I'm choosing the birthday cake!" she pouted but then she understood that I was the one in charge of my own birthday party.

"Deal?" I said and hold out my hand.

"Deal." She agreed taking my hand in her own.

After the shopping we had dinner at a small Italian restaurant which had been our favorite through the years. I had my favorite mushroom ravioli and enjoyed the time with my best friends. It felt so good to do something normal for once. Alice had been acting like herself for most of the time but as the night was coming to an end and we were driving back to Forks she started fidgeting and looking a little distracted.

We left Rose and Angela to their homes and headed to mine since Alice was sleeping over my place tonight.

The moment we were left alone in the car she turned on the radio and started singing loudly along with it. She tried acting normal and like she was having a great time but I knew better. She was avoiding me like the plague but I played her game.

Wait until we're alone in my room where you'll have no escape I thought as we were getting closer to my house.

We entered the house and found Renee and Charlie lying on the couch watching a hilarious TV program. Emma must've been fast asleep by now.

"Hey girls! How did the shopping spree go?" my mum greeted us from the couch.

"Good. We're exhausted though so we're going straight to my room. Goodnight." I said and dragged Alice to the stairs.

"It's a school night, don't be up until late girls." Charlie reminded us from the living room.

"Yeah sure dad." In truth there was no chance for us to sleep before Alice told me what was happening with her.

I closed and locked the door behind me the moment we entered my room.

"Alright Alice, spill!"

"What? I don't understand what you're talking about Bella." she said avoiding looking me in the eyes.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. I know something's wrong the past couple of days. You're avoiding being alone in the same room with me and I didn't buy a word from what you told me last night. No more excuses Alice I wanna know what's going on."

"Nothing's wrong Bella, I told you I had a project in English to finish." She protested but wait a minute did she just say an English project?

"I thought you said you had a history project…" I trailed of insinuating that she was lying to me. I watched her becoming red from heels to toes. Ha! Busted!

"Yeah history, English… same thing. Anyway I think I need a shower." She hurried to grab her toiletries but I wasn't paying much attention. I was hurt. I went and seat by the window trying to clear my head. At first I thought that she didn't want to discuss whatever was bothering her over the phone and I was expecting for her to tell me as soon as we're alone but now I realized that she didn't want to talk to me about it at all. I was confused and hurt. Why was she keeping secrets from me? Wasn't I her best friend?

She may have noticed my reaction because she came to an abrupt halt on her way to the bathroom.

"Bella? Are you alright?" she asked worried.

"Nothing, it's just… I don't know Alice. Why don't you trust me?"

"What are you talking about of course I trust you Bells, you know that." She came and put her hands around me hugging me tight.

"Then why don't you want to tell me what's going on? I know that you're keeping something from me." I muttered still hurt from her behaviour.

"Oh! Look it's not that I don't trust you, it's that I'm afraid of your reaction." She admitted and sat down on the floor Indian style.

"What?" I wasn't expecting something like that! Why would you be afraid of that? What did you do Alice?" it must have been something very serious if she was afraid to tell me.

"I… um… err…" she opened her mouth and closed it again unable to find the right words.

"Come on Alice, I won't bite."

"Yeah, wait until you find out who he is." She trailed off not meeting my eyes. What? Wait! All this was happening because of a boy?

"Oh my gosh, Alice you met someone! Who is it? Tell me everything!" it was the first time Alice was talking seriously about a guy she'd met, well not talking yet but at least mentioning one. He must be really important to her. For her no one was worthy enough to have her heart and she was looking for her prince charming. What if she'd already found him?

"Well, yeah he's my boyfriend… well kind of…"

"What do you mean kind of? Alice please spill!" I was desperate to know more about that stranger.

But Alice didn't make any effort to continue. She was sitting on the floor playing with a strand of her hair and avoiding my gaze.

"Alice! Stop fidgeting! You can trust me remember?" I was dying to know who he was and becoming a little bit impatient.

"Alright I'll tell you but promise me that you'll remain calm!"

"I promise! Come on I'm dying here!"

"Jasper." She whispered looking down at her feet.

"Jasper? I don't know anyone in town- oh!" I started but then it struck me! "You mean Jasper as in my cousin Jasper?" I wasn't mad just surprised. I didn't know Jasper was her type.

"Yeah… don't be mad at me, please." She gave me her sad puppy dog eyes she knew I couldn't resist. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing!

"Why would I be mad at you? Alice, he's my cousin not my boyfriend! I wouldn't have a problem if you even dating my brother. Well I think you'll be the one regretting dating Ian!" I teased her and saw relieved that she was starting to relax a little.

"Really?" she looked at me with a slight blush spreading all over her face. "Is it okay with you? I mean dating Jasper?"

"Of course it is you silly! I'm so happy for you!" I went and sat down on the floor facing her. "Now, tell me everything!" I was so curious to know how they'd met! And she did tell me everything about their little romantic date to the lake! I was glad to see her being herself again while she was rambling and giving me all the details about it.

To be honest I had never imagined Jasper to be so sweet and romantic guy. He'd been always spending a lot pf time with Ian and Emmett with whom he was close friend and they had a lot in common so I'd assumed he was just like them. Indeed as far as I knew Jasper was never into serious relationships but maybe that had changed the moment he met Alice. That we'll have to wait and find out soon…

"So what now? Are you guys a couple? I mean you like him and he obviously likes you but he's away in college. How are you going to work it out?" it was something I was dying to ask her for a while now but I had to be patient.

"Yeah, we're together now. I mean I know he's away and I'm not gonna see him for a while but we said we're gonna try. We want things to work for us so will give it a shot and we'll see. C'est la vie ma cherie." She was so happy and enthusiastic I though she would explode with joy!

"I'm so happy for you guys. Really, I mean it, it's so nice to be in love. You found one who's worthy don't you think?" I meant every single word I said to her, I was beyond happy and it didn't matter that he was my cousin. I wondered why she was afraid that I would mind. Actually I was more delighted by that, I want them to be happy together, for as long as it works.

"Definitely! Look, this is a picture I took yesterday before he left. Isn't it cute?" she asked beaming and passed me her i-phone so I could she the picture on the screen. Jasper was holding her chin up to bring her closer and kiss her softly. They were so perfect together.

After that the time had passed and we should go to bed unless we wanted to look like walking corpses tomorrow morning. I was lying on my bed thinking that it was about time something good to happen. I was so sick and tired from all the drama in my life and now I needed to relax and be carefree for a while.

**EPOV**

Jake had been waiting patiently for me to shower and be presentable and we had almost reached the front door when a grouchy sleepy Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Where do you two think you're going?" he said coming towards us looking really irritated by something.

"I'm going down to La Push with Jake. Why? What's wrong Em?" he'd been fine yesterday at the party and he was leaving to college later this afternoon.

"I'm really sorry to inform you that you're going anywhere until this place is clean and tidy again. If mum comes through that door this afternoon and see this mess we're both dead man." What? I couldn't believe in my own ears!

"What the hell Emmett? You want us to stay here all Sunday and play happy housewives? Where's Alice? She came up with the whole party thing on the first place!" she should have been here cleaning this mess, not us.

"Alice is nowhere to be seen. She left me a note on my door saying she'll be out for the day along with the list of the things and works we have to do to bring this place back to normal." He informed me waving in front of me a piece of paper I hadn't noticed he was holding.

"Damn! Jake could you wait to finish here first and then we can go?" how difficult would it be to do a little clean up after all?

"Sure, I'll help you so we're done with this sooner." He agreed, poor Jake he'd ended up here doing all the housework.

"Alright Emmett, you won. What's first on the list?"

"Put all the dirty dishes to the dishwasher and take out the garbage." Emmett read on Alice's list. That sounds easy enough.

"Okay, I'm doing it. How difficult could that be?" the moment I entered the kitchen I realized how wrong had I been. The place wasn't as messy as it had been last night but it wasn't in a good state either. Alice must have already collected all the leftovers and plastic cups and other garbage and put them into large rubbish bags which were pilled in the corner of the room. There were four large bags but I decided it was the easiest of all tasks to take them out first.

When I returned to the kitchen I looked around trying to decide from where to start cleaning. Dirty plates, platters and all kind of cutlery were pilled everywhere in the room, so I had to gather them all and start putting them on the dishwasher a boring and tiring task. Maybe I should have chosen to tidy the living room instead.

"Emmett! I'm done from here!" I yelled at the direction of the living room where I thought he was. He came in here and eyed me suspiciously. "How did you do it so quickly?" he raised an eyebrow to me. Was he kidding me it took me twenty minutes to put them all in! He came where I'd been standing and opened the dishwasher.

"Edward! You must wash them a little before you put them in here and then you must start the dishwasher!" he said rolling his eyes like it'd been so obvious!

"What? Then what's the point of putting them there if we have to clean them first? And how on earth does this thing works? There are so many buttons!" I've never used it before! Emmett was looking at me with disbelief! When I didn't say anything he realized I'd been serious.

"Oh! You're serious. Okay I'll take care of the dishes, you go vacuum the living room." he said like it was the most common thing for me to vacuum the house.

"Come on Edward move! I don't have the whole day!" he told me when I made no attempt to move from my spot.

"I don't know how the vacuum cleaner works either! I said like it was just too obvious!

"Really? What on earth do you know then?" said Emmett exasperated.

"Emmett I'm not Gabrielle Solis! I've never done any houseworking in my life!" yeah Esme's a big fan of Desperate Housewives and that Eva Longoria was really hot. Emmett was looking at me with a funny look on his face.

"Yeah that's exactly who you are! She's the only one doing nothing just like you!" oh he'd been watching that too? Ha! Busted!

"Oh really? And then who are you? Bree Va de Kamp? Are you going to wear an apron and start baking pies or something?" I was making fun of him but when I imagined big Emmett wearing a floaty pink apron and baking pies I burst into an uncontrollable laughter!

"Oh yeah that's exactly who I am so I'm gonna take that rolling pin and kick your ass!" oops! I realised that he was kidding soon enough to dodge the rolling pin he'd threw me! He did the same avoiding the frying pan I threw in his direction! And the whole thing continued for a bit more leaving the room in a worse condition than it had been after the party! Now he'd had to do the double work to tidy the mess we'd caused.

"Hey! You two stop right now! What are you doing? I thought you said to clean up the house not to bring it down!" Jake had just entered the kitchen looking around the room that looked like a battle field.

"Both of you out! I'll take care of the kitchen while you, Jake are putting the furniture back on place and Edward you do the vacuum cleaning. Chop-chop!" said Emmett taking the lead. In truth it was about time to get down to work unless we preferred to spend the whole day cleaning.

I followed Jake into the living room. The furniture had been pushed aside leaving a lot of space free for dancing, so now we had to put them back into their places along with the heavy carpet that had been removed as well.

"Jake thank you for helping me." I told him while we were pushing the leather couch back to place. I didn't mean only about helping with the cleaning but helping me as well.

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad that you're coming to your senses at last." He responded catching the double meaning in my words.

"Yeah I'm glad too I've made many mistakes all these years." We were talking causally about everything and he was filling me in about everything I'd missed all these years (without purposely mentioning Bella).

"How on earth do you know how to clean the house and I don't have a damn clue how all these things work?" I complained as he was trying to explain how the vacuum cleaner works.

"After my mum died I grew up mostly with my dad man. I had to help him around the house." he reminded me and I mentally kicked myself for being such a jerk. Of course I knew that Jakes mum had died in a car crash when we were little. Esme and Renee had taken care of him until the big mess and then the funeral were over. Rebecca and Rachel, Jakes older sisters, had left for college five years later so he must've been helping Billy all these years. I'd never thought how difficult must have been for Jake.

I was lost in my thought for a while and Jake had noticed my expression.

"Hey, it's okay. Besides Billy has Sue now."

He told me sounding quite happy and relieved by that fact.

"Wait correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Sue Harry Clearwater's wife?" I hadn't been to the reservation very often but I knew most of the people leaving there.

"Yeah that's Sue but what you don't know is that Harry passed away three years ago because of heart attack." He said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh man. I've lost many things. No one told me about it, I'm sorry to hear that. So are Sue and Billy together now?"

"I wouldn't say it that way. They came closer after Harry's death my dad had already experience a loss like that so he could help Sue deal with it. A year ago or so they came even closer if you know what I mean. Not that they're openly dating or they're getting married or something. It's deeper than that. They just keep company to each other something that helps them both heal." Jake wasn't seem to mind that his dad had another woman in his life. I knew that many years had passed since his mother death but I didn't know how easy it would be for me if I was wearing his shoes. But I guess Jake was more mature than me in many different ways.

"And you're okay with that." It wasn't a question just a statement.

"Sure. Sue doesn't replace my mum and I know that. She just helps with the house and my dad has a good friend to talk to." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What about Sue's kids? I think she has a daughter our age and a younger son right?" at that comment Jake's face fell. What did I say?

"Yeah Leah and Seth. Seth's okay with that, he likes Billy and Leah's just another angry teenage girl. After all she's been through a lot the past couple of years." He trailed off. At the mention of Leah's name a pained expression crossed his face. Huh-uh I knew that felling so good. Damn! Something clicked inside my head and I had my answer.

"So it's Leah right?" I knew I'd made a good guess but I needed him to tell me. He just nodded yes.

"Jake what's wrong about it? You like her right? I mean a lot?" I was trying to figure out why he had that pained look. He nodded again avoiding my gaze. "You said Billy and Sue aren't going to get married so it's not that you'll be family or anything like that. Why don't you speak to her? Is there anyone else?" I made one more effort to understand the situation.

"No it's not that simple." He said with a sight.

"Look let's just do the rest of the cleaning so we can go upstairs and to talk." he agreed and we got back to work. One hour and forty minutes later we were both lying on the couch of a very clean living room. With Jake's help we'd done a really good job and the house looked like no party had been hosted in it.

"Nice work guys!" said Emmett looking around the room. He'd finished with the kitchen and the backyard and he had sat on the armchair looking exhausted. Poor Emmett he had to fly back to college in four hours and it was a very long flight.

After a while Emmett went to get some rest before the flight and we went upstairs to my room to talk. Jake sat on my desk chair and I crashed on my bed.

"So do you want to talk about it?" I asked after several minutes had passed.

"I'm so confused Edward. I don't know what to do. But I think it's better if I start this from the beginning. I liked Leah since we were in elementary school. She'd been always very beautiful but it wasn't possible to be with her. You see Leah had been always been with Sam. He's two years older and they'd been together since always. They were really close and everyone thought they'll be together forever, they saw them like the dream couple and everything. I'd never thought about talking to her about my feelings, I couldn't compete what they had back then. In her eyes I was seeing only love for him." he paused for a minute like what was coming made it harder for him to talk.

"That lasted until Sam met Emily." He saw my questioning look so he continued.

"Emily is Leah's first cousin. She doesn't live in the reservation but they grew up together they were like sisters, like Bella and Alice. One day Emily came to spend the weekend with Leah and unfortunately to meat Sam. That did it. I don't know how to call it but I think you can say it was love at first sight. Or maybe something stronger than that. I've seen how they look at each other. It's like a bigger force brought them together, like it's not gravity that holds them but the love they have for each other. At first I was really mad with Sam for hurting her like that but when I saw them I realised it was impossible to keep them apart. After that Leah was never the same. I still blame Sam for that but now the only thing that matters is to help Leah heal but I don't know how."

He stopped talking and buried his face in his hands. And I thought I had it worse. We were both in a shitty situation and we didn't know who to find a solution to our problems.

"Why don't you talk to her. You're not like Sam I can even tell that you truly love her." He hadn't done anything to hurt her like I'd done to Bella so there was a good chance for him.

"I told you before. It's not that simple. After what happened with Sam Leah trusts no one and she hates men with everything she has. When she was with him she used to be really sweet and funny and she smiled a lot. Now she's rather grouchy and bad tempered and she hardly speaks to anyone. She spends most of her days locked in her room or up to the hills gazing the sea. She's not the girl I used to love she has a lot of anger and pain inside of her but now I think I love her even more because I want to be the one to heal her. I want her to trust me but I'm so confused. I have not a damn idea of what to do to help her.

He finished with his peach and sighted falling back to the chair looking at the ceiling.

I didn't know what to say. I'd never imagined love could be so hard but I suppose that was because I'd never known the true meaning of love.

"That's why you hated me so much when I hurt Bella… again. It's like what Sam did to Leah." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah in a way. There were other things to but what you did remind me of him and I didn't want Bella to become like Leah." Now I understood how difficult must have been for him.

"Jake I can help you with Leah. You did so much for me now it's my turn to help you. We'll figure something out you'll see." I tried to cheer him up a bit. I meant what I said though. I wanted to help him and I wanted to help Leah too.

"Thanks man, but that's not an easy task. She'll throw you a punch or something if you go anywhere near her." He half joked trying to lighten up the mood. "Anyway it's getting late I have to go, are you coming?" he said and got up fro the chair.

"No, sorry Jake but I got a really big math test on Tuesday and I have to do some studying. Maybe I can come on Tuesday afternoon and meet your gang and Leah then." I had forgotten all about the test but since I decided to be a better me I had to take care of my homework as well.

"Sure it's fine. Well I'll see you then." He said and walked to the door.

"Thanks again for everything Jake." I was really grateful for his help.

"Don't mention it. Bye Ed." He said and closed the door behind him.

The rest of Sunday passed really fast. Esme and Carlisle had come back on time to say goodbye to Emmett as well as Alice who never told me where she'd been all day. She was just avoiding answering and changing the subject every time Emmett or I asked.

Monday had been the same, a really boring gray day. I've seen Bella a couple of times at school but didn't talk to her at all and spent the rest of the day studying in my room.

Fortunately I did well on the test and I was in a good mood for the rest of the day. I was on my room packing some clothes in a bag. I'd talked to Jake earlier and agreed to stay at the reservation for a couple of days so I could meet his gang and Leah. We both had to go to school to and that's why I was taking my Volvo so I could drive to school every morning. There was only the problem that I didn't know how to get there so he was coming with his car to lead the way.

I was coming down the stairs, the bag with my clothes hanging in my arm. Jake was about to be there at any minute. The moment I opened the door to wait for him outside I saw a really devastated Bella ready to knock the door! At first I was shocked to find her here but then I noticed that her eyes were red and bloodshot. Her cheeks were wet and it was obvious that she had been crying.

I reached for her but I what was I supposed to do?Who had done this to her?

"Bella? What happened? Are you hurt?" what had happened to her? And then she opened her mouth to answer, her voice only a whisper.

"Adrian."

That moment everything changed in me.I had decided to be polite and friendly with him again even though he had the girl I liked more that anything, but right now seeing Bella like that I would have beaten the hell out of him with pleasure!What the hell had happened?

* * *

**Sooo another clifhanger! Please don't be too mad at me! It was just the lull before the storm ;) **

**What do you think about Jake's love story? He's been hurt too so Edward has to help him find a solution! **

**And what about Adrian and Bella? What do you think happened between them that made Bella so upset?**

**If you want a sneak peek from the next chapter all you have to do is to leave me a review! ;) **

**Next update in a week, Sunday 17th of July! **


	17. Chapter 16

**I AM SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know I'd promised an update on Sunday but I had completely forgot about the last Harry Potter movie coming out last week and I've already seen it three times! In addition it's a really hot summer here in Greece and I spent the whole weekend on the beach! All these put the writing a little behind! I'm so sorry again! **

**Anyway I made it at last and here is the next chapter! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**IPOV**

Finally the day was coming to an end. The last couple of hours I'd been sitting on my desk counting the minutes to get out of class. This day couldn't have been worse.

Lost in my thoughts I was passing down the corridors to my dorm but when I made it there I realised that someone was already outside waiting for me. I recognised the long blond hair that belonged to Carol, a first year that had met a couple of weeks ago and we'd made up a few times already but that's all.

She was cute but the last person I wanted to see right now, the girl had the really bad habit to talk a lot and she could be very annoying.

"Ian! I've been looking for you- she started when she saw me but I quickly cut her off.

"Hey Carol I had a really bad day and I'm not in the mood for nothing but sleep right now." I tried not to be too rude and reached for the doorknob but she didn't give up easily. Damn you stubborn girl.

"But wait! I think I know how to cheer you up…" she said seductively touching my arm.

"Carol I told you I'm not in the mood so stop bugging me!" I said removing her hand from my arm and entering the room leaving her dumbfounded.

I found Emmett lying on his bed arms behind his head starring at the ceiling.

It wasn't a big surprise for him to daydream. Since the moment we landed here five days ago he was constantly spaced out without talking and surprisingly paying no attention to any girl in particular.

These were really unusual things for Emmett to do but now I couldn't care less about that.

I threw my books on the desk by the window-he didn't even notice me- kicked off my shoes and headed to the bathroom for a hot shower.

I remained under the steaming water for more than half an hour but that made no difference to my stretched nerves.

I stepped out and put on a pair of black sweatpants and exited the bathroom not bothering to wear a shirt, I was going straight to bed after all.

I grabbed a bottle of water and sat down on my bed my arms on my knees. Emmett didn't even flinch. I wondered if he got any cramps lately from all these hours he was lying on the same position.

What was wrong with him? I remained there at the same position looking at him for several minutes but I got bored quite soon and he was making any attempt to snap out of this zombie state so I threw him my pillow right on the face.

"What the hell Ian? When did you get in here? You scared the shit out of me! What's wrong with you man?" he was in a sitting position breathing fast trying to calm down. Was he fucking kidding me?

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you! I've been here for almost an hour! What the hell is going on Em?"

"Nothing's wrong man, I was just spaced out for a while." He muttered under his breath but avoided eye contact.

"Yeah sure, you were for the last five days. You looked like you'd been fantasising Eva Mendes naked on your bed." I knew he had a thing for Eva who was smiling hanging from the wall behind him.

She was hot but I was more into Adrian Lima. I told him that only to tease him but the Eva comment made him show some reaction and that was really good comparing to the dead state he'd been for days.

"Mm that would be really good but no, I've found someone hotter than her to fantasise about." He told me and a sparkle lit his eyes. Uh huh!

"Really? And who's that? Kim Kardashian?" I was trying to make him tell me without realising it so I kept joking because if I asked him directly to tell me he wouldn't.

"No someone better than her." He said and closed his eyes smiling stupidly! Whoa that was strange even for Emmett!

"Earth to Emmett! Dude I had a really bad day so I would appreciated if you just told me what happened to you!" I warned him my patience reaching high levels.

"Fine I'll tell you, wait why was your day so bad man? What's going on?" realising what I had said.

"I just fucked up on that maths test. It was important and I screwed up so I was pissed for the rest of the day. But please don't ask more I want to forget about it." Actually it was a relief to tell to someone about it but I was really curious to know more about that girl.

"Oh sorry man, you'll do better next time." He tried to comfort me.

"Yeah yeah… but that's not the matter right? Emmett spill!"

"Okay I'll tell you but promise you'll go easy on me!" he said hesitantly.

"Fuck it Em you're scaring me! Who the hell is it?"

"It's a beautiful girl, no a woman actually. She's so strong so confident so gorgeous…" he trailed off ready to return to his previous state with that smile plastered on his face.

"Hey stay with me or I'll wipe this smile off your face once and for all! Now just tell me her name because I'm not gonna guess!"

"Alright then! It's Rose!" he said proudly!

"Rose?" it took me a while to realise who he meant. "Fuck! Don't tell me you mean Bella's friend! The girl who's still on high school? I don't know if she's even turned eighteen yet! Don't tell me you mean that Rose!" was he out of his fucking mind? Sure she was hot but she had also Bella's age!

"Yup that's Rose! Isn't she beautiful? Come on Ian even you can see it! Remember at the party when we were making out?"

"Emmett you were wasted and had your hands all over her and she was ready to castrate you! She was so pissed that you'll be chopped into pieces and thrown to the river if I wasn't there to save your ass!"

"Yeah whatever! Do you know what she did? She punched me! I'm telling you she's great! Imagine how passionate she's in bed! A wild kitty! That's my girl Ian!" I was horrified!

He was talking all excited about that girl! God we're in big trouble!

"Oh fucking hell Emmett I know that look! You really have a huge crush on her don't you? Too bad man. I'm so sorry for you…"

"Absolutely! I'm telling you Ian I'll make her mine! I want her so fucking badly!" he sounded really determined and I knew he would try everything to succeed but I knew better, Rose was a hard nut.

"Huh? You mean you want to be the teacher or something? Take her V card or pop her cherry or whatever? Or do you thing she's being naughty enough no to be a virgin anymore?" I know I'm a pig really.

When I think of a good comment I cannot keep my mouth shut! Emmett's used on my rude comments about women and everything but this time I crossed the line!

I was talking about the girl he liked and to be honest I knew that joke will put me in serious trouble!

Fuck he was really pissed he turned red, clenching his hands into tight fists.

I'm pretty sure he'd punched me if Jasper hadn't entered the room right on time! Thank God, I owed him one!

"Hey! What's going on here?" he asked eyeing Emmett suspiciously.

"Ian insulted my girl!" I was sure now. He liked that schoolgirl a lot to be so angry with me.

We've never let women shutter our friendship but obviously that was a serious situation.

"What? What girl? Did I miss something?" Jas was really confused looking me and Emmett trying to figure out the situation.

"No don't worry this is Em's bullshit. Emmett she's not your girl! I bet Rose's more willing to cut your balls before she let you anywhere near her again!" I tried to reason with him but she was on cloud nine only by thinking of her.

"Wait? Rose who?" oh right we had to explain Jasper first. Emmett hurried to explain him what was going on but Jas was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably by the time he ended with the story.

On the other hand Emmett was looking rather pissed that no one believed in him but we couldn't help it! All the odds were against him!

A few minutes passed with me just sitting on my bed proceeding the information and Emmett looking like a bomb ready to explode when Jasper sat up and took some deep breaths trying to hold back his laughter.

"Alright since it's the night of the big surprises I have something to tell you too. I cannot hide it anymore. Actually I want to scream it from the rooftops but I have to behave myself." He said and went to sit on his bed on the other side of the room.

I realised that he was nervous and he was fidgeting giving Emmett sidelong glances.

"Okay, what is it then? Go on."

"I'm with someone, a really special someone. I like her a lot and I know she likes me too. We've been together for almost a week and we're working on it quite well." He said looking at his feet.

No fucking way! What was going on in here? I couldn't believe in my own ears!

"Not you too!" I exclaimed dramatically falling back on my pillow! I had enough romance for one day!

"What's going on? Is it a kind of a strange disease? Is it contagious? Maybe I have to change dorm! Maybe go to a different university! In another state! No I have to move to another continent! Are you both fucking crazy?" I was desperate period!

"No fucking way! Who is it?" Emmett said dying for more details.

"That's the problem. I cannot tell you until Ian comes around and is able to stop you from breaking my neck!" I heard Jasper saying and that put me out of my crazy state. That was interesting.

"Ohhh I'm definitely back and all ears! Tell us everything! Who is it? Where and when did you meet her?" okay I like gossiping what's wrong with that?

"Okay I'll tell you but promise you'll take it easy!" he fidgeted a little more before he opened his mouth to whisper her name. He said that under his breath but it was enough for us to hear it!

I turned to look at Emmett who was petrified rooted to his spot with his eyes ready to pop out of their sockets!

That was bad. That was really bad!

I'm not gonna hide it I was really shocked myself but I hadn't the time to think more about it because I hurried to stop Emmett from rushing at Jasper.

"My sister? You fucking bastard! How could you? I swear I'll cut your balls and- he started through greeted teeth but he was so angry he couldn't find the words to continue." He was red from head to toe and ready to explode from anger at any minute.

"Em calm down! Deep breaths man relax!" I made an attempt to distract him and help him calm down a bit.

"You heard him Ian! He dared to lay eyes on my little sister! She's still a baby you jerk! She's not even eighteen yet! She's underage you bloody pedophile!" I almost burst into laughing in that last comment!

How on earth came up with that word? Pedophile? He was becoming unreasonable in every minute that passed and I knew it! He had to calm himself down and let Jas explain.

"Uh Emmett before you kill Jas do you want me to remind you what you've been telling me half an hour ago? Remember Rose? The girl you have a crush on? I recon she's the same age as Alice? Maybe some months younger?"

God when did I become reasonable? Maybe it was the second time tonight that I made the same thought. That was not good.

"Whose side are you taking Ian?" Emmett looked at me ready to break my neck.

"I'm not taking sides Em! I'm just trying to be reasonable that's all. I think Alice is mature enough to make her own choices and she can decide with whom she wants to be or not right?"

Whoa did I just said that? When did I pick up common sense? Huh that's strange.

I was glad to see that Emmett left a sight and calmed down a little. He sat back down on his bed running his hands through his hair.

"Yeah you're right. Sorry Jas but when it comes to Alice I can't think straight. But I'd like to see you Ian if it was Bella we were talking about." He told me giving me a mocking smile.

"Hm right. But Em I came to terms with Bella dating boys several months ago remember? She's been with Adrian for about four months. I know it's not pleasant to realise that your little monster has grown up and turned into a woman.

A woman that someone else is kissing and touching and making love to her but that's life…" I was sick of being serious I wanted to make a good joke to break the ice.

"IAN! I'm trying to remain calm here, remember?" Emmett yelled turning red again. Oops my bad!

"I was just joking! Relax man. Well Alice it's not a baby anymore. That reminds me, hey Jas is she good at sex?" I knew I was crossing the line again but I couldn't help it!

I had to escape the cheesy lovely situation! I was going to be sick with all the romance!

"IAN!" both Emmett and Jasper shouted!

"Alright I'm cutting it out! You've lost your humour! That's why I'm not falling in love!"

"Wait and see Ian, someday a woman will cross your path and change your whole world completely. Just like that." Jasper told me looking all grown up and wise.

"Ewww shut up, please! That's not goanna happen, at least for the next ten years or so. I cannot believe I have to spend the rest of the semester with you being all in love and crap like these! I'm gonna kill myself for sure!" I said desperately.

"What are you talking about? Nothing's gonna change!" he told me as a matter of fact and turned to Emmett who was all calm and spaced out once again.

I went to my desk and grabbed my cell and saw that I had a missed call from Bella. I headed to the door to go outside and call her back but I turned to Jas for one last thing.

"One more thing Jas if you ever hurt her I won't be the one to stop him from killing you because I'll do it myself understood?"

"I know man. If I ever hurt her then I'll let you kick my ass without even complaining. I'll deserve it then." Jas told me half smiling.

Fuck they were both out of their minds, crazy about women!

"Good. I'm going to call Bella please bring him back from the space because I cannot see him like that all day!" I told him smiling and exited the room but before I closed the door I heard Emmett saying

"Jas do you think I should sent her flowers?"

Yeah right, nothing's gonna change! I thought rolling my eyes while dialling Bella's number.

**EPOV**

I didn't wait for her to explain I just screamed to Jake to take her upstairs to Alice and I ran as fast as I could to my car.

I was driving so fast it was a miracle I didn't end up stuck in a tree or something.

Bella's weak voice was ringing in my ears and the image of her looking so helpless was constantly on my mind.

She'd refused to tell me more about what had happened but she'd said the only thing that mattered most. She'd told me who had made her cry and hurt her like that.

I'd reached his home without even realizing it!

I was knocking on his door with all my power and I was lucky he was the one to answer it. I wouldn't have been patient to do more explanation.

"Edward what-

But he never completed his sentence because I cut him off punching him right on the face!

I put all the power I had in that paunch causing Adrian to stumble back. I knew that when the rush of adrenaline stop pumping into my body my knuckles would hurt like hell but I didn't give a shit about it.

Deep inside of me I knew far too well that I had no reason to be that angry given that I was the one that had once hurt her first but the image of her tear streaked face in my mind was keeping me for thinking straight.

Adrian didn't make any move to hit me back not that he had a reason but if someone was coming to my house and punch me I wouldn't let it go just like that. We were standing on the doorway breathing heavily and Adrian rubbing the spot on his jaw where I'd hit him.

"I think I deserved that." He said after some awkward silent moments had passed.

"Of course you did. What did you do to her?" I kept in mind that I deserved some good punches too but I kept repeating to myself that now I was here to do the right thing.

I was doing this for Bella. I'd promised to myself that I'll be there for her even as her friend and now I was trying desperately to win her trust back. Not an easy task it is.

"Oh you don't know then do you?" he asked me.

"Obviously not!" why else I was asking for him to explain?

"Well then come on in lets go upstairs." As we were going to his room I noticed that the house was almost empty and there were boxes everywhere.

His room was in the same state and only his bed had remained untouched.

"Are you moving to another house?" I asked surprised. The last three generations of Crawford's were raised here since Adrian's great-grandfather had built this house.

"No, actually we're moving to another state." He informed me.

"No fucking way! Why? When?" That's why she was so heartbroken. It was like living all the drama again from the beginning.

"Yeah I know. We're going to New York. My dad found a better position there and my mum is dying to live in Manhattan. In addition is really close to Yale where I'm going next year. We should have left four months ago just after the school year was over but my dad had some responsibilities here in the hospital to fulfil during summer and my mum had more time to decide about our house there.

Plus I met Bella just before the school was over and I had one more reason to want to stay here for a bit more. That way I made it more difficult for her I know but I couldn't resist her. I wasn't supposed to be with someone before we leave because it would be difficult for both of us when the time would come. And I'd been right. It is difficult." He finished with the explanation and he buried his face in his hands.

It took me a while to come around from the shock. It occurred to me that if their initial plans had succeeded Adrian and Bella would have never been together. I also understood what a messed up situation that how much pain this situation would cause to Bella.

"Fuck that's why she was so devastated." I muttered to myself but he heard it.

"Who? Bella? Yeah I know. I told her almost an hour ago and she didn't take it well. I should have told her earlier or shouldn't have been with her on the first place but I couldn't help it. I know I am really selfish but I couldn't stand it to hurt her.

For the last month I'd been going to bed every night thinking that I will tell her the following day but every time I looked at her eyes I couldn't do it. I know I'm a selfish coward but I just couldn't.

She was looking at me with these big innocent eyes causing me to lose the string of my thoughts." Oh God it was time to tell him the truth. He was leaving anyway and it was about time for me to do the right thing.

"Yeah I know. But there are some vital details you don't know. Maybe that's why you don't fully understand her reaction."

"What did I miss? What happened?"

"Don't worry I'll explain everything…" and that's what I did.

"Shit… that explains a lot. Why she was so insecure and depressed when I first met her. It took her some time to fully recover but she's stubborn and she finally made it. I kind of imagined that someone had caused that but I didn't have a clue you were responsible for that.

You are the biggest asshole I've ever met you know that huh?" he told me as a matter of fact but I was grateful he didn't punch me. I would have if I were him.

"No scratch that, you are a great asshole but not the greatest though. You do make a big effort to change. Even I can see that." He told me half smiling.

"So what now? I mean what are you going to do? Did you break up?" I couldn't understand if they were still together or not.

"No we didn't. I know it's very hard but I just couldn't do it. I want to be with her I need it. I know a long-distance relationship like that isn't possible to survive but who knows.

Maybe we're the lucky ones. I'll come and visit in thanksgiving and she'll come to spend Christmas with me. The hard part will come after that when we'll probably have to wait until summer but it's too early to think about that."

"I see… yeah at least it would be much easier for her that time." on the one hand I was glad that he hadn't hurt Bella as much as I did but on the other hand I was hoping that they had broken up. Yeah I was really selfish I know. At least I would be just a friend for now.

I stayed two more hours at Adrian talking about stuff feeling like being best friends again. Who knew a woman could bring us close again. Too bad that he was leaving the next day.

I returned home and found Jake in the kitchen preparing a hot tea.

"Is she any better?" I asked as soon as I entered the room.

"Crap Edward! You scared me shitless!"

"Sorry I thought you heard me coming in. Well where is she?"

"She's upstairs with Alice. She stopped crying but she's really upset. Maybe it's better not to see her tonight… you understand right?" he looked uncomfortable for asking me that but I knew he was really worried for her.

"Yeah I know I'll stay away for a while. I'll leave her some space to recover from the shock." I told him and he relaxed a little.

"Good. I must take that to her I hope it help her relax and get some sleep. Can I stay here tonight? I know we had planed to spend a couple of days in my place but…" he trailed of and I knew really well what he was trying to say and I was more than fine with that.

"Sure no problem. She comes first Jake we can go to La Push next week when she'll hopefully be better. I don't want to see her like that again." I said and I remembered how upset she'd been hours ago.

"Yeah me too."

We went upstairs and I saw Jake entering Alice's room but I wasn't able to see what was going on inside so I just walked into my room really frustrated.

I know that Jake was right and it was better to stay away from her for a while but it was killing me not to be there with her holding her tight.

I laid in my bed fully clothed thinking of her and just like that I drifted into sleep.

* * *

**Sooooo that was it! ;) Yup Adrian had a little secret all along! Bella is hurt again... but Edward will be there for her this time right? ;) **

**1) what do you think will happen next?**

**2)you know what you have to do to get the teaser! **

**3)next update Sunday 31st of July! (I promise it would be put on time) **

**R&R **


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone! I hope you all had a nice weekend! I had almost finished this chapter yesterday but I was not in the mood for doing anything and I didn't want to write it just for finishing it! I wanted to do my best in this chapter so I grabbed a good sleep and finished it today!**

** I'm sorry for the delay I know I'd promised an update on Sunday but I'm only one day late (it's midnight here so with the time difference is still Monday for you :P) **

**Enjoy! See you at the bottom! **

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**EPOV**

I woke up early this morning, my body stiff from the position I'd slept in. As I stand up I noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes from last night and that Jake was sleeping in my must have come hours after I fell asleep because I hadn't even notice he was there. I left Jake sleeping and went to the bathroom to have a quick shower and put some clean clothes on.

Outside it was falling a heavy rain indicating that autumn was here for good. I went back to bed and poked Jake on the shoulder to wake him up. He just groaned and changed side.

"Jake! Come on, wake up. I should get to school and you have to drive back to La Push." I told him but it had no effect on him. He was a heavy sleeper.

"Jacob, wake up! You'll be late for school!" I yelled but occured nothing to him.

"Jake, Bella tried to kill herself last night!" I faked screaming and with that Jake was instantly awake running for the door.

"Hey, don't panic! I was just joking! Sit down!" I said trying not to laugh at his worried expression.

"What the hell Edward! I was scared to death! Do not ever do this to me again!" he told me breathing heavily.

"Alright, I was just trying to wake you up. Not an easy task if you ask me."

"I was just tired. Bella stop crying around midnight and I came here around two in the morning. I haven't even grabbed a proper eight hours sleep. I'm a wreck!" he said putting his shoes on.

When we went downstairs we found mum and Alice making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Mm…I smell coffee!" I said and went straight to the coffee machine. I was in dire need for caffeine. I put a big mug for me and one for Jake.

"Good morning!" mum told us the moment she saw us.

"Good morning Esme. Thanks Edward." Jake said and took the mug I offered. He then went near to Alice and I heard them whispering about Bella. Alice told Jake that she was better and she was going to meet Adrian this morning.

I left them talk in private and went to sit near to my mother on the table.

"Where's dad?" I asked her sipping my coffee and trying to take my mind away from Bella.

"He had an urgent call from the hospital in the middle of the night. Being the only surgeon in the town carries a lot of responsibility." She informed me and a warm smile lit her face.

Dad loved his job and agreed to take his place back in the local hospital without second thought. He also loved my mother too much to refuse her anything so he just took the extra shifts in the hospital without complaining. We didn't see him much but it's for the best.

Mum on the other hand, who was an architect and an interior designer had more difficulties on finding a job here. She does an excellent job and now she works from home and visits Seattle twice a month, or more if needed, where the main company is located.

We have fax machines working and beeping and two different phone lines along with the necessary voice machines. It's a good thing we have our mother in the house all day but she is under a lot of pressure spending most of her day behind piles of papers and house's plans in her office. I suppose we cannot have everything in life.

While I was finishing with my breakfast Bella entered the kitchen. She looked rather exhausted and her eyes were still red from the hours she'd been crying last night despite the light make up she'd put on. Apart from that she looked quite calm and seemed to have the situation under control.

She was dressed in jeans and a red hoodie with white letters saying Newport. I knew it belonged to Alice because we'd brought it together last autumn. I liked that colour on her, it make her look less pale.

"Good morning." She said and went to sit with Alice.

"Good morning Bella. You look better today…" Mum started but at that moment one of her many cell phones rang and blow us all a kiss before leaving the room talking rapidly on the phone.

"How are you feeling?" I asked hesitantly.

She looked up at me, "Good." and said flatly to me.

Thank God, Jake broke the awkward silence sensing my discomfort.

"Sooo…I got to go unless I want to be late for school. I'm glad you're feeling better Bells. I'll see you later, right? Call me whatever you need 'kay?" he asked getting up and putting his jacket on.

"Sure, thanks Jake." Jake kissed her on the cheek waved goodbye and left, leaving the three of us alone.

We remained in silence for a little while and if it wasn't school I could be sitting here all day long just watching her. I was sitting there watching her eating and noticing every one of her movements. The way her lips moved and the way she was playing with her hair…

"Edward we got to go, it's late." Alice's ringing voice brought me back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah, let's go." I sat up and grabbed my keys and Alice wore her warm coat but I noticed that Bella hadn't move.

"Come on, aren't you coming?" I asked her.

"Oh no…you go. I'm ditching school today." She told me and I saw that she was fidgeting, like she was uncomfortable with the whole subject. And then in struck me! She was going to say goodbye to Adrian this morning.

"Oh…okay then, come on Alice. See you later Bella."

I had almost made it to the door but I heard her voice calling me and stopped on my tracks.

"Yes Bella?" it was the first time she spoke directly to me for days.

"Edward, before you go… I was wondering… last night, I mean, you know when you found me outside…" she paused a little and I knew it must be hard to talk about it. I also dreaded the kind of question she was going to ask but I was going to answer no matter what.

She had come closer and she was standing right in front of me looking down at her hands and biting her bottom lip. Maybe I am a jerk for thinking like that but I found that rather sexy.

"It's nothing I was just wondering where did you go…I mean I know it's a personal question you don't have to answer if you don't want to… just tell me if you went to see him…" she told me hesitantly and looked me in the eyes pleading me silently… oh fuck! The only question I didn't want to answer! But I wasn't going to refuse her anything so I had to suck it up.

"Yeah… I did." I answered hoping that she'll drop it there but the odds were against me. I was right obviously because a minute later I heard her saying.

"So, did you talk to him? I mean you were really furious when you left…" she muttered avoiding eye contact with me. I had to tell her the truth but I couldn't admit that I'd hit him before I didn't even let him explain first.

"Yeah… kind of…" I answered uneasily moving my weight from one foot to the other. I couldn't lie to her, she was going to meet him soon and find out about my actions by herself. Maybe it would be better if I was telling the truth maybe she would be less angry if I was that honest with her.

"What do you mean kind of? What did you do Edward?" she asked knowing that I was hiding something.

I closed my eyes inhaling a few deep calming breaths before I wasn't easy, I had hit her boyfriend last night and I had no right to do it. On the other hand she had every right in the world to be mad at me for that.

"I… punched him." I said in the end and heard Bella gasping but I was too afraid for her reaction so I was just standing there, eyes closed, waiting for all the hell to break loose.

**BPOV**

I woke up in a familiar room my eyes hurting because of the morning light and feeling my head heavy. The sound of the running water was coming from the bathroom so I assumed Alice was already having her shower.

I sat up on Alice's kings sized bed, rubbing my aching eyes when all the last night events came rushing back to my mind and suddenly felt the depression rising in waves and hitting me hard and instantly my eyes filled with tears.

I took several deep breaths calming my self down and wiping the tears away. Not now. It wasn't the right time for hysterics or and tones of Kleenex. This time I had to be strong.

Alice came singing out of the bathroom her hair into a pink towel and when she saw me awake a big smile lit her face.

"Good morning sleepy head!" she said in a sing song tone flopping into the bed beside me.

"How are you feeling today?" she asked in the same light tone but I could she worry in her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm better… I think. I can manage…at least for today." Right now it was the most honest answer I could give. I would try and made it easier for both of us today but the hard part was coming tomorrow when he would be gone.

"That's good. One step at a time Bella and you know that I'll here for you this time we'll go through this together." She told me hugging me tight. It was so comforting to have her by my side and maybe that was one reason I was feeling stronger and determined.

"Thank you Alice." It was the only thing I could say, the only thing it resembled my feelings, I was grateful I had her.

I remained in bed for a bit longer watching her dressing up and blowing her hair dry and then applying some make up. I had one more hour till I was meeting Adrian so I took advantage of that to spend more time under the warm covers.

Alice had somehow persuaded Carlisle to give me a fake permission to send to the school saying that I had to spend the day at home because of a gastric flu. I was just ditching school properly!

"It's quite cold outside you cannot wear that top you'll freeze the moment you step out of the house." she told me while she was rummaging through the clothes in her wardrobe.

She was right I could here the rain hitting her bedroom windows and I could see the high trees of the forest moving frantically because of the strong weather. My light lacy top that I'd been wearing last night was completely out of question.

"Here take these, they'll do the job." She said throwing me a tank top and a warm red hoodie.

"Thanks. I'll have a shower first." I said stepping out of the warm bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Sure I'll meet you downstairs." She said stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

The hot water helped my tense muscles to relax and I remained in the shower for some time. Images of last night came running into my head and I let some tears to escape my eyes despite my decision to stay strong.

***Flashback***  
_"What do you mean you're leaving? Why now? I don't understand… please don't leave me." I said to him through my sobs. I couldn't grasp the meaning of his words I just wasn't able to accept the fact that he was about to leave Forks for good… to leave was the first time in my life that everything seemed to be right and now that._

_He took my hands in is and leaned his forehead closer so it was touching mine._

_"You have to understand Bella… it's not my decision… you know I would never hurt you like that… you know that right?" he asked me worried. I just nodded I couldn't find the words to answer. He brought his finger to my chin and made me look at him._

_His eyes were wet and I knew he was on the verge of tears too but he was trying to be strong._

_"I tried many times to tell you but I couldn't… I was such a coward. I hoed that something would change and all our plans would be cancelled so we would stay here but I was wrong. I thought that avoiding telling you it made it less real… I was afraid of the words I was desperate to have some more moments with you without the knowledge that they would be hour last here together. It would spoil them and I just wanted them to be perfect for you." he said closing his blue eyes and taking deep breaths._

_He was feeling guilty for hurting me but I knew it wasn't his fault, it has no reason to blame himself._

_"Don't think like that please. Just hold me okay? That's all I'm asking for… I just need you to hold me…" I whispered, hot new tears running down my cheeks._

_He brought me closer and held me in his warm embrace for hours. We didn't have to talk anymore, the words had no meaning, we just let our feelings out and the tears flow..._  
***End of Flashback***

I stepped out of the shower and rapped a thick towel around my shivering body. I looked my reflection at the mirror and I saw my face was in a really bad state.

When the time came to leave his home yesterday it was the hardest part so far because it made the separation more real. I insisted on letting me walk myself home so the night breeze would help me clear my mind but I had no purpose on returning home.

The moment I took the last turn on the road and Adrian was out of sight I started crying harder than ever. My feet brought me of their own accord on the Cullen's house where I knew I would found Alice to comfort me.

Unfortunately it was Edward the one who opened the door before I could ring the bell. At first he looked surprised on finding me there but then he studied me better and instantly knew that something was wrong.

I was very upset and really tired of explaining the whole situation to him and I just told him Adrian's name to give him understand that it was something between me and him but that made him angry and he just run off without an other word.

Surprisingly Jake was there to pick up Edward as I learned afterwards so he helped inside the house and up to Alice's room. They both listened to me patiently as I was explaining what had happened and they spend the night by my side speaking words of comfort to me until finally drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

I went back to the room and put on my pair of jeans and the hoodie Alice had give me. It was quite warm and comfortable and what I really needed for a day like that.

My eyes were red and puffy and I applied some concealer to hide the dark circles underneath them but it made no big difference. At least that hoodie was in the colour of blood and made my skin look less pale.

I hurried down the marble staircase and into the kitchen to find Edward, Alice, Jake and Esme taking their breakfast. Now that I was calm and not in the state I'd been last night I wanted to ask Edward about where he'd gone last night after he found me in the front porch. Something inside me was telling me that he went to see Adrian and I was afraid of what had happened between them.

Had he told Adrian about the time before he was gone or about my old crush on him? I had to find out before I saw Adrian.

I waited patiently until Esme was out of earshot but I hadn't much time to think again about it because he sat up and he was ready to leave for school.

It was now or never so I took a deep breath and called his name. He turned around immediately looking me straight in the eyes.

"Edward, before you go… I was wondering… last night, I mean, you know when you found me outside…" I made an attempt on asking but it was hard to remember all these so I couldn't find the right words to do this.

"It's nothing I was just wondering where did you go…I mean I know it's a personal question you don't have to answer if you don't want to… just tell me if you went to see him…" I finally asked hesitantly. It was something personal after all, maybe he had gone to see a girl or something and I only cared about Adrian.

"Yeah… I did." He answered simply not giving any further information.

"So, did you talk to him? I mean you were really furious when you left…" I pushed him for more and it didn't slip my attention that he was looking really nervous. What had he done?

"Yeah… kind of…" he trailed off. What on earth did he mean by that? Had he talked to him or not? It was a simple question and I was waiting for a simple answer.

"What do you mean kind of? What did you do Edward?" I asked again loosing my patience. He closed his eyes inhaling deeply like he was scared to tell me what he'd done or what he'd said. I was standing in front of him my arms crossed to my chest waiting for his answer.

"I… punched him." he breathed out. What? No I knew why he didn't want to tell me. He was afraid of my reaction. The truth was that I should have been mad actually furious, I should have been kicking his ass from the moment he said these words.

But I didn't.

I had enough drama in my life already and I was in no need for more. Alice was standing in the doorway petrified by what Edward had told. If I wasn't shocked myself, I would have found her expression more than amusing.

"Edward, open your eyes." He did as I said opening them hesitantly. He was still afraid I was going to slap him right in the face.

"You're not mad?" he asked incredulously.

"No. I mean yes I am but I'm not gonna yell at you or hit you or anything like that. I knew you were immature and that was far from stupid. You had no right to do that! I'm just very, very disappointed."

"You're right I had no right to hit him but when I saw you so sad so helpless all I wanted to do was to kill that bastard who caused that no matter it was my friend. I did it for you or so I thought because you're right I was wrong. I punched him before he even had the time to explain the situation." He was not looking at me while he was talking, I could tell he was ashamed of his actions but I had no intention on going easy on him.

Deep inside I was more than satisfied that he had done that for me and I can say I was flattered as well. Of course I preferred duelling with a mountain troll than admitting that to Edward.

"I can't believe you did that Edward!" Alice had recovered from the shock and now she was standing next to me facing Edward with an angry expression on her face.

"Leave it Alice." I said and took her by the hand, "you'll be late for school and I have to meet Adrian soon. Let's go."

We left the room leaving Edward standing like a statue in the middle of the kitchen.

Adrian came to pick me up from the Cullen's and we headed down to La Push in the First Beach. He knew I like it there and especially today that the ocean was wild and the waves were huge.

We walked along the coast for a while and I went to sit down in a big tree trunk washed up from the see. It was a really award moment because we were both knew it was our last moments together before he had to go and I had to return home and fall into depression.

He came and sat near me putting his hands around me and resting his head in my shoulder. We were watching the foamy waves dancing on the colourful pebbles in the coast both deep in our thoughts.

"Bella, can I ask you something." He said breaking the silence.

"You can ask me whatever you want."

"If you had a chance to turn back the time would you choose not to be with me in the first place? Would you choose not to go through this pain one more time?" that was a really good question and it was also one thing I had already thought last night.

"No. I don't regret being with you Adrian. If I had that chance I would choose you again and again. These past four months my life was better than never before and you were a big part in it. I believe everything in life happens for a reason. And that is happening to make us stronger, to see how many things we can stand and how strong is what we have."

"Yes but it's so hard for you. You have already gone through this one time and now it happens to you again. I don't want you to be sad Bella. I love you." he told me and I could see his point. He also said he loved me.

I knew he did and he had told me that several times but I wasn't ready to tell him back. I had never said to him these four words but he knew that I would when I was ready. Surprisingly I didn't feel like telling them not even now.

"It is hard but it's not the same as the last time. Actually it's completely different in so many ways. For example I still have you and I know you love me. On the other hand yesterday I felt like history was repeating itself because everyone I liked was walking away from my life." I muttered and let out a heavy sight and he instantly hugged me tighter.

I turned around facing him and still in his embrace. I brought my hand up touching his face and caressing the swollen spot in his jaw where Edward had hit him.

"Does it hurt?" I asked worried.

"Not much don't worry, I deserved it anyway." He said his eyes full with remorse for hurting me.

"Don't say that." I looked at his eyes in the colour of a summer sky and felt like someone was taking away a big part from me. Adrian was that part.

He was there for me when I was still recovering and he helped me find my self and be a whole person again. I knew deep in my soul that, no matter what the time will bring and for how long we'll still be together, I will always be thankful for the moments I shared with him.

My fingers traced the lines of his soft lips whose sides turned up forming a warm smile. I smiled back at him and stayed like that for I don't know how long because I'd lost the sense of time.

After one minute or one hour had passed he leaned forward pressing his lips to mine. Our kiss was sweet and slow at first and then become urgent and passionate as we were both hungry trying to take more from the other and putting all our power to that kiss.

When I was desperate for air I broke the kiss breathing heavily and burring my face on the crook of his neck inhaling his musky scent trying to memorize it.

He rubbed my back soothingly, "I'm afraid we have to go." He whispered his voice thick with sadness.

The ride back home was laced with thick silent as we were both unable to find the right words to say. I preferred not to even say the word 'goodbye' or anything like that. I just wanted to drive me home like it was any other day, like we were driving back from school.

I hated all the crying and screaming and the –please call me the moment you set foot on NY- thing. Hysterics was not my type. And that's how we did it. Quite and like civilized people.

When we reached my house he opened the door for me and he took me by the hand. The only unusual thing we did was t stay looking at each other for a long time before he kissed me goodbye and drive away.

I didn't need to tell him to call me the moment he landed on Kennedy airport, I knew he would.

Adrian was gone for quite some time but I hadn't moved an inch from were he'd left me. I was standing on my front porch looking at the direction his car had disappeared long ago, the strong wind hitting my face violently and with his kiss still burning on my lips.

* * *

**SOOO! Adrian knows the truth and now he's gone! We have a really sad Bella and a very determined Edward! I think the odds are good enough for them but that it depends on you! ****Leave me a review and I'll be good or else... Adrian is coming back and he has his happily ever after with Bella! ;P **

**I don't know yet when I'll be able to post again because I'm planing my holidays and there are endless things I have to do this week! I promise that I'll post again one more time before I leave but I don't know exactly when will that be! So stay tuned! **

**Your reviews always help me write faster! ;) **


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! I hope you had a nice week! Surprisingly I managed to update this chapter despite the countless things I had to take care for this past week! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written so I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter** **18**

**BPOV**

Five days had passes since the day Adrian had moved away. Five dull, gray, awful days. I had spent most of them in my room leaving it -apart from going to school- only to grab something to eat or to have a simple conversation with my parents.

Alice was trying desperately to drag me out of the house tempting me with movies I wanted to see-that was before Adrian was gone- or places I wanted to visit just to pass my time. I took down all her offers from doing anything than studying. I just wasn't in the mood for it these days.

Jake had been calling twice a day for the last five days just to hear my voice and to ask me how I was. I certainly knew how worried they must've been about me but I was not going to fake I was alright. Because I wasn't.

The last time, when Edward had left, I'd been crying for days, moping around like a very sad Juliet who had just lost her Romeo. That was three years ago and then I was an immature little teen who was craving for a little drama in her life.

I'm not gonna say it was wrong or that I was wrong because that reaction was pretty normal for my age. This time I was not going to be a drama queen once again. But I'm not gonna hide my feelings, which were mostly depressing, either.

Apart from that first night I'd slept over to Alice and I had cried my eyes out I had made quite a big effort to control my tears and left them flow freely when I was in the comfort darkness of my room.

Adrian had called the moment he'd set foot in New York. We'd been talking for hours some moments not talking at all just hearing each other breathing through the receiver.

We were in need of each others company and it was the only way to have it. I knew that for him must've been ten times harder than it was for me so I braced my self to be really strong and supportive to make it easier for him.

That was causing me a really weird sense of deja-vous and I realised it was due to the fact that the last time it was Alice that needed my support.

The next days we both created a Skype account so we could see each other every day and it was a bit of comfort for both of us.

My feelings were all over the place. The last four and a half months I'd been with Adrian I had used o an everyday routine and now I had to reform my life into a different mode. Not an easy task if you ask me.

Fist of all because of the time difference between Washington and New York I couldn't call him whenever I needed and we had arranged some certain hours we could talk each day. Then it was the fact that I was used to see his face first thing every morning and now I had to drive myself to school with only company my gloomy mood.

There was any other option for me right now so I had to suck it up and find ways to bring my life back to normal even with Adrian away. Fortunately I had to wait for Thanksgiving when he promised to visit and stay for a couple a days. I know it's not much but I have to be content even with that.

At last Friday arrived and it was almost over. I didn't know what it was worse to be at school without him or to be at school without him and have all the other students eyeing me closely waiting for me to break down at any minute! I hated gossiping!

From the moment the news had been spread I had to suffer the company and the comments of Jessica Stanley who was trying to learn more about the subject.

On Tuesday she had come straight to me hugging me and rumbling about how difficult it must have been for me and some other bullshit. I needed all my powers and self control not to shove her into my locker. Thankfully this hell of a week was almost over and I had two days without school ahead of me.

After I took a shower and changed into my favourite pare of oversized sweats and a hoodie I decided it was time to call my brother, it was six in the afternoon here so I knew it was nine in the evening there.

I braced myself for a long hour of teasing and inappropriate commenting from Ian but I had a feeling he was going to make my day. He always did.

He didn't pick up though and I didn't leave a message, he was going to call after he saw my missed call anyway.

The only positive outcome from Adrian's absence was that I had spent countless hours in my room studying like crazy. I needed something to keep my mind occupied and studying was one good way to do it. In addition it was a good opportunity to improve my grades in maths.

I hadn't done much though when my cell started ringing and the voice of Curt Cobain in _Smells like teen spirit _echoed in the room. I smiled already knowing who was calling me. That was Ian's ring tone.

"Hey, sunshine! Did you miss me?" I smiled the moment I heard his voice. I could tell he had that mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"Hey. Yeah sure. The house's unbearable quite without you." I happily realised that I was already smiling without I'd even understood it!

"Now you see how precious my present had been! So fill me in, what's been going on lately in grey-land?" he asked using the old name I'd given to Forks when we were kids because of the many grey clouds.

"Hm not much…" I trailed off. I was wondering how I was gonna tell him about Adrian.

"Okay good try. Spit it out little liar." Of course he didn't buy it.

"Nothing important really…" okay that was a big lie but I wasn't sure I was ready to tell the whole story from the beginning one more time but one the other hand I called him to discuss that matter with him. I was losing my mind here.

"I'm waiting…" he informed me with a tone I knew too well.

"Alright…here's the thing…" and I told him the whole story how Adrian had announced that he was leaving and that he'd known all these time but he wanted to have a chance with me and finished with how much he'd caused him and me of course.

I could tell that Ian was holding his anger back and I could here his fast breathing. He was making a big effort not to start yelling.

"Well that's all…" I said again when a few minutes had passed and he'd told a thing.

"That's all? Seriously Bella I should have been in my way to New York by now only to beat the shit out of him! That bastard he hurt you!" he told me really pissed.

"Oh now you shouldn't, and by the way Edward did take care of that." I hadn't told him about that part where Edward had punched Adrian the moment he saw me crying.

"What do you mean? Did Edward kick that fucker's ass?" he asked incredulously.

"Yup that's exactly what I mean. And please Ian, stop calling him names he's still my boyfriend you know."

"I like Edward a bit more now. So you think it's a good thing to try that long distant relationship and crap like that? I don't know Bells it doesn't feel right to me."

"I don't know…I want to try. It's difficult I'm not gonna deny that but we weren't ready to break up yet either. I'm so confused Ian." Even I could hear how desperate I was.

"Hey muffin don't panic, everything will be just fine at the end you'll see it. If you decided that it's the best way for both of you then you'll be able to work on it. It will take time and it's possible that it won't last long but you'll have tried it and that's what matters." He told me reassuringly just like he used to do when I was little, using my old nickname. Instantly I felt more relaxed.

"Yeah you're right… we'll give it a shot and maybe we're lucky and it works fine with us…or maybe not. We'll have to wait and see then." That sounded really reasonable that's good.

"That's my muffin!" he said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey don't call me that!" I told him but that truth is it didn't bother me too much. He used to call me his muffin when I was very little because I had always had a sweet tooth and I had a really rounded belly as a kid because of the many sweets I used to eat. Maybe I kind of looked like a giant muffin.

"You'll be always my little sis Bells. So apart from um Adrian's leaving town what else did it happened?" he asked and we just spend the rest hour talking about everything and nothing specific at the same time.

It was casual talking with him and he made me laugh a lot so when we finally hang up I was feeling way better.

Not fine but quite good.

**EPOV**

I kept my promise and my distance from Bella, leaving her take her time and get used to Adrian's absence. I was dying to know how she was doing and in what state she was in but I thought it would be better for her to stay away for some days.

Thankfully I had Jake filling me in to Bella's progress and I have to admit that I'd been really persistent making him calling her every day maybe more than one time. I know I had no right on bothering her but Jake had and I was going to take advantage of it.

Jake could see how worried I'd been so he did as I said without complaining. I owed that guy a lot.

On Friday, just after school I returned home and found him sitting in the living room talking with my mum. I dumped my bag on the floor in the hall and headed to them eager to know why he was here. Had something happened to Bella and had come to tell me?

"Edward you're back! How was your day?" my mum asked the moment she saw me entering the room. It was the usual thing her asking about my day I was giving the same answer every day. Nothing happened in that small town.

"Good…" I said and turned to Jake with a curious expression on my face. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing I just thought it's Friday and you maybe wanted to spend some time down to the reservation with me, you know hung out… meet the guys." He said and I instantly felt so relieved that nothing had happened to her.

"Sure why not? Let me get my bag upstairs and we can go."

"Cool."

"Why don't you boys grab some dinner first? I made my famous suffle and Carlisle will be home at any minute!" my mum said with a bright smile on her face. She loved having us around and it made her even happier when she had the opportunity to feed us well. How could you say no to that woman?

"Okay you really got me with the suffle!" said Jake smiling brightly.

"Great! I'm going to make the table for five tonight!" she squealed and run to the kitchen.

Alice had gone to Bella's house after school on a vain attempt to convince her go out for shopping or something and she returned home with dad right on time for the suffle.

"Hey Jake how are you?" dad greeted him, dropping his bag on the couch and loosening his tight tie.

"Just fine." Jake answered.

"Dinner's ready and served!" we all heard mum calling from the kitchen.

"Mmm it smells heavenly, my love." Dad said and placed a soft kiss on her cheek the moment we entered dining room and the smell of the hot suffle reached our nostrils.

"Thank you. Now all sit down and tuck in suffle is best when it's still warm." She said serving big pieces of steaming suffle to all of us.

As we were all eating dad described his day and some really serious cases in the hospital but Alice was unusual quiet. She was moving her found around her plate not really eating anything. I didn't question her behaviour though because maybe she was just tired after all.

"The dinner was great Esme, thank you. I think I'm so full I cannot move!" said Jake rubbing his swollen stomach.

"It was nothing dear, I'm glad you liked it." Mum responded cleaning up the table.

"So it's getting late I think we should get going." I told Jake and headed to the door.

"Yeah you're right. Thank you again Esme, bye."

"Be careful on the road the streets are still wet." The rain had stopped hours ago but Mum was always worrying to much about us.

We were driving down to the reservation in Jakes red rabbit and I was watching the thick wall of trees outside trying to remember every turn so I could come here by myself without getting lost.

We parked in front of a really old garage in the back of Jakes house.

"Here's where we usually hang out especially when the weather's like that." informed me Jake when he saw my curious expression.

"Oh and where's the gang then?"

"Probably they'll inside already. Is there something bothering you?" he asked before entering the garage.

"Uh? Yeah sure, fine, why?" I was quite nervous though.

"Because you're fidgeting like crazy."

"Really?" he was right! I had been running my hands through my hairs for the past few minutes. "I'm just a little nervous…" I trailed off. Damn I was Edward Cullen I wasn't suppose to be nervous!

"You had quite a reputation here as well but that was years ago, you still have the chance to prove you've changed." He said as a matter of fact and he was right. I was going to be myself.

"Okay lets go then." I said motioning him to move into the garage.

When we went in I took a look around the place. I t wasn't very big and the most part of it was taken by tools and pieces of car engines and other engineering stuff.

"Whose fixing cars here?" I asked Jake but it was someone else who answered my question.

"Jake's great with cars didn't you know?" I turned and saw a tall and slim muscular boy with short brown hair and kind smile.

"Hi I'm Embry Call, Jakes cousin." He introduced himself giving me his hand.

"I'm Edward. No I hadn't have a clue about Jake." I said shaking his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked Jake.

"I dunno…" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"He's only trying to be humble! He fixed rabbit from the beginning. He also repaired Paul's motorcycle." Embry told me sitting on an old worn couch.

"That's- I started but I'd never finished my sentence because the garage door opened and two more guys came inside.

The one was as tall as me and his body was built with strong muscles but not huge like Emmett.

"Look who's here Jared, famous Edward Cullen. What an honour for us to have you here Mr Cullen." He said mockingly and giving me a fake bow.

"Give it a rest Paul." Jake said smacking him playfully in the arm and continued.

"That idiot is Paul Uley." Paul gave me just a nod. It was clear that he wasn't like me a lot.

"And I'm Jared Brown." said the other boy in a friendly tone. He was shorter than the rest of them but he clearly had a lot of muscles too.

"So Cullen you've met the wolves at last." said Jake flopping on the couch next to Embry.

"Really guys? The wolves?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah when we started hanging out together and we became a gang we were looking for a cool name. Sometime we found out about some creepy old legends of our tribe about big Quileute warriors who could change into the form of a wolf. So we named our gang after them. Simple." Jake finished with the explanation.

"It makes sense if see it that way… I suppose."

"Maybe when we have time we'll tell you some of them." said Embry excited.

"Yeah that's a god idea. Maybe when the weathers better we can go down the beach have a barbeque." recommended JB.

"Sure! What do you think Jake? Jake?" asked Embry but Jake wasn't listening.

I saw him fidgeting at the side of someone behind me. I heard light footsteps approaching and turned around to meet the stranger.

Before I managed to speak a word an impressive brunette was standing inches away from my face.

"So you are the dick, huh?" she said raising an eyebrow, looking down on me.

"Wow, slow down girl!" I managed to say after I recovered for the first shock. Paul and Jared were chuckling silently behind me. I knew Paul wasn't quite fond of me but apparently that new girl seemed to share his opinion.

"Err…that's Leah." said Jake awkwardly.

"Oh don't tell me! Leah Clearwater!" I said with a fake pleasant voice.

"Yeah, flesh and blood." said Leah without stopping glaring at me. God, that girl has an attitude.

"Come on cut it Leah." I heard Embry telling Leah from behind me. I know that I like that boy.

"I've heard about you Cullen, you treat girls like rubbish and you think yourself as a super star" she spat at me.

"And I've heard a lot about you Leah Clearwater. Are you going to attack anyone with a dick in his pants?" I said crossing my hands over my chest.

"It's none of your business asshole." She told me but she had lost some of her cocky-ness at my last comment.

"Sam's with Emily get over it!" I instantly knew I hit a very sensitive spot because she turned red from head to toe and her eyes were throwing daggers on me.

"How dare you?" she yelled but I imagined she was only bark and no bite.

"Girl you're really stressed I think you really need to get laid." I threw her my last comment and I was glad to see her stamping her foot down turn and leave the garage.

"Man I think I'm gonna like this guy. He's the only one who put Leah in her place." I heard Paul telling them and I laughed at his last words along with the rest of the Wolves.

"Are you fucking nuts? How could you love that girl? She's the Vlad The Impaler _flesh and blood!_" I told Jake late the same night while we were sitting in his room. The guys had left an hour ago and I was sleeping over Jake's.

"You're exaggerating now Edward she is not _that_ bad." Jake said after he stopped chuckling.

"Yeah, she was ready to cut my balls off and feed them to the dogs." I answered back.

"She just doesn't like you much." He said Jake sheepishly.

"Yeah, I figured. I can say the same." I said with a bitter laugh.

It was a cold cloudless night and the forest around the house was inky black. I was looking out of the window to the thick night the only thought in my mind was about her. Bella's face appeared in my mind and I tried to bring the sound of her laugh in my ears but I couldn't.

"Edward, are you okay? You seem kind of zoned out the whole day." Jake disrupted my thoughts, damn him why he had to be so observant.

"Yeah… my mind is all he time at Bella…do you think she's coping alright?" I asked really anxious about her. I couldn't hide it anymore and specially to Jake.

"She's going through a lot and it's the second time it's happening so I think is a normal reaction to be a little sad and melancholic." He told me reassuringly.

"I think you're right. I'll just have to be more patient." I wasn't known for my patience though.

We didn't say much after that we just did a small talk before we were both fast asleep.

When I woke up next morning it took me several seconds to realize where I was. I looked around for Jake but he wasn't in the room. I put my shirt on and went to the kitchen when I fond Jake eating breakfast.

"'Morning." I said and sat in the chair across of him.

"'Morning, there's coffee in the counter." he said pointing in the brown mug on the counter.

"Thanks." I took the mug and sip a few gulps of my coffee. "Where's Billy?"

"He went to see Sue I think she had a problem with her car or something." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"I think I should go home and change clothes and then I can drive with my car back here." Last night we hadn't planned on staying here so I had only the clothes I'd been wearing and Jake's were a bit short to me seeing that I was a few inches taller than him.

"Okay let me finish that and I'll drive you back home. You do remember to came back here right?"

"Yeah the first time it took me some time to find the house but I memorized the way yesterday." I was looking carefully the road as we were coming here last night because there were many turns I'd wrong last time so I got lost.

After Jake dropped me home and left I went straight to the shower and I stayed there for a while to relax my tense muscles. I put on some clean clothes and I was thinking about talking to Alice, she'd been really strange lately.

Maybe I could help. I was wandering if she was in her room or if she was even at home.

I've found a note in the door from mum saying that she and dad had found some time to go jogging together and that there's was food in the fridge. Typical mum always worrying about us eating well.

I knocked on Alice's door a couple of times and I didn't get an answer so I supposed she had already gone out. Fortunately I hadn't even reached the bottom of the staircase when the front door opened and a really upset Alice walked in.

"Hey pixie what's wrong?" I asked and went towards her.

"Damn it Edward you scared the crap out of me!" she nearly jumped in the air grabbing her chest.

"Sorry I thought you'd heard me coming down the stairs."

"No I was thinking about something and probably I didn't notice you." she said passing her hands though her long hair. That was something we had in common, we both did that gesture when we were confused of anxious about something.

"Do you want to tell me about it? It would make you feel better." I offered honestly.

It's Bella! The last five days she was just sad and she was spacing out quite often but she was okay if you can say that. She was coming only to school and we were talking on the phone she was making a try at least!" she blurred out in one breath.

What she was telling me I didn't like at all but I suspected that there were more to come.

"But today when I got to her home to take her out for a walk or something she didn't even got out of bed! She was talking me through the covers! I hate that situation Edward! She promised me that she'll let me help her this time that I'm here for her and the only she's doing now is to leave me out of her life completely! I know it's hard but she promised to try and it hasn't even passed a whole week and she's giving up!" she paused to take a breath but I didn't let her continue.

"Don't worry Alice I'll take care of that!" I kissed her cheek took my car keys and left the house.

As I was running down to the garage to take my car I was hearing Alice calling me from the front door but I didn't stop to explain. I was in a big hurry. I got inside my car and drove as fast as I could.

I came into an abrupt halt in the front of her house I stormed out of my car and started knocking the door. As soon as the door was open I was attacked by a little monster, which I hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Hey pumpkin, how are you doing?" I chuckled and said to Emma as I lifted her up in my arms so that we could be in the same eye level.

"I am good! I have missed you a lot Eddie, you were gone like forever!" she told me with a pout. She was the only one allowed calling me Eddie. I really hate that nickname, but she was so damn cute to resist.

"Ooh, I have missed too my pumpkin!" I said and gave her a big sloppy kiss on her cheek.

"Edward, I am a big girl now you can't call me that anymore!" said and a very serious expression covered her face and I bit my tongue to keep me from laughing out loud. I placed her back on her feet and crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at her.

"Is that right?" I smirked at her.

"Aha, I'm all seven years old now!" she said to me and brought her hands up so that she could show me seven little fingers for emphasis.

"Well, you know what?" I said I kneeled in front of her.

"What?" she asked with a shy smile and I noticed a light blush spreading on her cheeks.

"You'll always be my sweet little pumpkin, even when you're fifty years old." I told her and put a lock of her hair behind her ear and caressing her cheek. She smiled shyly at me and looked down at her feet.

"Besides, if you don't let me, do you know what is going to happen?" I said with an evil smile.

"No, what?" she asked curious leaning her head in one side.

"Oh so you don't know… well I can show you…" she didn't have time to answer and I started tickling her. She broke into an uncontrollable laughter and I couldn't stop smiling. I hadn't realised how much I've missed her until now.

"Please…Eddie…stop…I…can't…"

"I'll stop if you let me call you that my pumpkin and give a big kiss as well" I said and continued trickling her.

"O…ok…ay…okay!"

"Is that a yes?" she couldn't answer because she was laughing so hard so she just nodded. I stopped and waited for her to calm down. When she did, she turned to me.

"Okay, but you'll be the only one that calls me that" she pointed her finger to me but continued to smile with that cute smile of hers. Then she leaned in and gave me a big kiss on my cheek.

"Deal!" I said and extended my hand to her so that she could shake it.

"Soo… is Bella in her room?" I asked her.

"Aha, but if I were you I wouldn't go in there. She doesn't want to see anyone, she just spends her whole day locked up in there… and all that fuss for what? Because she misses Adrian! I really can't understand that! Boys are stupid!" she wrinkled her nose in disgust and I laughed at the face she was making.

"Well I'll agree with you. But I am here to make her leave that room."

"Yeah, right" she snorted. "Alice already tried a million times and came with nothing. And we're talking about Alice here. Who she doesn't take no for answer, like never." She said rolling her eyes at me like I hadn't thought of that.

"I have better methods, believe me." I winked at her.

"Okay, whatever you say, but don't say that I didn't warned you." She said and shrugged. I started to make my way upstairs when Emma called my name and came running to me hugging me really tight.

"I am really happy you're back Eddie, I really missed you!" she said and released me and went back to watch TV.

God, I had really missed her, too. She is the cutter little girl I have ever seen. When she was born all of us couldn't stop playing with her and tried to make her smile.

She literally had everyone wrapped around her little finger. Even when I stopped hanging out with everyone else and became a jerk to them, I was always happy to see Emma and spend time with her when she was around.

That's why she is the only one that really missed me. The last time I saw her was when I had came to talk to Bella that night before I left and I would give anything to forget that conversation. Or maybe not.

Because as long as I had these words I said in my mind I knew I really had messed up big time and that was my chance to earn her friendship back.

When I reached her door I knocked and wait for the answer that never came. I tried again but nothing. So I just shrugged and burst in her room. Gosh the last time I'd been here must have been ten years old.

Many things had changed or at least there weren't these Barbie dolls all over the room that scared me to death. I hated that dolls and Alice had thousands of them all around the house.

There was not light in the room, because the heavy purple curtains were closed. That's when I heard her voice under the covers that she'd been hiding.

"Emma! I told you before that I want to be alone!" she yelled still under the cover.

I went and opened the curtains and then made my way to her bed grabbed the covers and threw them of her head.

"I am not Emma. I am your most beloved person in the whole word!" I said to her with my biggest smile and open wide my arms.

She was looking at me like I had two heads or something.

"I'll say my worst nightmare!" she glared at me looking pissed but I wasn't chickening out now.

"You're really hurting my feelings!" I said putting one hand the place of the heart and with a fake hurt expression on my face.

"What do you want Edward?" asked Bella and looked like she couldn't believe in her eyes.

"I am here, my dear friend, to make you leave that bed and take you to the greatest ride of your life." I said with a goofy smile on my face.

"To bad for you, but that's not going to happen, not with me at least so get the hell out of here and leave me alone!" and with that she grabbed the beddings up to cover her head.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm doing that so I'm gonna give you the chance to come by your own free will before I use my way!" I said and threw the cover completely off of her.

"What the hell Edward! Just leave me alone for Gods shakes!" she yelled and tried to take the blanket for me.

"I told you before, that is not likely to happen, you like it or not. Now get up so that we start our day." I smirked at her.

"Are you getting nuts? I am not going anywhere and especially with you. End of discussion." Said with a frown and crossed her arms over her chest.

I couldn't help but smile because she was so cute right now, like an angry kitten. I didn't continue arguing with her, I just made my way to her drawer to find clothes for her.

"What are you doing?" she asked suddenly aware of my actions. I didn't answer and continued rummaging inside and grabbed the first pair of jeans that my hands caught. God, this girl had a lot of jeans. Okay what else do I need…aha a T-shirt…I found a dark blue tank top, perfect.

"Are you even listening to me? Stop going through my stuff! I hate people touching my stuff!" she continued to yell at me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her.

Suddenly as I was about to open the top drawer to find something for her to wear over it a pillow landed in my head and Bella's screams reached my ears.

"What the fuck!" I turned to look at her.

"Don't open that, there are my underwear in there you jerk!" she yell at me.

"Oh really? Good to know!" I winked her and started open it again.

"Don't you dare!" said and she was ready to throw me another pillow.

"Relax, I am only joking!" I laughed and raised my hands showing I was surrendering. I went to her closet and grabbed a blue plaid shirt. They match, right? I mean they're both blue. Oh, screw that, she would wear it.

"Ha ha you are full of funny today." She said with sarcasm.

"Here. Get dressed" I handed her the clothes.

"Are you completely stupid? There is no way I'm coming with you or leaving my room in general! I'm not in the mood… what the hell don't you understand?" said looking really annoyed.

"Sorry sweetie, but you don't have a choice. Now get dress I am waiting." I told her with a sweet voice.

"WHAT? There is no way I am changing in front of you!" said and pointed me with her hand.

"Okay, could you please hold that for a sec?" I asked her and gave her the clothes, which she took with a confused expression.

"Why…EDWARD!" she didn't get the chance to finished her sentence, because I had threw her over my shoulder and began exiting her room.

"Edward put me down right now or else!" she yelled as she hit my back and kicked her legs.

"Or else what? Don't worry I will very soon." I get to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Here." I said and placed her back on her feet.

"Get changed. I will wait outside just in case you got weird thoughts." I smirked at her.

She continued to stand there looking at me like I was completely idiot.

"Edward, get off my way, before I hurt you really badly." She said through her gritted teeth and narrowed her eyes at me.

"I really like to see you try, but we don't have all day." I smirked at her.

"I hate you right now, do you know that?" she said stamping her foot down like a stubborn kid.

"Nah…I can leave with that. Now, get ready. Chop, chop!" I smacked her playfully on her butt.

"EDWARD!" she yelped and was about to slap me, but I closed the door on her face.

"Ugh…I HATE YOU." She screamed. "Edward Antony Cullen, open that fucking door right now! I don't remember agreeing coming with you!" yelled and kicked the bathroom door. I have to say the whole thing was too damn sexy but I behaved myself.

"Oh, you didn't? But I thought you did when you agreed to get dressed just not in front of me." I said as innocent as I could. I didn't get an answer to that just a loud bang on the door and I supposed she kicked it.

"Oh, and don't try the window. You don't fit and if you stuck, I am not going to be the one that'll help you out." I said and started laughing.

I had been waiting outside the door for thirty minutes and she hadn't come out yet. What if she did use the window? I don't think she is that stupid to do that, right? But just in case I knocked her door.

"I am waiting." I said with a singing voice.

"I am ready! Happy?" she said as she opened the door her hands on her waste.

"Very." I said and turned so that I could look at her.

She was dressed in the jeans with the tank top and over that the plaid shirt which she had left it open. She was wearing her hair down and had put light make up on her face. God, she was gorgeous even with the casual look, she was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

Her expression was pissed but that only make her cutter than she already was. I don't for how long I'd been standing there looking at her, until I heard her cleaning her throat and saying "Hey Edward! Earth to Edward, is anybody in that head of yours?" asked waving her hands in front of me. I snapped out of it and offered her my hand.

"Ready to go Swan?" I winked.

"Whatever." She snorted and walked down the stairs without looking at me. As we made our way downstairs she stopped and turned to look to me.

"You know that I can't leave Emma alone. Oh to bad we can't go. Maybe we can do it another time." She said with a fake disappointment.

"Yeah, nice try! When you were in the bathroom your mum came to take her at her ballet lesson." I patted her shoulder as passed near her and made it to the door.

"Fuck." She said under her breath. I laughed and opened the front door for her.

"Come on. You will be fine, I promise." I smiled. She rolled her eyes at me as she put her blue converse on and took her jacket and bag. We begun to walked towards my car. I opened the passenger door so that she could slip inside and walked around the car to get in the drivers seat.

As I was driving I looked over at Bella's side. She had a sad expression on her face as she was looking out of the window and playing with a lock of her hair. It was so obvious that she wasn't feeling comfortable here with me. She should have felt me starring, because she turned and looked at me.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

That's when I really saw her eyes. They weren't the same of course they are still beautiful, but the light that always held in them was gone. They looked really empty and that made her look more depressed and melancholic.

"Nothing." I said and looked back on the road not able to look at those eyes for more. One thing that I couldn't stand was that I was responsible for a big part of her sadness. I assumed that people leaving her had become her worst nightmare and it was obvious I'd made the start.

"Soo is there any chance to tell me where we're going? Just asking." She said sarcastically.

"Aha, in Port Angeles to pay bowling of course." I smiled broadly at her really happy that she at least talked to me.

"You are kidding me, right?" asked and turned completely to her seat so that she was facing me.

"No, I am absolutely serious as always." I smirked. And that did it.

"Are you crazy? You come to my house, walk in my room without permission, going through my stuff like they're yours, make me leave my bed and come with you when I told you a million times that I want to be ALONE. And for what? So that we can go to play bowling! I don't even like bowling! You are an asshole! That's what you are a selfish asshole!" she yelled at me. I pulled over and stopped the car and turned to her.

"Are you done?" I asked. She mumbled and looked away from me.

"I will take that as a yes."

"I want you to take me home." She whispered without making eye contact with me.

"Oh, no now you listen to me. You said what you had to say and now it's my turn." She focused her attention back me.

"You want me to take you home so that you go and hide under for covers one more time like a creepy old rat or something. That's pathetic and you know it. You can't lock yourself in your room, and stay there until he comes back for a visit. I know it's hard, but you are still together for Gods shakes! Imagine what you've done if you had broken up! Hell I don't even wanna know that!

He didn't go to war! He just moved to NY! I know it's far away but come on Bella you're still eighteen and if I remember correctly Adrian said you'll try and make it work so where's the problem? I cannot see your point! What do you want? To stop living your life? Well, I'm not gonna stay here to see that! I assure you." I couldn't believe I said that to her. I hadn't been more honest in my life.

"It's not easy!" she muttered frustrated.

"I never said it will be and you'll be a fool to believe that yourself but to lock yourself up and shut everyone out definitely doesn't make it any better. Remember when me and Alice left? You managed to get through that and get back on your feet and be stronger. Plus then you didn't only have lost the person you were in love with, but your best friend too. How much harder was that? But you did it and I'm proud of you.

That's the Bella I know and not a chicken that doesn't even get out of her bed to face the situation." God did I just said that? Too much company with Jake and it had made me a rational person.

"I thought that was a taboo subject." She said in a low voice. I believed that she would be uncomfortable or angry but when I looked at her she wasn't either of them. She was just surprised!

"It was, but I couldn't think of anything else to make you understand that you're not alone Bella. You have Alice and Jake who they loved to death and they are worrying so much about you. And Ian, he will kill for you even if he doesn't show that much and…me. I care for you too. We all are there for you. And you have Adrian of course, you guys are still together."

She was starring at me with an amused expression like she couldn't believe in her own ears. I couldn't believe it either.

"So are you ready to throw some ball?" I winked at her trying to light up the mood.

"Fine." She tried to play it cool, but I saw the little smile on her lips.

"Uh, and I still don't trust you I just have no other choice right now, so that we could be clear." She pointed at me.

"Believe me, I know, but for once we can be good friends and have some good time together." I suggested. She looked at my face for a minute and seemed like she was trying to find something there before she spoke again.

"Okay, I can live with that." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

We were more comfortable with each other for the rest of the ride and we even did a small talk. When we arrived at Port Angeles we went straight to the bowling club, I parked the car in the parking lot and we made our way inside the building and to the counter so that we could arrange how much time we would play and take our shoes.

After I paid for the two hours that we would stay, the employee asked us our shoes number.

"Six." Bella answer and took the shoes he offered her.

"Ten." I said and Bella starred at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Ten?" she asked and then looked at my feet as I took the shoes.

"They're so huge." She exclaimed still looking at my feet.

"I know." I winked at her. A few seconds had passed before she realised what I'd said.

"Oh, shut up you know what I mean." She giggled and smacked me playfully on the arm.

"Huh huh, whatever you say." She hit me again and saw that her cheeks had become a little red.

"I don't like you right now." Said and pocked me with her fighter in my chest.

"Don't tell me! I'm seriously offended now, hon." I told her in a mocking tone.

"Shut up." She told me half smiling and smacking me on the chest.

And with that both started laughing. I was so proud of myself, that I made her laugh after a long time and I was so damn happy that she begun to feel more comfortable around me.

"Okay, so are we going to play or not?" she asked with a smile still on her face.

"I thought you said you didn't like bowling." I told her raising one eyebrow. I knew pretty well that she said that because she was pissed but I'd like to see her blushing one more time.

"Um yeah I did say that… only to make you drive me back home or just to piss you off a little…" she admitted blushing like crazy.

"Oh, you know how to play or you want me to show you?" I told her mockingly.

"Yeah, like I need that! You have an expert in bowling standing in front of you, my friend." Bella said throwing her hair behind her shoulder and stretching her hands.

"Is that right? Well too bad that I am going to kick your pretty ass today, because no one beats me in bowling!" I said and pointed at myself.

"Oh, game on Cullen." She smirked at me and a huge smile spread on my face hearing her saying my last name. She had a really sexy tone in her voice.

"Ladies first." I waved her to go on.

After she chose the appropriate ball for her, she took the right position and threw the ball and…strike. God she is good.

"I told you so." She told me with a cocky expression that resembled Ian a lot when she saw my amused face.

"Make room for the real players, little girl." I said as I went to take a ball and turned to her.

"Watch and learn." I threw the ball and all pins are completely knocked down with the first ball…wait a minute… all except three. I couldn't believe it! I always get a strike.

"Yeah, you are the king of bowling." she pated my back before she go to take her turn.

We played four games and had a great time teasing each other. Bella was now in a better mood. She was smiling and laughing and seem to having fun. Maybe one of the reasons was that she beat the hell out of me.

"I told you I was the best in that." She said arrogantly.

"We just had one point difference, it's like a tie!" I said showing her our points.

"Aha continue to say that to yourself, but you know that I am better than you." She smirked.

"Whatever." I said trying to play it offended as I begun to walk to the door leaving her behind. Bella caught up with me and we left after we returned the shoes.

"Ooh…is Eddiekins feelings hurt because a girl kicked his butt on bowling." She teased on more time pretending she was on the verge of tears.

I look at her with a smirk on my face. "Nah…I am okay, besides it's not going to happen again so I recommend you to enjoy it as long as it last." I threw my arm over her shoulder.

"So you want to catch something to eat? Good. Let's go before I die from hunger." I said without letting her answer my question.

She bitted her lip and shook her head, but the smile never left he face. I still couldn't believe that Bella agreed to come with me and that we were actually having a lot of fun.

She was more relaxed now and I could tell that she was starting to feel more comfortable as the day was going by. It kind of reminded me when we were little. Of course I still knew that she didn't trust me but I had big plans on changing that. Unfortunately I knew it would take… baby steps I remind to myself.

"So has your stomach any preference?" I asked.

"I don't know. What do you want?" said and looked up at me. That's when I realised that my arm was still around her shoulders and she doesn't seem mind.

"Oh, believe me I am eating a whole cow right now."

"You're such a guy! Okay, let me think." I was looking at her as she was thinking where we should go to eat.

She was beautiful the way she was taping her chin with her finger. I would never be able to get enough of her beauty. All I wanted to do was to look at her face for hours until my eyes get hurt.

"Aah…I got it. Let's go to McDonalds, I want a Big Mac…oh and fries…yeah definitely fries and a coke." She said finally looking at me a huge face lighting her face.

"You gonna eat all that?" I asked in disbelief.

"Aha…now let's go!' she dragged me along with her.

We arrived at McDonald and ordered our food. Bella took a Big Mac with fries along with coke, true to her word. And I get myself the same and an extra regular burger. Well I am a big guy I eat a lot!

We took the trays with our food and we went to sit on table by the window. I starred at Bella as she begun eating her fries, I still couldn't believe she would eat all of that. She was a girl after all, a light weight girl. Where she was going to put so much food?

"What?" she asked as she caught me starring.

"I still can't believe that you're going to eat all that!" exclaimed and pointed at the food in front of her.

"Well to your information I haven't eat that much this past week…" she told me giving me a meaningful stare. Of course she had spent the week like a zombie how could I forget that? Moron. "And besides no one that appreciates food can't say no to a Big Mac."

"I can't argue that." I told her and started gulping down my food. Bella took the tomato of her burger out leaving it on the side of her tray with a look of disgust in her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked surprised.

"They are disgusting." She made face wrinkling her nose exactly like Emma had done before.

"You don't eat tomato?" was that for real? "Are you allergic or something?"

"No I'm not. I do when they are in salad. Not in burger, sandwich or when they are cooked…it's just…Eww!" I couldn't help, but laughed at her.

"You are a mysterious girl Bella Swan." I gave her one of my crooked smiles and saw delighted hat she smiled back.

From our conversation while we were eating, I realised that Bella hadn't change a lot from the Bella I used to know. She had the same likes and dislikes. She preferred and hated the same things. I had really forgotten how much fun was to just hanging out with her.

When we finished with our food with me eating Bella's half burger, we decided to head back home.

Surprisingly the rain it'd been falling in heavily all morning had now stopped. We got to the car and after half an hour we were back to Forks. As I passed the streets of Fords so that I could take Bella to her house something caught my eye. I immediately turned around and pulled over the car.

"Edward, why do we stop?" Bella asked confused. I got out of the car and went to open her door. She started getting out as she continued to talk.

"I don't understand what we're doing in a…playground?" she asked more and more confused as she was taking in her surrenders.

"Not any playground, but The playground! Let's go!" I said and took her hand in mine.

It was the playground that we used to go as kinds. I couldn't believe that is still existed, I hadn't been here since I was ten. The playground wasn't so big, but had the necessary activities for a kid. We used to go there, because it was near to Bella's house.

"I haven't been here in years." I told her and sat down on one of the swings.

"You're mot the only one." She said and sat on the swing beside me.

We fell in a comfortable silence for a while both thinking about our childhood until I a crazy idea crossed my mind.

"So you want to do it." I winked at her. She was looking at me like I had lost my mind.

"Come ooon! It's going to be so much fun. Please, pretty pleaseee!" I pouted at her and gave her my best dog eyes.

Maybe I looked like a complete idiot when making that face but I gave it a try.

"Are you crazy? We are going to get hurt!" she said as it was too obvious.

"Oh, nothing is going to happen! We have done it before." I tried to convince her once again.

"We were kids Edward! We didn't think straight" she explained. I just continue to look at her with the same face.

"Ugh…fine, but if we broke our necks you're the one that is dealing with Charlie." She smiled an evil smile at me.

"Sweet!" I smiled and we begun to swing.

When we had got high enough, I turned to Bella.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"God please help me!"

"Oh, you know you wanna do it too, with the count of three. Okay?" Bella just nodded her head.

"One…two…three…jump!" I yelled and both of us jumped of the swing and land with our back in the grass. We looked at each other and started laughing hysterically holding our stomachs.

"You have to admit that you enjoyed it." I told when we stop laughing.

"Okay it was a bit of fun."

"And we are both unharmed." I added.

"Mmm." After a long paused and we continued to lie to the ground, she asked me.

"Why didn't you come to my house today, Edward?"

"What do you mean? I came to dragged you out of bed and force some logic into you."

"Yeah, but why?" she turned her head to look at me.

"Well, I was in La Push yesterday and I got home today to grab some things when I met a really furious Alice. She was mad at you because she had tried everything and you were still like a walking corpse and I didn't think it twice. I just came and tried to make you leave that room and have some fun." I paused for a moment to think.

"I hadn't planed it I just acted. I wanted to give you understand that's not the end of the world it's just a big change and everything is going to be fine." She was looking at me so…amused…I think, like she was having a hard time believing me.

"Okay," it was all that she said and looked up at the grey the sky. We should get going because it was starting to get dark. Luckily the rain had stopped hours ago and the weather was pretty good.

As I was looking around I remembered something and started laughing hard.

"What?" she questioned and raised her eyebrow at me.

"Remember when you did your birthday party when you were turning seven here?" she was starred at me with her mouth hanging open.

"You remember that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why I wouldn't remember that" I asked her and she just shrugged.

"Anyway that's not what I wanted to say. Remember when Emmett couldn't wait to eat the cake and grabbed it and started running with it all of us running after him? Until he tripped in a rock and fell with his face in the cake." Bella laughed along with me.

"And you got so mad at him, because he ruined your birthday cake that you started chasing him with a baseball bat." we were laughing so hard that my stomach begun to hurt.

"And because I had become so upset, you made your mum drive you to the bakery so that you could find me another cake. And you did after you crossed the entire city." God I had completely forgot about that.

"I think we should get going. It's getting late." I got off the ground and gave my hand to Bella to help her on her feet. I looked around still thinking about that birthday party and then something clicked in my head.

"Wait! Your birthday is tomorrow." Of course, how could I forget it!

"Ugh…don't remind me!" she buried her face in her hands.

"What are you afraid of? Getting old?" I teased her not believing that she could think like an old lady.

"It's not that. I just don't like being in the centre of attention and Alice wants to make a big fuss about it. Besides, Adrian is not here..." She said quickly in one breath.

"Uh, I see and believe me I know how Alice is. I live with her. But don't you want to celebrate your birthday with your people, something simple?"

"Yeah, I guess, but now it's too late to plan anything so I will let them pass."

Suddenly, I had a magnificent idea, but I needed everyone to make it work.

"Okay, let's get you home."

I drove Bella to her house and when we get there I got of the car to open her door and make sure she would get inside.

"I…er…I should go inside." Said and looked down at her feet.

"Okay."

"I can't believe I am doing this." Said under her breath and she did something that I didn't expect, she hugged me. Bella hugged me.

"Thank you Edward. I really appreciate what you did for me. And I really had a lot of fun." She smiled widely at me.

"Good to know that I did something good for once." I smile back.

"You did. Goodnight." And with that she got inside.

All way the way back home I had a goofy smile on my face as I was thinking the day we spend together and of course the hug.

When I got home I run out of my car and burst though the door calling for Alice.

"God Edward, stop with the whole screaming, I am right here." She said from the sofa. I was so focused to my plan that I hadn't notice her.

"Alice, stop anything you're doing because I need your help immediately!"

"What do you need my help for?" she asked really curious raising her brow to me.

"To plan a party."

* * *

**So that was it guys! At last Edward went down to La push and had a little encounter with Leah the real wolf there. :P **

**Edward's gonna do anything to make Bella happy so it remains to be seen how's the party going to be! Is Edward good at planing a party or is it going to be a big fiasco?**

**The bad news (for you) and the best (for me) is that I'm leaving for holidays tomorrow and I won't be back utill late that month so the next update will be around Augast 27th. Hope you all have a great summer or winter it depends :P**

**I really apreciate your reviews as always! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

**R&R**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you so much for your wishes I had a great time on vacations but I was so sad when I came back home! It's still really warm here! :( It was a really busy month and I couldn't find the right time to start with the chapter but here it is! **

**I hope you'll really enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**BPOV **

It was late the night before my birthday and I was sitting alone in my room thinking about the day I'd spent with Edward. It was a really weird feeling, how miserable I'd been only a few hours ago and how calm and almost happy I am now.

There was something bothering me though.

I soon realised that it was the fact that Edward was the one who made me feel that way. He was the one who came here today and forced me out of my misery.

Edward, the big moron who had ruined completely my years in junior high. But one the other hand today that Edward had nothing to do with the old Edward. I was struggling to find the reasons that made him act like that but deep inside me I was grateful that he did what he did.

As the hours were passing by I was becoming more and more depressed though. It was like Edward's happy effects on me were fading away and were being replaced by other more sad feelings.

Adrian had called two hours ago to hear my news of the day and asked me about my plans for tomorrow. But there were no plans at all. No party, no cake, no friends, nothing. Mum and of course Alice had spend the last week trying to persuade me and change my mind about that damned party but I was strict, I didn't want a party and in fact I didn't want, if possible, any mention to my birthday at all.

I needed something to help me relax a bit so I decided that a warm bath was a good idea. Once the bathtub was filled with warm water and covered with bubbles I stripped off my clothes and sunk in letting the water soothe my tense muscles.

I missed him a lot. Only a week had passed and it was hard enough to make me dread the next few months away from him. Before I realised it a single tear had escaped my eyes and was running down my cheek. I quickly washed it away with my hand. No more tears, at least for today.

When the water had turned cold I got out of the tub and wrapped a fuzzy warm towel around my shivering body. I put on a pair of old comfortable sweats and a long sleeved shirt blew my hair dry and tied them in a sloppy ban on the top of my head.

As I was about to put my earphones on and burrow my self under the covers my cell started ringing. What the hell? I looked at the screen and saw Adrian calling!

"Adrian? What's wrong?" I answered the phone and that was the first thing to ask seeing we'd only talked a few hours ago.

"Nothing's wrong babe I just wanted to be the first to wish you happy birthday!" I could hear the smile in his voice. He was trying his best to make everything perfect for me.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was just one past midnight. Of course he was waiting to call me before anyone else like he would have done if he was here.

"Oh I thought…" I paused for a moment trying to collect my thoughts and hold back the sobs that were trying to escape my throat, "thank you." I managed to say after a while.

"Honey, are you all right? Did I wake you?" he asked concerned.

"No! I mean yes I'm fine, don't worry. I was just scared that something bad happened." I could even hear how weak my voice sounded.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you I just wanted you to know that I think of you all the time and that I miss you, a lot." He told me apologetically.

"I know. I miss you too. I wish you were here." I was crying now and I wasn't going to hold the tears back. I let them flow freely.

"I wish I was there too. I love you Bella you know that right?" he said he loved me again.

I tried to say it back but I couldn't, I almost choked and the words couldn't leave my lips. Why? What was wrong with me? I loved him right? So why couldn't I say that to him? Maybe I was afraid of love.

Or maybe I had a problem in expressing myself so easily.

"Yeah, I know. Thank you for calling I feel better now that I heard your voice." Liar. I was feeling way more depressed now but I had no intention on telling him that.

"Goodnight baby. Happy birthday." He told me before we hang up.

I dragged the covers up to my head and cried myself to sleep with his voice still ringing in my ears.

I woke up the next morning by the sound of my cell. I tried to avoid it not wanting to talk to anyone but that fucking thing could stop ringing. Curt Cobain was screaming into my ears and only then I realised it was Ian who was calling me.

I hesitated for a moment not sure if I wanted to talk but then I decided that maybe Ian could make my day.

"'Morning Ian." I said sounding really grumpy.

"Good morning sunshine! Happy birthday! My beautiful little sister is coming off age today! How are you feeling?" asked me a really cheerful Ian. God this man was like having a huge energy factory stationed inside his body.

"Awful." I answered and I heard him snorting.

"Come on got up and get downstairs to eat a dozen of pancakes that I'm sure mum had prepared for you already." Mum always makes me pancakes and buys donuts for my birthday because she knows they're my favourite.

But today I'm not feeling like eating anything, my stomach it's clenched and the only thing I wanna do is to sleep for the rest of the day.

"Yeah I know but-

"No buts Bells! You cannot stay in bed all day! You don't wanna make a big fuss over your birthday fine but you cannot avoid it completely! Mum and dad are trying to make you happy so try not to spoil that for them!" he cut me off. I hated when he was reasonable and right now he was right about the fact that I was making them sad by being sad my self.

"Fine! But I can't promise anything. I will make an effort to seem happy or at least not too unhappy but on the first mention of a birthday cake I'm up here again!"

"Alrighty." I contently heard him saying.

After I changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater I went upstairs to find my whole family gathered for breakfast.

"Happy birthday!" my mum screamed and came to hug me the moment I entered the room.

"My little girl is not my little girl anymore." My dad said kissing the top of my head.

"Come on dad I'm turning eighteen not eighty!" I said and took my sit on the table.

Ian was right about the pancakes. There were plenty of them as well as a variety of colourful glazed donuts. After I'd eaten four of them I realized I was feeling way better due to consume of chocolate I believe.

"Mum can we go to the Hales now? I want to play with Katie." Emma asked mum when we all had finished our breakfast.

"Um I don't know honey it's your sister's birthday, I think we should stay with her today. Maybe we can ask Rhea to bring her by so you could play here." I heard mum telling her.

Kate was Rose's little sister and Rhea was their mother. Emma and Kate were really close to age so they had become inseparable from the moment they'd met. "Nooo, we want to play with her knew dollhouse and we can't bring it here because it's huge!" complained Emma.

"Mum it's fine you can go, I told you I don't want a fuss over my birthday okay? It's only about a couple of hours anyway. I'll be fine." I tried to persuade her. It was the perfect solution for me. They would be gone for a few hours so I would be able to crawl back to my bed again.

"But your dad has to go to work for some hours and I don't want you to be alone on your birthday sweetheart." I could she the worry in her eyes.

"Mum I have to finish a project about Romeo and Juliet for my Lit class so I will be busy for the next couple of hours. It won't make any difference to me if you're home or not." I told her reassuringly and that seemed to calm her down a little.

"Alright Emma go upstairs to get dressed I'll take you to the Hales but we won't stay long, is that clear?" mum told her while she was cleaning the table.

"Crystal!" she said and hurried to her room to get ready.

"Let me help you, I'll wash the dishes and you go get ready." I offered because I wanted something to keep myself busy and not able to think.

"No honey it's-

"It's just an ordinary Sunday, mum remember what I told you, I don't want any special treatment for today, alright?" I cut her off grabbing the plates and heading to the sink.

"Well, alright then." She compromised and kissed my cheek before she left the room.

When I finished washing the dishes I headed to my room only to find Emma fully dressed sitting on the top of the stairs.

"Why are you sitting here?" I asked her confused.

"I was waiting for you. You're not mad we're leaving, are you?" she asked really concerned.

"No of course I'm not. You go and have fun with Kate, I'll see you when you're back and I have the chance to finish my homework while you will be out." I told her and stroked her pink cheeks.

"I made this for you. Happy birthday." She told me shyly and reached behind her back to reveal a piece of paper and gave it to me.

I looked at it and a real smile formed in my lips. It was a drawing she had made for me. The picture showed our family with me in the middle holding her one hand and Ian holding her other and mum and dad on the other side of the picture looking at us. On the top of the picture with bright pink letters was written 'Happy Birthday Sissy".

I hated that nickname but I only allowed her to call me that when she was really young and couldn't say the word sister correctly.

"Thank you sweety it's really beautiful. I'll put it on my wall!" I said closing her in a tight hug and kissing her nose.

"Really?" she asked her blue eyes wide open and her whole face glowing.

"Sure! I love it!"

By that time mum was ready so they had to go. I went to my room and sat on my bed looking around trying to find something to do that will keep my hands and my mind away from my thoughts. But I couldn't find anything. As I was about to turn my laptop on and surf on the internet, my mum appeared at my door.

"Hey I thought you left."

"Yeah Emma's already at the car but I almost forgot to give you this. It came early with the post." She told me and gave me a small parcel.

"Oh thanks mum." She blew me a kiss and left closing the door behind her.

I looked at the address and I saw that it was from Adrian. He'd sent me a present. With shaking hands I tore the paper apart and emptied its content on my bed.

There was a note and a turquoise jewelry box with a white ribbon. Maybe I'm not an expert in jewelry but I'm a woman and capable of recognizing a Tiffany box when I see it. I couldn't believe he spent so much money on my gift, I couldn't accept that.

The only person who could buy me ridiculously expensive things without me ripping her head off was Alice. And that was not because she was from a wealthy family but because she was stubborn as hell and I couldn't stop her for doing whatever she wanted. So I had come to terms with that over the years.

I opened the box and saw a beautiful pendant necklace resting inside it. It was a golden disc charm with the letter 'B' carved on it, hanging from a thin golden chain. It was really delicate and it was shinning as I held it close to my eyes to examine it better.

I sat up from my bed and went straight to my mirror and tried it on. The gold pendant was cold and was glowing while it rested on the pale skin of my neck. I traced my fingers over it looking my reflection on the mirror.

I noticed the note that was still lying untouched on my bed. Hesitantly I unfolded it and read the lines written by Adrian's known handwriting.

_Happy Birthday!_

_Baby__, I hope my present has made it on time. The moment I saw it I instantly thought of you. You can wear it and have me always with you. I hope you like it… _

_I miss you,_

_Adrian _

I've read the note over ten times until my vision turned blurry by the heavy tears that'd overflown my eyes. I closed the warm now pendant into my fist and curled up in a ball under my covers letting the tears escape my eyes forgetting the promise I'd made to myself earlier.

**EPOV**

Alice was magnificent went it came to organizing. She had everything under control and in perfect order. She hadn't stop talking and planning and making phone calls since the moment I'd announced my plans to her yesterday afternoon.

It wasn't even midday yet and the party was set up perfectly!

The guests were invited.

The decorations ready waiting to be put in place.

The food was arranged to be on time for the party and Alice was putting the last details on the cake.

I knew all too well that Bella had strictly demanded not to give her any special attention today and pretend it was just an ordinary day and not her birthday. That was perfectly fine with my plan because it's supposed to be a surprise party.

"Whoa Alice you made that?" I asked as I entered the kitchen and saw a huge birthday cake lying on the table.

"Yeah, with a little help from mum. Do you like it? Or do you think it's too much?" she asked really anxious. My sister the perfectionist.

"No it's perfect!" I reassured her right away.

"Yay!" she squealed jumping up and down still holding the decorating cone full of chocolate frosting on her hand. I let her calm down first before I asked my next and more serious question.

"Do you have any idea how are we going to put all these stuff into her house unnoticed? I mean it's her house she cannot be staying all day at her room. She'll come out eventually and we'll be caught red handed! Please tell me you've already thought about it!" I almost pleaded with her.

"Well, of course I have Edward! Her mum is on her way here to get the food and I will lure Bella out of the house if that's necessary so the rest of you can set everything in place. When you're done you're gonna text me and I'll bring her back home so we can get the party started! You don't need to thank me I know I'm genius, exept that I don't think we'll have to get in so much trouble because she won't be leaving her room any time soon." She blurred out while adorning the cake with more frosting.

"Why are you saying that? It'll take us at least two hours to put in place all these, it's impossible for her not to notice that!" I said as a matter of factly.

"Because that's what she'd been doing all the time this past week with one exception yesterday and I am really positive that especially today she's gonna lock herself up there waiting for the day to pass. No get off the way so I can finish with the cake and get ready so we could go!" she said and motioned me out of the kitchen.

"Alice hurry up we have to go!" I yelled to my sister one more time. She went to her room to get ready as soon as Renee had left with the food for the party one hour ago. Sometimes it was really hard for me to understand women.

"I'm right here for the love of God stop shouting! We are right on time. Did you get the present?" she asked grabbing the box with the cake and putting it carefully on the back seat of my car.

"Yeah yours is already in the trunk, are we ready go now?" I asked her impatiently.

"Sure lets go, and please stop fidgeting it was your idea anyways." She told me eyeing me carefully.

"I just want everything to be perfect, alright?" I told her trying to play it cool and confident.

"I guess…" she trailed off raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean my present is in the trunk? What about yours? Didn't you buy her anything? You such a pig!" she said with exaggeration her eyes wide and filled with horror.

"Relax Alice I didn't say such a thing. I'm just gonna give it to her tomorrow." I had planned everything in my head and I was praying to God or to anyone who was listening from up there that I had made the right choice. I had already found the ideal one for her but I wasn't giving it to her until tomorrow.

"Why's that?" she asked really curious.

"I'll tell you later." I told her and added quickly before she could complain. "Come on we're here."

Thankfully we'd reached Bella's house and we had to do everything properly according to the plan so Bella wouldn't notice our presence, so Alice had no other chance but to drop the subject.

We'd parked the car a block away so we wouldn't be seen from Bella's window, slipped in the back yard carrying the boxes with Alice's tones of decoration stuff and knocked on the back door three times.

"Is that you kids?" we heard Charlie whispering from the other side of the door.

"Yes Charlie, open up." Alice answered.

Charlie opened the door and let us into the kitchen. The house was really silent.

"Oh you guys came, good right on time." A smiley Renee hurried into the kitchen talking quietly so we couldn't be heard from upstairs.

"Where's Bella? Should I go upstairs and drag her out?" Alice asked while heading to the door.

"No, I think we can probably skip that part…I'm afraid it's not necessary." Renee said avoiding eye contact with Charlie. They both looked really sad.

"Why? What's wrong with Bella?" I asked her worried although I was afraid of the answer I would get.

"Is everything al right?" Alice asked too.

"Yeah, I mean no. Look it's just like any other day. Or at least it is now.

When she came down for breakfast this morning she looked better, happier and I thought it was because of the day or because she started healing but I was wrong." Renee trailed off looking down to her feet. Bella looked happier this morning huh? But what happened afterwards?

"Renee what's wrong now?" Charlie asked in an urgent tone.

"I don't know. When I was supposed to drive Emma to the Hales, she'd told me that she had to finish an English project but she seemed fine. Then, when I returned here and hide the food away I went to her room to see her and get her some lunch but she didn't open the door.

She's locked up there since the moment I left home this morning right after I- oh my God that's it!" Renee exclaimed bringing her hand up to cover her mouth.

"Right after what, Renee? What happened this morning?" asked Charlie urgently.

"Adrian's present came this morning by the post! I'd forgotten to give it to her when she came down and I took it to her right before I leave!" she explained everything.

"Oh shit! It now makes more sense! If I could struggle that fucker…" swore Charlie under his breath! Whoa it was the first time I saw Charlie losing control!

"Charlie! Language!" Renee chastised him really shocked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to check the baseball scores on TV… that bastard…" he left the room still cursing silently. Renee was still looking at him like she couldn't believe in her own ears and Alice was fighting the urge to burst into laughter.

"Oh and the project was just an excuse, she's already hand it in." I said remarkably.

"Yeah I figured." Renee said, sadness covering her voice.

"Don't worry we can cheer her up! We always do." Alice reassured her and went to give her a tight hug.

"But how can we be sure that she won't come down while we're placing the decorations and everything?" I asked curious because I didn't want anything to spoil the surprise. I wanted everything tonight to be done perfectly, especially for her.

"She won't. She's been up there for the last five hours or so. She only opened her door once, after I almost brought it down, to tell me something about to much homework and then closed it right on my face… her face was all tearstained again."

"Well let's get down to business then! We have to do that for her!" Alice tried to lighten the mood.

"Okay then." I said grabbing all the stuff and walking into the living room.

Everything was ready and in place by seven o' clock. Alice's unstoppable when it comes to decoration and party stuff. Only the dinner table had remained in place which was now fully covered with the enormous birthday cake Alice had made and the rest of the food.

Renee had insisted on cooking the food for her daughter's birthday party, something I could fully understand, but we couldn't risk it in case Bella deciding to leave her room. In addition mum was more than willing to do it.

We had hardly finished with the preparations when Alice's cell rang. Angela and Ben along with Rosalie and her little sister, who had come to play with Emma I suppose, were outside waiting for us to let them in. They couldn't just ring the doorbell- it was a surprise party after all. We all remained in silence until Alice's cell rang again and she went to open the door revealing a really smiley Jake.

Finally my parents arrived so we were all ready for the surprise. They had come to wish Bella happy birthday and then were going to leave with Renee and Charlie to have dinner in Port Angeles all together and giving us some alone time to have our party.

It wasn't actually a party, I think it resembled more of a gathering of close friends but who am I to judge that? It was what Bella preferred so I was more than okay with it.

"So we're all here! Edward can you please lit up the candles and dimmed the lights? Good! I'm luring her downstairs." Said Alice all cheerful and winking at us before she dials Bella's number.

After a long pause Alice's face transformed into a heartbroken mask and she started shouting at the phone "Bells something terrible happened, where are you, please come here! I need you!" fake sobs were shaking her body while she was saying these things. She continued with the show leaving no time for Bella to answer or to even adjust what was Alice saying to her until she let out a terrible scream and hang up the phone.

She had barely turned around facing us, a triumphant smiling plastered on her face while bowing, when we heard Bella's door open and then her running down the corridor.

She hurried down the stairs to come to an abrupt halt at the sight of all of us standing in the middle of her living room. Needless to say she was stunned.

"Happy Birthday!" we said cheerfully all in unison.

"What's going on here?" she demanded when she came round from the initial shock.

"Surprise!" it was Alice's happy voice that answered her. Bella focused on her and I could tell that it was only then she realised what had just happened.

"I cannot believe that… I… ARGH!" she said stumping her food down like a five year old and she run back up to her room slamming her door with so much force I thought the house quaked.

No one talked or moved for a few seconds as we all tried to grasp the meaning of these. Someone turned the lights on and Rose blew the candles out so they wouldn't melt completely.

I looked at my parents who seemed not to understand what had just happened and then met Renee's eyes. She was silently telling me to go upstairs and try to reason with Bella.

Yeah I could do that but why me? Was I the right person to do that? Was Bella going to hear me out or was I going to piss her even more? I guess there was only one way to find out.

"Excuse me for a moment…" I trailed off as I was climbing up the stairs two at a time.

I stopped outside her door trying to catch my breath. My heart was beating so fast and my hands were sweaty.

She was definitely going to kick my ass but I had to do it. I was the one who came up with that fucking idea even though I knew she'd desperately wanted to be alone that day.

It was mine responsibility to fix this.

I closed my eyes tight and knocked her door.

I didn't get any answer.

I knocked again more persistently this time.

No answer.

I knocked again.

And again.

"Go away." She yelled finally.

And I knocked again.

Kept knocking….

"I said go away!" she opened the door abruptly screaming right to my face scaring me shitless.

It took me several seconds to steady my heart rate back to normal. That gave her the opportunity to realize who was banging at her door all these time. She seemed a little surprised when see saw me. I guess she wasn't expecting me.

"Truce!" I said raising my hands up in surrender before she could speak.

"What do you want Edward?" she asked in an angry tone.

"Can I come in?" I asked politely not wanting to piss her off more.

She looked at me suspiciously raising one eyebrow but she finally moved aside and let me in.

I walked in and noticed her I-pod and an open book lying on her unmade bed. It was obvious that she'd spent most of her day lying there.

"What do you want?" she asked again crossing her arms over her chest.

"Do you know how silly and childish this behaviour is? Grow up a little Bella."

"Am I speaking another language? What is that you don't get exactly? I repeatedly said to all of you that I didn't want a fucking party! Is that so difficult for you to understand?" she yelled at me really angrily.

"I only wanted to spend my birthday quietly here, it's the only thing I asked for but as it seems no one respected my wish! And you call me a child!" she said quickly without taking a single breath and her face had turned bright red.

"We only tried to cheer you up! The only thing we wanted was to see you happy again that's why we organized that party! We did what we did only for you Bella! Only to see you smile again! Screw me I know you don't care about how I feel seeing you like that but think about Alice or the rest of your friends! You don't care about them?

Then think about Renee and Charlie. Do you know how upset and depressed you made them feel by the way you behave all the time? They are so concerned about you but you are so absorbed by your own self that you haven't even thought about them! It is just a party with your closest friends and family how terrible could it be huh?"

"How dare you speak to me like that? Who do you think you are? You know nothing! You're implying that I'm selfish and I only care about myself or I don't know what else but tell me Edward when was the last time you cared about someone apart from yourself huh? When was the last time you did something for someone else?

Oh right I forgot, you never do anything about others! You care for no one and for nothing! Who are you to judge ME Edward Cullen?" she hadn't screamed these words to me, she had just said them with such bitterness and hatred that hurt me a lot more than if she had screamed or yelled at me or hit me.

I tried my best for her, I had really changed for her. I'd done everything for her.

"You're right, I have no right to judge you like you have no right to judge me, but you are wrong too. You say- you know what? Leave it… stay here, drawn to your misery, you can cry your hurt out if you like. I'll go downstairs and put an end to this whole party thing right away but please do me a favour, don't be mad with anyone but me because it was my idea. I was the one who planned this… because I... I care for no one."

And with that I turned around without even looking at her, opened the door and walked out of her room. More than anything I wanted to be as far from her as possible. She'd already made her choice and there was no place for me here anymore.

* * *

**So that's all folks! It was about time for Bella to be told off for her childish behaviour! Do you think she was harsh with Edward? Or does she needs tme?**

**Let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon maybe you'll have the next chapter before the end of the week! Until then... Review ;)**

**XOXO **


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

**Chapter 20**

**EPOV **

Her last words were still ringing in my ears as I was closing the door behind me. I was determined to leave her alone like she'd required. My steps were heavy against the wooden floor making a disturbing noise that was echoing inside my already throbbing head. I had almost reached the end of the hallway and that's when I heard her.

"Edward." She said my name with so much sadness in her voice that I couldn't help it. I cursed myself for that but I stopped dead on my tracks and turned to face her,

"What?" I even heard how pissed and abrupt I sounded, but I couldn't accept that. She had almost thrown me out and accused me of being selfish and ignorant. She'd hurt me enough. What else did she want now?

"I'm sorry." She whispered looking down at her feet blushing like crazy. Oh God not that blush, I realised a long ago that I couldn't resist to it. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm sorry I said those things to you. You've helped me a lot and it was ungrateful of me to speak to you like that. Actually if there's a selfish person here then that's me, not you. I'll have to get over the pas, our past and accept the fact that we've grown up. Please Edward don't go, I know you have every right to be mad at me but please stay, as a friend." She trailed off beating her bottom lip and looking at me with silent tears running down her cheeks.

I took the last steps separating us and went to stand inches away from her before I could stop myself from doing it I lifted my hand and captured a single tear with my finger. She tensed on my touch but she didn't move away from me, she only sighted and raised her gaze to meet mine.

"No more tears Bella, no more sadness, please." I whispered my voice thick with emption.

She seemed surprised for only a second then she just shook her head in agreement.

There was an internal battle taking place inside of me. A variety of emotions flooded through my mind with such an intense making me nauseous. She did hurt me no matter how hard I had tried to help her. On the other hand she did apologize immediately. I thought about it logically. I admitted that I've let her down countless times in the past and I'd never apologized to her once.

That very moment I realised how much pain I must have caused her all these years. If that how it felt to be hurt once I cannot even imagine how terrible must be to be hurt so many times, again and again.

Moreover she did say she wanted me to stay as a _friend._ And I have made that promise to myself, to be a real friend for her and stand by her when she needed me, the very moment I found my self again. Without knowing it, she was giving me the opportunity to redeem myself for what I've done.

It was my chance to prove myself to her, to show her how much I cared, well as a friend. We could be friends and that was something I could be satisfied with, for the time being. And as far as I know friends do mistakes because no one is flawless. The most important thing is to be able to recognize their mistakes and have the courage to correct them.

Finally the time had come for both of us to correct our mistakes and give our friendship a second chance.

**BPOV**

I sat reluctantly on my bed wiping away the remaining tears from my eyes. I waited there for Edward to come back. What has just happened? There was a complete chaos going on in my head. Edward fucking Cullen had just done his second good act in two days in a row. Not only this, but he'd done it for me. The whole thing was really confusing but I didn't have more time to think about it seen Edward had re-entered my room, holding a square wrapped box in his hands.

"What's that? What are you doing?" I asked him really curious. He was full of surprises lately.

"Alice's present and I think you'll need it now." He answered smiley handing me the present.

"But I said no gifts!" I exclaimed, my anger starting boiling again.

"Bella, we've already discussed that, so please…?" he trailed off looking me sternly.

"Fine." I said stubbornly tearing the paper apart revealing a shoe box.

"She bought me shoes?" I asked in disbelief. It wasn't weird at all for Alice to buy me shoes but…

Edward rolled his eyes like it was deadly obvious it was the most suitable thing Alice could have bought. She was an expert in shoes.

"Oh! They're beautiful!" I exclaimed as I opened the box revealing a pair of black leather ballet flats.

"Are they?" asked a really confused Edward. He was looking at the shoes with a frowned expression. I guess it was truly difficult for him to see what was so special about a pair of black simple shoes. Men!

"Well of course! I think I'm gonna wear them now!" I replied and got up from the bed to put them on so we could go downstairs. We've left them waiting for more than twenty minutes.

"Bella even I believe that you cannot celebrate your birthday wearing an old pair of sweats in which you've been crying your eyes out all these days. I think it's about time to get rid of them huh? What do you think?" he asked hesitantly pointing at the black pair of my favourite sweatpants. He was right though, I'd been wearing them for days.

I looked down at my worn out clothes and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So…" he started dragging the "o", while he was opening my wardrobe.

"Wait! What are you doing?" I panicked, running to where he was standing fumbling with my clothes in the closet.

"I'm looking for something beautiful for you to wear, chocolate." He said like it was so obvious, and what's with that nickname? Chocolate?

"Stop shuffling my clothes!" I protested but he didn't pay any attention to me and kept looking for God knows what - in the sea of different piece of clothing. I doubt that he could make any sense.

"Oh! Put this on. I like it!" he abruptly said handing me the black dress I had actually bought especially for this day, but that was before…

"No I don't…think I can wear this. It's too dressy for a small party. Not a good choice." I stated uneasy. This dress was reminding me of him and I had bought it to impress him but…I couldn't stand watching at it, so I shook my head in negation so he put it reluctantly back in its place without commenting on it. I could see him eyeing me curiously though, like he was trying to figure out what I'd been hiding.

"Huh, what about this one? It's cute?" he asked with a perplexed expression looking at an ancient brown dress I've even forgotten I owned. Geez! The last time I'd worn that must've been three years ago.

"No, I don't think so." I refused motioning him to put it back where he'd found it. I had to do a serious cleaning in my closet. Hell there was a fat chance I still had clothes I wore in junior high.

"Bella! I'm playing Alice here! Can you please be more helpful! I'm trying to match dresses with belts and shoes and everything! Please find something you actually like before I kill myself with your hair straightener."

It took me several moments to recover from the hard laughter I burst into.

"With the hair straightener!" I was laughing, really laughing and it felt so good. So many days in no use my face muscles welcome the smile that had formed in my face and soon I was folded in two, holding my belly in hysterics.

Edward's face was priceless. There was desperation in his eyes, but there was something more than his confusion over styling. His eyes were glistering with amusement and happiness?

The smile in his lips was gentle and real. He was looking down at me and he soon was spread all over the floor with the hair device in his hand and a dress in the other laughing so loudly near me.

God all that felt so right.

When we finally calmed down we remained in silence still smiling at each other, until I noticed the dress he was holding at his hand. I hadn't noticed it earlier because I was rolling onto the floor with laughter but it was the right one.

"Edward, give me the dress you've holding." I told him bringing him back to reality.

"Huh? That?" he asked breathing heavily and holding his belly.

"Yeah, I'm going to change." I said taking the red cocktail dress he was giving me, the one that I had totally forgotten about. Alice had insisted on buying it sometime we were on a shopping spree last summer but I don't think I'd never wore it.

I closed the bathroom door behind me listening Edward muttering something about 'too much dresses' and 'picked that one'. I chuckled silently as I was putting the dress on. It was really nice indeed and the bright colour was adding some light in my fair skin.

I hurried out and back to my room to find Edward starring at the huge mess we'd cause to the room with a terrified expression on his face.

"I think that I have a serious cleaning to do tomorrow, but for now I have to celebrate my birthday, don't you think?"

I pointed out as I entered the room. God only fifteen minutes had past and I sounded like a completly different person. The truth is that I was still feeling sad, Adrian's absent was making a big difference to this situation, but I had to fight the urge to burrow down in my bed crying for the rest of the week. I had to be strong. I never imagined I'd been admitting that, but Edward was right. I was being childish and it was about time for me to grow up.

He hadn't noticed me entering so the moment I spoke he turned his head to me locking his gaze on mine. His expression changed from concentrated to surprised and then a bright smile lit his whole face.

"You look beautiful Bella." He managed to say. I felt my blush spreading all over my face and thanked him for the compliment. I wasn't really used to have a decent conversation with Edward. It was a really weird feeling having him here and actually no to fight with him or to want to slap him right in the face for being a total jerk.

I wasn't sure how that make me feel. I shook these thoughts out of my head for now and made a mental note to think about them later.

I cleared my throat and went to sat on my bed and put the shoes back on.

"Edward, can you open the first drawer and give me my grey belt?" I asked while struggling with straps of the shoes.

"Oh, yeah sure." He said taking reluctantly his eyes off me and opening the drawer.

"Bella, you have three gray belts!" he said desperately.

"The one with the red string on it? I gave him more clues.

"Oh, that one!" he gave me the belt and I put it on.

"Ready!" I said standing up and walking to the door.

Three hours had passed since the moment I left my room. Everything was great. Edward and Alice had done a beautiful job. My living room was decorated in blue and ciel and Alice had made a delicious chocolate cake knowing it was my favourite.

Blowing the candles out was actually my terming point. I wasn't a grown up only in papers and in theory any more. Watching these two little blue numbers I realised it was about time to act like an adult. Even though it was bothering me like hell to admit it, Edward was right, too damn right. Who was Adrian to worth so much pain? I just had to accept the inevitable and move on with my life. When life gives you lemons…oh you know the bloody saying.

The rest of the right was quite pleasant. After I blew out my candles and made my wish my parents gave me their present before they go out with the Cullens. It was a pair of beautiful vintage earrings that belonged to my great-grandmother and I absolutely loved them.

I know I had specifically said no presents and all, but I think I'd been wrong about this all along. In truth I did want all these and I'd been planning a party since August, but things changed when Adrian left.

There was a huge possibility regretting the fact that I hadn't celebrate my 18th birthday, so I had to thank all of them for doing this for me and especially Edward, who had not only organised this party for me, but he'd managed to cheer me up yesterday. Unbelievable it is but that's how the things were.

After, my parents left with the Cullens for a night out, on a Sunday night? – I didn't question it further anyways and it was an extra benefit for us all to have them out of the house. Emma and Kate quickly fell asleep on the couch and we took them upstairs to sleep on Emma's room.

I soon discovered that sneaky Rose had brought drinks and stuff and as the time passed and the shots increased I became more relaxed and had a great time dancing to the music Alice was choosing like an experienced DJ.

I vaguely remember dancing around with everyone and making jokes and laughing till I could breath and God does it felt great. I was feeling light like a feather and happy as ever before. Maybe I should blame a little the amount of alcohol flowing through my system.

"Guys I think we should get going, it's a school night and Bells probably your parents will be here soon." I heard Angela telling me sweetly, flopping on the couch beside me.

"Yeah, I think you're right. It's too bad though we were having so much fun. We should have done this yesterday, it's always better on a Saturday night." Agreed Rose with a pout in her face.

"Oh come on we can do it again! We can go out more often from now on!" I heard myself saying cheerfully and I couldn't believe it myself. Silence filled the room and everyone turned to look at me like I had grown three extra heads or something. I know I have been a little grouchy lately but I decided it was about time for me to live a little.

"Edward you go and I'll stay to help with the cleaning and I'll have Jake drop me home." Alice directed her brother after all the rest had left after saying their goodbyes.

"No, Alice you better go, you can take my Volvo and I'll stay to help, I had quite enough drinking and I'm not capable of driving so I need Jake to drop me." responded Edward from the kitchen.

"Guys you can go I'll do the cleaning." I told them trying to get up from the couch but my balance wasn't helping me at all.

"Yeah right, sit down now and relax Bells, we'll take care of the house." I heard Jake telling me and I felt his huge warm hand pressing me to sit back down.

I leaned but to the soft pillows and felt the old worn quilt that someone wrapped around me enveloping me in warmth and comfort.

"'Kay then. Bells I'll see you tomorrow, love you." Alice kissed me goodbye and hurried to the door

"Love you more." I managed to mumble before I drifted into unconsciousness.

After a while I felt the couch moving and someone had wrapped me in a tight warm embrace. I smelled Jakes significant aftershave and I knew that Jake had just taken the seat near me.

"Do you think we should take her upstairs to her bed?" I heard Edward whispering from the other side of the couch maybe he had taken the loveseat.

"Yeah we should but lets just hang a little let us take a breath. We made too much mess for a six people party." Jacob mumbled breathlessly leaning his head to mine and continued. "Edward what happened earlier? I mean upstairs… you know between you and Bella?" he asked hesitantly.

It took Edward some time to answer but when he did, he told Jake about the scene I made upstairs and about my childish tantrum and how we finally reached a compromise.

All this time I was slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness so I wasn't really sure if I was awake or if I was dreaming and I was having a real vivid dream.

After a long pause Jake broke the silence that had filled the room when Edward had stop talking. "You really care for her, don't you?"

"Yes I do. On a daily basis I realize how special she truly is." I heard Edward saying sheepishly. "Jake can I ask you something?

"Yeah sure, go on." he motioned him.

"How was she? I mean when we left?" he asked silently like he was guilty about it.

"Oh." I felt Jake stiffen but he came around after a while leaving a heavy sigh.

"She was in a really bad state, worse than she'd been the last week, much worse. I've come to believe thought that these events were her catalyst. She became stronger, independent after all these things happened to her. They turned her life upside down but I still believe that she was in a strange way benefited by that." confessed Jake. They were both sure that I was fast asleep by now but in truth I was in an in-between state, neither completely asleep nor awake.

"You mean after what I'd done to her in combination with our departure, right?" Edward asked not really sure about what Jake was talking about.

"No. Yes, but it wasn't just that. Haven't anyone told you about my accident? Asked Jake surprised.

"No! What accident? What happened?" asked a really anxious Edward.

"Well I think I am the right person to tell that story since I lived every fucking moment of it. Anyway a year ago, the last summer to be exact, I had an accident while riding my new motorcycle and I was severe injured to say the least. Paul had one too and I had just finished making mine, so to say we were more than excited to try them will be an understdandment. We were running all around Forks and it was when we reach the 101 that the downpour begun.

A rain so heavy was falling all around the area making the roads wet slippery and far too dangerous for us. We were young and inexperienced but that didn't stop us neither did our blurry and fucked up from the rain vision. We kept going running like maniacs until we entered the road that lead to the reservation. We weren't not even five minutes away from our home and we instantly believed we made it back all safe and proud but we weren't that lucky. Actually I wasn't that lucky." Jake paused for a while just to take a breath and to calm himself down. I knew he wasn't feeling well talking about that incident but he took a deep breathe and continued.

"On the last turn the driver of a white old van lost control of the vehicle and was coming spinning straight into me. The brakes were of no use in a situation like that and in a road in such a bad state so I knew I was gonna die. Paul had already took that turn seconds before the van appeared so I was hoping he had reached the reservation waiting for me.

There were only two options for me to take but neither of them was good. Or I was trying to remain on the road and avoid the van- not a possible thing to do I such a tight road- or I was turning the bike on the other side out of the road and straight into the wall of trees." He said scratching the side of his face nervously.

"In mere seconds I decided the trees were a better option than the van so I quickly turned the bike straight into the forest and out of the road. I ended up lying on the hard asphalt with my heavy motorcycle covering my body and knocking the hell out of me.

I didn't die obviously but all the bones of my right side were broken so you can imagine that I was in an excruciating pain for days. My healing was slow and it took me months to fully use my limbs without being in pain again. Thankfully your dad was here visiting town because of some business he had with the hospital here so I was treated by the best and I have no permanent damage left." He finished with the story and shrugging his broad shoulders.

"God Jake I don't know what to say, I didn't know anything about it." Edward was still in a shock trying to proceed all the information.

"Alice was here too, visiting Bella for the summer. They were both by my side all the time helping me recover and making the whole healing process so much fun. It was really comforting having them around." Jake informed him, stroking my cheek.

"I don't know what to say. Hell broke lose and I was just drawn to myself once again. It's not surprising that Bella came to see the world with different eyes after all these, she had to deal with so many things at the same time and I bet your accident helped her realise what matters more in life. That's why she became stronger.

She managed to face her problems alone because someone else needed her, you needed her. You've always been her rock, since we were children remember, you used to be there for her whatever she needed but this time she had to be the rock for you and for herself. I'm so sorry I wasn't there too Jake." Edward's voice was only a whisper in the silent room but it carried so much regret I felt sorry for him.

"Don't worry Edward we all make mistakes and you're here now. I think you've learned your lesson. But it does surprise me the fact that no one told you. Esme or Carlisle? Not even Alice?" Jake asked sounded really confused.

"Jake you forget about something. They've might told me but I was ignorant and selfish that time. I wasn't paying to much attention to what they were saying unless it involved money and girls, so don't think too much about it. The answer's so easy." Edward explained was really disappointed by his own self.

An awkward silence filled the room for a long time and I was almost lost into the land of dreams when I heard Edward saying determinedly "Things are about to change Jake, they already have in a way, but today I've made the real start."

And then I was lost.

* * *

**Poor Edward he still has to face the past but Bella has also some things to reconsider! ;) **

**A new friendship is about to be buit or their old mystakes will get in the way? That's remains to be seen! I hope I have an other fast update within the next week! **

**Oh and there are new pics from the last chapters on my blog! Let me know what you think!**

**Until next time leave me a review and I'll give you a happy Edward ;)**

**X.O X.O **


	22. Chapter 21

**Hi guys! I know it's been so long since the last time! Almost two months! I had promised you an early update but an unexpected trip abroad along with a house renovation put the writting back! :( **

**Now that the things had slowed down a bit I'm gonna take this seriously! So enough with my mumbling! Enjoy the chapter and see you at the end! **

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**BPOV**

I woke up with the annoying sound of my alarm clock hammering in my head. I tried to get up but my body didn't want to cooperate. I opened my eyes slowly only to shut them close again the moment I looked at the light outside of my window. They hurt like hell. God, what had happened last night?

I walked to the shower stumbling on different things that were spread all over my bedroom floor. I let the water running until it was warm enough. I dared to get a look of myself at the mirror. My hair was like bird's nests, but the worst parts were my eyes. They were red with dark shadows around them. I stepped into the shower welcoming the hot water running down my body.

Despite my spilling headache and my crappy appearance I realise that I was feeling surprisingly good. My good mood continued while I was getting dressed and did my hair. I was feeling light like a feather like I could even dance around my room -me dancing- that was a miracle plain and simple. My relationship with dancing had ended at the age of eight after my first ballet lesson.

It was quite an irony that Emma doesn't share the shame genes as me in that field as far as I'm aware she's just a pretty little ballerina.

I found Emma sitting in front of the telly eating her Count Chocula Cereals watching SpongeBob and without giving it much though I grabbed a bowl with cereals and a cup of steaming coffee and accompanied my little sister on the couch. Not five minutes later I was spread all over the couch and laughing in hysterics.

Emma was looking at me with one eyebrow raised and almost lost under her golden bangs; she had an expression that reminded me a lot of Renee.

"What?" I asked, tears running down my cheeks completely ruining my make up, but I couldn't care less.

"I thought you turned eighteen yesterday!" she said as a matter of fact.

That very moment mum entered the living room and after taking in the situation her expression changed from thoughtful to astonished.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked Emma like I wasn't even there. They were acting like I was the child and they were the adults.

"I think she couldn't handle the shock of being an adult." Emma responded shaking her head, eyeing me carefully.

"Oh come on, I'm just having fun watching Nicktoons. Show me some love and understanding!" I said in a dramatic tone, while fixing my make up and heading to the front door.

"Ah, I'm driving to school today!" I announced cheerfully and grabbed my car keys. It's been so long since the last time I'd driven my baby because there was always someone to come pick me up.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright sweetie?" mum asked me worried.

"Yeah sure, I'm feeling great!" and with that I opened the door and walked to the front porch, enjoying the cold, cleansing wind that hug my face and played with my heavy locks.

All the way to school I was observing the forest around me after a really long time because even when I was with Adrian I was so focused on him that I was only looking without really seeing. Autumn had come and stayed for good now.

The forest around town was dressed in bright red and orange colours along with the rich green ones. Maybe, after all I could have some fun on my alone time here in Forks, until I meet up with Adrian again.

I was standing in front of my locker putting my books in order and checking my timetable when I felt someone's presence behind me.

I turned around to be met by Mike Newton's smiley face. He was standing really close to me giving me a silly smile and trying to be seductive and charming. He failed it big time.

"Good morning Isabella." he said slowly, not charming at all.

"It's Bella. What do you want Mike?" I asked bluntly.

"I was just wandering if you wanted to hang out with me tonight, to come to my place watch a movie or something?" was he kidding me? He couldn't be serious, right?

"Mike, I'm with Adrian, remember? Adrian, who used to hang out with?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Oh come on Adrian doesn't have to know, right? What he doesn't know doesn't hurt him. We can have some fun if you want." He winked.

The bloody bastard just winked stupidly at me. He had come closer and rested both his hands on my locker trapping me between his body and the locker behind me.

"Mike back off, let me go!" I pushed him, but he didn't move instead he came even closer, his face only inches away from mine. I was suffocating here and my breathing became faster.

"Mm feisty, I like it. Are you like this in bed, too? You have to show me." he whispered to my ear.

"Get of me asshole!" I said and brought my knee up to his balls kicking him hard.

He fell to his knees cursing and touching his pained spot. Before he could have a chance to recover Edward appeared out of thin air and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and threw him on the opposite wall.

Mike was looking at him terrified unable to do anything. Get that now asshole!

"If I ever see you near her again I'll cut your balls of and feed them to the dogs. Come closer to her one more time and say goodbye to your little Mike. Am I clear?" hissed Edward.

His voice had been harsh and dominant and had created gausses bumps to my skin. I shiver slightly at the sight of his gleaming eyes. Mike must have shit his pants because he couldn't find the words to answer something that pissed Edward even more.

"Am I clear?" he yelled at Mike's face.

"Crystal!" Mike whispered, eyes closed and with a terrified expression on his pale face.

"Good. Now go!" Edward left him and made a step away from him. Mike stumbled and fell to the floor but he stood up quickly and ran to the opposite direction really lost.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me stocking my shoulder soothingly, his voice changing from harsh to really soft and sweet.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." I said out of breath. I was still shocked, because of what had just happened.

First of all Mike was hitting on me only a moment ago. What the hell? Mike used to be Adrian's friend! Or that's what I thought.

And then there was Edward defending me and scaring the shit out of Mike the asshole. It'll took me a while to get used to a good helping Edward as my friend. I was really thankful of him being here on my side today.

"What's going on here? Edward what happened?" questioned a really anxious Alice whom I hadn't noticed coming. Before any of us could answer the first warning bell rang.

"Nothing I'll explained later. Let's go we'll be late." I mattered to her, because a lot of the students had gathered whispering to each other and eyeing me and Edward.

Before she could answer I grabbed her by the hand, nodded to Edward and we walked to our first class.

As soon as I sat on my chair I received a text message.

_Meet me after school, to the playground? _–E

Huh, that was strange, but I was really curious to find out what was that about.

_Sure. _–B

I put my phone in my bag and the lesson started. I tried really hard to concentrate on the book in front of me but my mind was replaying the scene on the hall again and again causing me a headache. And I thought my day had started brilliantly. I had to expect something would spoil my good mood.

Alice was gawking at me dumbfounded when I managed to explain to her what had happened this morning, before going to third class, what had happened this morning. Yeah it was unbelievable. I know.

Thankfully the rest of the day passed without any shocking events. I had a really great time during lunch when Ben started telling us some really silly jokes. I found myself laughing until I had tears in my eyes. Got it felt so good. I had almost forgotten about the incident with Mike and I felt more optimistic by the hour.

I was on my way to the playground wondering, what was the reason that Edward wanted us to meet up in the old playground.

Maybe it was becoming our place after all.

I was sitting on the same swing I had on Saturday afternoon waiting for Edward to come. It was a cold windy afternoon, but it wasn't raining and there were some patches of blue sky through the travelling clouds. I heard a car approaching and I turned to look at this direction and saw the familiar Edward's silver Volvo parking near my blue Mini.

Edward got off the car and grabbed something off the passenger seat. As he closed the door and walked to me I couldn't believe in my own eyes. I was sitting in the swing petrified from the shock.

"Edward what's that?" I only whispered.

"This is my present for your birthday." He answered with a stunning smile spreading all over his face. No fucking way! Was he kidding me?

Edward was now standing in front of me, smiling shyly. I realised he was waiting for me to say something.

"Is…is this for me?" I asked like an idiot! I still couldn't believe it though. He was holding a puppy! Yes a really cute, really tiny puppy!

"Of course! Don't you like him?" he asked with his expression changing from happy and expectant to really worried. He'd misunderstood me and thought I didn't like it, but in reality I was just trying to get round from and find the words to thank him. It was a dream coming true.

"No! I mean yes! I love it, I just…I oh God, it's so difficult to believe it, it's beautiful!" I said still unable to move or do anything. I was just smiling widely, looking at the cute puppy in Edward's arms. My cute puppy!

"He is beautiful I agree. And he's all yours!" he told me proudly.

"Oh he's a boy! My dog! Edward thank you so much, it's the best gift ever!" I exclaimed taking the little dog in my own hands. He was so small and so soft and looked so fragile that I was afraid to touch him.

"I just remembered that you always wanted a dog and Renee always said that you were very young to take such a responsibility and I thought that now that you're technically an adult, a little puppy wouldn't be a big problem." He confessed slight and really quickly giving me one of his Edward Cullen famous dazzling smiles.

He seemed really proud of himself for making me so happy.

"You remembered that when I was child I was dreaming about having that dog especially, didn't you?" I've always complained about wanting a King Charles Spaniel. And here he was looking me with his glistering sad eyes, waiting for me to take him in and show him some love. And all these thanks to Edward.

"Yeah you had a huge addiction to that Disney movie and pictures of Lady were scattered all around your room. How could I ever forget about it?" he said teasingly.

"Oh you're right!" I knew what he meant with that. When I was about eight, I was in love with that Disney movie "The Lady and the Tramp". I was forcing them all to sit with me and see those cute little dogs again and again.

"Yeah, you're the one to blame, you and Alice." I said while punching him playfully on the arm.

"What? Why? Oh damn I remembered, Alice insisted on buying you that movie for Christmas. Oh God, we caused all these mess right?" he said dramatically.

"Yeah, you'd brought me that movie along with a stuffed Lady. You created my addiction with Disney dogs." I giggled. Wait? What? Did I just giggle? Damn!

"Oh right, I'd completely forgotten about that! I think it was ten years or so ago." He said and a warm smile lit his face.

"Yeah, I was like eight or something. I still have it, you know." I confessed blushing like crazy.

"What? The movie?" he asked.

"No, I mean yes that too, but I was referring to the stuffed Lady!" it was true I had kept it all these years, and it was the only toy that I refused to give to my little sister, I just couldn't do it.

"Yeah now you'll have Shakespeare to keep you company." Edward said stroking his tiny head.

But wait a minute!

"I beg your pardon! Shakespeare? Did I hear correct?" No, that couldn't be right, right?

"Um yeah…the dog name's Shakespeare…" he trailed off looking down at his feet looking really stressed.

"You named my dog Shakespeare? Why? Why did you do that to my cute doggie?" I teased him playfully. I wasn't mad at all I just wanted to tease him so badly.

"Hey! It's your dog we're talking about of course I named him after the great bard! You're not mad, are you?" he questioned giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, I'm not mad. I love this dog and I love Shakespeare so I think I like the connection. I think you chose well. Really Edward I don't know how to thank you, it's a great gift, the best I had in ages, no ever!" I said honestly, stroking Shakespeare's little head.

"I'm glad you like it, I just thought that he'll be an excellent destruction that'll keep you busy enough and away from depression. He'll keep you company so you won't feel lonely now that Adrian's away. Maybe Shakespeare keeps tears away, too.

He's really playful I think you'll be just fine." He explained avoiding to look me in the eyes. I appreciated his honesty.

"I wish you're right. Thank you so much Edward. Really you're a great friend and I'm sorry again for yest.-" I started bubbling, but he put one finger on my lips shushing me.

"Bella stop, don't worry I understand. We all make mistakes, but real friends know how to forgive right? Now forget about it, take that cutie and let's go, it's getting late and really cold." He said with a crocked smile plastered on his handsome face.

He was right about that the sun was down and the sky was turning a dark blue. I was so engrossed to our talk that I didn't even notice. The wind was freezing now, so I wrapped the blue blanket tightly around Shakespeare.

"Yeah, you're right, we must go and Charlie will be freaking out by now." I said while walking back to my car holding Shakespeare on my arms. Edward chuckled to that.

"Do you want me to come with you? Do you think you'll have problems with your parents, I mean with the dog and everything?" he asked worried again.

"Oh no thank you, I think I can handle it alright." I reassured him.

Edward had also bought all the necessary things for Shakespeare including dog food, toys, a leash and a basket. He'd also wear to Shakespeare his new blue collar with his name and my address on it. He'd thought about everything and I was really grateful.

All the way back home, I was thinking about my parents reactions to the dog. I haven't brought up the issue for years and now I was bring my all new puppy home.

I opened the front door with one hand holding Shakespeare with the other. Emma turned to face me and her eyes almost fell out of their sockets, I couldn't blame her.

"Mum? I'm home." I said and walked to the kitchen.

"Mum, are you in here?" I found her preparing dinner and when she lifted her head and saw me she just stayed there staring.

"Bella, what's this dog doing here?" she asked recovering from the initial shock.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you about that. This dog is Edward's birthday present for me, so practically he's mine now. I can keep it right? Look at him, he's adorable. Please!" I said with a pleading voice and giving her my best sad face. Mum let out a heavy sight and called.

"Charlie, can you come down for a minute?"

"Food's ready? Good I'm starving!" Dab hurried down the stairs. He stopped dead on his tracks the moment he caught a glimpse of Shakespeare.

"What's that? The dog's not edible, is it?" asked in disgust.

"Charlie, of course not!" chastised mum trying not to laugh.

"So what's this dog doing in my house?" asked dad confused.

"Shakespeare, my dog, is Edward's gift to me." I explained again, starting to get more and more nervous.

"Right, he could have brought you a whole collection of Shakespeare's masterpieces instead of a dog!" dad commented raising an eyebrow.

"I have all Shakespeare's books so it would be a useless gift, but this puppy is the best, don't you agree? Look at him, he's just irresistible! Plus I'm an adult; I can take the responsibility for a puppy!" I responded before they could say anything.

"Alright, fine by me as long as it doesn't leave his shit on my loveseat! You'll take him out for a walk and everything, kiddo. I'm staying out of shit and pee things!" said dad shrugging his shoulders.

"Charlie, for the love of God!" mum exclaimed raising both her eyebrows.

"Fine, you can keep the dog as long as you'll be responsible for him. And your dad's right, keep him away from the furniture! Understood?" mum instructed looking me sternly.

"No prob! Thank you so much!" I exclaimed. I was so happy, so excited, that I had at last my own dog!

"Yeah, yeah don't worry. I'll be here to take care of it. I'm the responsible one in this house." Emma, who I hadn't noticed entering the room came to me and took the puppy from my hands stroking him gently and talking to him sweetly.

She didn't pay any attention to us and she just exited the room gracefully with my dog in her arms. Something was wrong with that kid.

Too mature for her age!

We'd all remained there shocked watching at the direction she'd disappeared.

It was late the same night and I was lying on my bed petting Shakespeare with one hand and reading Romeo and Juliet with the other. Maybe Edward was right I had a thing for Shakespeare. After a while I couldn't concentrate on Romeo's epic words though, something was bothering me.

This day was far from eventful and apart from that Adrian had called today and I didn't tell him about the dog. I didn't know why. Deep inside I knew he wouldn't like the fact that Edward has known me better than him.

What was wrong with me? Why I was messing things up?

I closed the book and put it on my nightstand, I wanted to slap myself for being such a coward. As I was lying on my bed looking at the sealing I decided that tomorrow I was going to say everything to Adrian, about the dog and about me and Edward being so close.

But it was a good idea to keep the incident with Mike a secret because I wanted to tell him that in person.

I turned on my left side hugging an already asleep Shakespeare borrowing some strength of his presence and deciding to try and make the next day even better that today and then the next day and the next day…

* * *

**So that was it! Wasn't Edward adorable? ****Did anyone of you saw Breaking dawn? I did and I fell in love with Edward even more! If that's possible ;) **

**Oh I've read a brilliant book lately, it's called 'Juliet' by Ann Fortie and it's one of those books that you cannot put down until you've finished it! For those who like reading romantic stories and have a thing for all time classic Romeo and Juliet I strongly recomended! **

**I've already written the half of next chapter so it will be post soon! **

**Until next time! **

**Have a nice month! xoxo**


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Yes this is a new chapter! Finally! I know I'd promised for an early update but a lot had happened since the last time but now I'm back! I hope you enjoy the chapter and please don't be mad for the big delay! I'm so sorry again! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**BPOV**

"Oh my God! I couldn't imagine he is so cute! Edward really did choose well, he's beautiful! Come here my boy!" Alice exclaimed the moment she entered the house and Shakespeare run straight to us.

Rose had already fallen to her knees and started playing with my dog excitedly. I'm sure I'm gonna have them here on a daily basis only to play with Shakespeare.

"Come on I'll make some hot cocoa and we can go upstairs. No ones home except Emma who's gonna leave for her ballet lesson soon. We'll have the house to our own."

"That sounds good. It's getting really cold outside." commented Alice following me in the kitchen, and sitting on the bench while I was preparing everything.

"So, spill. What's going on with you and Ed?" asked Rose raising one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows.

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on!" I said almost too fast. That didn't sound good even to my ears.

"Come on you're like besties after the party! He even gave you a dog! Your dream dog! You're gonna have sleepovers and sharing your nail polish soon. He's like your BFF or something! Since when do you like him that much? You couldn't stand being in the same room with him five days ago." she didn't say it angrily or like she was jealous or something.

She remained calm and as far as I could tell from both their expressions they were beyond confused and seeking for some answers. I guess it was about time to do some serious explaining.

The difficult part was that I wasn't even sure about what's going on with Edward and me or what kind of feelings I had for him. The whole thing was beyond perplexed in my own head so I started telling them about the intense conversation we had on my birthday.

"Oh I'm impressed! Mister jerk became a mature man at least! Surprisingly you were the childish own! Sorry Bells but you behaved like an immature bitch to him." Rose said honestly shaking her head in desperation.

"Yeah, I know! But it was so difficult for me to accept the fact that he'd finally became the Edward I'd been dreaming for so long and that I didn't want him anymore. It was so frustrating to know that he'd changed now that I was no logger into him, now that I had moved on for good! I didn't want to accept it! No, it was so difficult!"

It was the first time admitting these things even to myself. I was pushing my feelings away and I was refusing to let myself think that way. I'd been so wrong about him and I was so angry with him at the same time and anger led me the wrong way.

Rose was looking uncomfortable biting her bottom lip but surprisingly Alice had remained completely silent the whole time. I handed them the now ready drinks and put some chocolate chip cookies in a plate.

"Anyway that was the whole thing with Edward. We're friends now, catching up for the lost time, I guess. End of the story. Can we drop it now?" I complained walking up the stairs to my room.

I sat up heavily on my bed with Shakespeare cuddling on my lap. That dog brings me peace, I feel so calm when I hold him.

"My Gosh, Bella has a bomb exploded in your closet? What with all these clothes?" Alice exclaimed dumfounded seeing the mess that was talking place in my room.

"Ugh, yeah about that…I tried to put the thinks in order in my wardrobe but I think I failed." I confessed shyly.

Alice was going to have a fit about this. For her cloths have a soul.

She opened her mouth, frowned her eyebrows and she as ready to start lecturing me, but the moment she was about to speak Rose cut her off.

"Emmett sent me flowers!" she said really fast, closing her eyes scared to see our reactions to her words.

The whole scene was really hilarious. Alice turned her head so fast that I only saw a blur and her eyebrows lifted so high they almost disappeared behind her bangs. I was sitting awestruck my mouth hanging open, without believing in my own ears.

After all, it was Emmett we were talking about not the Prince Charming!

"Fuck me!" I managed to say after the initial shock was over. They both then turned on me.

"Hell, Saint Bella just cursed!" teased Rosalie.

"Shut up! No, actually speak! Tell me everything. When? Why?" I begged impatiently.

"Well, it was three days ago, that I got home after the volleyball practise and found a hundred red roses waiting for me in my room! But it's not only that, it was the card that drove me mad!" she explained.

"What was the cart saying?" I pushed her.

"No, don't make me say that!" she held her hands up in protest.

"Come on! We're your BFF's, you have to tell us!"

"Ugh, fine! You asked for it."

_These roses to the most_

_Beautiful rose amongst all. _

_Their nothing compared _

_To your beauty._

"Can you believe it? I think I'm gonna puke! Seriously?" she continued pretending shivering.

"I can't believe it! That's just…oh my God! He must have fallen so hard for you, _my_ _beauty_!" I teased her but at the same time I was trying to hide my astonishment.

"Wait! Emmett as in my bear brother, two years older and womaniser? Is this the same Emmett we're talking about?" Alice had just recovered from the shock. Yeah, you couldn't say Emmett was the so romantic, all in love guy! He was like hell had frozen over, twice!

"Yes exactly! He's just playing with me. I doubt he even knows how I look like. He just needs a toy to play with and he chose me, but he doesn't know with whom he's messing around."

"Rose, I don't think he's playing around, Emmett has never done something like that. It was a really romantic gesture, you can't deny that." Alice defended her brother. She had a point though. Rose was the first girl Emmett was chasing.

"It's flattering you can't argue to that!" I added with a smirk.

"Flattering my ass! He just wants me, because I'm the one girl that resists him! I'm just a challenge to him, nothing more!" he argued back.

"Fine, do as you wish, you asked for our opinion, we just expressed our views to the topic!" I said as a matter-of- factly.

"First, I didn't ask your opinion, I just told you about a fact and second, I see no point in this conversation!" she said nonchalantly.

Both I and Alice rolled our eyes in exasperation. Sometimes, Rosalie could be as stubborn as a mule. When she needs our help, she'll come to us, so we did as she wished.

We took some sips from our hot drinks, remaining in silent and thinking about all the latest news.

"So, what about you and Adrian? How the long distant relationship is working?" asked Alice hesitantly and taking a cookie.

"We kind of had our first fight on Tuesday." I trailed off I hadn't told them anything about him since he was gone and they didn't dare to ask either. I guess they dare to ask me now that they see I was far better than last week.

"What? Why? Was it a serious one? Like you aren't talking to each other fight or you just argued about something?" Rosalie questioned.

"Hmm…I guess the non-talking fight." I admitted.

"Oh! That's serious! Wanna talk about it?" Alice asked rubbing my knee slowly.

"Yeah, I think so…"

***Flashback***

I was lying on my bed reading a book for my English class, when Adrian called.

"Hey, baby! How are you?" I was happy to hear his voice again, because yesterday we didn't have much time to talk.

"I'm fine, but I miss you so much." he sounded really sad or maybe tired.

"I know, I miss you, too. How is school going, are you settled alright? Did you get used to it?" I wanted to ask him so many things it was like we didn't have time to talk at all lately, especially with all the drama on my birthday.

We talked for a while when suddenly Shakespeare barked right beside me. Fuck.

"What was that?" of course he'd heard.

"That was Shakespeare my new dog!" I answered happily. Hell, I knew I should've told him right away. Why was I so fucking stupid?

"A dog? Bella you got a dog? I thought Renee was really opposed to that." I could hear the smile in his voice.

He thought I'd found a way to make up my mums mind.

"Yeah, actually she didn't have other option it was a gift from Edward." I said and closed my eyes waiting for the explosion.

"Edward brought you a dog? And Renee was fine with that? But you didn't let me do the same exactly thing when you'd told me you wanted a dog like anything else! So, Edward can give you anything he wants and I can't?" ugh-huh he sounded really pissed.

"Adrian, it's not like that, I didn't even know he'll do something like that. I didn't even know he'll buy me a present." God, I had messed things up big time.

"Yeah right Bella, first the party you didn't want but Edward knows better and then you're all happy about it and now this! What's going on Bella?" he had started shouting.

"Adrian, stop shouting, I don't really like your tone! It was just a gift and Edward is my friend, so get over it!" I was getting pissed too. I didn't like the way he was talking to me!

"Really, Bella? You don't like my tone now? Maybe I don't even like you anymore!" he said and with that he hang up! What the hell! Who he thinks he is!

***End of Flashback***

"We haven't talked since that happened." I finished

"Oh shit! The problems had already started. About time…" Rosalie said with a snarky tone.

"Rose, stop being such a bitch, please!" chastised Alice and then turned to me. "How are you feeling, sweetie? You can talk to us."

"I don't know actually. At first I was pissed but then I was sad I cried a bit but then it was just back to normal again. I was like okay we had a fight it was quite normal for a couple, but I don't want to step on my pride and call him first." I admitted at the end.

I've been thinking for so long to call him and apologise but then again I wasn't the only one that made a mistake. He was wrong too. He didn't spoke to me nice and he'd been just unreasonable!

"Oh sweetie, I' m sure he'll come around eventually and he'll call when he's ready. It's not easy for him being away from you and from all his friends. You have to be patient."

One week had passed since our girl-night. Things between me and Adrian were…well okay. He'd called the next day to apologise but I could feel something was wrong between us. Something had been broken. Maybe it was just me and my imagination or his absence was driving me crazy day by day.

It was Thursday night and I've just finished with my history project and I was trying to apply some fresh nail polish in my fingernails, when my cell biped. Ian texted me to log in on Skype so, we could talk.

I put my laptop in front of me on the bed and sat Indian style across from it. Soon the smiley face of my brother appeared on my screen. It felt so good to see him it's been so long since the last time I've talked to him. I missed him a lot and I couldn't wait to see him on Thanksgiving.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully, smiling widely.

"Oh, was that a smile? Last time I checked you were crying your eyes out!" he teased playfully. His comment didn't make me feel sad, on the contrary I laughed. I was really in the mood for jokes.

"Yeah, yeah I know too much drama queen." I said pretending to wipe invisible tears from my eyes.

"Oh, I'm glad to hear that!" he said but he seemed a little surprised at first and then relieved.

At the moment Shakespeare sneaked through my half closed door barking happily.

"Who's that bark? What the hell?" Ian's voice came through the speakers.

"Come here, that's my dog." I calked him to climb to the bed with me, so Ian could see him too.

"Bells, what's going on? When did we get a dog? Did mum allowed it?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, she couldn't say anything, the dog was a gift. She couldn't throw it out of the house." I explained the whole story about how Edward had given me Shakespeare the day after my birthday.

"Edward gave you a dog?" he asked suspiciously raising an eyebrow. Ugh-uh! I knew that face!

"Yeah…why?" I murmured, feeling my cheeks turning hot and bright red.

"Why? Is that a blush I see?" he said with his green eyes opened wide. Oh God, he's gonna believe Edward has something on me now. Damn it.

"Shut up, it was just a friendly gift." I tried to seem nonchalant but I doubt I got any closer to that.

"Yeah sure, and what Adrian's say about that 'only friendly gift'? I bet he wasn't so excited about the fact Edward's hitting on you!" he concluded, damn him for being an experienced big brother.

"No he wasn't happy at all but we'll discuss that latter. Talking about hitting on someone, you'll never believe it…" and with that I told him the incident with Mike and how Edward defended me in front of the whole school.

"Well, well, I'm impressed. Don't tell me that Adrian wasn't furious about it! First his friend tries to fuck his girlfriend and then always perfect Superman comes to the rescue, to much food for thought for poor Adrian if you ask me. He left his worst enemy -former best buddy- to look after his girl. Talking about a really lucky man!" though ironically said, it was more than true.

Ian had always been snarky but at the same time botheringly sincere.

"Shut up Ian, Edward's not hitting on me he's just a good friend. It was a normal reaction to beat that asshole, think about what you've done if you're wearing his shoes." I explained my logic.

"Yeah, you're right about that, but you cannot deny the fact that Adrian's really jealous of Edward." he reasoned with me again.

"Yeah, I know that's true. But I can do nothing about it, Edward's one of my friends, and despite all the shit that happened some years ago we're still close. He'll have to accept it sooner or latter and the sooner the better, then we'll have one reason less to fight for." I concluded, opening my heart and talking about these things for the first time.

"Oh, I think Adrian has to fight for his girl and shallow the fact that he's gonna share your love with Eddiekns." he teased trying to cheer me up a bit.

"I think I'll have to discuss that with him as soon as he visits. I cannot tell him these things by the phone. I want to have him here with me so we can reach a compromise." I sighted heavily thinking about that.

Him coming here should've been a pleasant situation and not a confrontation with our feelings and reality. But we will at least both try.

"Oh and what a pleasant visit would that be! Could you take a video for me? I'm dying to see his face!"

"Fuck you!" I said it without thinking.

"Wow! Did I hear right? Did Miss All Perfect just curse?" he pretended to be utterly shocked putting his hand dramatically over his heart.

"I'm not Miss All Perfect at all and you know it!" I said rolling my eyes to him.

We talked a bit more about lighter issues, school, friends and everything. He promised to call back soon and right after we hang up I realise I'd forgotten to add about Emmett in love.

I made a mental note to my head to text him about it the next day, I turned the laptop off and fall asleep with all the things about Edward and Adrian roaming in my mind and making my dreams a thread of complicated and meaningless images.

It was during lunch time and I was trying so hard to keep my eyes open. I was exhausted, because of the lack of sleep.

My really confusing dreams hadn't let me to gain more than two hours of good sleep and I was keeping my body and mind awake by drinking big portions of caffeine.

I couldn't wait to go home and finally get some proper sleep.

"Hey Bells, wake up you're like a living corpse today. What's the problem?" Alice asked stroking my shoulder worried.

"Nothing, I'm just really tired, I was talking to Ian last night and then I had trouble sleeping, that's all." I reassured her, hoping that my exhaustion will keep the annoying dreams away.

"Where's Rose and Edward?" I asked noticing how quiet our table was.

"Cheerleading and soccer practise." answered Angela feeding Ben a french fry. They were so cute together.

"Oh right!"

"Bells, I insist you go get some sleep, because I don't want you to look like a zombie tonight." she said arching her eyebrow. Wait! What?

"Tonight?" I asked idiotically.

"Yep, we're going out tonight!" Angela answered cheerfully.

"Wait! Who? Where? Why am I always the last person to know?" I asked irritated. I wasn't in the mood for something like that. I was planning to spend the night on my couch with a pack of DVDs.

"Relax Bella, we just decided it! You were just in your own world and stop stressing yourself out, it's nothing big just a night out with friends at the 'Dinner'." responded Alice giving me her most innocent face.

"That's it I quit! Bella it's the fourth time you win! What the hell! That's not fair!" Rose yelled throwing the card she was holding, causing everyone to burst out laughing.

We've spent the last two hours at the dinner eating and playing different board games. It was a Friday night and the place was so foul of people who wanted to spend some time relaxing out of home.

Forks is a small town after all, there aren't a lot of places to choose.

"Come on it's not my fault it was a literature question again! I don't chose the questions, you are!" I teased her knowing very well what a competitive person Rose was, it just happened to be really lucky today.

"Admit it Rosie, Bella beat you again! You have to suck it up, blondie." Jake mocked her and I knew we were only seconds away before Rose had an outburst so Alice came to the rescue.

"It's alright Rose, you'll beat Bella at the karaoke night on your place next week, right?" what? No! I don't believe Alice just said that! I'm an awful singer she can't do this to me!

"So right Al! I'm game!" Rose smiled like a Cheshire cat across from me. I am so dead if this night actually comes.

"What's wrong chocolate?" Edward asked close to my ear so no one could hear.

"Nothing's wrong, why?" I lied, looking at him innocently.

"Don't lie to me Bella I know something's bothering you, your hands are all sweaty and you keep biting your bottom lip. So shoot." He said matter of factly. Smartass.

"Alright! I'm dead scared of this upcoming karaoke night, I'm sure Rose won't resist to the idea to turn it into a party and I definitely gonna embarrass myself to death! I cannot believe they're doing this to me." I admitted blushing like crazy and pouting like a baby.

I was afraid he's gonna laugh his heart out but surprisingly he seemed to understand and looked really concerned.

"Come on, chocolate we can't all be great singers, you have no reason to be ashamed of that. Bella, you have other great talents as well and you don't need to worry about something that stupid. After all it's not an audition for the American Idol, only a night with friends and if someone dares to make fun of you I promise I'll make him regretting it for the rest of his life." He told me touching my hand that was resting on my knee.

His touch was warm and soothed me, his eyes were serious and had a beautiful spark in them that made me feel confident again.

"Alright." I hesitantly answered and averted my eyes of his. I had no other option but to break the eye contact and put an end to this awkward moment between us.

"Guys I think its Halloween next Friday or not?" asked Angela confused.

"No, Ang Halloween is in two weeks from now." Responded Jake casually.

"Oh sorry, I think I've lost track of time these days."

"Don't worry Ang, actually thanks for reminding me. Bella I need to talk to you about your Halloween costume." Alice turned to me with a serious expression on her face. When Alice was so serious then I was totally screwed.

"What costume?" I asked not wanting to here the upcoming answer.

"The one I'm making you for Halloween." She responded like it was the simplest and most ordinary thing on earth.

"You're serious." I couldn't believe that she was making me a costume, one that I was completely unaware of!

"Of course I am."

Perfect! What if I didn't want to dress up this year? And if I wanted to dress up I will have preferred to choose my own costume!

I decided it was better to keep calm for the time and make jokes about it instead of throwing a fuss in front of everyone. That was something that I had to discuss with Alice only.

"So what are you planning on dressing me?" I asked curiously, raising my eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to tell you in front of everyone Bells you know that, Halloween costumes are supposed to be a surprise." she answered like it was so obvious and I was so dumb for not knowing it.

"Who says that?" I asked irritated.

"I do!" she said shrugging her shoulders. I just rolled my eyes at her, it was inevitable to keep arguing about that matter. Alice was stubborn as a mule.

"I guess Thumbelina is the best option for you, or was she taller than you, I don't remember?" I heard Edward saying eyeing me closely pretending to assessing my height.

"Ouch that hurt! I'm not that short! Hell, Alice is shorter than me!" I exclaimed bringing my hands to my waste.

"Yeah but I've discovered something called high heels sweety, they make you look taller you know. Maybe you should try them yourself some time." Alice cut me off with a mischievous smile on her face, continuing the tease Edward had started.

Come on of course I wear high hells but not on a daily basis and not so many inches as Alice does! I just stung out my tongue to her. Childish, I know!

"So what about you, prince charming? You'd better chose something with a mask on, like Spiderman for example. That way you can hide that nose." Alright that was something Edward didn't expect I could see that.

A moment ago he was smiling and the right next moment his face turned into a mask of utter shock! Take that pretty boy!

In truth his nose was just fine, maybe a little big but other than that masculine straight and fine. I just had to find something to tease him about and I knew perfectly that his nose was his only insecurity as well as my height was mine.

"Ohhh, ladies and gentleman Bella is back on the game!" Jake cheered and whistled like we were watching a football game, causing everyone on the table to crack up and laugh.

Edward was still trying to recover from the shock but not seeming pissed on the contrary amusement was hiding on his eyes, so I puss it a bit further.

"What's going on Eddiekins? You've become speechless now? Don't cry please." I said baby talking him.

"Are you making fun of me Swan?" he asked using my last name, something I kinda liked. Not that I was going to admit that even to myself.

"You are kinda slow, aren't you?" I answered back frowning at him.

"You're gonna regret that, little monster." He warned me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and then did the one thing that could drive me crazy.

Literally. He brought his fingers in my belly and tickled me. He knew it was my weakest spot, my worst nightmare! The evil bastard! The moment he'd touched me I cracked up into an uncontrollable hysterical laughter.

He did show no mercy as he continued with the torture even when I had tears in my eyes and I was folded in two and all over him, trying to control my laughter but it was inevitable.

"Please, Edward enough! Please stop I can't breath!" I managed to say through the hysterics. My stomach was hurt so much by now and he had no intention to stop any time soon.

"Oh no my dear you don't just make fun of me and you're getting away with it so easy." I even heard the smile and the satisfaction in his voice. Asshole!

"Sorry, I'm sorry Edward, please stop!" I begged him, not being able to breathe any more.

Fortunately he did stop, but I remained on this awkward position until my breathing returned to normal and my heartbeat slowed down. I felt his one hand on my lower back holding me there in this almost-hug and the other resting on my arm.

His body was warm against mine and his touch light as a feather, I had the sudden urge to lean back and nest to his embrace but I mentally slapped myself and I straightened my back returning to my sitting position.

"God, do not ever do this to me again!" I warned him sternly waving a finger in front of his face.

"Do not ever make fun of me chocolate." He stated naturally, giving me his famous crooked smile. He used that funny nickname again the one that I didn't have a clue where the hell he'd come up with. Yes I had a sweet tooth but it couldn't be that, right?

I took a sip of my coke looking at my friends around the table. Sweet Angela was resting casually on Bens embrace while vividly discussing something with Rose.

Edward had started a conversation with Ben about fast cars and new engine models that it was hard for me to follow, I think I lack a chromosome for that. Alice, sitting across from me, was texting feverishly on her Blackberry without paying attention to what was happening around her.

Her cheeks were flushed and she had a grin on her face, and I could bet all my money that was my cousin she was talking to. I'd be beyond happy if the things work out okay for them.

"A penny for your thoughts, princess?" Jake whispered to my ear, dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? It's nothing, really. I was just thinking that I'm surprisingly really happy right now. I feel relieved, content even!" surprisingly that was true.

For the second time this month I was glad Alice hadn't paid attention to my stupid complaints and had dragged me out of my misery. My friends really knew what I needed even when I wasn't able to see it.

If I had stayed home tonight I probably would have fallen asleep on the couch watching some stupid reality show or just have sunk into depression once again.

"That's good Bells. You know Alice organised all that especially for you right? She practically threatened to serve me my balls on a plate if I didn't come tonight. I was stupid enough to tell her that there was a really important match on the TV tonight." He said causing both of us to burst out into a loud laughter.

"No! She didn't say that! God she can be scary sometimes!" I told him unable to believe Alice had actually used these words.

"Tell me about it, princess!" he responded shaking his head with a terrified expression that caused a new wave of laughter to start. God I loved Jake so much, he had that special ability to transfer his good mood.

Suddenly I left my cell ringing in my bag but I had so many things in it that it took me a couple of minutes to locate it at the bottom of my bag.

Since the moment I reached it, it had stopped ringing and I saw that I had a missed call from Adrian.

Shit! I had completely forgotten about our daily evening conversations. The hour had passed and I hadn't call and that's why he'd called me to check if I was alright.

"Sorry guys I'm going out to make a call, I'll be back in a minute." I informed my friends as I was putting my coat and gloves on.

"Alright sweety! Alice said only smiling, not taking her eyes off the cell screen.

I walked out of the dinner, towards the parking lot and dialled Adrian's number. The temperature had dropped dramatically and little snowflakes had started to fall but they melt the moment they touched the ground.

"Bella?" Adrian answered in a really abrupt tone.

"Hey baby, how are you?" I asked hesitantly, my breath making clouds in the air as I talked.

"Let's talk about you _baby_!" he answered angrily saying the last word like a curse.

"How are you? Oh don't tell me I know. You're more than fine, hunging out with your friends… having the time of your life on Edwards embrace, right? Maybe you've already found my replacement!" he was shouting at the receiver now and I had to keep my cell away from my ear.

"Adrian, what are you talking about?" I choked with the words feeling the tears gathering in my eyes, "I don't understand." I muttered, really hurt by his harsh tone. That wasn't the Adrian I used to know. What was wrong with him?

"Oh so you don't understand huh?" his voice was thick with sarcasm, his tone overly intimidating. "Are you out at the inner, or not?" he asked again still furious.

"Yes, I am out with my friends. What's the problem Adrian?" I was still confused over his reaction but I was getting mad at the same time because of his attitude. I hadn't done anything wrong and h had no right to talk to me like that.

"With your friends huh? Let me guess, it was a really _friendly_ hug with Edward huh? He only had his _friendly_ arms around you then huh? And you were enjoying it in only a _friendly_ way huh? Sorry for misunderstanding the whole _friendly _ thing honey! Maybe I am just the paranoid!" by the time he'd stop talking or better shouting my ears were ringing but my blood was boiling!

What the hell was that?

"Adrian please calm down! You're not thinking straight. Maybe you should go to sleep and we'll talk about it tomorrow." I made one last attempt to reason with him but it had no effect.

"Don't try to put the blame on me now Bella!" he spat back!

"What the fuck Adrian! I'm not trying anything I just want to understand! I wasn't hugging Edward! And wait a minute! What do you mean by that? Where did you see me? How did you know where I was and what I'd been doing? Are you spying me now or what? Have you put your friends to watch my moves and give you a report or something?" no he could do this! I saw red!

" I thought you trusted me! Adrian I'd never expected that from you!" I said, disgust filled my voice and I pressed the red button.

I didn't want to hear his response or his pathetic excuses. I was more than furious now! How dare he? I'd been a wreck since the day he had left and for the second time in months that I was having fun he came to crush the party.

He should have been happy that I was finally feeling better after all this time, not to be mad because of that! He couldn't be that selfish!

"Are you alright, Bella? I felt a soft hand caressing my shoulder and turned around to face a really worried Angela.

"No, but I will be." I told her whipping the tears away. I won't let him do this to me, no he can't have that effect on me. No one has the right to treat me this way. I deserved to be happy with or without him.

"I know you will be Bells, you're strong and you have us. When you're ready to talk we'll be here to listen." She stroked my hair and gave me a reassuring smile.

I took several deep calming breaths before I answered. "I know, thanks Ang." I forced myself to smile back at her. "Let's go back inside, it's freezing out here." I motioned her towards the building but she stopped me.

"Oh no I came to see if you were okay and Alice is paying the bill so we can go. It's getting late." she informed me, rubbing her palms together to warm them up.

"Oh, alright then." I looked around as we were waiting for them to come out. The snow was falling down in thicker flakes and I was wondering while starring at it, how fast the things can change in a few moments.

Twenty minutes ago I was feeling so happy and relaxed and right now I was so hurt and confused, numb even. Things turned out to be so complicated and I had to find a way to work them out.

Rose dropped me home and Alice promised to come by sometime tomorrow because she needed to talk. I guess she had already updated Rose for that matter.

"I had already cuddle in my warm bed when I received a text message. I hoped it was Adrian apologizing for his earlier behaviour but I wasn't that lucky.

**~_I hope you are alright chocolate. Jake__'__s driving me nuts here with his non stop rumbling! Oh did I mention that he did beat me twice in Pro already? Lucky bastard. Sweet dreams. ~E _**

I smile watching his text. He, Edward, knew me to damn well. Jake was staying over the Cullens tonight and I imagined that they were spending half the night playing PSP 3.

They were such kids sometimes but I loved them. I kept the image of them in my mind and fall asleep with a silly smile plastered on my face. When you have your friends close, even the problems that at the time seem huge they are unable to touch you.

* * *

**Sooo we have a very jealous Adrian here! Do you think he has the right to be though? ;) Alright I'm gonna do my best to update the next chapter really soon! **

**Until next time... Show me some love and leave me a review! :D**

**xOxO **


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey guys here's another chapter! In this chapter I wanted to give Adrian the space to show you his own thoughts and feelings. Up until now we mostly saw Edward's and Bella's reactions but the time has come for Adrian to express his self! **

**I hope you find it quite informative and that it will help you understand the situation even better! **

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**APOV**

Finally, I've made it home and lied down on my bed, so exhausted I couldn't move a muscle. The day was beyond awful to start with. I had failed on a very important test at school and then I had spent almost six hours in the library, trying to finish a very stressful project that I have to hand in by tomorrow.

When I was done from there I went to the park for a little jogging just to clear my head out. The only problem was the weather, it was getting colder and colder every day, but I cannot say I'm not used to it. I've grown up to Forks after all.

Only a month had passed since we left and I missed it a lot every fucking day. I've made some new friends here already but it's not the same. The guys here are okay, I guess, but they don't get me like my friends in my old town.

We had grown up together, I knew them my whole life and we shared a different connection.

Furthermore, it was difficult to tell who wanted to be really your friend or who was hunging out with you just because you were famous. And the ugly truth is that it doesn't take long to become famous here once you are good looking enough and rich.

There are so many ambitious girls that have been desperately trying to seduce me that I had to use all my strength and self control to remain calm and polite. Most of them were really attractive yes, but at the same time some of them were so fake they disgusted me.

On my mind there was only Bella, my sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella. I've missed her so much, I wanted to see her blushing like crazy after every passionate kiss, or hear her laugh or watch her biting her bottom lip when she was nervous. I wanted to just feel her close to me again.

I turned my head and looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand. The time had passed and I noticed that Bella should have called an hour ago. We were texting every morning and we were talking on the phone every night at a specific hour no matter what.

What had happened today? Was something wrong with her?

I stand up and reached for my cell in my gym bag. I had a new e-mail, it was from Jessica? What the hell? Why had Jessica mailed me?

We hadn't talked since I've left town and it's not like we used to hung out together, we just knew each other, in such a small town you know everyone and specially those who are at your age.

My confusion though was long forgotten the moment I opened that damn mail. It was a picture, obviously taken by Jessica herself not ten minutes ago. It showed Bella, laughing as I had never seen her before, and fallen almost all over Edward. I could recognize the place they were at, it was the dinner.

What bothered me the most was the expression on both their faces. That bastard had his bloody hands all around her and he looked so smug, so delighted. He was looking down at her with such love and affection that I had to use all my strength not to throw and crush the cell on the wall.

That's why she hadn't called, she was with him and she was having the time of her life as far as I could tell. She had completely forgotten me.

With greeted teeth I kept looking at the picture, focusing on her face. Her cheeks were flushed, the smile was huge and real and she looked so happy and carefree, like nothing in the world mattered as long as she was sitting there besode him.

At the same time I couldn't help but smile watching at her, how charming she was, but then again his face appeared in my mind and I saw red!

Without further thought I quickly pressed number one- I had her on speed dial- and waited for her to pick up. But the seconds were passing… I was waiting… she didn't answer… it went to voice mail and I was becoming more and more furious. Was she ignoring my calls now?

She was with Edward and she didn't pick up her phone. Calm down Adrian, think logically. But I just couldn't! The whole thing was driving mad! Had she something to hide from me? Was she going to lie about tonight?

Was she having an affair with him? So many questions and I couldn't find the answers! I was losing my mind here!

I was torn between waiting for her to call or to call her again and again until she had no other choice but to pick up. But at that perfect moment when I was ready to call again, my cell rang and her name appeared on the screen.

Hours after I had the conversation with Bella, I was still lying on my bed unable to sleep. I'd been tossing and turning for more than three hours but nothing. I looked at the alarm, half past three in the morning.

I sat up and rubbed my tired eyes. I checked at my phone for a hundredth time but there's no difference. Not a single sign from her. Only silence. Bloody, stupid silence that was torturing my mind.

I wanted to talk to her but I wanted her to be the first to call. I was waiting for an apology. Or maybe I should be the one to call her first. Should I beg for forgiveness?

Oh man what should I do?

We fucked up things once again, it was our second serious fight within the last two weeks. We'd been together for almost five months and we hadn't fight like that not once and now everything was falling apart in a really short times notice.

That really sucks.

I stood up and walked to the window, pulled the heavy curtains to the side and starred outside. The view from this window was spectacular but right now I couldn't have been more uninterested in the radiant city spreading in front of me.

Sure the gigantic skyscrapers towering over the wide New York City boulevards was a scene to remember but right now I would trade all this luxury to return back home. I would give anything to fly back to Forks right now, find my Bella and solve this out.

If I had her in front of me, seeing her face I could so easily put an end to al this stupid fighting and crazy jealousy.

Jealousy. A crazy fire eating me from the inside out, creating torturing images in my mind, keeping me awake for endless nights.

Ugh! Why, was it so hard for me to accept the fact the she was happy again? I should have been so excited, even delighted that the smile had return to her lips. Was I so selfish?

I closed my eyes, leaning forward to rest my forehead on the cold window, breathing heavily and desperately trying to find something reasonable to do.

The problem was that I was running out of time and that's because of Edward. I had to find an effective way to win Bella's trust again, I had to prove to her that I wasn't possessed by my instinct and my jealousy and I couldn't trust her anymore.

But I had to do something soon before it was too late and Edward had taken her away from me once and for all.

Edward. He had been my best friend for almost six years. We used to do everything together, we were the leaders of our gang and even our school. We were teammates, we had shared so many things together all these years, we had remained friends even when he was in LA.

It was so hard for me to be jealous of my best friend but at the same time I had the urge to punch him straight in the face for being near Bella.

It was so frustrating to have to choose between the best friend and your girlfriend but eventually I'd have to do it. No, I think I've already done that and let me tell you the decision it's not on Edward's favour.

Since the moment Bella had told me about the dog I had figured out about his plan. I knew what he was trying to achieve by always being there for her, always being on her side all ready and helpful. He was waiting for me to slip, to do one mistake after the other and lead Bella straight to his open arms.

Bloody bastard, he should have been my friend and always protect her while I am away not trying to steal my girl from me.

My head was hurting so much and I had the urge to slam my fist on something. I had to compose my self and not break everything in the room into pieces. I took several calming breaths, steadying my self as far as it was possible and went to sit back on my bed facing the empty wall in front of me.

I run in my head through all my possible options but it didn't help much since they weren't many things I could do right now. First of all I had to calm down and give Bella some space to breath.

I had to learn how to hold my anger and jealousy under control and not showing my true feeling for her friendship with Edward. It was obvious that if I wanted to keep Edward out of the picture that I had to hide all my real feelings from him.

I suddenly realised that probably this was the end of my long friendship with Edward. How was I feeling about it really? Or a better question was if a girl was worth it? Was Bella worthy enough to give away all these years friendship with Edward? It didn't took me long to find the answer.

Of course she worth it! And I was ready to do anything to have her, I have to keep her with me, I needed her.

I lied back down on the soft pillows feeling quite relaxed and relieved now that I had a purpose, I had found a way to fight for her.

I knew that for now I had to give her time, we were both needed it to clear our heads and put our thoughts into the right position, but I was determined to do everything for her.

* * *

**So Adrian is really jealous and I think he has every right to be, but at the same time he's becoming really posessive! Poor B. she's in the middle of everything. I also didn't rewrtite the whole conversation with Adrian and Bella BUT I tried to focus on the feelings and reactions instead! I hope you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think about Adrian's reaction! I like to hear your thoughts, it helps me becoming better and writing faster! ;) **

**Hopefully the next chapter will be updated really soon and we'll see more of Edward and Bella and maybe Adrian! **

**Untill next time! xOxO **


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**BPOV **

Another week passed but I cannot say it was an easy one. There was no improvement in my relationship with Adrian, well we just hadn't talked at all for the whole week. Not a single text message not a call just to see if I was alright.

But I wasn't better. I was far too stubborn to do the first step. He was the one to be blamed for the whole situation after all. He had to call me and apologize for being such a jerk to me. He had no reason to act like that, his reaction showed only a big lack of trust in me.

And that was the part that hurt me the most. And as much as it hurts me to do, I had to keep myself from calling him or texting him or sometimes even thinking about him.

That part wasn't so hard anymore given the fact that the last two days I was in bed with flu. On Wednesday afternoon I started felling a little tired and I had a splitting headache and I couldn't concentrate on anything.

The next day I woke up even worse but I managed to take a couple of Tylenols and drag my pained ass to school. The seven hours of school was a pure torture to me but I had to endure it, I had to sniffle my nose all the time and my eyes were red and they hurt.

In addition to all that I had a sore throat that was killing me and I was coughing like crazy and all my muscles were protesting for the many hours I spent sitting on a wooden chair. All in all I was a wreck.

Fortunately school was over and I finally had the chance to lie down on my bed and get some valuable sleep but my situation didn't got better. Lucky me! My body felt so exhausted and my throat was so sore that I could barely speak.

Renee was running the stairs up and down all the time bringing me painkilles for the headache and cough syrups along with burning tea for my throat. She also brought me soups given that it was the only kind of food I could swallow but I was so exhausted that I'd lost my appetite.

Later the same night I ran a temperature. It wasn't really high but it was enough to make me shiver for hours under tones of blankets in my bed.

At this point Renee called Carlisle and he agreed that I had caught a really bad cold and that I had to stay in bed for the whole weekend and of course no school for me tomorrow. He would call the school and take care of it.

After I had taken a whole bunch of different pills and drunk enough tea and syrup my body and my mind fortunately sunk into a dreamless long sleep.

I woke up the next day with the sound of my cell ringing on my nightstand. I looked at the clock and I realized that I'd overslept! It was almost midday! I sat up and hung up the phone.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" I asked with a hoarse from the sleep voice. I was happy to realize that the syrup had done a really good job and my throat felt a lot better.

"_Bella are you okay did I wake you? I'm so sorry I just wanted to see if you're better_." She asked worried.

"No, its okay it was about time for me to wake up anyway. I'm better that yesterday but haven't recover entirely yet." I still felt tired and worn out because of the fever.

"_Oh, I hope you get better really soon. Dad said you were pretty bad last night I'm glad you're feeling better now. Are you alone in the house, do you want us to came over after school and keep you some company?"_ of course she'd spoken with Carlisle.

"No Alice I'm fine you don't have to come over here maybe it's not just a flu and it's contagious, I don't want you to become ill too. Hey I almost forgot, the karaoke party at Rose's is tonight right?" I had completely forgotten about it and maybe it was a good thing that I was ill after all. At least I had a really good excuse not to go!

"_Yeah it is tonight but it's really sad you cannot come, though. It wont be fun if you're not with us." _She trailed off and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Come on don't worry for me I'll be fine, I'll probable spend the day on the couch watching cheap TV shows. You go and have fun, okay?" the thought of avoiding the karaoke thing so easily made me feel so relieved and happy that it wasn't hard to convince her go without me.

I also felt a little guilty for feeling that way but I would be definitely embarrassing myself if they make me sing.

"_Alright fine, but promise me you'll call me if you need anything alright? Call me and I'll be there in a flash!" _she said with an intimidating tone.

"Sure I promise but really you don't have to worry about me I'll be fine." I reassured her. Now that I was thinking about it I felt really hungry, I hadn't eaten properly for two days and my stomach was growling.

"_Alright, alright I'll call you again later, I promise! Get well soon Bella! Love you!" she told me seriously. _

"Have fun tonight and stop worrying about me 'kay? Love you too Al, bye." I said and hung up.

I sat up from the bed stretching my sore muscles because of the many hours I'd spend in bed the last two days.

I walked to the window and looked outside. It was a gray, windy day with heavy purple clouds lingering above the city ominously.

I'm glad I had to stay at home today.

I went to the bathroom and looked my face on the mirror. To say I was pale was an understandment, my hair was a nest from the sleep and I had dark shadows under my eyes. Great I was looking like a walking corpse.

I had to take some rest so my body and organism could go back to normal. That meant I'd had to spend the entirely weekend relaxing at home. As I excited the shower, feeling awake and refreshed than I had in days, I put some comfortable clothes on and exited my room.

Apparently it was strangely quiet for that time of the day. Mum and Emma should have been home by now, it was close to two o clock in the afternoon.

"Mum? Emma?" I shouted but it was obvious that no one was home.

I headed to the kitchen and I found a note waiting for me on the kitchen counter. It was obviously written by mum and I could tell from the letters that she had written it in a hurry.

_My Bella, _

_I'm flying all the way to California because Grandma Marie had a heart attack last night. They called me early this morning and I had to leave immediately to go to her. _

_Please call me as soon as you see this. _

_Love, _

_Mum _

Oh my God, I let the note drop to the floor and ran all the way up to my room and grabbed my cell. I dialed mum's number with trembling hands and waited for her to pick it up. Come on mum, come on.

"_Bella? How are you?"_ I heard her asking worried.

"Mum I'm fine, way much better today, don't worry. How's Grandma, is she gonna be okay?" I asked quickly, I thought it was ridiculous to worry about my flu when Grandma was on the hospital.

"_Yes, yes she is out of danger. They had her on intensive care when I reached the hospital but she is stable now. Don't worry, baby she'll be fine." _I could tell from the sound of her voice that she was really tired but at the same time so relieved.

"Oh thank God, I was so worried. Is Emma with you? And dad?" I asked really curious now that the first shock was gone.

"_No sweety I left Emma with the Hales, she'll stay there for the weekend, and dad's has the nights swift so unfortunately he couldn't stay with you today.." _mum explained.

"Mum you shouldn't have left Emma to the Hales, I could look after her she's not a baby anymore."

"_You were really sick honey I didn't want to burden you even more, and apart from that she was more than excited to stay over her friends house. I'm so sorry I couldn't stay with you but I had no other choice. I know you really mature and responsible and you'll be fine but I'd prefer to be there in case you're not feeling well again." _ She was rumbling really anxious about leaving me.

"Mum stop don't worry I'll be fine, it was just a random flu I'm feeling so much better already, plus I'm not alone I have dad and the Cullens are a phone call away now. So stop stressing yourself out and stay as long as you need." I reassured her, sounding calm and really mature.

"_Alright but promise me that you'll stay at home and relax, you need rest. Am I clear?" _

"Crystal."

"_Good, I'm less worried now. Oh Bells there's food for you in the fridge, okay?" _

"Okay. Don't worry you can stay with Grandma as long as she needs, we'll be fine here, I got everything under control." I told her reassuringly once more.

"_Okay, I'll call you again later. Bye Bells, love you."_ oh I'm sure she was going to call every one hour to check on me.

"Bye mum, love too." I said and we hung up.

I remained in silence for a couple of minutes trying to put my thoughts in the right place. I was still deep in thought while I prepared me some lunch and sat alone in the kitchen to eat. It was so quiet in the house.

With two more siblings I didn't have the chance to stay alone in the house and I wasn't really used to it but at the same time it was nice to have some alone time for myself.

I was still feeling quite weak, so I just grabbed a warm blanket from the cupboard under the stairs and settled myself down on the sofa and turned on the flat screen. But my mind wasn't into it, I was just watching at the screen but without really seeing.

My mind went to Adrian and the many days I hadn't heard from him. I wanted to talk to him so badly, to hear his voice but at the same time I replayed our conversation in my mind and I was being furious again. I was expecting an apology and I wasn't going to call no matter what.

Somewhere between watching boring reality shows and thinking about my Adrian I must have fallen asleep because I woke up two hours later by the sound of my phone.

Disoriented and dizzy from the sleep I found it somewhere around the blankets and picked it up without seeing the number on the screen.

"Hallo?" I asked in a husky from the sleep voice.

"Sexy voice chocolate, really sexy." I heard Edwards voice teasing me. Unconsciously a smile formed in my lips.

"Hey Edward." I said stretching my arms and sitting up.

"How are you feeling Bells? Did I wake you up?" he asked with concern.

"Way better, thanks for asking anyway. Don't worry; I don't need more sleep for the time."

"I'm glad, then. So how are you spending the night?"

"Are you kidding me? I cannot leave the house so I'm guessing I'll spend the rest of the night flipping the channels on the TV or reading a book or something." I answered already bored by the idea.

"Oh, poor B, you'll lose the karaoke night that you've been waiting for so long." he said mockingly and added before I could answer back "I have to go, see you in ten." And with that he just hung up! What did he mean by that? I told him I was going to the party what was he thinking about?

Not ten minutes had passed and the doorbell rung. Reluctantly I sat up and went to the door and as soon as I opened it a smiling person appeared in front of me.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I exclaimed all excited to see him!

"I'm here to make your night a lot less miserable chocolate." He answered winking playfully at me.

"Oh yeah? What exactly are you planning to do?" I said in a light tone. I was so excited I wasn't spending the night all alone, it was so nice of him to come.

"For starters, I'm making you dinner." He said triumphantly, earning an eyebrow raising from me.

"Are you serious?" I said when I realised he wasn't kidding.

"But of course!" he replied and when I remained silent just looking at him in utter disbelief, he added "Hey are you questioning my cooking skills?"

"Definitely!" I said as a matter of-factly.

"Huh? Why so?" he asked intimidating.

"It's simple Edward you just can't cook. Plus a food poisoning it's not high in my list of do's right now." I said folding my arms over my chest mocking him.

"How do you even know what I can or cannot do?" questioned back this time raising his eyebrow to me. He had me there though. That was true I didn't know much about him especially about his recent life in California.

Who knew? Miracles could happen and speaking of, Edward had managed to prove me wrong the past couple of months.

"Fine, go ahead then. But if you burn the house to the ground I won't be the one to save your sorry ass Cullen." I saw his eyes widening at my last comment but soon enough a smirk formed to his lips.

"Don't underestimate me Swan…" he said not finishing his line but giving me a really sexy look. I gulped. God sometimes he had such an effect on me. Wake up Bella he's your friend and you have a boyfriend! Remember Adrian?

Yeah right I shook my head, kicking away all the inappropriate thoughts about Edward.

I sat on the counter while watching him rummaging through the cupboards.

"Don't you have any flour?" he asked desperately after a while.

"Of course we do, it's on the cupboard on your right." I was really curious about what he was going to make. What the hell did he need the flour?

"You're making me a pizza? Seriously?" why on earth we didn't just order one and he had to make that mess here?

"I see you're smart chocolate." He said teasing me. He was actually making my favourite one.

"How did you know I prefer pizza margarita?" I asked overwhelmed by my curiosity.

I didn't expect his reaction though. He averted his attention from the food and looked at me completely shocked.

"What?"

"You don't remember?" he asked in disbelief.

"Remember what?" I was so confused now.

"It was on my sixth birthday and my mum had made homemade pizza, this particular recipe to be exact…" He trailed off leaving me some time to refresh my memory, but still nothing.

"Sorry, still doesn't ring a bell." I shrugged my shoulders apologetically.

He then sighted and continued. "You say you don't remember the part that you grabbed Tanya by the hair for stopping her from eating the last peace of your favourite pizza?" before he's even finished his sentence I had already remember the scene he was trying to describe.

It was something that I was trying to forget for a really long time and I had managed it until now that he brought it up again! Judging from his amused expression he'd realised I' remembered.

"Fuck! After that it was a nightmare, Tanya screamed and spilled the juice she'd been holding all over me, poor Esme was trying to release her from my grasp and her mum was yelling like a maniac! Hell broke lose for a slice of pizza!" by the time I'd finished my sentence I'd been laughing so hard at that memory that tears had escaped my eyes.

Tanya was always a spoiled brat that had turned to a possessive bitch when she'd grown up. She deserved what she got!

"Yeah I'll think it twice if it comes to the last piece tonight!" he teased me while putting the finished now pizza into the oven.

"Yeah you better do that." I teased him back.

"Come on chocolate, get of that counter, we have a while before the pizza is ready." He said offering me his hand and leading me to the sitting room, his touch warm and gentle.

All too soon he left my hand and went to the coffee table where he had placed the things he'd brought to me. I recognized a couple of DVD's and a pack of notes.

"What are these for?" I asked curiously.

"Oh I brought some movies to see and also the notes you missed from school these couple of days." He admitted proudly. "I thought you might want to catch up as soon as you recover." he continued giving me a dazzling smile.

"Oh that was really thoughtful of you, thanks!" I said taking the notes he was handing me, but soon the smile left my lips.

"Aaargh! I can't believe I'm left behind in physics once again! It took me more than a month to understand what Mr. Nelson was talking about on the first place! Fuck!" Oh god I was so frustrated, all the happy feelings instantly disappearing.

"Hey Bells calm down! No panic! What am I here for huh?" he said running his hands up and down my arms soothingly and when I looked him questionably he continued "I can help you catch up with physics right now if you want."

"Can you?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course I can!"

"Honestly, Edward I owe you one for this."

"Don't even talk about it Bella, it's my pleasure, physics my favourite subject anyway." He said taking his notes and sitting on the floor by the coffee table.

"I always knew that something was wrong with you." I said mockingly as I went to sit by him on the floor.

The next one and half hour passed quite pleasantly with us eating the most delicious pizza I've ever had and me understanding physics for the first time on my life.

"Officially, you're a life savior!" I said the moment I solved the last exercise correctly and quite easily!

"Tell me something I don't know." he replied nonchalantly winking at me.

I just had to roll my eyes to that before grabbing the last piece of that heavenly made pizza and wolfing it down.

"Mmm that was so good, Edward you make the best pizza margarita ever!" I admitted rubbing my full belly.

"Again I'll have to repeat myself chocolate, tell me something I don't know." He teased, winking at me playfully.

I stung my tongue out like a five year old, but that caused him to laugh out loud.

We stayed there, sitting down on the thick carpet talking casually about almost everything. He told me for the first time about his life in California and how different he used to be, he even described the way he sees himself right now and how much has he changed.

"Don't judge yourself so strictly Edward, we all makes mistakes. The most important thing is to recognize them and try to make things straight again. As far as I can tell you are doing your best here, just don't give up." I told him and I saw with satisfaction, the corners of his moth turning up in a peaceful smile.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked tilting his head to the side and looking at me questioningly.

"What?" I asked confused not knowing what he'd meant. I've told him so many things.

"That I must not give up…" he explained.

"Sure. I think that you should have a goal in your life and to do everything possible to achieve it. Even if you don't make it at the end you will know that you have tried at least. The journey is what matters they say." I replied giving him a reassuring smile.

"Since when did you become so smart?" he joked playfully lightening the mood.

Hours passed and we remained there talking and laughing and teasing each other. It was so nice having a friend back. No actually with Edward was a completely new story.

It was like having a new friend who I was now going to know better. We've been close once but we were so young, only children playing together in the forest. It was so different than what we're starting to built here and now.

Sometime around midnight I was in the bathroom when I heard Edward calling my name from downstairs. I cracked the door opened so he could hear me better.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"You're cell is ringing."

Damn I was half naked changing into my pajamas and I couldn't go out like that but what if it was mum and something serious had happened?

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, it doesn't say!" fuck!

"Just pick it up and I'll be down in a sec!"

I changed into my pajama bottoms and ran down the stairs barefoot. I found Edward standing in the middle of the room with a really strange expression in his face.

The hand he wasn't holding my phone was clenched in a fist, his knuckles white from the pressure. He looked not quite mad but irritated maybe? He was trying to keep a calm face and maintain his voice straight and casual.

"Who is it?" I asked stretching my hand to take the phone. He offered it to me immediately without a word but I could tell he was relieved to get rid of it.

"Hello?" I asked really curious to see who had caused Edward to react that way. He was just fine five minutes ago.

"Bella?" Adrian? That explains a lot. I felt so relieved for a moment realizing that he'd finally called to talked to me, I hoped he was going to apologize, I was expecting from him to be worried about me. It felt so good to hear his voice after all these days.

"Adrian?" _what a conversation… really smart indeed!_

"Where are you?" _oh don't be so worried about me I'm fine!_

"I'm home, why?"

"Are you saying that you're alone with Edward?" _here we go again…please don't start now…please…_

"Yeah… why?" I asked hesitantly. "I'm reassuring you he doesn't bite." _nice joke Bella… now he's definitely gonna relax…_

"So I guess that's why you've completely forgotten me huh? You have your precious Edward to keep you company!"_ straight to the subject…alright Adrian since that's what you want… I can play this game too…_

"I have completely forgotten you? Are you serious? You are the one that made a scene without a reason and disappeared for a whole week!" I was starting to losing it here. How could he be so selfish? He didn't speak for a minute but I could hear him taking deep calming breaths.

"I wanted more time… to think things through and cam down a bit. I admit that I wasn't fair with you last week, I had no reason to talk to you like that, you are right and I'm sorry." he apologized silently. Huh? I didn't expect that but honestly that was what I wanted to hear.

"It's okay, I just need you to trust me. You have no reason to worry and you know that right?" I asked hesitantly.

On the one hand I felt so relieved that I had the chance to talk to him and so happy to hear his voice again but on the other hand deep inside me I knew that something was wrong. I had a strange feeling that the scene last week it was only the beginning. And I was damn right….

"I don't know if I can Bella…" he said bitterly.

"What?" I whispered. He couldn't be serious could he?

"I said that I'm not sure if I can trust you, not with Edward around anyway…" he admitted shamelessly.

"How can you say that?" it was the only thing I could say.

He admitted openly that he didn't trust me! Ouch that really hurt! I didn't speak for a moment, I was trying to proceed his words, it was like my brain couldn't understand their meaning.

"Answer me one more question Bella, what the hell is he doing at your place at this time at night?" what was that? A fucking interrogation?

"He came by to keep me company because I was sick with flu and I'm on recovery now. But of course you didn't know that right? Because you were all to busy being selfish and couldn't set your huge ego aside to fucking call me! That's why!" I lost my self control and started yelling at him but I wasn't giving a damn. No one was speaking.

I was breathing heavily trying to calm myself down and find my composure, I could tell Adrian was in shock and Edward was sitting silently on the couch not wanting to interrupt. I breathed a couple of more calming breaths and told him sternly

"Listen Adrian, please don't call me until you're sure what you want. Take your time to think and whatever… I don't want to be with someone that says he loves me but he is unable to trust me…" I don't know where I found the courage to say those things but I knew that it was the right thing to do.

He had to sit down and think things through if he still wanted to be with me. He said he loved me and that he wanted to try and be with me even with the distance between us. If that was true then he had to fight away his fears and insecurities and be the Adrian I used to know.

"But Bella…?" he was in shock; I could tell he didn't expect something like that from me.

"No more buts Adrian do what you have to do and call me back when you're ready. I will still be here for you. Goodbye Adrian." I hung up the phone and finally left the tears that I've holding all the time, to run free.

Edward was by my side in a flash, he didn't ask anything, not that he hadn't understood why I and Adrian had fought again. He wiped the tears from my eyes softly and trapped me in a warm hug. It felt so nice to have him here by my side, to know that he cares for me.

"Hush now, please chocolate look at me." he whispered, moving one hand to touch my chin and make my look at him. "You did the right thing Bella; if he can't trust you then he doesn't deserve you. Please don't waste any more tears for him, you'll see he will come to his senses again." He told me softly, caressing my cheek.

"And what if he doesn't?" I muttered my voice hoarse because of the crying.

"Then there's tone of fish in the water beautiful." He replied smiling genuinely. I sighted heavily and buried my face in his chest breathing his sweet scent. We remained like that for several minutes with him playing softly with my hair, before I titled my head up to look at him.

"Can you stay the night please? I don't want to be alone right now." I knew it was too much of me to ask something like that but I knew pretty well that the moment he'll be gone I would be sunk into depression once again. I need a friend so badly right now.

"Sure, whatever you want Bells."

He turned off the lights and we went upstairs to my room. Only the moment we entered we both realised the big problem we had to solve. Where was Edward going to sleep?

Like he'd read my thoughts he said "I can sleep on the floor…"

"Don't be ridiculous your back will hurt for weeks." Yeah right, so where is he going to sleep smartass?

"I can sleep on Ian's room if you want, I'll just be a room away…" no! I wanted him by my side I wanted to feel him close! But what else could I do? Sleep on the same bed with him? Tell me about an awkward situation…

"Yeah alright…" damn I didn't like that idea at all but I had no other choice.

"I'll be just in the other room Bella whatever you need me I'll be a second away." He reassured me, taking a strand of my hair and putting it behind my ear.

"Alright." I tried to smile but I'm sure I failed.

"Promise me you'll come to me if you need me."

"I promise." I saw his body relaxing and his lips forming a crooked smile. He bent to leave a kiss on my forehead and walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams chocolate." He told me before exiting the room and closing the door behind him leaving me alone.

"Goodnight Edward." I whispered to the closed now door.

I spent the next two hours tossing and turning and crying. I was so exhausted but every time I closed my eyes the conversation with Adrian was invading my mind and along with that came the tears.

I'd been debating for quite long now if I should go to Edward but I was hesitant. Was it right for us to sleep on the same bed? A secret voice in my head told me that we were friends and there was no big deal but I still couldn't make myself walk to the next room.

But again I thought that I'd had no problem sleeping with Jake so many times then why not with Edward? Was there something more than a friendship? No! I felt about him the same way I felt about Jake! Then take your sleepy ass and go to him; commanded the voice in my head.

And that's exactly what I did. I sat up from my bed and walked to Ian's door. I stayed there not knowing what to do next. Should I knock? I decided that if he was asleep he wouldn't hear me so I just opened the door and walked inside.

"Edward? Are you asleep?" yeah I know silly question but I didn't know what else to say!

"No, I couldn't sleep either. Come here Bells." He said like he had been expecting for me to come eventually. He moved to the side to make room for me. Without further thought I climbed up the bed and crawled in his arms. It was nice and warm here instantly I felt so relaxed and secure.

Exhaustion overtook me within minutes and I was half asleep in his arms when I realised that his was singing for me to sleep.

* * *

**So as you can see I'm still alive! I know I'd promised an early update but the plan didn't work out eventually! I know that probably most of you celebrated Easter next weekend but for us here in Greece Holy Week had started and we're celebrating Easter on Sunday, so I'll take a brake and take a vacation tomorrow until next week! **

**The next chapter is almost ready but I need to check it again and correct some mistakes so I really hope that I'll update as soon as I'm back from my trip! Oh and one more thing, I'm looking for a beta so if any of you have a good one in mind please let me know! **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and let me know what you think!**

**Until next time!**

**xOxO**


	26. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Yeah what a surprise huh?! I know it's been a while! Okay it's been almost a year, but I'm back now! I'm so sorry I haven't posted in such a long time but as you know sometimes life happens! Anyway no more bubbling, let's get down to business cause Edward and Bella are waiting! Hope you'll enjoy this one! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**BPOV**

Almost a month had passed since Halloween and we were now close to thanksgiving. Everyone was on the mood of celebrating and expecting for Christmas that was now really close.

Mum and Esme were overexcited to have Ian and Emmett back for three days along with the fact that it was the first year we were spending thanksgiving all together once again.

We were spending Thanksgiving at the Cullen's so Esme was desperately trying to have everything perfect and in place. We were going to be all together and even Jasper was coming over for the day.

Alice had tried to persuade Esme and Carlisle to let her spend the holidays with Jasper at Seattle but Carlisle was . So Jasper was coming here at Forks to spend the day with Alice and her family and they are visiting Seattle at Christmas instead.

The only person that wasn't happy at all about that was Adrian who couldn't make it and he was staying at NY with his family. To be honest I felt relieved that he would spare me all the drama and the competition between him and Edward but on the other hand I've missed him.

I hadn't seen him since September and it was close to December now. We had plans for Christmas though.

If I managed to persuade Charlie I would be visiting NY to spend two weeks with him. Honestly Charlie's not the only thing I'm scared of ruining my holidays but my relationship with Adrian's a mystery too.

I don't know if we'll last that long to visit him at Christmas. I am positive that if I go there we will be fine but I don't know if we'll make it there.

He hadn't made a scene again since before Halloween but he was always grumpy and making innuendos about me and Edward and in general he was getting on my nerves really often. And trust me, that wasn't a good sign at all.

There were nights even, that I didn't answer his phonecalls pretending I was already asleep, avoiding to deal with his bad mood.

Fortunately, nowadays that seemed to be the only problem in my life given that everything else was running suspiciously smooth. Alice was over the moon with Jasper who seemed to be as lovestruck as she was.

Rose had been a little grouchy the last couple of weeks because Emmett was annoying the hell out of her.

Since he saw her again on the Halloween party he hadn't stop sending flowers or cards filled with love poems along with gifts that Rose just had to send back. I had to give the guy credit for the effort he was putting on that.

He had done almost everything but Rose was stubborn as a mule. I guess what was going to happen between those two was just remain to be seen.

The morning of thanksgiving arrived at last as a really cold and dull day. Heavy rain was falling down all night long and it had turned to thin ice due to the extremely low morning temperatures. Ice… great!

It was what I needed exactly. To fall down on the first step and land on my butt embarrassing my self once more.

I heaved a sigh and put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white plain T-shirt that I matched with a linen gray scarf and left my hair down in loose heavy waves.

I was almost ready sitting on the edge of the bed wandering what pair of shoes to choose: the comfortable flats or the chic high heels. I was a bit nervous about the whole thing today because I had a strange feeling of a strong déjà vu.

The last time we had all gathered at the Cullen's for an occasion like that was the Christmas before they left three years ago. I hoped that this time things will be much better but I was still a lot nervous and fidgeting like crazy.

"Don't think about it Bells just put the high heels on." I heard a familiar voice and looked up to see my brother leaning casually on my door frame making the feeling of déjà vu a lot stronger.

"Ian! You're home!" I exclaimed and ran to his open arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, sis. Hey look at you, I think I see a woman here!" he said scrutinizing me.

"Oh come on don't be ridiculous it's been only a month since the last time you saw me! I haven't change that much!" I said blushing like crazy as I went to put my shoes on. "So what do you think?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Much, much better now!" he said winking at me playfully.

"You're not bad yourself either." I said teasing him as I was putting a warm coat and gloves on. That earned me an eyebrow raising.

"Come on handsome we're gonna be late." I said and took him by the hand to go both downstairs.

Fortunately the day ran perfectly pleasant. The meal was delicious, Esme had done her best, she was an excellent cook. Ian and Emmett were in a really good mood and made jokes all the time something that lightened up the mood a lot and helped me to relax a bit.

It felt so good to be with all of them, it felt like my family was whole again. Actually it was a lot better now given the fact that things between me and Edward had changed a lot and all the awkward and embarrassing moments of the past were long gone.

After dinner Alice and Jasper had gone for a walk, not before Alice apologizing a hundred times for leaving me, and Ian and Emmett had disappeared somewhere upstairs so I was left alone with Edward. We weren't on the mood for staying indoors but there wasn't much to do a day like this in Forks.

After a long conversation and after turning down all the options of going out at Forks, we ended up at my place. What a surprise indeed!

From the moment we reached home, we sat on the sofa and did nothing except staring at the closed television without talking to each other.

"God, I think my legs and arms are like jello right now." I complained.

"Yeah." It was the only thing Edward said and continued to look at the empty space in front of him.

"And I feel a little dizzy too.. I shouldn't have had that much of wine today." I complaint further.

"Yeah." said in the same dead tone. Did he even listen to me?

"Ah! For God's shakes say something or I'm gonna die from boredom here." I whined. That made Edward to wake up from his daydreaming and quite abruptly I think.

"Okay that's it! We're watching a movie, go make some pop corn!" he jumped to his feet pointing my face with his finger. I had to bite my bottom lip to stop me from laughing out loud, because he reminded me a lot of my mother when she was scolding us and especially Ian.

"Where did that came from? I started to believe you'll die on my couch and I'd had to burry your body." I said smirked at him.

"Ha ha, you're so funny tonight, jello. Well, we're sitting at the same position looking at a closed T.V for about a quarter, so how about we start using it? And as far as I can tell you don't have any better ideas, don't you?" he replied raising an eyebrow in a very sexy way, I have to admit.

Damn! Why am I the only one who can't do that?

"Okay, fine! Go find a movie and I'm making popcorn." I made my way to the kitchen and then I remembered I had something else to do.

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed.

"What?" he asked looking up from the D.V.D he was holding.

"I promised Emma to make her cinnamon cookies and totally forgot about it." I told him and brought my hands up to cover my eyes, really upset.

"Oh, that's it, and I thought there was a lion in the kitchen. So where's the problem?" he crooked smile at me and removed my hands from my face. When did he came so close?

"What do you mean?" I stared at him like he had grown two heads. He knows Emma, if you promise something to her, you better do it or else you should leave the country ASAP.

"Don't look at me like that. We were looking for something to do anyways so instead of watching a movie we're gonna make cookies for Emma." he said smiling brightly at me and dragged me to the kitchen.

I was standing in the middle of the kitchen staring at him. He was looking around the cupboards and taking out what we needed for the cookies.

"We're going...to make...cookies...together?" I was standing at the same spot and trying to understand if he was serious about this.

"Yeah! Where's the problem?" he asked, still rummaging around the cupboards.

"Well, first of all you don't know how to cook and second I thought you hated it!" I explained raising my hands up for emphasis.

"Things change, my friend. Firstly, I learned how to cook, because mum was working most of the time in L.A. Secondly, it happened that I like it! It's not so bad, it's actually funny. Now that I answered all of your questions, can we, please, make those cookies?" he answered with a know-it-all expression, putting his hands in his waste.

"Okay, okay! We'll make them!" I laughed at him, because he was impatient and excited about cooking.

"Don't laugh at me! I love your cinnamon cookies, I can't find them anywhere else and I missed them!" he continued pouting. I shook my head still at him and bit my lip to stopped me from laughing.

We started looking around in the cupboards to find what else we needed for the recipe and we began with the mix.

"Did you mix that? Because..." I stopped talking, because I started to laugh.

"And can I have the honour to know why you're laughing now?" he asked confused.

"Your face! You're like a kid that just saw Santa!" I laughed.

"Ha ha!...you're so funny today! It's not my fault that I didn't taste your cookies for so long." he was so cute right now that I could kiss him.

"Okay! You cookie-lover! I get it now you love my cookies so much!" I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Thank you." was all he said and we continued with the mix. About half an hour later we put the first pan in the oven.

"You know, you're a really good cook." I said while we made the rest of the cookies and placed them on a second pan.

"But you don't look like you work so hard like you actually do!" I continued.

"What do you me...?" he hadn't the change to continue his phrase, because I had just put a little of the dough on his T-shirt.

"There you go, now you're all good!" I said looking proud for myself and trying to hold back the waves of laughter seeing his shocked expression.

"Now, you just didn't do that!" he tried to remain calm.

"Oh! I think I did!" I laughed.

"Then you better run as fast as you can!" his expression changed from shocked to evil in seconds. He took the bowl from the table and started taking tinny steps towards to me as I was backing away from him.

"Edward...please Edward...pretty please!" I smiled sweetly at him.

"That face wont get you anywhere this time!" he smiled and took another step closer to me.

_Tell me about sexy looks! Bella get a grip! What you're thinking!_

And then was when I felt something on my face and the food fight began!

Half an hour, a lot of food and a total messed up kitchen later, we ended up at the floor laughing uncontrollably!

"Say you surrender, say that you're sorry for what you did!" he had started to tickle me.

"No, never!" I laughed so hard I couldn't breath and my belly was hurting, but I didn't really care. I was having fun after a really long time.

"Okay, okay stop! Stop...I am sorry Edward, so sorry please forgive me!" I looked up at him as sweetly and innocent as I could.

"That's better!" he smiled at me and started getting up. That was when I realized the position we were. I was lying flat on the floor with Edward on top of me.

He got up and offered me his hand to help me up too. I took his hand pulled him back down instead, covering his face with raw dough from the floor. The expression on his face was priceless and I was laughing once again.

"Oh! You sneaky little thing!" he said more amused than pissed of what I did.

"Sorry...it was just such a temping thing to do!" I told him giving him my bright smile.

"I missed that. Your smile, your real smile. The one that make your eyes shine." he said quietly, brushing my cheek with his fingers.

"Yeah, it's good to be happy again." I looked around at the mess we had make, quite uncomfortable with the position we were in, and the rising heat between us.

"I think, we should get up and start with the cleaning, before everyone returns home." I said bringing us both back to reality.

"Yeah, you're right. It's a little bit messy in here!" he said and got up avoiding eye contact.

"Definitely! God what have we done in here? It's like the whole thing exploded everywhere!" I looked around desperately and then at him.

"Yeah.. let's start with the floor and the walls. Then the plates."

"Alright, let's start!" I said tossing him a dish towel.

We began to clean the walls and every surface the mix had gone. After we placed the perfectly- thank God- backed cookies on a plate, we had to wash all the dirty dished and bowls that made a huge mess in the sink. I was washing them and Edward was drying, and putting them into place.

"Finally, the last one!" I gave him the last plate and looked at him carefully. That's only what took me to start laughing again.

"What's this time Bella?" he was trying hardly not to show how annoyed he was by my non stop laughing tonight.

"Take a good look on your face and you'll understand."

"Oh! And you think you're looking better than me, huh?" he asked mockingly.

I looked down at myself and then back to him with a really stupid expression on my face something that made us laugh even harder. We were a complete mess, covered from head to toe with flour and raw cookie dough!

When we calmed down a bit, I took a good look at him and felt really bad about his face. I took a clean towel from the drawer and stepped closer to clean him up a little.

"Here, let me help you." I brought the towel to his face and started cleaning his cheeks. He sighted I and instinctively looked into his eyes. He had again this strange look that I couldn't exactly define. His eyes were so tense and bright that I could look anywhere but them.

I was completely lost in that emerald green, when he brought up his hand and touched mine. I hadn't realised it but I had stopped cleaning his face and my hand was now resting on his face. Suddenly, it was like everything else disappeared. Like nothing else mattered.

I lost track of time, I forgot who I was and what I wanted. The atmosphere around us was so tense, so... and then the doorbell rang!

"The door." Edward whispered not taking his eyes of mine.

"I will...go to open...it." I took a couple of steps away from him realising how close our faces were. I left the towel on the table and made my way to the door without a second look at him.

"Adrian?" he was standing on the doorway holding a nice bouquet of flowers, but as soon as he took in the scene in front of him his bright smile faded.

To say I was shocked would be an understandment. I was so confused too. I don't how to feel of what to do I was just standing there on the doorway looking at him like an idiot. After a couple of minutes in a really awkward silence it struck me! Adrian was here standing in front of me flesh and blood!

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE REALLY HERE!" I literally yelled and threw myself to him. Only now that I had him in front of me, I realised how much I missed him and how much I needed to see him and make things right again after all these stupid fights.

But unfortunately he didn't seem to feel the same way. He didn't hold me for long and he pushed me gently away after a quick moment.

I let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asked flatly looking at me and then at Edward suspiciously. Okay we were both a mess, covered in raw food but there was anything wrong or suspicious about that, right?

"No we were just hanging around we were bored at dinner and came here that's all." Edward explained shrugging his shoulders like it was nothing important, and it really wasn't. _Apart from the fact that we almost kiss only seconds ago.._

"Oh right, I see" Adrian commented with a flat uninterested tone that bothered me a lot.

"I didn't know you were coming, why didn't you tell me?" I asked happily taking the flowers he was offering without really looking at me.

I went to the all cleaned kitchen to find a vase and when I returned I found them both standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room as far from each other as they could and looking at completely different directions like complete strangers. It was a really strange and at the same time a funny scene.

"I wanted to surprise you. I was supposed to be here early this morning to spend the whole day with you, but due to the bad weather my flight was delayed." He explained in a bit defensive tone. "But as it seems I should have warned you and your lovely _friend _here_._" He continued saying the word friend like it was a curse.

"Adrian, don't be ridiculous! Its just Edward, we were hanging around that's all." I said in a futile attempt to reason with him.

"Don't give me more bullshit Bella, I think I had enough!" he shouted out of control. I was petrified, rooted on my spot. That wasn't the Adrian I used to know, that was a complete stranger to me.

The Adrian I knew was kind and cared for me, he almost never lost his temper and most importantly he always trusted me. The man standing in front of me was blinded by his jealousy.

I wanted to say something, to make him change his mind and apologize for being so rude to me and Edward, but I didn't get the chance because a really angry Edward got in the way.

"She's your girlfriend you jerk stop treating her like she means nothing to you!" he was as angry as much as Adrian was, his hands two tight fists in his sides.

"Shut up Edward that's none of your business! Look at both of you! Like children, playing what? Food fight? Did I interrupt the part where you're so happy an carefree when you lean down and kiss her?

Life it's not a movie Edward, grow up! Maybe then you'll realize that Bella is with me." they were both standing face to face so close to each other, their noses almost touching and their faces had turned into a bright red colour.

I was standing speechless looking at them not knowing what to do!

"Bella is my friend and I won't let you talk to her like that you bloody –"

"Maybe she's more than your friend huh? Maybe you're fucking her behind my back you bastard!"

"Adrian!" I was more than shocked to say the least!

"What Bella? Do you think I haven't noticed the way he's looking at you?!" replied behind his greeted teeth, not taking his eyes away from Edward.

"You're just retarded! I've known Bella my whole life you idiot. You should have thanked me for being here for her when you made her life miserable."

"Why don't you just leave and let us work this out together as a couple then?"

"I'll only leave if she wants me to leave!" Edward answered in a lower tone, breathing heavily trying to restrain his anger.

I didn't know what to say or what to do. To be honest I didn't know how to feel about this whole situation. What did I really want? Did I want Edward to leave and remain alone with Adrian? Was that a good idea? Would I be able to face the situation alone?

They were both looking at me waiting for me to say something, to say if I wanted Edward to go, they were waiting for me to choose.

I met Adrian's angry gaze trying to find the love for me in his eyes but I couldn't, and then I turned to Edward. He was looking at me expectedly with worry filling his eyes.

I knew that Adrian was probably right about his feelings for me and I knew that what I was going to say would hurt him but I had to do it, I had to face this bloody mess by myself.

After all I was the one responsible for it. It was my responsibility to act like an adult and face my unreasonable boyfriend. Edward had to go, there was no place for him here right now.

"Go Edward, I can handle this." I found the courage to say, not actually believing my own words. He was surprised at first. He thought I was going to take his side but I had to fight one more time for my relationship. Maybe Adrian deserved one last chance.

With one last glance at me Edward turned his back to Adrian and walked proudly out of the house. I knew I saw pure disappointment and hurt in his eyes, but I had to do it. I was going to explain and he was going to understand.

He was my best friend, he's going to understand. That's what I was repeating to myself so to find the guts to keep going that night.

Adrian sat on the couch and buried his face in his palms. I was standing right behind him not really knowing what to do or what to say. I had never imagined a scene like that especially when there was no reason for it. All that mess for nothing.

"I cannot do this anymore Bella…" I heard him mumbling still with his head buried in his hands.

"What?" I whispered wishing at the same time that I had heard him wrong.

He took a deep breath and came to stand in front of me. "I said, I cannot do this anymore. It kills me Bella." he said looking down to his feet.

"What do you mean?" I even sounded stupid in my own ears but at the moment I had been paralyzed. Was he breaking up with me? I wish I had never left Edward go. I wish I had him here with and give me strength with only his presence, like he'd been doing for me all these months.

"I need time… I think it will be good for both of us to take a break." The moment the words left his mouth I lost it. Thick tears started falling from my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. No that wasn't happening.

He was here with me after months I've been waiting for him and he's telling me that he wants to break up with me! I hadn't realised it but I was breathing heavily gasping for air. All my courage and strength from earlier had left and I was helpless once more.

"Bella, please calm down! Breath Bella!" Adrian was frantic and took me to sit down on the couch.

"You're breaking up with me." I was repeating the sentence in a futile attempt to comprehend the full meaning of it.

He was crouched in front of me holding my hands in his. I looked into his eyes silently begging him to tell me that he was lying, that he was making a really bad joke even, pleading him to change his mind.

But no. In these bright blue eyes I saw only sadness and regret but at the same time I saw determination and distance. He had already made his decision and that was to leave me.

"Bella can't you see that we're falling apart? Not even four months had passed and we started fighting. We won't last long and I don't want to reach bottom. I want to have nice memories of this relationship because I love you, I don't want it to end badly and then we'll hate each other.

I care about you Bella even if you can't see it now and I do want you to be happy. And you cannot be happy when we fight all the time or when we see each other every three months or maybe more.

I admit it, it was my fault that I didn't break up with you when I left for NY but I couldn't. And it was my fault again that we fought so much but I was- I am jealous Bella!

Maybe you don't have feeling for Edward but I can see that he has great feelings for you and it's pure torture for me to be miles away from you knowing that you're in the same town with him.

Please Bella, try to understand. Look what I did today, what horrible things I'd said about you and even about him! I can't think straight anymore Bella." He begged me to understand, his eyes glistering with tears. But I couldn't and I wouldn't understand.

"No," I shook my head desperately "I cannot understand Adrian!"

"Bella it's killing me every day to be away from you. Can't you see that things won't change? On the contrary it's going to be more difficult. Your dream is to attend Brown and I'll be attending Yale next year so we'll be apart again.

The odds are all against us, we'll be apart for more that three years trying hardly to maintain that relationship. I think it will be better for both of us if we put an end to it now."

My common sense was yelling at me that he was right, he was suggesting a way for both of us that we wouldn't suffer in the future for not be able to be together, but my heart was refusing to see the logic of it.

"Please go. I want to be alone right now." I managed to whisper, not looking at him in the eyes. I needed time to think and to put everything in order. Everything had come upside down in only an hour. This was supposed to be a happy thanksgiving and it turned out to be one of the worst days of my life.

"No Bella, I don't want to leave you alone right now." He was sincerely concerned about me but he had just broken up with me. I didn't feel about letting him comfort me like we were best buddies or something. I simple needed some time alone to think.

"I'll be fine Adrian, I'm a big girl. I just need my time to come around. Everything happened so fast…" I took a deep calming breath, wiped my tears away and stand up.

His hands moved like he wanted to hold me, to comfort me in any possible way but I moved back showing him that his touch was the last thing I needed right now.

I'm sure it was pure sadness and regret what I saw in his eyes but from this moment on something changed inside of me. I didn't care about him or if he was hurt because of this break up too, I cared only about my self and only.

I had to look after me now, to find the strength to keep going, to find my old life again. Or even better to make a new life, a better one. I owed it to myself and to my friends and family. They had enough of me looking sad most of the time.

It was about time to change that situation and to be honest Adrian was offering a chance for me to succeed that.

I knew I was being selfish, for not caring about his feelings. I had feelings for him, I knew I did, but I was stubborn enough to see passed them and move one. After all he was selfish enough to make my life miserable for the last four months because he was possessive and jealous.

One the other hand I knew that there are great parts of him and we had a really good time but he was right. We couldn't make this relationship work no matter how hard we tried. And none of us was willing to put the other above it's self.

I went to the door and he followed me putting his coat on at the same time.

"I hope you have a nice weekend and enjoy the rest of the holidays here." I told him flatly and typically, opening the door for him and avoiding eye contact. It was so hard to behave like we weren't even friends. I knew that if I look at him I will loose it so I tried not to.

"I'm not staying at Forks Bella, the only reason I came was to be with you but since…" he stopped not knowing what to say but we both knew how this sentence would end. "Anyway I'm spending the night on my place and I'm taking the first flight to NY tomorrow."

We were both staying at the doorway looking down to our feet not knowing what to say once more. It was so awkward, to break up with someone like that.

"Thank you Adrian, for everything." I managed to mutter. I was standing on the door with only my T-shirt and the snow was falling around me but I couldn't feel the cold.

"I will always be here for you Bella, whatever you need just call me, please." He said and hugged me. It happened so fast I wasn't able to react! It only lasted a second but it was enough to make me loose it. And as simple as that he left me..

In a blink of an eye, he was gone.

* * *

**Sooo, it's finally over for Adrian and Bella! What will Edward do now? Will he forgive Bella? Review and he will be kind and thoughfull. ;) xoxo**


End file.
